Hermione Granger and the Incredible Idiots Who Call Themselves Men
by rwolf19
Summary: The story of one Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley, beginning in fourth year with the Yule Ball. Rated M because by chapter forty or so, it gets down and dirty. Will extend to seventh year and the Battle of Hogwarts and maybe just a smidge beyond that.
1. Chapter 1 - The Yule Ball

So, maybe the past week hadn't gone exactly as planned. Ron had been increasingly infuriating (did he think her so pathetic that she would reject him and just make up a date), Harry was upset because Cedric had asked out Cho first (Hermione felt sorry for the Patil twins, really she did) and Fred had asked out Angelina in front of them all. Hermione scolded herself because she should not be sad about that. She should not care that Fred Weasley was going to the Yule Ball with someone else. Hermione was going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. International Quidditch star, Tri-Wizard Champion, decidedly handsome and fairly quiet.

"Damn!" Lavender broke through Hermione's slowly spreading smile. "Holy... Hermione you look..."

Hermione smiled, showing off her shrunken teeth. Her parents might just kill her yes, but it was entirely worth it. At least she would not get an angry letter if her father ever saw a picture of her dress, it was already approved. Just... modified to be slightly more revealing than he may recall.

"Who're you going with?" Lavender demanded, more curious than anything else.

"Seamus is taking you right?" Hermione muttered, grabbing her pair of heels from the corner of her trunk.

"Just as friends," shrugged Lavender. "But whoever is taking you- you're looking for more than friendship."

"Cooperation between the schools-" Hermione stopped, covering her big fat mouth with her hands. She'd said too much.

"He's foreign!" squealed Lavender. "Do you- omigod! We're going to be late!"

Lavender ran out of the dormitory without another word. Hermione grabbed her lip gloss and applied one last coat nervously before wobbling out after her. How the hell had Lavender run in these? Sure, Hermione had broken in these shoes and hobbled around the dormitory in them once or twice but running? Running was for trainers!

The halls were virtually empty the entire way down to the Great Hall. She saw the 4 champions, Harry looking forlornly after Cho as she smiled and laughed at something Cedric had said.

But beyond the champions was, if Hermione had to guess, about half of Hogwarts and a majority of the foreign students. Her eyes found him without even trying; he stood out from the crowd as always. He was barely taller than Ron, and therefore taller than a majority of the student population. His bright red hair and ever present twin didn't hurt either.

Nor did his persistent stare. And his wink, visible across almost the entire entrance hall, that was pretty telltale, as such things go.

Hermione dragged her gaze from one devishly attractive Quidditch player to another, and finished her descent down the steps, taking Viktor Krum's arm. Hermione tried her very best to ignore Ron's awed and angry glare, instead proceeding with as much grace as she could muster into the Great Hall.

Hermione danced the night away with Krum. Her attempts at communication were generally stumped by his noncommital grunting or a low chuckle and brutal mispronunciation of her name. At least when Fred-

No. This night was not about Fred, or how he seemed to have disappeared, leaving a still ecstatic Angelina to dance with George.

This night was not about Ron and his childish- Angelina really didn't seem troubled at all, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Fred asked Angelina out for the sole purpose of pushing her onto George. She couldn't help but wonder if George had been too shy to ask her. Though a shy Weasley twin was difficult indeed to imagine.

So where had Fred gone to? Hermione huffed, leaving Harry and Ron in search of him. Had she asked Krum to get drinks for them? Hermione wandered by the food, couldn't stop herself snatching a chocolate covered strawberry or two. Then she spun in a circle, looking for Fred and Viktor. She slowed slightly, finding herself stared at. These looks only worsened when Viktor came back, staggering slightly. He took her hand a bit roughly, a dim smile stretching his lips as he pulled her away from the Great Hall.

For the first time, Hermione felt like every girl absolutely hated her. Or the shallow ones anyway. They sent glares after her like hexes, following her progress as Viktor lead her out away from the noise of the party. Glancing back, she saw Harry looking miserable. She felt bad that he hadn't had the nerve to ask Cho out but honestly, what did he expect, waiting to the last minute? And Ron? Hermione didn't even want to think about that particular red head. Or his brother.

She caught sight of George out on the dance floor with Angelina. She wondered if Fred was feeling alright.

By the way Viktor was stumbling, he'd had a few too many beverages. Hermione hadn't touched the stuff, she didn't need it to have a good time. Perhaps he'd drunk them while she had slipped off...

When they were out of sight of most the prying eyes, Viktor stopped, pushing Hermione against the ancient stone walls outside the Great Hall. The way he looked down at Hermione made her shiver, but not in a good way. His gaze had become almost hungry. Hermione knew that if she let him, Viktor would ruin her memories of the night. She also knew Viktor would have no memories after his 4th glass of the bubbly drink he'd downed about 9 of.

"I had a nice night," Hermione said quietly, "I think I'm going to head upstairs-"

"No," Viktor murmured, "Stay."

"Listen, Viktor-"

Viktor leaned down to try and kiss her, but Hermione tilted her head away. Viktor growled strangely, grabbing her face roughly and holding her in place. Hermione tried to push Viktor of as he kissed her forcefully, but she was not strong enough to budge the Quidditch player.

There was a streak of black and orange, and Viktor was gone, replaced by a second Quidditch player.

"Don't touch her!" Fred Weasley all but spat, glaring at the drunken international star, "Fuck off!"

Immediately there was a pack of girls surrounding Krum, though none had seen what had happened. Fred wrapped his arm protectively around Hermione's slim waist and guided her to an old, unused classroom.

"I didn't need your help," Hermione mumbled.

"I'm sorry, were you actually enjoying that?!" Fred pointed at the door, in the worst mood Hermione had ever seen the prankster. He shook his head, "You're not as smart as I thought."

"Isn't that just how snogging goes? The guy gets wasted and-"

"That's not how it's supposed to go," Fred said softly. Hermione closed her eyes briefly as her imagination soared off. This was how she had only dreamed her night would go, her ending up alone with Fred without either of their dates-

"Where is Angelina?" Hermione asked, forcing herself to recognize reality. Fred ran his hand through his hair, and Hermione almost laughed. His hair really was out of control right then, though it had been all year.

"She's with George," Fred shrugged, "We planned it; George wanted to ask but chickened out. Can't imagine why."

"So you don't care that she's out there with your twin," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"What is that smile for?" Fred asked, stepping closer to her, so close she could smell faint traces of... Gun powder and some kind of wood maybe? Fred grinned his heart shattering half smile, "He won't care that I'm in here with you."

Hermione tried to pull her eyes from his depthless brown ones with varying degrees of success. "Thanks for... um, with Vikt- Krum..."

She turned to leave, blushing profusely, but Fred gracefully grabbed her hand and spun her close to him, as if they were dancing. Fred rested both hands on either side of her waist and begun to sway slightly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck loosely as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. After a short while, he bent down and kissed her softly, surprising her.

"That's how snogging should go," Fred said with a wink.

Hermione, unsure of what to say or do, backed away, eyes wide, hand touching her lips softly, and left Fred standing there, grinning. He couldn't remember how long he'd wanted to do that for. At least she hadn't smacked him.

Hermione was smiling faintly as she wandered back toward the Great Hall. She caught sight of Ron then, and though she wasn't all that found of Krum herself at the moment, she threw him a cold glare at rushed up the stairs.

"What'd you do?" Fred asked his little brother as he too left the classroom, slightly pissed, slightly amused.

"She was fraternizing with the enemy, she was," Ron said, which wasn't really much of an explanation. For a moment Fred was worried a ghost had already told the school about that Weasley boy and Granger. Then he remembered about Krum.

"She's allowed to snog who she wants," Fred shrugged. Ron trudged up the stairs, wearing a hilariously grumpy frown.

A few moments later, Harry followed, looking deep in thought and confused.

"Weasley!" Fred turned to see Cedric Diggory, who he hadn't yet forgiven for beating Gryffindor in Quidditch last year.

"Yes, Diggory?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"Is Granger all right?" He asked, "I saw you tackle Krum earlier."

"She went up to bed," Fred answered.

"Has she been... helping Krum? They're always in the library, I heard." Diggory said quietly.

Fred laughed off Diggory's suspicion, "I'd be more worried about her helping the giant squid. She's a Gryffindor, loyalty is kind of what we do."

Still laughing a little to himself, Fred went upstairs, finding the Fat Lady worse off than Krum.

If he ever decided to give up jokes, which he had vowed to never do, his next invention would be some sobering sweet. By morning, half the school was begging for a hang-over vanisher.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Bat and The Boy

Hermione woke late the next day, deciding almost immediately that she needed to shower the remaining Sleekeazy's out of her hair. It didn't leave any real noticeable residue, but it still felt fake to her. She decided that if it could be avoided, she'd never use the grease again.

If Hermione could have altered her memory, she would've chose to have forgotten about Viktor Krum entirely, but she didn't want to end up as Lockheart had. She shuddered violently and knocked her shampoo of its shelf several times, turning up the heat until the water was scalding.

When she finally went down to the Common Room, Ron and Harry were talking quietly. Hermione wasn't quite sure how to handle Ron, while he had been wrong about Krum's intentions, Krum had ended up hurting her, so Ron wasn't entirely wrong about his character. She decided not to tell him of the incident, and tried to be polite.

Hermione didn't see Fred at all that day, which made her simultaneously relieved and anxious. Had the Ball been a fluke?

Harry told Hermione that Hagrid was half-Giant, which wasn't very surprising. If anything it just confirmed Hermione's theory.

But when a few days later, Malfoy showed then the article about Hagrid the wretched bat Skeeter had written, Hermione was outraged. How wizards could be so extraordinarily intolerant was beyond her. Still, Professor Grubbly-Plank was better suited to teach in general. Hagrid's abnormal tendency to like anything that could send one to the Hospital Wing was tiring. That didn't mean Hermione wanted him to leave, but she had her education in mind more than Harry did.

More intriguing to Hermione was how the bat had gotten her information. After their visit to Hogsmeade, Hermione was determined to get Skeeter before the bat could get her, though she couldn't imagine what Skeeter could make up that would matter.

"Look at this," Fred plopped down on a chair near Hermione, eyebrow raised. Open textbooks and stacks of parchments surrounded 3 sides of her like a small fort. Hermione jumped, he hadn't talked to her for several days, except to mumble 'hi' as he passed. She hadn't seen him at all withoug George clinging to his side.

"That's neglect, that is," George said, crouching beside her, gesturing to her half completed homework.

"Shit!" Hermione cursed, picking up her quill again, glancing at her text book as a reference as she hurriedly began scribbling in answers. She tried to focus in the face of being so close to Fred, but it was difficult. Since the Yule Ball, they hadn't been together alone again, though, Hermione sensed, not for Fred's lack of trying. She'd caught him once trying to shoo George away, though his twin didn't do anything but grin and cling to him. Hermione didn't care either way, or so she'd convinced herself. She didn't notice how he sat so very close to her.

"That wasn't an excuse to ignore us," Fred said, grabbing her ink, narrowly avoiding being jabbed in the hand by Hermione's quill.

"You see we-" George started.

"-need a spot of help," Fred finished.

"And then you can have your ink back," George grinned.

"But that's due Friday!" Hermione hissed.

"It's Monday," the twins said, in unified confusion.

"It's only my second draft!" Hermione protested.

"You have got to stop worrying about things like this," Fred said with a soft laugh.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked quietly, glancing around the Common Room. No one was paying them any attention, Hermione was relieved to discover.

"We're a bit stumped," George said, just as quietly, "See, there's this girl that Fred likes-"

"Stop right there," Fred said, blushing, "We just wanted to check up on Harry, see if we could help."

"He's not supposed to get help," Hermione said, remembering Bagman's offer.

"That's the first rule I've known you to break," Fred chuckled quietly. "Besides, he's probably better off getting help from us versus ickle Ronny."

"Really though, about this bird," George started. Fred groaned and shoved George off his seat as Alicia, Katie and Angelina walked through the portrait hole. George glared but smoothed his hair and put on a broad smile. "Oi, Angelina!"

"This ought to be good," Hermione heard the dark skinned Chaser mutter. George, waved on by Fred, left them to corner her.

"So who is 'this bird?'" asked Hermione. She didn't care really, Fred was completely free to go out and snog whoever he wanted to. She did not care one bit. Not one bit.

"She's a fiesty pretty little thing," Fred blushed uncharacterstically. "Undeniably smart. You know her, um, pretty well."

"Oh," said Hermione stiffly. Fred nervously handed her back her ink as she thought up the next sentence in her essay.

Hermione expected him to leave, but he didn't. She tried once more to complete her essay. She got two more sentences in before she looked up at Fred.

"Shouldn't you be making fake wands or something?" She asked.

"Come with me," Fred said softly.

"But my-"

"You have until Friday, relax," Fred stood, offering his hand. When Hermione didn't move, he rolled his eyes and waved his wand. All her school things packed themselves away into her bag.

"Fred," she protested.

"I'll walk you to the library," he said.

Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and followed Fred out of the Common Room, where he immediately turned the wrong way. She started to protest, but sighed, knowing it wouldn't change anything.

He brought her to a room Hermione had never seen before, and sat down on the last step of a spiral staircase. Hermione sat beside him, leaning against him lightly.

"Have they remodeled?" Hermione said, "I remember the library very differently."

Fred gasped, "So you do have a sense of humor!"

Hermione hit his arm, surprised to find that even though Quidditch had been cancelled, it was still firm. At this thought, Hermione blushed again.

"I was only joking," Fred said, rubbing his arm, "Merlin, you do have a strong punch."

"Ron told you about that?" Hermione asked.

"You hit him?!" Fred asked, surprised and a little pleased.

"No, of course not!" Hermione said hurriedly, "Last year I punched Malfoy."

Fred roared with laughter, and it echoed off the walls indefinitely. Hermione smiled a little herself. Everything was so easy with him, and she relished in the lack of complications.

"You are a bloody genius, Hermione Granger," Fred said taking her hand. As he set his hand on her waist, Hermione felt a tingle shoot down her spine. She wondered how he could like some pretty girl and still spend even a second with her instead.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Fred began to sway.

"I never got to dance with you, not really," he said softly. Hermione smiled but bit her lip, looking up at Fred before glancing nervously at her feet. Fred chuckled, "I swear I won't step on you."

Hermione couldn't help herself, her nerves were frayed and she blurted out, "You kissed me that night."

"Hmm," Fred murmured. "Yes, I do seem to recall that."

"What about that fiesty smart girl?" asked Hermione, almost too scared to ask. She was too curious not to.

"I'll let you in on a secret," whispered Fred, leaning down distractingly close to her ear. His warm breath sent shivers, the good kind, down her spine and awakened every nerve in her body. "She's in the room with us now."

Hermione frowned, then gasped as realization hit her. A smile spread across her face as Fred leaned back again. "Is she imaginary? Oh, you poor sod."

Hermione laughed as he spun her to an unheard tune, even though it felt like a familiar beat to her. He stopped moving after a few minutes, just staring intently at her, slowly drawing closer to her. Hermione's nose had brushed against his when there were footsteps outside the door, and Fred pulled Hermione into the little spiral staircase in the back of the room.

"What?" Hermione heard an irritated Harry ask.

"Thought I heard Hermione," Ron's voice said. Then the door shut. Hermione realized that Fred was looking up at her, one step below her, smiling broadly. The look was contagious, and soon Hermione was returning the smile.

"I really do have to go to the library Fred," Hermione breathed, her heart racing.

"Harry can figure it out on his own," Fred answered, taking a step up so he towered over Hermione. Fred leaned down until his forehead bumped hers softly. They both giggled a little at this.

"I actually don't think he can," Hermione whispered, because she didn't know what else to say. Fred was too close to her for her to think properly. "He improvises more than anyone I know, but that won't work for him this year. I don't know why they don't just-"

"'Mione," Fred smiled. "Shut up."

Hermione let out a nervous puff of air and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Before the Second Task

Hermione was absolutely stumped. There had to be something! As Harry stopped eating and drifted off in class, Hermione spent every waking moment in the library. She hardly cared what Sirius wanted to know about Hogsmeade for, it wouldn't matter if Harry was dead.

"There must be something!" Hermione muttered absent minded, pulling a light source (perhaps a candle?) closer. She blinked, having read so much she wondered if her eyes would fall out, "They'd never have set a task that was undoable!"

"They have," Ron said. He should feel ashamed for giving up when Harry needed them! "Harry, just go down to the lake tomorrow, right, stick your head in, yell at the merpeople to give back whatever they've nicked, and see if they chuck it out. Best you can do, mate."

"There's a way if doing it!" Hermione insisted, she, unlike Ron, refused to give up, "There just has to be!"

There had to be something in the library. It had saved them all from the basilisk, it had to give them answers now! Harry mentioned something about Animagus, and Hermione automatically replied about wizarding laws. Something about unregistered Animagus stuck with her, even as she snapped shut Weird Wizarding Dilemmas.

"Oh this is no use. Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?!"

"I wouldn't mind," Hermione looked up to see Fred and George. Fred offered her a wink and said, "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

"What're you doing here?" Ron demanded, a little rudely. Hermione thought maybe they were looking for more enchantments for their joke store.

"Looking for you," George answered, "McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione."

"Why?" Hermione asked. Did McGonagall want to know why Harry's grades were likely suffering? Was she going to stop them helping Harry?

"Dunno," Fred said a little sadly, "She was looking a bit grim, though."

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," George said.

Hermione saw the look of pure panic on Harry's face, "We'll meet you back in the Common Room. Bring as many of these books as you can, okay?"

"Right," Harry managed, and Hermione could tell he was not at all relieved.

Ron followed George out of the library, weaving through the shelves fairly easily. Hermione's eye caught sight of a book, and she lurched toward it.

"Give it up, Hermione," Fred whispered, grabbing her wrist.

"But that-"

"You've read hundreds of books, 'Mione, what makes you think that one is The One?" Fred asked skeptically, dragging her away from the shelf. Hermione resigned herself to following Fred. George and Ron had not waited for them.

"What do you think she needs us for?" Hermione asked quietly. Madam Pince glared down at them as they left, either for talking or because she simply didn't like anybody.

"I dunno," Fred repeated, "But she didn't look that happy about it. That could always be what we did though-"

"She found out about the Canary Creams?" Hermione couldn't help but feel relieved, even if it meant the twins were in trouble.

"Of course, we left a few for Crabbe and Goyle in her classroom," Fred laughed, "She said had they not been so traumatizing it would've been a good bit if magic."

"First Malfoy's a ferret, then his cronies little birds," Hermione grinned, "I think this has turned out to be a fairly good year after all."

"That's all that's good about this year?" Fred raised one eyebrow. He grabbed Hermione's wrist, "Watch the step!"

Hermione caught her foot from falling into the false step at the last moment. She breathed out a long sigh of relief. Fred delivered her to McGonagall's without further incident.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said curtly. Professor Dumbledore stood as Hermione entered the room. George was waiting, leaning against the wall by the door, glaring at Dumbledore. She supposed he'd not forgotten the rules prohibiting anyone under 17 from entering the Tri-Wizard Tournament, reslulting in the Twins growing rather stunning facial hair.

"There you are. We were beginning to wonder Ms. Granger," the elderly wizard smiled knowingly as the Twins turned to leave. She mumbled something about trick stairs and fell quiet as Dumbledore gave her a somewhat stern look and continued, "I assume that you already know that the challenge takes place under the Lake, due to the state of your frantic search in the library. However, the thing which the champion shall miss most is not an object."

"We are?!" Hermione blurted out, confused. How could she and Ron both be there then?

"Precisely," Professor Dumbledore beamed through his half-moon spectacles, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter will have one hour to retrieve you from the merpeople's care; Ms. Granger, Mr. Krum will be sent to get you-"

"Won't we drown?" Ron asked. Hermione was the person that Krum would miss most? Surely then, he did not remember the incident at the Yule Ball when Fred had tackled him.

"Even in the old Tri-Wizard tournament, only the champions ever died. Well, with the exception of poor-" Dumbledore shook himself from his tangent. Perhaps that was why the Professor no longer taught classes, "Your answer, Mr. Weasley is no. I will be placing you in a bewitched slumber, so that as long as you are under water you no longer need to draw breath."

Hermione had read about that particular charm, and it was a tricky bit of magic. She'd discarded the idea because Harry couldn't sleep and swim and the same time, no one could, nor could he perform the charm. Dumbledore should have no problem with it though.

"So we won't be hurt?" Hermione asked, still pushing aside the fact that she would be the thing Viktor would miss most. She honestly couldn't see that particular relationship progressing too much farther if she was honest.

"Of course not!" Professor McGonagall said quickly.

"As soon as you break the surface of the water, you will be quite awake. And don't worry of the time constraint, it matters not how long your Champion takes to release you," Dumbledore assured them, conjuring two lavish chairs, "Now then, sit down."

Hermione reluctantly sat down into the chair, very nervous. It was still at least 12 hours until the Second Task even began. Would Professor Dumbledore's charm hold?

"On the count of three," Dumbledore swirled his knotted wand, smiled and said, "Three!"

.o0O0o.

Thanks to jillcovey, Kittyinaz and LUNAGURLZ for reviewing. I aim to please *bows*


	4. Chapter 4 - The Second Task

Hermione woke, gasping, kicking her legs. She knew she was underwater, she had to be swimming. She looked over at Krum and nearly screamed when a the head of a hammerhead shark stared back at her blankly. Then there were hands pulling her out of the water. Hermione looked back toward the Lake, not seeing Harry on the shore. Had he figured something out?

"Hermione!" Cho Chang called, giving Hermione her blanket as she was dragged soaking from the water. She, Cedric, and a hysterical Fluer Delacour stood on the shore wrapped in numerous layers of blankets.

"Thanks," Hermione managed, her teeth chattering. She turned toward Cedric, "Where's Harry?"

"Miss Chang!" Madam Pomfrey scolded, handing Cho another blanket. She cast some kind of heating spell around the four of them, and handed Hermione a potion so hot she thought it must have burned the entire length of her throat. Then the mediwitch chased after Fluer, who had tried to run back into the lake.

"He's still with the merpeople," Cedric answered, a little guiltily, "He wanted to take you all up."

"Who else is down there?" Hermione asked, only remembering Ron in Professor McGonagall's office.

"Gabrielle," Cho said quietly, "She's Fluer's little sister, she was with me in Professor Flitwick's office."

"Harry's to kind for his own good," Hermione sighed.

"Herm-own-ninny," Krum said softly, pulling her aside. He told her about his home, and asked if she wanted to visit him over the summer.

Hermione smiled, knowing beyond any doubt he had no recollection of the Yule Ball, but sighed, for she did, "Viktor-"

Cheering erupted from the stands and Hermione whirled to look at the lake, seeing one blonde head, one red, and one black.

"Harry?!" Hermione called, moving closer to the lake again. Fluer was screaming for or at her sister. Percy Weasley had run into the lake after his sodden brother, though Ron protested greatly. Hermione had forgotten he was at Hogwarts.

Madam Pomfrey grabbed Harry as well, treating him with blankets and so much of the potion, Hermione could have sworn small amounts of steam came from his ears. Hermione was grateful that she had this distraction to keep her from rejecting Krum's offer.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione said proudly, "You did it! You found out how all on your own!"

Harry looked like he would say something, but he glared over Hermione's shoulder, and said a little unnaturally loud, "Yeah, that's right."

"You haff a water beetle in your hair," Krum said, butchering Hermione's name yet again. She swatted it away, not really caring enough to destroy it.

Hermione frowned, "You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry. Did it take you ages to find us?"

Harry squirmed, clearly uncomfortable, "No, er... I found you okay..."

Hermione knew then what Cedric had said must be true. She smiled at Harry, he probably would've won if he hadn't been so nice a person. She felt honored that he didn't want to leave her. Hermione ignored Viktor's attempts to pull her aside, watching the crowd, looking instead for... Were they really taking bets? Those twins were going to get themselves expelled one day...

Hermione noticed how anxiously Harry stood, tapping his wand on his leg subconsciously, staring at the judges in their little huddle. Madam Pomfrey dragged Ron away from poor Percy, who had likely been worried sick the entire time. Then again, Percy was always worried sick about Ron.

Fluer wandered over, thanking Harry and Ron for rescuing her sister, who hadn't actually been in any danger. Both boys went red in the face when she kissed both them. That was entirely ridiculous, Ron hadn't actually done anything, was she really so daft-?

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Ludo Bagman's voice boomed over the Lake, making nearly everyone jump, especially those (like Hermione) in close proximity to the energetic man, "we have reached our decision..."

Fluer was awarded with 25 points, though she believed she did not even deserve that, which redeemed her slightly in Hermione's eyes. Diggory was awarded 47 points because he failed to return within the time constraints by a mere minute, and Cho looked positively radiant as she looked at him. Krum was awarded 40 points, which made Karkaroff look absolutely pig-headed. When Hermione heard Bagman say Harry reached the hostages first, she glanced back at him, slightly angry but more frustrated. Gillyweed, why hadn't she thought of that?!

"...Mr. Potter's score is 45 points."

Hermione was absolutely stunned for a moment, then she and Ron laughed, sharing an incredulous look. Hermione cheered loudly, glad to have, once more, an excuse to ignore Viktor, who was looking very grumpy indeed.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the 24th of June," Bagman said once the cheering had quieted minimally, "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions!"

Harry looked extremely relieved at the distance to the next task as Madam Pomfrey tried to gather all the champions and hostages and guide them back to the castle, muttering the whole time about herding cats.

.o0O0o.

Thanks to sdrlana21 for reviewing! In case anyone is wondering about the scope of this and how much I have completed, I have all of Year 4 done, the beginning to Year 5 and bits and pieces of Year 7, including the Battle of Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Bat Dares

Over the following few weeks, Hermione was teased so much about Krum she nearly hid in the bathroom, though she didn't for fear of being attacked by a troll again.

Lavender Brown was going a little over board one day, after the bat's little article in Witch Weekly, and Hermione left the Common Room with her head held high, though as the portrait swung shut, she dissolved into tears and ran.

"Oi!" Someone called after her. She pulled her wand and locked the door of the random classroom she'd wandered into.

"Oh, 'Mione," Hermione hurriedly wiped the tear from her eyes and turned away from Fred, who must have come down the staircase. Already she was starting to think of this little room as 'their spot,' and was going there without thinking about it. She sobbed openly as he pulled her into his chest.

"Did you- did you see what- what that old- the old bat-" Hermione hiccuped, "And S-S-Snape-"

"Anyone who knows you knows it isn't true," Fred assured her, "Everyone knows Harry has eyes for Cho, and even from the stands I could tell you were trying to avoid talking to Krum. They're just jealous."

"Of me?!" Hermione scoffed, "Fred look at me-"

"I am," Fred said softly, wiping away her tears.

"I get because of the Yule Ball- but- I'm not-" Hermione sniffed, "I'm not- not _pretty_ Fred-"

"How can you say that?" Fred asked, "Hermione, you're beautiful, dress or no-"

"Don't you think- that- you're biased?" Hermione hiccupped again. "You just- no one else-"

"I'd ask the entire school if you want me to," Fred whispered, stroking her hair gently.

"Fred, don't," Hermione pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around her chest, "You shouldn't- I don't want-"

"'Mione, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that if that _insect_ of a woman were to find out about us, I'd-" She took a deep breath, "I don't think that-"

"If she finds out about us," Fred said, happy to be using the term us, "Everyone would simply laugh it off. Don't worry, Hermione."

"What d'you mean they'd laugh it off?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"You're on your way to becoming Head Girl," Fred said, grinning, "And I'm on the verge of being expelled for mass confusion and mischief with malicious intent."

"You're joking."

"Only partially," Fred winked. He brushed her hair out of her face. "The other part is entirely-"

Then Hermione gasped, remembering something urgent all of a sudden, "Sirius!"

"What? I mean- yeah-" Fred frowned.

"I... Um, I mean seriously, thanks," Hermione stood on her tip toes and kissed Fred on the cheek. She turned slightly, but Fred brought her back for a real kiss. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply before pulling away. Then she unlocked the door with a wave of her wand and ran back to the Common Room. She ignored Lavender Brown completely, nearly tackling Harry as he came down the staircase. She laughed somewhat anxiously before passing him, "I've just got to..."

"What's her problem?" George asked.

"No clue," Harry shrugged as Fred came in through the portrait. He was grinning from ear to ear. Harry wasn't sure what all the twins knew, but he asked them quietly anyway, "Is there anyway for that Skeeter woman to have heard what Hermione was telling Krum from far away?"

The twins shrugged, but it was in that moment that Extendable Ears were invented.

.o0O0o.

I decided to double up because the last chapter was short even for me.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Return of the Mangy Dog

Sirius shook his head, "She's got the measure of Crouch better than you have, Ron. If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."

As Sirius stroked his scraggly beard, Hermione could only think of one thing; Sirius thought she was right. Probably not about house-elves as a whole, but about Crouch, about Winky. That was a first. S.P.E.W. had dead ended with very few results, and Hermione was on the verge of abandoning it altogether, or at least until the horrible Skeeter woman could be caught.

"D'you know Crouch, then?" Harry asked, shaking Hermione from her triumphant thoughts.

Sirius' face transformed into something very dark, very hateful, "Oh, I know Crouch all right. He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban without a trial."

"What?" Hermione demanded. That broke at least a dozen- including the- and no one, in 12 years had thought- what on- even Muggles weren't as horrid-

"You're kidding!" Harry said, very much alarmed. That state of alarm only grew as Sirius described what living during the height of Voldemort's power had been like. She couldn't imagine the fear, the torment of daily life, knowing that at any second one could be killed. Then she thought that if Voldemort came back... well that meant she and Ron's entire family could be targets, just for being so close to Harry. When Sirius explained that Crouch's own son was an accused Death Eater, she could see Harry and Ron nearly explode with shock.

"Did Crouch try and get his son off?" Hermione whispered, wanting to believe that there was some capacity within the grouchy man to care for some living being. If not an elf, than perhaps his own flesh and blood.

Sirius laughed sharply, and Hermione wondered for a moment if he'd half-transformed back into Padfoot. Sirius said that Crouch had given up his own son to the Dementers of Azkaban, where he had shortly died thereafter. It wasn't much like the fairytales Hermione had grown up reading, but she thought that perhaps Crouch would've made a good villain at the least.

Then they started the Snape argument all over again, which was just ridiculous because if Ron trusted Dumbledore enough to have him put in an enchanted sleep for hours on end underwater how could he possibly not trust him enough to trust Snape. Besides, Snape had tried to save Harry in their first year, and technically, he'd only ever discouraged the three from making trouble.

When Hermione tried to voice her comments, Ron only spoke over her until Harry all but shouted, "What d'you think, Sirius?"

"I think they've both got a point," Sirius said. Not a point, Hermione thought, several. At least in her case. Sirius continued, "Ever since I found out Snape was teaching here, I've wondered why Dumbledore hired him. Snape's always been fascinated by the Dark Arts, he was famous for it at school. Slimy, oily, greasy haired kid, he was. Snape knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in seventh year, and he was a part of a gang of Slytherins who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters."

Sirius went on to name several, Rosier, Wilkes, the Lestranges, and Avery, of whom Hermione hadn't heard much of.

"Snape knows Karkaroff pretty well, but he wants to keep that quiet," Ron said excitedly, and Hermione just knew he thought he was winning the argument.

"Yeah, you should've seen Snape's face when Karkaroff turned up in Potions yesterday!" Harry said, and Hermione sighed. She didn't even want to think of that particular class at the moment. And of course he would agree with Ron about Snape, though Harry's hate was multigenerational, "Karkaroff wanted to talk to Snape, he says Snape's been avoiding him. Karkaroff looked real worried. He showed Snape something on his arm, but I couldn't see what it was."

Harry was a worse gossip than Rita Skeeter sometimes.

"He showed Snape something on his arm?!" Sirius said, clearly confused. Then they went back to talking about Crouch, then on to Bertha Jorkins.

Hermione almost laugh when Harry looked at his waterlogged watch and said politely, "It's half past 3."

Sirius walked them back down to the road after giving them strict instructions to call him Snuffles.

Snuffles, she repeated over to herself, Snuffles.

.o0O0o.

Thanks again to Kittyinaz and LUNA GURLZ for reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hate Mail

The next day, the three went to visit the house-elves again, which was still frustrating for Hermione. In fact, it was almost disastrous, with Winky getting only trying to get drunker. Then when Hermione tried to do her homework, Ron kept jabbing at her, which she wasn't about to take lying down. Harry left, probably tired of Ron's childish behavior.

"Leave me alone!" Hermione said, hushed but still forcefully. Fred came and sat next to her on the couch. Ron's mood only fouled further when Fred kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"Calm down, won't you," he whispered, "You're scaring some of the first years, you are."

Hermione nodded, then asked, "How much is a subscription to the Daily Prophet?"

"Oh, now you want to fund Rita Skeeter?" Ron asked.

"Shut up for three seconds, won't you?" Fred said, "It's a knut, last I checked."

"And when was that?" Hermione frowned.

"This morning when George paid the barn owl that brought ours," Fred said.

"So you-" Ron started.

"You can't attack her for doing something than defend her from others doing the same thing," Fred said.

"Who called?" George appeared at his twin's side.

"Can to, you're funding a menace," Ron said scathingly.

"I'd rather that than give that Parkinson bitch the satisfaction of seeing us surprised," Hermione said strongly. Fred and George chuckled quietly, but meandered away.

Harry returned some time later, after Ron had already gone up to bed.

The next morning, Hermione started receiving hate mail. The first few envelopes were almost amusing, the last... well...

A yellow-green fluid oozed out of the envelope onto her hand. Hermione recoiled violently as the liquid burned her. Tears pricked at her eyes as Ron declared it bobotuber pus. Before her eyes she watched her hands become covered in what looked like bubbling gloves. It was undeniably painful, and after Harry promised to tell Professor Sprout what had happened to her, Hermione ran off toward the hospital wing.

"Hey, Hermione," Fred started.

"Merlin's beard what happened to your hands?" George asked quietly, glaring into the Great Hall menacingly.

"Bobotuber," Hermione said, turning away from them, embarrassed, "I had some... interesting letters."

"Oh those little-" Fred started, his fists shaking with rage.

"I'm fine," Hermione lied, grateful that they couldn't see the tear slip out of her eye. She continued toward the hospital quickly as more people came in from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Hermione glanced up to see Viktor, "I need to speak vit you."

"I can't believe you," Fred said quietly, and Hermione felt his hand on her back, "Look what you did to her, Krum!"

Half the students outside the hall had turned to see what was going on. Hermione hid her hands under her armpits, even though it hurt _so_ badly.

"Vhat is he talking about?" Viktor asked, looking at Hermione. His eyes, dark as ever, seemed so strange to her.

"Hermione!" Hermione nearly cried with relief when she heard Ginny behind her. Ginny wrapped one arm around Hermione's shoulder and with the other pushed her brother away. She bravely glared at Krum, "If either of you touch her again, I'll hex you."

Ginny guided Hermione away from all the onlookers quickly. Hermione let her hands out from under her arms, gasping in pain and trying not to sob.

"You just threatened Viktor Krum," Hermione said quietly, trying to distract herself from the pain.

"Yes I did," Ginny said proudly, grinning from ear to ear, a smile nearly identical to Fred's, "And it was exhilerating."

Hermione drew in a deep breath and Ginny opened the doors to the hospital wing for her.

"Can I help you Ms. Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking up from her little office. The second she caught sight of Hermione, her eyes widened, "Oh, my sweet child."

She set about first relieving the pain Hermione felt, then went to removing the swelling. She didn't ask for Ginny to leave, and Hermione felt grateful for that. Ginny had always looked up to Hermione, and Hermione felt that the two made each other stronger.

"There's not much you can do with bobotuber pus, I'm sorry," Madam Pomfrey apologized, "That's about the best I can manage."

Hermione could barely move her fingers under the thick bandages. Once Madam Pomfrey had left, Hermione let out a lonely sob. Ginny hugged her gently.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Ginny said, with surprising tenacity, "You'll get that Skeeter bitch. I don't believe a word she says."

"Thank you," Hermione said, looking at her bandaged hands. She wondered absent-mindedly when it was that Ginny had begun swearing. "I don't think... I've never hated anyone before Ginny, not really."

"Skeeter is a wonderful place to start," Ginny pulled Hermione to her feet off the edge of the hospital bed. She smiled happily, "Thanks for getting me out of Potions."

"Snape'll give you detention," Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, but McGonagall will make sure it isn't too bad," Ginny shrugged, "Besides, I'm only a third year. What'll he do?"

.o0O0o.

In answer to LUNA GURLZ; I am trying to update this one as much as possible. I just have so much content for it that I need to get out so I can get to the good stuff.

Thanks again to Kittyinaz, the boys are rather bias against Snape.

Finally to HenriaSownbinder, I am glad that you like it.


	8. Chapter 8 - Blackmail

After a quick chat with Professor Moody, Hermione was both more confused and more determined than ever. Moody hadn't seen anyone in an Invisibilty Cloak, fine. She was going to catch Skeeter doing something illegal, she knew it. Though something about what Harry had said about being bugged stuck with her, and she was unsure why.

After Harry came back late, mumbling about Krum being attacked, Hermione put Skeeter out of her mind.

"Good riddance," George commented. The three jumped, not even realizing that the twins were still in the Common Room, as no one else was.

"You were not supposed to hear that," Harry said very quickly.

"If you hadn't been here with me-" George started.

"-I would've thought it was you," Fred winked evilly at his twin. For a heart beat Hermione thought that after the bobotuber pus incident, the twins had actually decided to go attack Viktor, but then she realized she'd been in the Common Room too. And Fred had not left. Hermione blushed a little that she knew that.

"Listen don't tell anyone," Harry said, "And someone must have told him about that Skeeter business, because he interrogated me about Hermione."

"You didn't," Hermione said softly. George was trying not to smile, covering his mouth with his hand and stepping back a little. His twin shuffled on his feet nervously.

"Well-"

"You careless buffoon!" Hermione said angrily to Fred, "Get out of here before I have Ginny hex you! Or worse I'll do it myself!"

The twins' eyes widened, and George pulled Fred up to the boys dormitory. Hermione rubbed her forehead.

"This is a mess," Hermione mumbled.

"I know," Harry said, "I wish we could just... squash her or something."

"You can tell us in the morning, Harry," Hermione said, "I'm beat."

They all presented their theories the next morning (Hermione rather thought hers the more logical ones, far less fantastical than Ron's). They talked somewhat hushed as they made their way to the Owlery to send a letter to Sirius, asking for help of any kind. It turned dark when talk turned to You-Know-Who, who Crouch had beleived to be getting stronger. Then the boys turned on Snape again, but even Hermione had to admit he was in the wrong here.

"Not unless he can turn himself into a bat or something," Harry said. This was unlikely, he would've use that last year when they were trying to fight of Lupin's werewolf form.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Ron mumbled.

"We need to see Professor Moody," Hermione said, they needed substantial theories too butt..."We need to find out whether he found Mr. Crouch."

"If he had the Marauder's Map on him, it would've been easy," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Unless Crouch was already outside the grounds," Ron said, his intelligence momentarily surprising Hermione, "because..."

Then Hermione heard Fred's voice, and it was definitely Fred, "Shh!"

"-that's blackmail, that is, and we could get into a lot of trouble for that-" she heard George say.

"-we've tried being polite, it's time to play dirty like him. He wouldn't like the Ministry of Magic knowing what he did-" Fred said.

"I'm telling you, if you put that in writing it's blackmail!"

"Yeah, and you won't be complaining if we get a nice fat payoff, will you?"

With a bang of the Owlery doors, Fred and George strolled into view, arguing.

"What're you doing here?" Ron and Fred asked at the same time.

"Sending a letter," Harry and George said together.

"What, at this time?" Hermione and Fred asked in unison.

Fred grinned at her shamelessly, "Fine, we won't ask you what you're doing if you don't ask us."

He had a envelope in his hands, and Hermione only managed to make out 'man' from the back of the letter before Fred shifted so no one could see the name.

"Well, don't let us hold you up," Fred said, bowing slightly and motioning toward the door.

Ron didn't budge, "Who're you blackmailing?"

Fred's smile vanished as he and George shared a worried glance. Then George smiled, "Don't worry I was only joking."

Hermione frowned at Fred as Ron said, "It didn't sound like that."

The twins shared another glance, before Fred said, "I've told you before, Ron, keep your nose out if you like it the shape it is. Can't see why you would, but-"

"It's my business if you're blackmailing someone," Ron said, and Hermione thought for a moment it was his duty as a citizen more than a interfering brother, "George's right, you could end up in serious trouble for that."

Hermione never thought she'd live the day to hear Ron say either of the twins were right.

"Told you I was joking," George took the envelope from Fred's hand and attatched it to the leg of a nearby owl to prove it, "You're starting to sound a bit like our dear older brother, you are, Ron. Carry on like this and you'll be made prefect."

"No, I won't!" Ron denied the accusation. Hermione wondered if 'prefect' was insulting in any household other than the Weasley's.

George thoroughly enjoyed pressing Ron's buttons, grinning as he took the barn owl with their letter to the window and let it soar off.

"Well, stop telling people what to do then. See you later," George said. Ron and Harry were too busy watching George to notice Fred wink at Hermione. They debated how much the twins knew about Mr. Crouch, and Ron expanded on their joke shop idea. The idea of Fred getting sent of to Azkaban was more unsettling than Hermione could take.

She could hardly focus through History of Magic, wondering what exactly they would do to someone caught blackmailing. Then again, it sounded as if they were blackmailing someone who wasn't exactly doing something the Ministry of Magic approved of anyway. Percy probably wouldn't help them anyway, there was too much tension between them all.

After the bell rang, they went to talk to Professor Moody about Mr. Crouch and Viktor. He hadn't been able to find Mr. Crouch. Hermione was pleased to hear the Moody thought it was a good idea for her to become an Auror. She knew her parents might not approve of the dangers, but that appealed to some part of her. Then Moody essentially told them all off, then encouraged them to help Harry with the third task. Moody wanted Hermione and Ron to look out for Harry, and Hermione almost laughed. What did he think they'd been doing since first year? Harry would've been long dead if not for them.

The next morning, as Hermione scanned triumphantly throught the _Daily Prophet_ , Harry said outraged, "Who's he to lecture me about being out-of-bounds?! After all the stuff he did at school!"

"He's worried about you," Hermione said, knowing he was talking about either Sirius or Lupin, and putting the _Prophet_ down, "Just like Moody and Hagrid! So listen to them!"

"No one's tried to attack me all year," Harry said. Hermione sighed, he really was such an idiot sometimes.

She knew Harry felt trapped indoors, but at least he wasn't trapped in his memories. Hermione was constantly going over what she remembered of the day at the lake with Viktor. Hermione was stirred from her thoughts as she adeptly warded off a Stunning Spell that had gone awry. Next was Ron's turn, and Hermione just could've understand why he couldn't hit the cushions like he was supposed to. She wasn't overly fond of Harry's Stunners, they were almost as good as some of Ginny's hexes, though how on earth she had gotten someone to teach her hexes was a mystery to Hermione. She still suspected Fred and George however. Maybe her other brother Bill...

The bell rang a few moments later, and Hermione hastily shoved some of Flitwick's cushions back into the cabinet. Hermione rushed to her next class even as Harry and Ron reluctantly headed up to Divination with the old fraud.

.o0O0o.

To whoever the Guest reviewer was, thanks and I'm really wondering if you'll ever find this ever again.

Once again to Kittyinaz, just wait for Umbridge.


	9. Chapter 9 - Ludo Bagman

When Harry told Ron and Hermione what had happened after Harry went to Divination and had a vision, a real vision, then went to see Dumbledore, Hermione was stunned. She'd known for a while that somehow Voldemort had survived after death. She had essentially read every book in the library in her attempt to aid Harry in the Tri-Wizard Tournamnet.

But nothing was as horrible as knowing that Fred and/or George had possibly committed a crime. The letter had said man... Then Hermione was alert. This was not good.

"Rita Skeeter!" She blurted out.

"How can you be worrying about her now?" Ron demanded, as usual not understanding.

"I'm not worrying about her," Hermione muttered, she was way beyond worry, "I'm just thinking... remember what she said to me in the Three Broomsticks? 'I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl.' This is what she meant, isn't it? She reported his trial, she knew he'd passed information to Death Eaters. And Winky too! Remember: Ludo Bagman's a bad wizard. Mr. Crouch would have been furious he got off, he would have talked about it at home."

"Yeah, but Bagman didn't pass information on purpose, did he?"

Hermione shrugged, thinking about something else. Why would the twins need to blackmail Bagman? They had got along with him really well. So what the hell had happened?

After a brief spat over giants and prejudice, the boys headed up to their beds.

"Hermione?" Fred asked blearily, wandering inside the Common Room.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, worried beyond any reason. She should be studying for exams.

"What d'you mean?" Fred asked, facing Hermione as she stood.

"Bagman," She said, "He's dangerous, Fred."

"Don't worry, 'Mione," Fred said lightly, "Please."

Hermione grabbed Fred by his tie and brought him closer to her, "Frederick Weasley, do not ask the impossible of me."

"You're worried... about me?" Fred said.

"Will you stop smiling this is serious!" Hermione frowned, "Harry's got someone trying to kill him-"

"What?"

"Oh, how else did his name end up in that Goblet?" Hermione said, "You-Know-Who's getting stronger, and you are dealing with a man with connections to Death Eaters!"

Her last point was punctuated by her smacking Fred's muscled chest angrily.

"Hermione, you need to get some rest," Fred said, scared himself. Hermione released his tie and stormed up to her room, trying desperatly to not have a panic attack.

.o0O0o.

Thanks to badwolfinwinterfell, lillinet, sdrlana21, Kittyinaz, and another (maybe the same?) guest for reviewing.

badwolfinwinterfell: Thank you, there is much more to come.

Lillinet: Thank you very much!

Guest: Again I am left to ponder if you will find this more than once, and if you are a seperate entity from my other guest reviewer...

sdrlana21: The bug in Hermione's hair was Skeeter. Krum asked her to come and stay with him for a bit in the summer.

Kittyinaz: You've only got about 6 more chapters until I start in on Year 5.


	10. Chapter 10 - April the First

Hermione woke cautiously on April the first. Today was just the day that Fred would've paid some poor first year girl to do their dirty work for them. It was a Saturday anyhow, so Hermione rolled over for a few more minutes before finally getting up. An idea shot through her like electricity and she dressed hurriedly, going down into the Common Room. She checked her watch, confirming that the twins wouldn't be up for at the least another half hour.

So Hermione checked over some of Harry's homework assignments, scratching out things here and adding things here. She didn't have any of Ron's to look at, he was still sore over the Krum issue, even though Krum hadn't really spoken much to her. Then again, he'd never been much for talking, had he?

"Morning," George said blearily to the near empty Common Room. He paused for a moment.

"Why are we up so early?" Fred said, cutting off his twin. They meandered toward Hermione, who cautiously continued her work.

"I don't quite remember," George said, feigning thoughtfulness. He yawned as he sank onto the couch across from Hermione.

"Morning," Hermione said cheerily, though she bit her lip to stop her smile as she bent over Harry's essay again.

"Something about being 17?" Fred rubbed his face with a hand and sat on the arm rest of Hermione's chair.

"Fred, I'm trying to work," Hermione said with a frown.

"It's a Saturday," he said, his voice entirely devoid of tone.

George squinted as he stared at her, "You sure she's human, Freddie?"

"Oh, very clever."

There was a long pause where Fred poked Hermione's arm every few seconds.

"Say it," George prompted.

"Say what?" Hermione asked, though she could no longer stop her smile.

"Say it," Fred poked her again.

"Come on."

"I don't know what you're on about," Hermione glared at Fred for a moment when she accidentally striked something out on Harry's paper. Though perhaps it was clearer without- Had Harry been awake when he wrote this one?!

"Say it," George said with a falsely deep voice.

"Oh, it's April the first, isn't it?" Hermione said lightly. "Isn't it your birthday?"

"Give the woman a prize!" George boomed, snatching away her quill and sitting in her lap. Hermione stiffened as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "Now, I want a new broom, a Wizard's chess set that's made of gold and pearl, a new set of brothers-"

"Hey!" Fred protested.

"I think you're mixing up your dates," Hermione squeaked, "It's not Christmas and I am not St. Nick!"

"I think you're crushing her," Fred said, and George stood, with a great amount of fake effort.

"Breakfast?" he said lightly.

"Right behind you-"

"No," Hermione said curtly, packing away her bag and shoving it under her chair.

"Huh?" the twins said smartly.

"Can I borrow Fred for a little while?" Hermione asked, pulling herself out of her chair.

"It's our birthday," George said a bit indignantly.

"I'm borrowing Fred for a little while," Hermione said firmly. George frowned as she took Fred by the elbow and started marching him out of the Common Room.

"Duty calls," said a grinning Fred, saluting his brother. He wasn't surprised to find himself in the abandoned room with the staircase.

"Your brother is a pest," Hermione said lightly, leaning against the wall beside the door. Fred turned the lock on the door absent-mindedly.

"It's a serious affliction," he nodded gravely. He touched a strand of Hermione's hair, pulling it straight gently and watching it bounce back into waves.

"Congratulation on being able to legally terrorize your family for the summer," Hermione smiled.

"There will be no sleeping," Fred declared quietly. "But I don't want to talk about my plans with you just yet."

"Oh," Hermione said knowingly. "Then what do you want to talk about?"

Fred braced himself against the wall, one arm on either side of her. He relished the fact that she allowed him, him, of all people, to be so close to her. He smiled softly, "Who said I wanted to talk, 'Mione?"

"You always want to talk," Hermione whisper, reaching up and running a hand through his hair. He laughed and shook his head. Then she surprised him by holding out a handful of sickles.

"That's not how this works," said Fred with a frown.

"No-" Hermione blushed. "I didn't get you anything for your birthday."

"You don't have to," Fred pushed away her hand.

"Oh, like you won't get me something ridiculous for mine," Hermione rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently, still holding out the money. "You need it."

"And you don't?"

"I'm not financing a business," Hermione said. Then she frowned, "Well, if you accept it, technically I am but-"

"This is for..." Fred wasn't sure what to say, if anything at all.

"As long as you keep turning Slytherin's into little birdies," Hermione shrugged, "I'm all for it. And if you don't take this money, I will personally bewitch them to follow you around... Or to find their way into socks so it'd be like you'd lost them... Or I'd give it to George. I could always sneak into your dormitory and put it in your trunk-"

"Is that what it'd take to get you up there?" Fred said, and she blushed again. He took the money reluctantly, reminding himself to double the amount when her birthday came around. He kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

"I still didn't get you anything," Hermione said, staring at their feet.

"Well, we are both great at improvising," Fred smiled as she looked up at him. Merlin, how was she always so beautiful? He kissed her softly, could feel her smile beneath his lips. She pulled away after a long moment.

"Happy Birthday, Frederick Weasley."

"At least you left out the Gideon this time," he said, catching her by surprise with a fiery kiss to her jaw. She gasped.

"I trust you don't want to talk anymore," she said, closing her eyes his his lips traveled to her neck. Her sentence was choppy, broken every time he touched her.

They jumped when there was a banging on the door. Fred snarled as he unlocked it and opened it. A 7th-year Ravenclaw boy and 6th-year Hufflepuff girl stared at him, slightly startled.

"Weasley, innit?"

"This room is very much occupied," Fred said lowly. Hermione was pressed very hard into the wall so as to not be seen. She didn't one more whisper about her love life.

"You made those things that make people birds, right?" the Ravenclaw said, actually very intrigued. The Hufflepuff rolled her eyes and tugged on his arm.

"God, you are blind, he's occupied," she hissed quietly. She smiled at Fred, "I'm really sorry about him."

"No, no," Fred scowled, "Just keep on hitting locked doors, I'm sure that's how they open."

"Well, you did open the door," the Ravenclaw pointed out. Hermione stifled a giggle at this. Fred turned his glare to her. "Come out and be friendly-"

Fred blocked him as he tried to stick his head into the room to see Hermione. "Why don't you go interrupt someone else's birthday present?"

"Hers or yours?"

"His, obviously," the Hufflepuff giggled as she gave Fred a once over and finally, finally, dragged the Ravenclaw away.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a quiet voice.

"Nosey git," Fred said sourly. "Come on, let's get breakfast."

In the pause where Fred made sure the Ravenclaw hadn't stuck around, Hermione grabbed his hand softly.

"Rain check on that visit to your room, huh?"

Fred grinned, "I'm not sure what that is, but I'm going to assume it's good."

"You don't know what a rain check is?" Hermione asked. Fred pulled her out into the hall. "It's a Muggle phrase."

"Do I look like a Muggle?" Fred inquired, making a grand gesture at his attire. Hermione laughed.

"The robes are a slight indicator."

They chatted amicably down to the Great Hall. Fred got torn away relatively quickly by friends and other well-wishers. Way too many girls tried to make a move on him, at least for Hermione's taste. They share a look that meant one thing; as soon as Skeeter was taken care of, they would be as obvious as George and Angelina.

"Will you get your tongue out of her throat?!" Alicia Spinnet snapped, smacking George's arm viciously, "It's not decent, there are 1st-years!"

.o0O0o.

This one's a bit late because I completely re-did it in the last 45 minutes. Didn't like my original version.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Binka Fudge (Guest?): I am going to stick to canon as closely as possible, though I'll probably skip huge chunks of each year, especially Year 6.

badwolfinwinterfell: I never realize the length of my chapters until it's too late.

sdrlana21: While I have tried to work in as much of George as possible, it is a Fremione fic.

Kittyinaz: Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11 - The Bat Strikes Again

While Hermione was trying to help Harry practice his charms and jinxes, she herself was getting rather good at them. The best part was now she could follow up on threats... if she chose to make them. Still, Harry was the main focus, especially when it was the Shield Charm he was practicing. The Shield Charm was particularly useful. The third task loomed over their heads like a storm, until with a crack of thunder, it arrived.

The day of the third and final task, Hermione was scanning the _Daily Prophet_ , waiting to see if Skeeter had finally decided to focus on Fluer or Diggory or even Moody.

Instead, she ended spitting out her pumpkin juice as she saw the front page.

"What?" Ron and Harry said. Hermione tried desperately to hide the paper, but Ron's arm was too long, and he snatched it away. Ron continued, "No way. Not today. That old cow!"

"What?" Harry asked, dropping his fork, "Rita Skeeter again?"

"No," Ron said. Hermione sighed, he was the worst actor she'd ever met. Perhaps George or Fred could have pulled off such a blatant lie, but Ron most certainly could _not_.

"It's about me, isn't it?" Harry said, and Hermione cursed her pumpkin juice spitting mouth.

"No," Ron said. Not even a child would have believed him.

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy jeered. Hermione would've given anything to hex him at that moment. Let's see how Malfoy would feel when he was a damned canary. Hermione almost yelled for Fred when she remembered that she was already staring in a brilliant love triangle, and that Mrs. Weasley would only hate her more if she dragged one of her sons into it. Though she probably counted Harry anyways, "Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?"

Harry's face twisted hatefully, "Let me see it. Give it here!"

Hermione watched as Ron handed Harry the newspaper and he read it. She glared at Malfoy the entire time. How had he gotten to Skeeter?

Then something clicked in her mind, but she hadn't realized it yet. He'd been talking to his hand just the other day, hadn't he, or was she going mad? What if they're been something in his hand?

"Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?" Harry asked, clearly trying not to let it get to him.

"How did she know your scar hurt in Divination?" Ron was saying. Divination was...

"You were at the top of the North Tower!" Hermione said, starting to excited. She wasn't in the class, she didn't have a Invisibility Cloak, "Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down to the grounds-"

"Well, you're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging!" Harry said, "You tell me how she did it!"

"I've been trying!" Hermione said, "But I... but..."

Bugging. Bugging.

The water beetle, Hermione touched her hair softly.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked.

"Yes!" Hermione said. Bugs! The beetle, Animagus, "I've had an idea!"

Hermione didn't realize she was muttering to herself as she packed up her things, took one last swig of pumpkin juice, grabbed her school bag and ran to the library.

.o0O0o.

This is only so short because I liked the titles to my chapters. I'm posting two tonight and will address reviews in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12 - The Beetle Discovered

"Where're the books on Animagi!" Hermione demanded of Madam Pince.

"Young lady, there will be _no_ shouting in my library!" Madam Pince shouted as Hermione ran past. The library owed this to her, the one answer that would make up for the lack of results during Harry's second task. She'd barely managed to skim the pages of the first book she touched when she found precisely what she'd been looking for.

Hermione remembered then her History of Magic exam and sprinted out of the library faster than Madam Pince could throw her out.

"You're banned for the remainder of the year you wretched child!"

"Thank you!" Hermione called. She barely made it to Professor Binn's room on time, though he took no notice of her late arrival. She took a deep breath as she prepared to take her final exam. She should've started studying after the Yule Ball, not after the second task.

Hermione burst through the doors of the Great Hall, she'd taken an extra minute to finish her exam, whereas Ron had left immediately.

"Are you going to tell us-" Harry started, but Hermione shook her head and sat beside Fred, not that anyone noticed. Nor did anyone notice Fred put his hand on her bouncing knee to calm her.

"Hello, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said coldly. Hermione remembered the tiny egg she'd gotten for Easter compared to the large ones Ron and Harry had gotten. How, in a relationship with 2 people, could have all issues been the one's fault. Though from Mrs. Weasley's point of view, Hermione had cheated on Harry... or Viktor.

"Hello," Hermione answered nervously.

Harry glanced at Hermione, then Mrs. Weasley, then back again, "Mrs. Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in _Witch Weekly_ , did you? Because, well, Hermione's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, no, of course I didn't," said Mrs. Weasley, and she continued to explain how she only ever read the cooking bits with the recipes. However Hermione noticed that Mrs. Weasley was much kinder following Harry's confrontation. Hermione couldn't help but smile, knowing what she did about Rita Skeeter. She wanted to scream and tell everyone right this moment, but that would ruin her rather excellent leverage.

"You know," she whispered to Fred, "I think I'm going to take a page out of your book."

"If you make Cardinal Custards," Fred whispered back, "You'll never see me coming."

.o0O0o.

So two short ones that kinda make one long one. Anyhow, reviews!

badwolfinwinterfell: Thank you! I'm starting to think I post at night just so I can wake up, check my email, and start my day off with a confidence boost! In terms of the future reactions to their relationship, some of them are going to be funny, at least that's what I'm going for.

Kittyinaz: Thank you very much! It might be a _bit_ longer before they go public...

Binka Fudge (Guest): The kiss that happens between Ron and Hermione in the last book/movie ain't gonna happen. Your point about Rita actually gave me a spark of inspiration, so thank you! I'm going to answer your question about Fred and the whole dying thing very carefully; I'm not going to tell you what I do until the absolute last moment. There has to be some suspense.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Third Task

Hermione trudged down the path to the Quidditch pitch, chatting happily with the Weasley's.

" _What have they done_?!" Fred and George demanded upon seeing the Quidditch pitch covered with some kind of hedge. The Weasley's and Hermione all wished Harry good luck, and Hermione risked a giving Harry a hug.

"Herm-Own-Ninny!" Hermione looked around to see Viktor ignoring Karkaroff. She smiled weakly.

"Good luck," she called over the crowd.

"That did not seem sincere," Ginny giggled.

"Of course it wasn't," Hermione said, her voice a little louder than a whisper, "Hogwarts all the way."

"You mean Harry," Ron said behind her.

"No, I mean Hogwarts," Hermione lied. Fred lengthened his stride slightly to catch her up.

"You're really bad at the whole lying thing," he said quietly, "I mean, absolutely, mind shatteringly-"

"Oh, shut up, I'm better than you think," Hermione said, taking his hand and letting him help her up into the stands. She sat between Ron and Fred and watched Harry nervously glance at the menacing hedge.

"If that hedge isn't gone by next year-" George said in a low, threatening tone.

"-we'll be having words with our game keeper," Fred continued in the same way.

"Oh, please," Ron said, "You wouldn't make it past his bloody dog."

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Cursing in front of a lady-" Fred winked at Hermione.

"-How dare you?" George shot Ron a scathing look, one Ron happily returned.

Bagman announced the champions, then sent Cedric and Harry off into the maze together. Hermione had forgotten that they had tied, even though it had been so exciting at the end of the second task.

There was no real view of any of the action. From the angle they had, not much more than the top of the hedge could be seen. Occasionally there would be a rustle and the crowd would quiet slightly, but nothing else happened. There was a hushed buzz as everyone turned to their neighbor and chatted about each champion's prospects. Harry was more often than not referred to as 'that poor boy'. Hermione fell asleep sometime during the task, and she awoke with her head on Fred's chest. Mrs. Weasley gave her a half curious look as Hermione groaned and Fred smiled down at her. His arm was draped around her easily. She was about to sit up when there was a flash of blue light. Hermione stood immediately when Harry and Cedric appeared in front of them, clutching the Tri-Wizard Cup. Ron cheered loudly along with the crowd.

"Oh, no," Hermione whispered. Cedric wasn't moving, and Harry was clutching him with all his strength, screaming something over and over. What was... It couldn't be... "Oh, god."

"Cedric?" Cho called happily a few rows below the Weasleys.

"Hermione?" Fred asked softly, touching her elbow.

"He's dead!" Hermione gasped. Harry was covered in blood, refusing to move away from Cedric, sobbing. She shouted, "Harry!"

Then Dumbledore was there, and then Moody. Moody dragged Harry away.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted again. Why would Moody take Harry away from Dumbledore, away from the most powerful wizard of his age?

"Noooo!" Mr. Diggory wailed, "My boy! Let me through!"

Mr. Diggory half ran, half fell from the stands. Hermione tried to keep her eyes on Harry, but she'd blinked and he and Moody had disappeared.

"That's my son!" Mr. Diggory screamed at his only child's lifeless form, shaking him, "That's my boy!"

Mr. Diggory cried out in pure agony, and Hermione knew she would never be able to pry the memory from her mind. Hermione moved away from the Weasleys, stepping down onto the next row.

"Hermione, wait!" Fred called.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted again, breaking away from the Weasley's, searching for the mop of unruly black hair. Where was Moody? He couldn't have gotten far on his peg leg. Dumbledore stood, spinning once and taking off out of the stadium, McGonagall and Snape on the hem of his flowing robes.

"Harry!" Hermione said, elbowing someone out of the way.

Fred wrapped both his arms around Hermione's waist and dragged her away. Hermione cast a jinx accidentally, and they both fell. Chaos around errupted around her as Ministry officials descended upon them.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

Fred pulled Hermione to her feet, his arms holding her back once more as she tried to run after Harry.

"It's not right!" Hermione protested, struggling. Hermione couldn't see it, but silent communication flew between the Weasley brothers. Ron remained with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, as Ginny had become very disraught. No matter how she claimed to be 'over' Harry, it wasn't a very hard façade to see through. Bill joined the Ministry people trying to help control the panic.

George grabbed Hermione's right arm and Fred her left, and together, they elbowed their way down to the Quidditch pitch and dragged her out of the way.

"I'm gonna-" George did not wait for his sentence to be completed, turning back onto the pitch.

"Harry's in danger!" Hermione protested, fighting against Fred as he pulled her out of the light, "Something's wrong."

"Hermione, listen to me!" Fred shook her, and Hermione saw real worry in his eyes. "You can't help him!"

She tried to take a deep breath. The air caught in her throat, refusing to fill her lungs, "Someone killed Cedric."

"Breathe, 'Mione," Fred said carefully as Hermione started to hyperventilate.

"They tried to kill Harry!" She said, clutching Fred's arms desperately, "He was covered in blood!"

"Hermione people die in these games, that's just what happens," Fred said softly.

"No, they changed it!" Hermione insisted, "He was murdered!"

"Hermione," Fred said, scared, "What are you trying to say?"

"Did you hear what Harry said?" Hermione stopped breathing altogether. He had been... She was doomed, they all were...

"'Mione?"

"He's back," Hermione said, covering her mouth with her hand, "Fred, Harry said 'He's back.'"

"You don't think-" Fred's eyes lit with true fear and he pulled Hermione into his chest. Hermione was comforted by the regular rise and fall of his chest. Slowly her breathing matched his and they stood there for a few moments.

"The hospital wing!" Hermione said, "I bet that's where Moody took him!"

"You are a genius," Fred kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand, pulling her back toward the steady stream of people extiting the Quidditch pitch. It wasn't hard to spot the brilliant red hair, even in the dark. Fred grabbed his family as Hermione ran at a sprint back toward the castle.

They wouldn't let everyone into the hospital wing, only Hermione, Ron, Bill and Mrs. Weasley were allowed to enter, even though Fred, George and Ginny protested greatly.

"Where is he?" Mrs. Weasley demanded as she saw Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Potter was _not_ brought to me," Madam Pomfrey said for the umpteenth time.

The door opened a short while later, and an exhausted looking Harry, Dumbledore and Sirius in dog form appeared.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried out, "Oh, Harry!"

Dumbledore spoke quietly, but with an authority like no other. Mrs. Weasley went pale as a sheet as Dumbledore spoke, and when he was done, turned to the silent Hermione, Bill and Ron and shushed them. Hermione was worried for a moment for Mrs. Weasley's own health. Sirius- er - Padfoot? paced by Harry's bed even after he had taken a sleeping draught and was asleep. Were they still supposed to call him Snuffles?

Hermione had dozed off again, sitting in a chair near Harry's bed. She woke to shouting within the hosptial wing.

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter," Harry said quietly, and almost everyone turned to look at him. Hermione herself jumped, shaking sleep from her body. She looked up at the Minister, Professor Dumbledore, and the most infuriated Professor McGonagall. Whatever whoever had done, they were a blithering idiot to have done something so horrible as to make Professor McGonagall angered. As Fudge continued to speak, Hermione realized it was he who was the blithering idiot, for who else would argue with Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore?

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" Harry yelled, and everyone jumped but Dumbledore, whether at his volume or his use of You-Know-Who's name, "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy-"

"Malfoy was cleared!" The Minister said as Hermione wondered what terror Harry had suffered through, "A very old family... donations to excellent causes!"

As Harry continued to list off names and Fudge continued to refuse their credibility, Hermione found herself becoming more and more angry. Then there was a debate about dementors, giants, and the sanity of Dumbledore came into question.

All fell silent. Hermione stood, giving the Minister of Magic a look she had once reserved for Slytherins and reporters. Mrs. Weasley had to physically prevented Harry from attacking Fudge. Then Snape presented his arm to Fudge, ranting on and on about a mark there. Hermione's tired eyes couldn't make out much in the dimmly lit hospital.

Then Fudge dropped a sack of money on the table beside Harry's bed and left.

Dumbledore looked to Mrs. Weasley, "There is work to be done. Molly, am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

Bill offered to go and deliver a message, not just any message but the _truth_ about everything that had transpired that night, to his father before the Ministry could reach him. Then Dumbledore dissmissed McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Hermione had a feeling all this had to do with the dog beside Harry's bed.

"And now," Dumbledore sighed deeply, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius, if you could resume your original form?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile when Padfoot became Sirius Black once more.

"Sirius Black!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as Hermione hugged the ragged man, because grungy as he was, Hermione was relieved to see him.

"Mum, shut up!" Ron yelled, "It's okay."

Hermione stood in front of Sirius protectively and Snape sneered. Dumbledore reassured the Potions Master, but the look of unadultered hatred did not fade. Hermione stepped aside to let the two men shake hands, but it lasted no longer than a second. Still, both were trying, at the least. Well, sort of.

Sirius said a brief goodbye to Harry then ran off to 'gather the old crowd' whatever that meant. Snape became very pale as he swept out of the hospital wing after his old enemy.

Then movement on the window caught Hermione's eye. Could it be? Hermione nearly smiled as she walked in a world seperate to that of Harry. Yes, there it was, a little beetle, with little white marks around her antannae.

Rita Skeeter.

Hermione brought her hand down surprisingly quick to catch the little bug, her hand hitting the glass of the window with a dull thud.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered, realizing she had startled Harry and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry fell asleep and Hermione left the hospital wing soon after, conjuring a jar as she walked out.

"How's Harry?" Fred asked in unison with George. Hermione effectively trapped the little bug and glanced back distractedly at the twins.

"He's asleep," Hermione said, "He... well Harry hasn't said much... but _he's_ defitinately back. Dumbledore even said so."

Hermione turned and left them, feeling as if she was on the edge of something great. She quickly cast an Unbreaking Charm on the jar.

"What's that?" Fred asked, referencing her little glass jar.

"My page from your book," Hermione answered vaguely, running up the steps.

"What?" George asked.

"She's either started a joke shop," Fred frowned, and continued so Ginny couldn't hear, "Or she's blackmailing someone."

"Oh," George said, pretending to care.

You-Know-Who was back.

George swallowed and looked up at his brother, who stared dreamily after Hermione. George had a bad feeling about what was coming.

.o0O0o.

Yesterday was the longest day, I meant to update but didn't get home until 11:30 sooo.

badwolfinwinterfell: It honestly is the best way to start the day. I'm glad you liked them :D


	14. Chapter 14 - Hexes on the Train

Hermione was desperate to tell Harry and Ron that she had won, that she had caught Rita Skeeter, literally! But that was only a very small part of her, and the rest of her was consumed with worry. Harry had told her and Ron exactly what had happened. You-Know-Who was truly back. Even Dumbledore had told them so. With everything happening, Hermione didn't really think that it was the right time.

"You ever going to tell me- what exactly are you doing?" Fred asked as Hermione tried to drag all her trunks down the stairs.

"I'm taking my trunks down," Hermione grunted, "So that the house-elves don't have to."

Fred laughed, "They like helping. It's like Harry, he can't stop himself being a hero, they can't stop themselves trying to clean."

"Only because they-Shit!" The trunk slipped from Hermione's fingers. Fred had waved his wand before Hermione could, and it froze in midair, then floated gently down.

"Careful there, Hermione," Fred grinned, "Why don't you just let me handle this?"

Hermione glared, "I am perfectly capable."

"I know," Fred laughed, "So am I. Though why you didn't just use magic in the first place-"

Hermione mumbled something unintelligible, going to one of the smaller of her bags. She anxiously checked the little glass jar. Rita flew up at the glass angrily.

"What is that?" Fred asked, "Why do you have a bug?"

"This happens to be a very rare kind of beetle," Hermione smiled, "This may just be the last of its kind. My dad has a few doctor friends, they may want to study it."

"What's a doctor?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"Someone who studies things," Hermione said simply, not wanting to waste the time and effort to explain things much further. She slumped against the wall and sighed.

"I'll take you down," Fred offered his arm. Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored it.

Hermione climbed out of the dormitory, running a little to make it down and meet Harry and Ron. They were waiting in the Great Hall, Ron, as usual, was eating a little before they had to get in the carriages that would take them to the train. When they finally elbowed their way through to the entrance hall, Hermione's things were waiting for her. She sighed heavily. Hedwig hooted irritably at Harry, already in her cage.

"'Arry!" Fleur called, and Hermione rolled her eyes. She scowled at Ron for blatantly lying to the beautiful woman just to compliment her 'Eenglish.' Very good her arse.

As Fleur sashayed away, Hermione's eyes caught on another form. Ron said something incredibly dimwitted, and Viktor turned to Hermione.

"Could I have a vord?" Viktor asked.

"Oh, yes," Hermione said, trying not to sound too hesitant. He started to pull her away, "A-All right."

"Promise me you vill write, yes," Viktor said, taking her hands, "Vat I said was true, I have never felt this vay before."

"I will," Hermione said, "But Viktor, with You-Know-Who back, it's not safe to be near me. I hope you know that."

"I do not think it is safe anyvhere," Viktor said, determined.

"Viktor, I'm sorry but I can't visit you this summer," Hermione said softly, "I do want to, maybe sometime else...?"

"I vill remember this," Viktor smiled, and leaned down to kiss Hermione. She turned so it landed on her cheek. He settled for a tight hug. A sob broke them apart. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see a head of long, sleek black hair.

"Oh, Cho," Hermione said softly, now feeling extremely guilty. If only Cho knew really knew how perfectly unhappy Hermione was with Krum, it really was nothing like what Cho'd had with Cedric.

"Hermione," Ginny said slyly, smiling at her. Hermione blushed briefly before setting her face into something similar to neutrality and walking back to Harry and Ron, Viktor in tow.

"I liked Diggory," Viktor said to Harry, "He vos polite to me, always. Even though I vos from Durmstrang, with Karkaroff."

"Have you got a new headmaster yet?" Harry asked, and Hermione wondered if he was just trying to be polite or, more likely, his insatiable curiosity had finally returned. Harry had been too quiet for too long. Viktor merely shrugged, then shook both Harry and Ron's hands.

Ron looked as though he might burst open for a moment before blurting, "Canihaveyourautograph?!"

Hermione couldn't believe that after all his fussing, after all their arguments, Ron still had the audacity to ask for Krum's autograph. She smiled as the carriages finally arrived.

"Hello, Harry," Fred and George said together, appearing on either side of him as they climbed into the carriages. Fred offered Hermione a hand into the carriage which she took gratefully. Then George bowed deeply to Harry, offering his own hand.

"Piss off," Ron said.

"Still mad at us, eh?" George asked.

"S'not like you keep company with saints anyway," Fred winked knowingly at Hermione before disappearing again, off in search of Lee Jordan.

Hermione and the boys managed to claim a compartment of their own on the train, despite everything that had happened, people still made a point to ignore Harry and hate Hermione. And even though it hurt, Hermione decided that it didn't really matter in the end. There were more important things to worry about now.

When talked finally turned to Rita Skeeter, Hermione couldn't stop the smug smile from reaching her faces.

"Oh, Rita hasn't written anything at all since the third task," Her voice quivered with excitement and pride, but still a small amount of shame, "As a matter of fact, Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on her."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Hermione rushed to explain, "I found out how she was listening on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming onto the grounds-"

"How was she doing it?" Harry asked. If he'd be patient for once, Hermione wouldn't have to waste time answering all his new questions, which would have been answered anyway, as it was part of the story.

"How did you find out?" Ron too interrupted her.

"Well, it was you really who gave me the idea, Harry," Hermione admitted, allowing the interruptions.

"Did I?" Harry asked, confused, "How?"

"Bugging," Hermione said simply, hoping he'd start to understand. She pulled her bag towards her.

"But you said they didn't work-"

Now it was Hermione's turn to interrupt, "Oh, not electronic bugs. No, you see, Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn-"

Hermione fished the jar from her bag, brandishing it triumphantly in front of the boys. Rita buzzed around angrily, and Hermione was proud her charm had stuck. She'd tried to make the glass a little bit accommodating, she didn't want to be cruel to poor, jobless Rita Skeeter. She'd managed to snatch up a few twigs here and there to help her feel more at home. There was even a leaf in there and she'd dropped a piece of toast in it that morning.

"-Into a beetle," Hermione finished.

"You're kidding- You haven't..." Ron looked up at her in awe, "she's not-"

"Oh, yes she is," Hermione nearly shook the jar before she remembered poor Rita Skeeter, instead pushing it out closer to Harry and Ron.

"That's never-" Ron took the jar and inspected poor Rita Skeeter, "You're kidding-"

"No, I'm not. I caught her on the windowsill in the hospital wing," Hermione smiled, glad that she had stopped Skeeter from telling the Wizarding community about Sirius' return, and how technically Dumbledore had harboured a fugitive... She continued, "Look very closely, and you'll notice the markings around her antennae are exactly like those foul glasses she wears."

She saw the recognition in Harry's eyes and he exclaimed, "There was a beetle on the statue the night we heard Hagrid telling Madame Maxime about his mum!"

"Exactly, and Viktor pulled a beetle out of my hair after we'd had our conversation by the lake," Hermione said, "And unless I'm very much mistaken, Rita was perched on the windowsill of the Divination class the day your scar hurt. She's been buzzing around for stories all year."

"When we saw Malfoy under that tree," Ron said slowly, starting to catch on.

"He was talking to her, in his hand," Hermione nodded, "He knew, of course. That's how she's been getting all those nice little interviews with the Slytherins. They wouldn't care that she was doing something illegal, as long as they were giving her horrible stuff about us and Hagrid."

Hermione took the jar back from Ron then, smiling mischievously at the little beetle. She'd enjoyed her little game with Skeeter, even more so because _she_ had won. Then Hermione slipped the trapped reporter into her bag again.

"I've told her I'll let her out when we get back to London," Hermione shrugged. She didn't really want to have to care for the beetle, because it really wasn't her responsibility. Skeeter was a grown woman who could care for herself, "I've put an Unbreakable Charm on the jar, you see, so she can't transform. And I've told her she's to keep her quill to herself for a whole year, see if she can't break the habit of writing horrible lies about people."

The compartment door slid open then, and Hermione bristled as a strangely pleased Malfoy said, "Very clever, Granger. So, you caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again."

Then he switched tactics when he got no reaction.

"Trying not to think about it, are we," Malfoy said viciously, "Trying to pretend it hasn't happened."

Hermione wondered what had made Malfoy so horrible, what made Crabbe and Goyle so determined to follow him.

"Get out!" Harry snarled, his face showing just how angry he was, though his hand proved that too as he gripped his wand. Hermione, knowing that at this point a fight was becoming inevitable, went for her wand as well. She would not let that foul git of a human being beat them.

Malfoy ranted for a short while about warnings from first year that Hermione didn't remember, but her blood set to boil as he said, "Too late now, Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well, second, Diggory was the first-"

Hermione shot off the first of 5 hexes aimed at the three Slytherins. She couldn't even remember which she had cast as colorful lights flashed quickly with loud pops. Hermione coughed quietly, looking down at the three children of escaped Death Eaters.

Hermione was surprised to see Fred in the hall outside their compartment, George as well. Fred stepped on Goyle as he made his way inside it, George stomping on Malfoy as he followed, "Thought we'd see what those three were up to."

"Interesting effect," George said, looking down at Crabbe, who's face was bubbling and turning orange, "Who used the Furnuculus Curse?"

"Me," Harry said, frowning down at the heap of them.

"Odd, I used Jelly-Legs, looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed," George said, surprisingly nuetral toned, "He seems to have sprouted tentacles all over his face."

"Ginny said you had a rather fond farewell with Krum," Fred whispered to Hermione as the others set to brutally moving the Slytherin's from the doorway with kicks that moved them about half an inch every time they landed. She wasn't about to stop them, nor was she going to join them, not when Fred was... ever so close to her.

"He surprised me," Hermione answered, "And Ginny hasn't ever seen us alone, I don't think there's much of any sort of comparison-"

Hermione stopped talking altogether, blushing a deep red. Fred leaned closer to her, touching her waist gently. She closed her eyes and berated herself.

.o0O0o.

Another long one. I'm glad I write so far ahead because I have been miserably sick and you guys wouldn't have gotten an update until next week or so. I'm looking for someone to glance over a piece I have for Book 7 during _The_ Battle. It won't have spoilers I just need some advice on it, so if anyone wants to read it...

Binka Fudge: You know, I can actually picture a very strange Weasley family dinner where they're all different birds, perhaps at Grimmauld place before Harry gets there... That was a really cool idea! P.S. You may not need everything crossed ;)

Electrocorrosive: Thank you so much, I try very hard to keep them as close to their original characters as possible.

badwolfinwinterfell: I think that Muggles organize sporting events much better than Wizards at this point. Hermione is going to go on the Horcrux Hunt (because otherwise Harry would have a very lonely Christmas and we wouldn't want that), and the Battle of Hogwarts is going to remain relatively the same. I will keep as close to canon as humanly possible until the very last moment.

sdrlana21: Alone time is the most awkward to write though.

Irianna Marie: That is the plan.


	15. Chapter 15 - King's Cross Station

"There we are!" George exclaimed, and Fred pulled away from Hermione, sitting down instead. The boys filed back into the compartment and Ron shut the door on Crabbe's fingers.

"Expolding Snap, anyone?" Fred asked. The boys were very focused as the went about their game, but Hermione simply sat beside Fred and pretended to read. When George and Ron had started arguing over something, and Harry was very intent on the placement of his cards, Hermione looked up discreetly.

"That was a warning wasn't it?" Hermione whispered, "What George did?"

"He's not that ignorant Hermione," he answered out of the corner of his mouth, "Besides, would you rather we continued and Ron had seen?"

"What?" Ron said, glancing over.

"Ah!" Harry exclaimed as the cards exploded. Then he asked after the entire blackmail situation, and Hermione was relieved to hear that they'd given up on Bagman, who was quickly becoming a very desperate man. They explained everything, even that they'd lost their entire savings. Hermione leaned against Fred, trying to comfort him without being openly affectionate. She felt that her few sickles from the twins' birthday meant that much more now.

Then the train stopped back in King's Cross. Hermione reached up to get her trunk, and Fred helped get it down, still looking as miserable as ever. Hermione and Ron went ahead of the others, maybe Harry wanted to harrass them, or the other way around. By the time Harry, Fred and George had caught up, not only were the twins looking at Harry as if he'd gone mad, they also looked themselves considerably happier. Hermione shot Fred a confused look, and he grinned happily in answer.

Hermione saw Harry's wretched Uncle standing outside the platform, and to make the point to Harry, and his Uncle, that he really did have a second, more reliable, family, Hermione did something she'd never done to Harry.

"Bye, Harry," She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Harry," George said, no longer smiling, "Thanks."

Hermione could've sworn she saw Harry wink at the twins. Hermione frowned at Fred. Harry left with his head held high. His wretched family cast nervous glances about, afraid to be seen with the wild haired teen and his owl. As they left, Mrs. Weasley came bustling into sight, going immediately to her youngest. Hermione regretted not being able to say a proper good-bye to Fred, turning to wave lamely.

"Don't worry," Fred said, "I'll write you."

"Like hell you will," Ron laughed, seeming to think it was a joke, "Bye, Hermione."

"Bye, Ron," Hermione said, waving slightly more genuinely as Mrs. Weasley lead her children away. Hermione scanned the passerby's for her parents. She moved away from the platform slightly, then froze with fear.

"Granger, isn't it?" A cold, female voice said behind her. Hermione turned to face the woman, "We haven't met, I'm Narcissa Malfoy."

Hermione realized that there were no other wizards nearby. No muggle would understand or even think to blame Mrs. Malfoy if Hermione were to suddenly drop dead. Not that Mrs. Malfoy looked like a woman used to doing her own dirty work. She had a derranged sister for that.

Still Hermione put on her brave face and smiled politely, "It's a pleasure."

"My son talks of you often," she said, peering at Hermione with her head slightly tilted, "Says you think you're the best in your year."

"I doubt that," Hermione said, for it was true. But had she just called Mrs. Malfoy a liar? "I mean, I've never once said that."

"You were somewhat of a celebrity for a few days there, did you enjoy your time in the spotlight?"

Hermione turned a delicate shade of pink, "Not particularly."

Malfoy glanced at the doorway, "Where is my son, Miss Granger?"

"Umm-"

"Hermione!"

She turned, beaming, as a slight frame crashed into her body, hugging her fiercely, "Mum!"

"They _are_ Muggles," Mrs. Malfoy said, almost amazed, and Hermione surprisingly enough did not detect the disgust that she'd though would be present.

"C'mon, Mum," Hermione said softly, taking her hand thankfully.

"Why did she say that?" Hermione's mother asked proudly, "They don't think someone so smart could've come from such boring people?"

"No, mum," Hermione said quietly, swiftly grabbing her trolley and pushing it away from the barrier, "Remember when I told my friend Harry was special because he'd stopped a very horrible man?"

"Yes," she said, "Now, do you have any pictures of this Harry, I need to see-"

"Mum, I am _not_ dating him!" Hermione said, a little angrier than perhaps she should've been.

"Sorry, darling," her mother mumbled, sensing the topic's need for delicate handling.

"Well Harry did stop the bad guy," Hermione murmured, "It's hard to explain, but some wizards, bad ones, hate people like me."

"Why?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "In the Wizarding world, blood status is important to some people. Not to everyone, but enough people that the bad guy-"

"The one who Harry only sort of killed?"

"Right, well he gained a following," Hermione said, and her mother rushed ahead to hold the door for her so they could fit the trolley through. It rattled loudly, and Hermione struggled to get it over.

"Need some help?" There was Fred, leaning against a column.

"No, I'm-uh- I'm fine," Hermione frowned, beyond confused. His mum was going to skin him alive and sell him to giants if he wasn't careful.

"Care to introduce me?" Her mother looked Fred up and down. Hermione noticed that she looked- not quite pleased- but impressed.

"Mum, this is Fred," Hermione said, "Fred, this is my mum."

"Brilliant," he grinned, "My pleasure, ma'am."

"Anyway, uh, mum," Hermione glanced back at Fred, who followed her out into the parking lot, "That woman was one of his followers, and her son kind of has it out for me."

"Why?" she asked again.

"Malfoy?" Fred asked, sounding concerned.

"His mum was by the barrier," Hermione nodded.

Fred said darkly, "Then it really was good we hexed him."

"Fred!" Hermione protested.

"You hurt someone?!"

"Mum, he called me a Mudblood," Hermione whispered.

"Wait, when did he do this?" Fred asked, crossing his arms and they stopped in front of Hermione's Mum's car.

"When doesn't he?" Hermione muttered. Fred made a sour, dark face, which told her that this was not the end of that discussion. Hermione asked, "Fred, aren't you supposed to be with your family?"

"I Apparated," Fred shrugged, "George'll cover for me."

"What is a Mudblood? Who is-" Hermione's mother put a hand to her forehead as she unlocked the boot of her car. Fred moved forward to put Hermione's things in it. She took a deep breath, "Hermione, you are going to explain this entire boy situation when we get home. And why you punched some poor kid-"

"Hexing is _slightly_ more permanent than punching."

"Not helping, Fred. Mum, he hates you, and he hasn't even met you," Hermione said, "He is foulest, most discriminating person anyone has had the misfortune of meeting."

"So you hit him? That is not how problems are solved, darling."

"Oh, I like that one," Fred grinned, mouthing 'darling' to Hermione and closing the boot, "Might have to try it out sometime, huh?"

"Frederick Weasley, will you _please_ be quiet?" Hermione said.

"Weasley?" her mother said softly, "As in your best friend's family, who is not only full of men, but I see now attractive men, though you are not interested in any of them in that way and _that_ is the reason I should let you go stay at their house and go to the World Cup with them?"

"Mum, _no_ ," Hermione sighed, she'd never hear the end of this.

"Is there another Weasley family?!"

"Not interested in _any_ of them?" Fred frowned. "Come on then, how long were you lying to yourself before-"

"I was not lying to myself!" Hermione said.

"You totally were! By the way, we have some very... _interesting_ cousins, but they don't share our name."

"Interesting?!" Hermione snorted. "Try deranged."

"You haven't even met Muriel yet," Fred said darkly. Then he shrugged, "You know, Sirius doesn't seem half bad though."

"Sirius is all bark," Hermione rolled her eyes. "And what exactly would I have been lying to myself about?"

"Come on, love," Fred lowered his voice and gestured to her very confused and slightly angry mother, who was still trying to figure out the 'deranged cousins' bit. "Don't make me embarrass you in front of your mum."

"I have nothing to be embarrassed about," Hermione snapped, though a blush was already creeping into her face.

"Come off it," Fred said, grinning cockily. "You lied to your parents to spend the summer with me."

"I did not lie to my parents," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "When you asked- when Ron asked me to come to the World Cup, I did _not_ like you! I tolerated you occasionally."

"Toler-occasio-" Fred spluttered. He was making a big show of it, hand over his heart and everything. "You liked me long before I kissed you."

"Of course I did, I wouldn't have let you kiss me otherwise!" Hermione huffed. "You liked me long before you kissed me!"

"Of course I did, I wouldn't have tried it otherwise!"

"I still don't see what I was lying to myself about," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why the hell did you go with Krum if you liked me?!"

"Why the hell did you not tell George to buck up and ask Angelina out himself?" Hermione didn't quite know why they were fighting. She knew that she had been heading down the path to a fight with her mother. She had no idea why she had displaced it onto Fred. Perhaps it was because there was a guarantee that she could apologize, that they could move on from it. With her parents, she was always on thin ice and she very rarely got the chance to explain anything, much less herself.

So they stood facing each other, breathing as heavily as a runner after a light jog. Fred did not look particularly angry, just curious. She suspected he'd been asking himself these questions for a while.

"It was easier because I didn't care," Fred said after a long moment. "If she said no it didn't matter."

"He asked," Hermione said quietly. "You didn't."

"And it all worked out anyway," Her mother said, clearing her throat. Fred smiled and looked down at Hermione again. Her mother mouthed 'who the hell is George' at his back and Hermione stifled a giggle.

"I'm glad you stopped lying to yourself," Fred winked.

Hermione scowled at Fred playfully, "Next letter you get from me is a Howler."

"I'm looking forward to it," Fred grinned. Then, very much aware that her mother was watching them, he kissed her. Properly. "Bye."

Fred disappeared with a tell tale _crack_. Hermione sat down in the left side front seat.

"Why have I not heard about him before?" Her mother asked, shutting her door and starting the car. "You seem really close."

"Because I haven't talked about him before," Hermione mumbled miserably, thankful that Rita was stuck in the boot and couldn't hear them. "At least not in a singular context."

"And George is his friend, I assume?" Her mother carefully backed out of their spot.

Hermione shook her head, "George is Fred's twin."

"There are two of them?!"

Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing. "You know, that's how most people feel about them."

.o0O0o.

I'm in a giving mood, don't question it.


	16. Chapter 16 - The First and Last Boy Talk

"Why have I not heard about this Krum character?" Her mother used the stop sign to turn and glare at Hermione, her blinker ticking incessently.

"It was over before it began," Hermione said curtly, turning to stare out the window. "We had a reporter covering the tournament this year. She... didn't like me much. Still doesn't. Blew the whole thing out of proportion."

"What kind of reporter?" Her mother asked cautiously.

"Think 12 times worse than tabloid," Hermione said miserably. There was a long quiet pause where her mother navigated the streets of London, taking several shortcuts on their way back to the house.

"So you're not into Harry at all?" Hermione shook her head. "Or Krum? Or Ron? Or George-"

"Ew, mum." Hermione grimaced. "That would be so beyond weird."

"Okay, just making sure," Her mother shrugged. "By the way, your father's all set to go camping in the Forest this weekend."

Hermione smiled. The Forrest of Dean was the perfect place to release a very rare beetle...

"And he is not at all going to be happy to hear about Fred."

"Mum, can't we just... not tell him?" Hermione sank lower into her chair, wondering if the neighbouring cars could see her embarrassment coming off her in waves. "I mean, his parents don't really... erm..."

"Why ever not?" Her mother looked down her, in shock that she, she of all people, was the one Hermione trusted. It surprised her that it surprised her, after all she was Hermione's mother. She was the one Hermione was supposed to trust, wasn't she? Or was she supposed to scream 'You don't understand me!' and slam the door to her room? She could never keep up with it all.

"The reporter," Hermione said sullenly.

"You can't just say that as if it's an answer, darling," Mrs. Granger looked down at her daughter. However this reporter was, they would be receiving a very strong worded letter and if she ever saw them... Oh, but Hermione's mother hated violence. Still, for terrorizing her daughter as she so very clearly had perhaps she deserved it. Hermione's mother could pull a mean tooth.

"Well the reporter... I'm friends with Harry."

"I know, you talk about him a lot, though you are not interested in him," Mrs. Granger said seriously.

"Harry is just slightly famous-"

"For stopping the bad Wizard, moldy what-its, because he couldn't have possibly done it but he did somehow and his parents died," Mrs. Granger said impatiently, "Yes, I know, we've been threw this all before, but what does it have to do with you not telling the Weasley's that you're dating Fred?!"

"The reporter, Rita Skeeter, that is, wrote a story of this grand love triangle between Harry, Krum and I, saying that I only liked famous Quidditch players and liked all the attention."

"If you're anything like me that's probably the furthest from the truth," Mrs. Granger muttered. "I was mortified when your Dad and I told all our friends."

"Exactly!"

"But if it wasn't true why haven't you told his parents?"

"Because his mum thought it was true for a bit."

"So she no longer believes that it's true?" Mrs. Granger arched a perfect eyebrow at her daughter.

"But then-"

"Oh, here we go," Mrs. Granger turned back to the road, trying to stop her pleased smile. She'd had nearly the exact conversation over her now-husband with her best friend not too long ago.

"The bad Wizard came back this year, at the end of the term."

There was a long pause where her mother thought it over. "Don't you think you should've lead with that?! Oh, mum, by the way, loads of boy trouble, oh and a _mass goddamn murderer is back out on the streets_?!"

So maybe not the exact same conversation.

"He doesn't-" Hermione stopped herself halfway through her sentence, halfway through her lie. You-Know-Who would kill Muggles. Her parents might just have to worry about him. She would certainly have to be more careful. It dawned on her then that she was facing the beginnings of a war. She would have to protect her parents from the world they were so confused by. She was one of Harry's best friends. They'd use her to get to him, hell they'd hurt her just because the woman she was sitting next to was her mother, and she just so happened to not be a witch, and they were going home to a man who just so happened to not be a wizard.

"Hermione, are you going to be safe?" Her mother's words shocked her out of her thoughts. Their eyes met, and Hermione was surprised to find them on the same page, on the same paragraph.

"I don't know," Hermione said softly. "They hate Harry. They hate me. They'll try to use me to get to him. I can't tell anyone about Fred because... because then they'll try to use him to get to me."

"You realize the longer it goes on," Hermione's mother said sadly, "the harder it will be to tell everyone without any hurt feelings?"

"I know," Hermione smiled, "I did get _some_ brains from you."

"You got all mine and more," her mother said proudly, "Probably more than your father and I combined, if I'm honest."

"Nah, I doubt it," Hermione blushed.

"Well, I of course, was a straight A student through Uni," her mother smiled conspiratorially, "But your father... he got a B once in Calculus... a B _minus_!"

Hermione laughed at the outrageousness of it all. They had gone from Fred, to You-Know-Who, back to Fred, and to university grades in about 3 seconds flat.

"We have O.W.L.s next year," Hermione gasped. She couldn't believe she had forgotten, she had to start studying immediately, she needed her books...

"So?" George prompted.

"Her mum looks exactly like her only older," Fred said nuetrally, tossing an apple into the air and catching it again.

"Really?"

"No, it's weird."

"S does Hermione age well?"

Fred threw the apple, it made a very satisfactory sound as it hit George in the stomach, "Shut up."

"Don't play with your food," George wheezed, chucking the apple back at his twin. "Did you two really fight?"

"Shut up," Fred repeated, already regretting telling his twin this particular story. "Like you and Angelina never fight."

"We never fight about how long we liked each other before I made a move."

"Really? You should because it was nearly a bloody decade," Fred muttered.

"Oh, shut up," George said sheepishly. "You were mooning about Hermione-"

"I was not _mooning_ , what the hell does that even mean?" Fred said sourly.

"Casually reminding Ron that Hermione would _love_ to come see the World Cup, even though we all know she hates Quidditch-"

"Shut up."

"Making sure to leave a Ton Tongue Toffee out so she'd find us and ask about it-"

"Shut up."

"Running after her screaming like a bloody idiot in the dark at the Cup-"

"Shut uuup."

"-Even though we were supposed to stay with Ginny-"

"Shut up, please?"

"Talking to her to make sure she was alright after that night-"

"For the love of Merlin, man, will you just shut up?"

"Bemoaning our sacred oath to never set foot in the library if it wasn't avoidable-"

"If I went on like this about you and Angelina-"

"Discreetly going way out of your way-"

"We would be here for centuries-"

"To pass her in the hall before-"

"Make that millennium-"

"And after classes-"

"No wands!" Fred declared, and with that he tackled his idiotic other half.

.o0O0o.

Thus ends Hermione Granger's Fourth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Frederick Weasley's Sixth Year at the same.

Holy shit guys remember how I said I was sick?! I _thought_ it'd gotten better, but evidently it was still making my mind wonky because, as some of you noticed, _I uploaded chapter 15 from the wrong fucking story_. You can't imagine how sorry and also very embarrassed I am about the ordeal. Much apologies.


	17. Chapter 17 - Home Again Briefly

Though her bushy hair was somewhat tamer than it had been in days past, it still swirled about Hermione Granger's head as she threw a glance over her shoulder. The little dark speck in the sky had been growing steadily more distinct. If her mother found out... She closed the door and rushed back to the window, throwing it open for Errol. She wondered if that meant it was Fred who'd sent her a letter.

Even thinking about the muscled beater made Hermione flush.

Errol made her jump as he flapped his wings to slow much too late, crashing into her bed frame with a dull thud.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

"Just dropped a book is all!" Hermione sighed. "Oh, Errol, you'll get me in trouble."

It'd barely been a week since she'd gotten back from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she attended with the only known boy to have survived the Killing Curse, and the boy who's older brothers were determined pranksters and very much handesome. Currently she was grounded from use of any and all products of the magical world, which meant no reading spell books and no muttered incantations, no school trunk. The cause of this overbearing punishment was the change in Hermione's teeth. After being hit by a terrible jinx, Hermione had been sent to the hospital wing, where her overlarge buck teeth had been shrunk by Madam Pomfrey. Hermione suspected that Madam Pomfrey knew exactly what Hermione had been aiming at, as her teeth now looked and were perfectly sized.

Errol had delivered two letters, though Hermione was disappointed neither were from Fred, which was why Ron hadn't used Pigwidgeon. She scanned Ron's letter first, as quickly as she could, getting more and more excited until the last line, which read:

 _But you can't tell Harry._

Which was like asking her to not breathe for 3 months. Hermione felt instantly guilty, even as she moved to the second letter, which she read much more thoroughly.

"Mum!" Hermione called, picking up Errol and tossing him onto the windowsill. Letter in hand, she stepped out of her room, careful to close the door behind her so Crookshanks couldn't kill Errol, not that he'd need much help dying. She followed said cat into the kitchen as he hunted for food.

"Yes, darling?" Her mother turned, wiping her hand on a dish towel and picking up a steaming mug. When she saw the letter in her daughter's hands, she frowned, "I've told you, Hermione, not to let the owls in the house! They leave little -presents- every where!"

"Mum, Dumbledore doesn't think it's safe that I stay with you," Hermione said quietly, feeling a part of her break as she handed her mother the parchment. She should not want to be away from them so soon after returning to them. So why did she feel so excited to be out and away from her parents?

"'Due to the nature of both Ms. Granger's status as one of Mr. Potter's closest friends and her blood status, which has, in the past been targeted by Lord... Vold-Voldy-" her mother struggled with the name as a wizard might, but for an entirely different reason.

"V-Voldem-mort," Hermione whispered, glancing over her shoulder as reflex. It was surprisingly hard for her. She shuddered violently.

"'-targeted by Lord Voldyno-mort in the past,'" her mother continued, "'We believe it to be safer for all involved if she... spent the summer with the Order of the Phoenix?!'"

"It's a secret society dedicated to fighting You-Know-Who," Hermione said softly, taking the parchment pack from her mother's shaking hands.

"No, I don't know who!" Her mother said, clearly becoming frustrated with her teenage daughter's attitude. It was always You-Know-Who, and muggles and mudbloods and Alkadan and Quit-ditch and all other sorts of incomprehensible babble. She hadn't stormed to her room and slammed the door, but her mother understood her no more for it. Besides, Mrs. Granger _really_ didn't like keeping anything from her husband, especially the fact that their daughter was dating a man who seemed to have just slightly less than honorable intentions. Mrs. Granger did not trust that boys grin. Not. One. Bit.

"Mum, we call him that because we don't say his name, because he has hundreds of people scared of him, even though they think he's gone," Hermione said, for the first time trying to truly explain more than why she needed a wand to do magic, or why if she was a witch she didn't like flying on brooms. Hermione sighed, "Mum, this is a man who murdered a 17 year old boy, a competant wizard, simply for being what he was; a great wizard. And he was pure-blood."

"This has to do with that woman at the station?" Her mum asked perceptively. Hermione had glossed over the details of wizardry and its blood statuses. Then she sighed deeply as her daughter had done, pulling her into a tight embrace, "We barely get to see you as it is, 'Mione."

"Trust me, Mum, please," Hermione begged, leaning against her mother, though Hermione was already getting taller than her, "If we spent much more time together, they'd try and target you."

"I don't see why," she said softly.

"I'm Muggleborn, I've told you," Hermione pulled away, "Besides, You-Know-Who kind of has it out for Harry. He's... well, kind of one about 2 wizards to face You-Know-Who face to face and live."

"This man wants to murder a 15 year old boy?" her mother raised an eyebrow. Hermione resisted the urge to correct her; Harry was still 14. "I'm confused, Hermione."

"This man, who's really hardly even a man at all, is the purest form of evil that I will ever face," Hermione said, determined as she gripped the marble countertop's edge. They'd redone the kitchen, so the cupboards were now white, the counter's a contrasting dark blue. Her knuckles turned white, "He hates who I am, what I am, and he has tried to hurt those I love."

Her mother sniffled a little, and Hermione looked up, "You've grown so much."

Hermione knew that the only thing her mother really understood was that she'd caused Hermione pain. Hermione just wished there was some way to make her forget the pain she'd caused her parents.

"Make sure you're packed," she said gently, "I'll try to convince your father to let you got, but he's loath to do so, darling."

Hermione smiled, touching the back pocket of her jeans out of habit. Then she turned and ran to her room.

"Just take that ruddy cat with you!"

"Why does everyone hate my cat?" Hermione demanded of herself under her breath.

"What do you mean she's already going?!" Hermione tried to ignore the shouts of her parents. Hermione folded her scarf and packed it into her trunk, also taking the brand new clothes they'd bought the other day in preparation for a blazing hot summer. That was the second family outing they'd had after the brief caravaning adventure. Her dad had loved the first one almost as much as he'd hated the next. "She just got back!"

"She's going on about some Lord Vold...Voldetort-No, it's an 'm' isn't it-"

"Mum!" Hermione yelled out of her room, "Do _not_ say his name!"

She was likely to get herself killed if she let it slip out in front of a Death Eater if they happened to come across one. Though Hermione couldn't imagine a Death Eater going within 12 feet of a Muggle at any time except if they'd already made up their mind to kill them. The thought of Mr. Malfoy wandering about the grocer's almost made Hermione giggle.

"See!" her mother insisted, though much quieter. Hermione had to stop packing and crouch at the barely open door to hear her, "Our girl has rarely been afraid of anything, remember? She's more frightened than I have _ever_ seen her before."

"You ever think this is just another excuse to hang around with that boy?" Her father hissed, "What's his name, Frank?"

Hermione paled. Her mother... Had she told him? No, she remembered talking to her mother about it during camping. Her father must have been eavesdropping on them.

"I've read the letter, the handwriting is far too horrible to be hers. It's the worst doctor writing I've ever seen. It said there'd be something called Aurors. One of her old teachers'll be there and the headmaster is the one who sent the letter."

"So where _is_ she going?"

"Somewhere in London, the letter didn't say," her mother answered. Hermione's breath caught when she continued, "Said something about the twins stopping by tomorrow to collect her, if we said yes that is. She's already written back saying yes, but only because I've already told her yes."

"Hermione Jean!"

Hermione stood quickly, but not too quickly, and opened her door, padding out into the hall and to the living room, asking innocently, "Did you need something?"

"The twins?"

"Gred and Forge-er-" Hermione winced. "Fred and George."

"What is an Ore- what was it again, love?" Her father asked, snapping his fingers. He looked like he'd seen a biter that day, there were small red marks around his hand.

"An Auror," Hermione said softly, "They're sort of like policemen, they catch Dark Wizards, or try to."

"So why haven't they caught this Voldy-"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Hermione interjected quickly, which was impressive, seeing as it was six whole different words, "And they haven't caught him because he's the most powerful Dark Wizard of this age and they're too scared of loosing their power to admit he's back."

"But he is back? You're sure?" He asked.

"Positive," Hermione nodded, "Cedric Diggory didn't drop dead of his own accord."

"Why is this so bad?"

"Because he has no respect for any life, human or not," Hermione said sadly, "He is a mere fraction of a man, with no soul who takes what he wants and destroys those who stand in his way."

"Good," he said. He closed his eyes, "You cannot go, I forbid it."

"What?!" Hermione demanded.

"I will not loose you," he said softly, trying to sound like he really cared. And maybe he did.

Nonetheless, an invisible wind pushed back Hermione's hair, "I am going. I am old enough to make my own decisions. I can't believe you would be so selfish, I can help people, Dad."

"That's enough!"

"No, it's not!" Hermione said, glaring, "I am going to fight this until the day I die, because that is what you raised me to do; to stand up for myself and be accepting of those less fortunate."

"He's just trying to help," her mother said softly.

"I'll spend Christmas with you," Hermione promised, "But I refuse to be shielded like I am frail! People could die, they will die!"

"And I will not let you be one of them!" Her father snapped.

"It's not your choice," Hermione said. "I've already tried to stop him before, he's not the type to forget about that sort of thing! How do you think Harry saved the Stone when he was 11, or killed the basilisk when he was 12, how do you think we helped Sirius escape?! If I can face down a werewolf, I can spend the summer away! You think I'd actually be _safer_ here?! I can't use magic here, but they can, and they will!"

"You're just a girl," her father said gently and his voice broke, "You're my little girl."

Hermione hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry, but this is my choice, Dad."

"What d'you mean, you helped Sirius escape?" Her mother said softly. "That's the one you warned us about trying to hurt Harry before, Sirius Black. He broke out of prison didn't he?"

"He's a very misunderstood man," Hermione laughed shakily.

.o0O0o.

Just 1 Thought: I am going to try to make the chapters longer, I just have them written in tiny segments and I haven't gotten around to smushing them all together.

badwolfinwinterfell: Thank you, and again I'm sorry for the confusion. Writing for Fred and George (and eventually Charlie) is one of my favorite things to do. Thanks for your faith in me, I will try to live up to your expectations. :)

jillcovey: Unfortunately accidents do happen, but thank you!

swishyla: Thank you, and though I've never heard of an accidental-chapter-switch happening to anyone else, odds are it has (I hope, I don't like being alone in the half blind/half crazy club).


	18. Chapter 18 - Explosions and Arguments

Fred winced and ducked under his mother's arms.

"Frederick Gideon!"

"It was an accident!" George protested, disappearing with a crack, his own arms full of ingredients for their Skiving Snackboxes.

"George Fabian, it was bad enough when you were blowing up our house, but _this is not our house_!" Mrs. Weasley howled.

"Molly!" Lupin stepped aside as Fred made another trip into the room. "Molly!"

"What?!"

There was a moment where Remus actually feared for the twins' safety. He'd seen what the Potters could be like when James was rude, and Mrs. Weasley clearly thought the twins were being rude to their host. Mrs. Weasley didn't really trust Sirius, but it was still his house. Sirius did that thing he'd always been able to do and appeared silently at Remus' shoulder.

"Molly, really it's the shouting that's worse than anything. There's this portrait of my mother, see and if she wakes up… Her lungs can out do anyone's. Trust me," Sirius said darkly.

"I'm sorry if they've damaged anything-"

"Trust me, this house would be better if left to rot," Sirius said sourly. Remus winced, remembering moments when Sirius' eyes glazed over and he jumped if anyone touched him, staring wistfully after his brother. Remus smiled through a grimace as rapid cracking occurred and the twins relocated their stores.

"When are they going to go and get Hermione?" Remus asked.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. They're barely of age and you made this decision while I was trying to help move Ginny in-"

"Because we knew you wouldn't like it," Sirius muttered. Remus smiled in spite of himself.

"Molly, we know," he said, trying to placate her. "But no one would suspect that they would be in the Order."

"They're school children," Molly scowled, completely oblivious to the fact that the supplies she had tried to destroy had all mysteriously vanished.

"Would you feel better if I went with them?" Sirius asked. Remus turned to give him a stern look. Sirius had been inside for 2 weeks and he was already getting restless. This did not seem to reassure Molly. She knew that the old Marauder would likely be just as bad as the twins.

"I can go too, if you'd like," Remus offered. She nodded tersely, because despite being a werewolf and all the stigma that went along with that, Remus seemed trustworthy and responsible. Then she walked off down the hall to help Ron move in.

"It's safe," Sirius called with a chuckle. The twins appeared, grinning, back in their room.

"It still smells slightly of mushrooms," George noted.

"'S'not my fault," Fred mumbled.

"Oh, it is too," George said. "You're too busy thinking about- "

"Shut up!" Fred snapped, eyeing his former teacher and his host wearily. Sirius seemed slightly less crazy than expected. But Lupin he wasn't quite sure about.

"You ready to go get my favorite bookworm?" Sirius asked.

"Not just your favorite," George said slyly.

"I swear to Merlin, George," Fred said darkly.

"We're ready," George said brightly, hitting his brother's arm. Fred hit him back harder.

Hermione picked up an old spell book reluctantly, she wished she could stop by Diagon Alley and get all her books. She supposed, however, that Mrs. Weasley would probably do that for them. She packed quickly and efficiently, not wanting to be caught halfway through.

She really was excited that the twins were coming, though she was aware it would create an abundance of chaos. Hermione started to drift off to sleep, but the doorbell rang before she had the chance. Hermione sat up straight, hopping off her bed and smoothing the sheets, her trainers already on her feet, and ran out to the front door. But her father had beaten her.

"Hello?" Her father asked as Hermione edged out into the hall way.

"Hermione!" Fred and George tackled her in a huge hug. She just barely managed two see another person behind them. Fred and George both kissed her on the cheek, enthusiastically shook her father's hand, and strode into her living room.

Lupin stepped into the house, smiling kindly though he looked even more tired than when Hermione had last seen him. Every time she saw him he looked worse for wear. A great black dog followed him, and he too seemed to smile up at them.

"Close the door," Hermione said softly, aware that her father had temporarily frozen. He was older by at least a half decade than both men, but still Lupin looked far wiser. He closed the door as Hermione lead the old friends into her living room. Fred and George had made themselves right at home, and were examining the still pictures on the wall.

"I forgot they didn't move."

"We have a cat, just so you know," her father warned belatedly.

"Yes, they've met," Hermione answered, trying not to smile in the serious situation. She'd missed Sirius, reckless as he was, "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

Lupin pulled the shades closed carefully. Hermione's father came in to lean against the wall, staring curiously at the dog. Padfoot transformed into Sirius and one glance at her father's face broke Hermione's smile free. His eyes threatened to pop out of his head, and his mouth had opened slightly. Fred nudged George and stifled a laugh.

"There's the brightest witch of her age!" Sirius grinned, holding open his arms. Hermione laughed, picking up a Muggle newspaper and swatting Sirius with it.

"Dad, this is Professor Lupin and Sirius Black," she glanced back at her father and frowned at Sirius, "You just had to do that."

"Come on, I love Muggles," He smiled, picking up one of her mother's magazines. He did not seem surprised at the stationary pictures.

"Yes, you've only been accused of killing 12 of them," Lupin said mildly, quietly enough so that Hermione's father couldn't hear.

"Where's your mum?" Fred asked.

"She was out on a walk," Hermione said.

"Care to show me around until she gets back? Wouldn't want to leave without saying a proper goodbye," the light in Fred's eyes was unmistakable. It made Hermione's heart beat faster, and thank Merlin that her father was still trying to work out Sirius' transformation.

"Quick tour of the loo for me, I think," George said. Hermione laughed and lead them back toward her room. She left George to discreetly explore without her and pulled Fred into her room. He shut the door quietly.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked. "Your parents-"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fred."

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Fred was never more willing to comply. It was easy to forget about Death Eaters and wars when Hermione was so close to him. It was easy to forget just about everything.

.o0O0o.

Electrocorrosive: I originally just had Sirius and Lupin go over (Fred and George having 'nearly burned down the house' or some ridiculous claim like that) but the idea of Mr. Granger lecturing him convinced me otherwise. And thank you! :D

Sdrlana21: I am trying to right more per chapter now.

Just 1 Thought: I'm going to incorporate the twins' rules of fighting more into the coming year. Not that they'll be fighting a lot, but I think it's really funny and rarely every serious when they do.

badwolfinwinterfell: They're just a very stressed family in general I think. There are definitely funny/awesome/cute things to come ;)


	19. Chapter 19 - Leaving Home

"She will be safe with you, won't she?" her father asked. He'd finally unfrozen. There was a gush of warm air as his wife entered the house.

"Safer than ever, it's a very old house, extremely well protected you see," Lupin said, holding up his wand. Sirius rolled his eyes at his caution.

"Oh, hello," Hermione's mother looked uncannily like her daughter. They had the same statue, though her wild hair came from her father. Lupin lowered his wand.

"Hello, I'm Professor Lupin and this is Sirius Black."

"Hermione says you never killed anyone," Mrs. Granger said, looking around. "Where is she?"

"She was going to give the twins a tour."

"Twins…" Mrs. Granger was no fool, " _HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!_ "

"You think-" Fred pulled away from Hermione.

"Shit," Hermione muttered. "Help me with my trunk!"

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, holding out his hand.

"One minute mum!" Hermione called.

"Not yet," Lupin hissed, swatting Sirius' hand away. Hermione entered with one of the twins, George, he thought, carrying her trunk. The other one ran in from the kitchen, an excited look in his eye. He was probably just happy that for once, he wasn't the one in trouble. Lupin could relate.

"Something wrong, mum?" Hermione squeaked. Her mother stared.

"I hear one word, one word, and you will come straight home. I don't care how dangerous you say it is," Sirius prodded Lupin again.

"Cut it out," Lupin rolled his eyes. "I'll pay you when I pay you."

"Honey, this is Fred."

"DAMMIT!" Sirius burst out. Lupin laughed; they'd had a bet. Sirius had bet 12 galleons that George after Hermione. It was impossible to tell them apart, so Lupin had bet him that it was Fred.

"Sirius!" Hermione scolded.

"You're the youngest one here, I don't need to worry about corrupting anyone," Sirius grinned. "Where's Crookshanks?"

Hermione smiled, glad that at least one other person liked her cat.

"How many people are going to be with her?" Mr. Granger asked. It was clear, by the way he was glaring at Fred, what his real question was.

"You don't have to worry about any of the boys, ever. I've got it covered, Mr. Granger. I've got a mean bite," Sirius called from the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave a half shrug, half pleading look to her father.

Lupin sighed as Crookshanks' smushed face emerged from Hermione's room. Sirius spotted him and ran after him, "The Weasley boys'll all be there, excluding Charlie, he's back in Romania. Bill came home from curse breaking, by the way. Figured he could help us with charms and the like. Harry might come by later in the summer, but-"

"I don't see why-" Sirius returned, Crookshanks perched on his shoulder like a parrot. Hermione swatted him with the newspaper again as Crookshanks leapt down and ran into his little basket.

"Don't argue with me," Lupin said, seeming very old and very tired, "Speak with Dumbledore."

She could see how both men started shuffling toward the door, Lupin avoiding Crookshanks as Sirius tried to confine him so that he would be more easily transported. George glanced at Fred and beamed, then the twins grabbed her trunk.

"Bye, Dad," Hermione hugged her father tightly, knowing she wouldn't see him for a while. He kissed the top of her head and released her, his jaw shaking. Hermione stepped away as Sirius transformed into a dog again and Lupin led the way to her door. Hermione hugged her mum tightly, and her mum, though she gave her a withering look, hugged her back just as tightly. Then Hermione turned to follow the twins. They stepped out of the house carefully, and Lupin checked up and down her street.

"How do you feel about brooms?" Lupin asked. At her hesitant face, he laughed, "Then I guess it's a good think we aren't using them."

The big black dog winked as the Knight Bus appeared with a startling bang. Hermione jumped but smiled at the triple layered purple bus, excited. Fred grinned at her.

"No, don't do that," Lupin muttered, "It's far less fun than Harry may have made it seem."

.o0O0o.

So I had finals last week (my school's on the Trimester system) so I was busy busy busy. And then, you know, holidays. Happy Cyber Monday.

badwolfinwinterfell: Remus and Sirius are basically the Twins. Love them.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Grim Old Place

"I thought we were going to your house," Hermione whispered. The fact that they weren't at the Burrow probably explained Sirius and Lupin's presence. They were waiting near silently at the park for all the Muggles to clear out. It was a quiet part of London, if there was such a thing, but it was the time of day where many people were out and about. They'd walked nearly 10 blocks, circled the park twice, and almost walked into three pubs (Lupin having to drag Sirius out by the scruff of his neck) in an effort to throw off 'pursuers.'

"We came here last night," Fred mumbled. This particular set of houses did not look very welcoming. Hermione loved the Burrow, it was warm and busy, bright. The houses before her looked cold and grey.

When the steady stream of Muggles finally ebbed, Lupin smiled and sighed, "Finally, we can get in to headquarters."

At first, there was nothing to show for headquarters, as Lupin called it. Lupin dug through his pockets for a few moments as Padfoot barked with laughter. George whispered something in Fred's ear that no one but him caught. Fred turned, the tips of his ears red, and punched George in the shoulder. But when he turned back around he was grinning again. Then Lupin handed her a small slip of paper.

 ** _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._**

She recognized Professor Dumbledore's handwriting from the letter she'd received. Hermione frowned, for there hadn't been the number twelve. She looked up to check and gasped. Lupin took the paper back and set it on fire.

"There's another house," Hermione said, smiling a little bit, "That's ingenious. And then there's the Fidelius Charm on it too, and Dumbledore would _have_ to be the-"

"Just go inside," Lupin said, smiling as Sirius ran across the road and sat, looking very well trained, at the doorstep, waiting for someone to come over to and open the door. George half sprinted across the street, bowing and opening the door for the large dog. Hermione followed, staring up at the old building, amazed. It must have been a tricky bit of magic to hide a house this size. George held the door for her but tried to shut it on Fred, which earned him nothing but a swear word and an eye roll. It was as if someone with a tendency to have migraines had lived there. Windows were covered by thick, dark drapes, in fact several things were. The lights in the ceiling looked as if they'd been half torn out. Dust spiraled listlessly through the air, and the carpet and most things were covered in the stuff. It felt abandoned and hopeless. Lupin pointed up the stairs and whispered, "2 flights, first door on your right. Ginny's right across from you. Don't touch anything and try to be quiet."

Hermione smiled politely, climbing up the stairs as quietly as she could. She heard soft mutterings as she passed the first floor, however, and caught the words 'Mudblood,' 'filth,' and 'blood traitors' before she hurried away. She hugged her arms to her chest, telling herself it must have been a portrait or something. Fred got a murderous look on his face, as did George, but she shook her head and put her finger to her lips. Fred gestured to her room when she got there. She opened the door to her room, stumbling into it. She barely managed to find the light switch through the dark. Not surprisingly, it didn't work.

"No, no, let her settle in. You go on up to bed," Mrs. Weasley's scolding voice was much quieter than normal. Though she hadn't been aware that she _was_ going to get a visit from Fred, Hermione was sad to discover she wasn't.

Hermione stumbled around in the dark, stubbing her toe on her trunk. She jumped away and tried to stand very still, looking at the outline of what looked like a fairly large bed tucked away in the corner. She could smell the freshly laundered sheets from where she was, it was the first smell that wasn't damp, dust or rotting wood. Hermione stumbled over, slipping off her shoes, taking off her jeans and removing her bra. She didn't trust herself to get changed in the dark, not really. She pulled her shirt over her head, thankful she'd worn a tank top beneath it. Hermione had seen the Muggle weather reports, and they looked to be in for an extremely hot summer.

However, Hermione doubted she'd ever recover from being left in the Black Lake at Hogwarts for 3 hours in the month of February.

Hermione woke blearily, panicked for a moment at the thought of an already fading dream. She wiped a tear from her cheek, grateful she couldn't properly remember the dream. She sat up and cracked her back, a bad habit she'd formed last summer. She glanced at her things, and slid out from under her covers and opened her trunk. She pulled out a plastic hair brush and ran it through her wavy hair.

She already felt the need to tell Harry everything, but one of Dumbledore's conditions had been that she tell her friend nothing. She didn't even know why, but it seemed unfair. So much more had happened to Harry. Perhaps Dumbledore was trying to shield him-

There was a loud crack behind her, and Hermione threw her hair brush at its source without thinking, bending down to grab her wand from the top of her trunk.

"Ow! Merlin's beard, 'Mione!" Fred exclaimed, in a whispering shout, shaking out his injured hand, "Jus' wanted to say-"

They noticed Hermione's state of attire at roughly the same time. She wasn't wearing pants. She wasn't even wearing a _bra_. Hermione straightened, blushing crimson, and grabbed a blanket from the end of her bed. She hurriedly wrapped it around her waist.

Fred looked startled, but smiled mischievously nonetheless. He stepped closer to her and, if it were possible, and Hermione didn't think it was, Hermione blushed deeper. He extended his injured hand in front of her face, far enough away that Hermione could see it clearly, but too close for her pulse to recover any time soon. A red mark was already forming on it, Fred swallowed, looking nervous for a moment, "Kiss it and make it better?"

"That's a Muggle thing," Hermione said quietly, "Now get out before your mum finds us."

"You just want to put more clothes on," Fred said perceptively, lowering his hand to the side of her arm.

"It's not fair if you get all your clothes and I'm barely dressed," Hermione said, risking a one armed push against his muscled chest. He barely even moved.

Fred winked devilishly, "I can take my clothes off too if it'll make you feel any better."

"Fred," Hermione said, leaning closer to him, almost against her will, but certainly against her better judgement. She tried to say firmly, "Get out."

"Fine," Fred whispered in her ear, before stepping away a step and pouting. "I'll be back in less than 2 minutes though."

Then he grabbed Hermione's protective blanket as he turned on the spot and with another loud crack, was gone. Hermione put a hand to her chest. _Breathe_ , she thought. _Normally_. She opened her trunk and pulled out a pair of denim shorts, dressing herself quickly, though very much distractedly.

True to his word, Fred reappeared with a telltale crack no more than 120 seconds later. Not that Hermione had been counting. Hermione turned her back and pulled a shirt over her head, muffling a shriek.

"Frederick Weasley, will you knock it off?!" Hermione asked, facing him with her arms crossed over her chest. She had to put a strong defense up now, before-

Fred looked dazed for a moment, blinking, before he said, "I've noticed Rita Skeeter hasn't been in the _Prophet_ attacking Harry like everyone else."

"Oh, she hasn't?" Hermione said, feigning ignorance. She was still unable to stop the triumphant grin that sprung up whenever she thought about the wretched woman, "I think I'll be keeping that page from your book, Fred."

"You didn't!" Fred said, stepping forward to touch both his hands to the sides of Hermione's slim waist. She smiled wider than ever, "You did!"

"Yeah," said Hermione happily, stepping a little closer. The last thing they needed was to be caught by his mum, but still, Fred was... "Ron told you then?"

"Just me and George, don't worry," Fred nodded and brought his face closer to Hermione's, "It's bloody brilliant, if you ask me."

"Hermione, George just said-" Ginny stopped halfway through the door, frowning at Fred.

"Shit," Hermione murmured as Fred practically flew away from her, holding up his hands.

Ginny shut the door, "What the hell?"

"Um, you can take this one," Fred smiled weakly, starting to turn. He disappeared with a crack. Ginny sent Hermione a pointed glare and reopened the door as footsteps thudded down the hall toward them.

"Hey, George, mind grabbing Fred for me?" Ginny asked, her voice dripping with a strange combination of fierce determination and sweetness. Hermione sat down on the bed.

She closed her eyes, "Don't tell Ron. Please, please, don't tell Ron. Ron'll tell Harry because we're not allowed to tell him anything else, and it's all I'll hear all sum-"

The Twins appeared with a pop, one of them having the other in a headlock. George was clearly winning this fight.

"Let him go!" Hermione hissed, standing.

George dropped Fred dramatically, "One twin, as requested."

Hermione offered Fred a hand and pulled him to his feet. Fred murmured, "I think we might've been caught."

"Krum?" Ginny asked.

"He hasn't written," Hermione shrugged, "I haven't written."

"Well, that's good news," George said.

"How long has this-" Ginny waved her finger at Fred and Hermione, "Been happening?"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific," Fred said.

"How long have you been sneaking around making out?" Ginny said.

"We haven't started," Hermione said. George raised his eyebrows, "I mean, we haven't. It's not like that. Well..."

"It _is_ like that, kind of," Fred said looking down at her.

"Yeah, it is," Hermione admitted. She looked up at Ginny, proud that she didn't blush when she said, "It's hard to explain, Ginny-"

"You were with him while you were with Krum?" Ginny asked, her voice icing over.

"No, things with Krum ended, for me at least, with the Yule Ball," Hermione said.

"I tackled him," Fred said proudly.

"What for?" George asked.

"He kissed you at the end of the term!" Ginny said angrily.

"Will you keep your voice down!" Hermione hissed, "I didn't want him to, he just did!"

"Which is why I tackled him at the Yule Ball," Fred smirked slyly.

"Between you yelling at him," George pointed to Ginny, then to Fred, "you tackling him and Ron in a love-hate relationship with him, it's a miracle Krum hasn't hexed the lot of us."

"Hermione-" The door opened and a dumbstruck Ron stood there. He frowned suspiciously, glancing between the four of them, "What are all you doing in here?"

Hermione said a silent prayer to all things good and holy.

"Mum said I have to move into Hermione's room, the Order needs the one I'm in right now," Ginny said.

"And we were just trying to clarify what the Order is," the twins lied together.

" _You_ don't even know what it is," Ron said, "Now get out of her... their room."

"Like I was saying-" George said.

"Perfect Prefect material," Fred nodded, and the two Disapparated.

"You know that's not an insult," Hermione said, "I would be proud if I was a prefect. You'd finally have some-"

"I don't want to be like Percy," Ron said abruptly, then left.

"What's wrong-"

"Percy left," Ginny said quietly, "He and Dad had a row, and Dad, well, he yelled. That's the first time I've ever seen him yell like that. Percy doesn't believe Harry or Dumbledore; he's sided with the Ministry."

"Why?" Hermione asked. She'd never disliked Percy the same way the others had, though he was responsible for the whole Divination fiasco.

"He got promoted."

And those three words changed Hermione's mind about the older Weasley brother.

.o0O0o.

Right so, close call there for Ron's precious ignorance. Assuming that he still likes Hermione in a romantic way during 6-7th years, how do you think he would react to discovering Hermione and Fred's relationship just after the Battle of Hogwarts?

Irianna Marie: Great idea! I probably will end up using that later, but I already had this done so... I had a very normal, very American Thanksgiving, thank you!

brownie-123: Thank you so much!

jinx delrio: It took me 4 times or more that time to write it so props to you! Fremione is pretty infallible, I must agree, and thank you! The Battle will probably be predominantly cannon, whether Fred dies or not, Hermione will have a major freak out about it. The Toad will get what she deserves, trust me.


	21. Chapter 21 - Hostage Crisis

"And whatever you do, don't yell in the hall or make a lot of noise," Ginny finished, opening the door and peeking her head out.

"Can we go down to breakfast now?" Hermione whispered, "I'm starved."

"Just one thing," Ginny closed the door again and leaned against it, "Why do you _really_ want to keep you and Fred a secret?"

"Last year, with everything with Skeeter and Krum and Harry," Hermione swallowed, "Everyone thought they knew everything about me. Fred helps me not care about that kind of thing. If people started to go after me and him... It'll be so much worse."

"It's going to make it worse when you finally do tell them though," Ginny frowned and opened the door again.

"Because you've told them about you and Michael Corner," Hermione scoffed, following her out into the hall.

"Keep your voice down," Ginny said softly.

"Honestly, as soon as we get to school-"

"Shh," Ginny insisted, putting one hand to her mouth, and whispering, "That's Sirius' mum's portrait. She's absolutely nuts."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, following Ginny down the stairs.

"Think Malfoy only a hundred times worse," Ginny said, shoving the doors open to the kitchen. Here a small group of people were talking quietly over Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"What're you talking about the Malfoy's for?" A witch with a heart shaped face and shocking pink hair called.

"Trying to explain the portrait," Ginny answered, grinning, "Hermione, this is Tonks."

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you," Tonks extended her hand, knocking over a goblet of pumpkin juice in the process, "Damn! Sorry, I'm a bit clumsy-"

"Coming, Nymphadora?" A familiar gruff voice called, along with the familiar thumping sound that came with his peg-leg.

"Professor Moody?" Hermione said, her mouth slightly agape, "But- it's only-"

"It's Tonks, Mad-Eye!" The pink haired witch waved her wand, cleaning up her mess as quickly as she'd made it. "I don't go about calling you Alastor!"

"I'm not a professor anymore, and I never really was," Moody fixed both eyes on her for a moment before his electric blue one swiveled around and fixed on someone behind them, "Molly, your boys are up to something again."

"Go!" Fred shouted, and there was a very loud crack as the twins Disapparated.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley came dashing out of the kitchen.

"Molly, mind the portrait!" Lupin yelled as she slammed the kitchen door on her war path to the twins.

"BLOOD TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS-"

"God dammit," Sirius and Lupin ran out the kitchen after Mrs. Weasley.

"HALF BREEDS AND FILTH- YOU! YOU LET THEM IN THIS HOUSE AND YOU BETRAYED-!"

"SHUT UP!" Sirius shouted over her, which was a feat in it of itself at the volume she'd reached, and then the house fell eerily silent.

"MUM NO!"

"Whad dey ub do?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food. Hermione glared silently until he swallowed and hastily cleared his throat, "I mean, what'd they do?"

"Something for their joke shop I'd bet," Ginny said quietly, sitting down and clenching her fists, "Best not to get in-"

There was a loud crack, someone grabbed Hermione's hand, yelled, "HOSTAGE!" and they both Disapparated. Hermione felt the most uncomfortable pressure in her chest before she took a deep breath.

"-volved," Ginny finished, back down in the kitchen.

"All this blasted childness is getting us nowhere, come on, Nymphadora, we'll be late," Moody growled, limping up the stairs and out of the kitchen. Tonks growled too, though for different reasons, and followed the older Auror out.

She threw a wink back at Ginny as she left and called brightly, "See you later!"

Ron frowned, "Where'd they take Hermione?"

"They're just messing around," Ginny grabbed some of his eggs of his plate, "Don't worry."

Besides, she was 50% sure that George had grabbed Hermione anyway. He'd only even been in the kitchen for about 3 seconds though, and it was hard to tell.

"You could've splinched me!" Hermione hissed.

"We're actually really good at this," George grinned back.

"We'll give you Hermione back if you leave us alone!" Fred called through the closed door.

"How'd you get Hermione in there... Frederick Gideon Weasley tell me you did not take her by Apparation!" Mrs. Weasley banged solidly on the door.

"He didn't!" George called, smiling wider.

"George Fabian-"

"We get it, you know our middle names," Fred cut her off, "She's fine, not a hair on her body misplaced."

"I will _not_ negotiate this with you!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily, "You could get yourselves seriously hurt testing your silly candies, doing this, or worse someone else!"

"We're allowed to be stupid mum," Fred braced the door as she tried to barge in.

"You're testing _what_ on yourselves?!" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione, dear, will you please tell them-"

"Everything you've already told us?" George asked, suspiciously holding his wand away from Hermione's grasp, as if she was strong enough to take it by force without magic.

"Why would that be any different?" Fred asked, though his voice was laced with some other emotion.

"I am serious, boys!" Mrs. Weasley said, exasperated.

"What?" A soft voice said.

"Oh, sorry Sirius, you know-"

"Molly, let them be. You'll wake up the portrait again."

Mrs. Weasley huffed, thumping loudly down the hallway.

"Fred? George?" Sirius knocked on the door. "Can we have Hermione back now?"

"I dunno," Fred said, turning to look at her, "I kind of like having her around."

"As leverage, you know," George added hastily.

"Yes, well I'd appreciate you holding her hostage under kind, humane conditions," Hermione could hear the chuckle forming as he talked. "Make sure she has a bottle to pee in."

"Oh, of course," Fred answered.

"I'd tell you to give her a book or something, but that wouldn't really be much of a torture, would it?" Sirius chuckle burst out of him, and Hermione couldn't remember hearing him happier.

"I dunno, there might a dry one around here someplace," George laughed too.

"I don't doubt she'd manage to find some enjoyment in it," Fred grinned.

"Oh, shut up and get on with killing yourself," Hermione said crossly, folding her arms across her lap and sitting down in one of the corners.

"If you explode the house, give us some warning so we can all get out first," Sirius advised, then he left, still chuckling.

"It's your turn," Fred said to George, gesturing to a bubbling vat of purple.

"Yes, we both know I'm always first," George grinned. "First to come into the world-"

"Means you'll be the first to leave it," Fred answered, which seemed to be a common retort to a reoccurring issue. He left the door slowly, as though waiting for Sirius or Mrs. Weasley to break it down, and came to sit beside Hermione.

"And leave you all alone?" George scoffed. "Never."

"Really?" Hermione said softly, sliding away from Fred a little bit. "Taking me hostage?"

"That was all George," Fred assured her softly. "It's a good excuse though..."

"Excuse for what?" Hermione asked, turning her face to Fred. She found him startlingly close.

"For this," He brushed some hair away from her face and pulled her even closer to him. Hermione gave up trying to control her breathing as Fred held himself less than a mere inch away from her. Hermione gathered up her courage and closed the distance between them.

"Hey, Fred-" George turned to look at his twin, and discovered Fred with one hand entangled in Hermione's hair, the other one her waist. He gave it about 3 more seconds before shouting, "Oi!"

It must have been almost as embarrassing to him as it was to Hermione, whose face turned bright red, though he hid it much better.

"You can snog later," George said irately, "Are you sure we need this in there?"

Fred caught the herb they were using for their potions and stood reluctantly, "Yes I'm sure."

"What're you using that for?" Hermione asked, getting to her feet as well.

"Skiving Snackboxes," George answered, "This one makes you puke."

"Or, it's supposed to," Fred corrected.

"Strongest reaction we've gotten is mild gagging," George said, stirring the purple fluid.

"So what's wrong with it?" Hermione asked, bending over the cauldron before gagging herself, "What is that smell?!"

"Dunno, it just kind of smells like that," Fred shrugged, "Anyway, we think it might be one of the ingredients."

George sighed and handed Hermione the little journal with all of the ingredients they had tried and in what amounts.

"Some of this is really expensive!" Hermione exclaimed, "How'd you manage-"

"Don't ask if you don't want the answer," George said darkly, taking the book back.

Hermione sighed and took the herb from Fred's hand, ripping off its leaves and dropping them carefully into the cauldron. George stepped back as she took control of the workspace, using whatever ingredients she felt she needed. Fred stepped up carefully, ladling a small amount into a jar they'd been using as a glass.

He'd no soon swallowed then he threw up, violently, on the floor.

"Brilliant!" He gasped, then continued to be sick.

"Where is it?!" George grabbed a small, clearish orange liquid and passed it to Fred. He spat out the first little bit of it, making George wince at the loss. That particular solution had to brew 20 days before it was ready. Fred managed to down the liquid on his second try however, and stopped puking. George waved his wand, Vanishing the pile of sick.

"Fred I'm so sorry I didn't think-" Hermione rushed, helping Fred to his feet.

"Ingenious!" George said, trading a glance with his twin, "You really know how to pick 'em."

"What-"

Hermione's question was smothered by a quick kiss.

"Eww, Fred you taste like sick!" Hermione pulled away, wiping at her mouth. She gagged again and coughed.

"Oh, sorry about that," Fred said, following Hermione as she slipped past them toward the door and into the hall.

George sighed but grinned, "There goes our hostage."

.o0O0o.

It was less than a week before I updated this time! Huzzah! School is actually starting to get into full swing; I've got to write a page every other night about what I'm grateful for and I have to write 2 bills for 'mock congress.' Oh, the joy. Anyway, I am very grateful for you all, who after 21 chapters and way too many words, have some how decided that said too many words was worth your time. So thank you all very much!

Fandomqueen104: I would and I've considered it but, and don't get me wrong, Hermione is the hottest BAMF to ever BAMF, but it gets unrealistic when Ron and Victor and Fred and Draco are all in love with her. Thank you though, even though I don't even know why I put Narcissa in there.

Electrocorrosive: Much thanks, I've written I tiny spat and a huge fight down the road (like miles and miles down the road) and I even updated in less than 7 days, just for you ;) Fred is a cocky, smug, lovable son of a bitch.


	22. Chapter 22 - Owls, Ears and Lectures

Hermione knocked on Ron's door tentatively and opened it.

"Hedwig!" She beamed. They'd been sending Harry wretchedly horrible letters which told him nothing at all. Hermione felt like the worst friend in the world.

"Don't!" Ron warned, clutching at his hand as Hermione went to pet Hedwig softly. She bit Hermione's finger.

"Ouch!" Hermione pulled her hand back. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and pecked again.

"Birds a bloody menace!" Ron hissed, sucking at his own finger. At this, Pigwidgeon started buzzing around excitedly in his cage, thinking he was the topic of their conversation.

"Hedwig, stop for a moment so I can grab your letters... please?" Hermione held up her hands as if in surrender. Hedwig paused and blinked, then hooted once, which Hermione took as permission. There were three letters tied to her leg. She threw one to Ron, dropped hers on the empty bed in his room and grabbed Sirius'.

"Fred!" Hermione hissed up the hall. She jumped as the twins appeared on either side of her, dropping the letter. She bent to pick it up, "You two are insufferable!"

"Isn't this Harry's owl?" George asked, "Ow! Bloody thing bit me!"

"She's been doing that," Ron said sullenly.

"What'd you need, there's a lot of stuff going on downstairs," Fred asked. Hermione handed him the letter.

"Give it to Sirius, tell him it's from Harry," Hermione ordered.

"You're bleeding," Fred said, frowning.

"Um, Hermione, I think I figured out what's going on downstairs," Ron said, sounding very afraid.

"How would you know that?" The twins demanded skeptically. Hermione grabbed her letter from the bed and tore it open.

"I've just been attacked by dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts!" Hermione read, horrified, "I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here."

"Oh, he's pissed," Fred chuckled.

"No, no, no they can't do that!" Hermione exclaimed, dropping the letter and dashing from the room.

"AH!" George pulled away from Harry's snowy owl. Fred and George shared a glance, "Think Harry told it-"

"-To bite until it gets answers," Fred sighed, "I do."

"You can do that?" Ron asked.

"We did it with Bagman," the twins answered. Hedwig fluttered over to Ron, who fell out of his chair to get away.

"What're you doing on the floor, Ron?" Hermione flew back into the room, a thick book in her hands, "See! They can't do this; he's allowed to perform magic if-"

"Hermione, I really don't think the Ministry cares about laws right now," Fred said sincerely, snatching the book from her hands and snapping it shut. Hedwig flapped over to Hermione then, and Fred swung the rather thick book at the bird.

"Fred!" Hermione hit the book out of his hands before he could the snowy owl, and Hedwig screeched angrily, diving at Fred maliciously. She screeched again and sat beside Pigwidgeon's cage when the book hit the floor with a very loud _bam_. "She's not a Bludger!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Fred backed away from the owl, bumping into Hermione. She held up her hands and stopped him knocking them both over.

"What is going on?" Ginny demanded, barging into the room. "Is that Hedwig?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "Will you find Mum, she bit me."

"What? Why did she bite you?" Ginny asked, glaring at her older brothers.

"You know I have no idea," Ron said, "I'm gonna find Mum. Get out of my room."

"You heard the man," Fred looped his arm through Hermione's left.

"Let's go," George mirrored him on her right, half leading, half dragging her out of Ron's room.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked warily. She twisted around to see Ginny, who was smiling faintly.

"How's that Muggle song go?" Fred asked.

"Something about the Wizard of Oz, wasn't it?" George looked to Hermione.

"Nope," Hermione shook her head, "I am not singing with you... Wait, that's American! How did you even hear that?"

"Quidditch World Cup last year," Fred answered, "Some witch was singing it to her kid."

"What's so special about yellow brick roads anyhow?" George asked.

"It's an abnormal color for a road, meant to display-" Hermione cut herself short. She sounded like her father.

"I told you," Fred grinned proudly, leading the way down the narrow stairs. George briefly released Hermione, though Fred did not.

"Told him what?" Hermione demanded, trying to pull away from Fred.

"You _do_ know everything!" George laughed raucously. The sounds of shouting echoed up from the kitchen.

"Extendables," Fred said softly, grinding to a halt. George Disapparated with a crack. Fred snuck closer down to the kitchen.

"Fred, you're going to get us into trouble!" Hermione hissed.

"Come on," Fred grinned, "Live a little."

George reappeared before Hermione could retort, handing out three fleshy strings. Fred put one to his ear and held it out, pointed toward the door. George did the same, as did a reluctant Hermione.

"-must have been the Ministry!" Sirius said.

"You just want to believe that because you feel slighted," A familiarly dreadful voice said slowly, "One mishap puts you in prison-"

"Mishap, Snivellous?!" Sirius roared, "12 Muggles died!"

"Snivellous?" Fred positively beamed, "I knew I liked him."

"Snape will kill you if you call him that," George muttered.

" _Professor_ Snape."

"The point remains that the Ministry does not benefit from attacking young Mr. Potter," Professor Snape continued, sounding a little bored.

"Surely it benefits if he's expelled from school!" Sirius said, an odd note in his voice.

"He's not expelled yet," Mr. Weasley reminded them, "Dumbledore-"

"With the Prophet attacking Dumbledore, I doubt that Dumbledore will be able to do much," Lupin said with a heavy sigh.

"Don't say things like that!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"We'll just have to see how things play out, I guess," Moody said gruffly. Then he sighed as if he was tired.

"Oh, no!" George said letting the string fall down. Fred grabbed Hermione's hand, though lingered for a moment.

"Molly, your boys-"

George Disapparated, and Fred pulled Hermione up the stairs at a rather loud, unstealthy run.

"FRED! GEORGE!"

Every other minute, it seemed, Moody was sighing and saying, 'Molly, your boys.' It'd happened at breakfast that morning, lunch the day before, more times than Fred wanted to admit. He wasn't used to getting caught so effortlessly. He thought that when Crouch was Moody last year that he must have let George and him get away with a hell of a lot of stuff.

Fred pulled Hermione into a random room, breathing heavily, and quietly shut the door behind him. Heavy footsteps thudded past, then stopped. Fred pushed Hermione against the wall behind the door, holding his breath. Hermione could barely breath herself, Fred's entire body was pressed against her. The door opened, nearly hitting Fred, remained that way for a short moment before closing again.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley hissed, running up the hall once more.

"Hi there," Fred whispered, staring down intently at Hermione.

"I need to go-" Hermione started anxiously. If the Ministry really had sent dementors after Harry, then she needed to check the legality of their actions. Someone had to call their bluff.

"You've got days," Fred said softly, leaning against the wall with one strong arm.

"Harry's _already been expelled_ -"

"Dad said not yet," Fred grinned, "Which means you don't have to worry yet either."

"How is everything so easy for you?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Coming from you," Fred leaned down to brush his lips against hers softly.

The door slammed open, hitting Fred. He jumped back, expecting his Mum. Instead, Sirius closed the door behind Lupin as the older men entered the room. Lupin's arms were crossed, but Sirius looked a little proud to Hermione.

"I told you," he said smugly, "You owe me 2 knuts, Moony."

Hermione stifled her smile as Fred's mouth dropped open. Sirius narrowed his eyes and Hermione explained, "Fred took your Map from Filch's office his first year."

" _Your Map?_ " Fred turned to stare at her, "You knew?!"

"Harry-"

" _He_ knew?!"

"His Dad was Prongs, of course he knew!" Sirius said, looking Fred over, "You figured it out?"

"Only after it taught us every curse word we know," Fred laughed drily, unbelieving.

"An educator indeed," Sirius prodded Lupin in the arm.

"So you're Padfoot..." Fred frowned then snapped, "The dog thing, of course!"

"How did we get so off topic?" Lupin said, giving Sirius a pointed look.

"Right!" He said, and his grin turned into a less profound slight tug at his lips, "Frederick _Gideon_ Weasley -your mother's voice carries- we'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Especially since we assured Hermione's father when we picked her up that we wouldn't let her get into any trouble," Lupin arched an eyebrow.

"You did not!" Hermione crossed her arms.

"I wasn't joking when I said I'd bite him," Sirius said, mimicking Lupin. He bared his teeth to prove his point.

"Um... what?" Fred glanced from Lupin to Sirius, confused.

"Yes, you were!" Hermione said.

"I will write your father," Sirius said, trying desperately to live up to his name, even narrowing his eyes a little. Hermione stared back until he started laughing again. She grinned triumphantly.

"Sirius," Lupin sighed, "You dragged me up here, and I assume it was to do more than have a few staring contests."

"Right, fear of Merlin," Sirius shifted his gaze over to Fred and said in a low tone, "I may only be an accused murderer, but if you hurt her, I will become a real one. Understand?"

Fred swallowed and nodded.

"Now, where is Molly?" Sirius sighed, "We have to explain to her that it was not _her_ daughter conspiring with you and your blasted twin."

"Moody put her off the scent, as it were," Lupin rolled his eyes, "Don't know why."

"Because she's on the path to Prefectness," Sirius grinned at his old friend, "Wouldn't want word of any deviation to get to Dumbledore's ears."

With that the two left, both throwing a deadly glare back at Fred before they disappeared up the hall. They left the door open, and though Fred tried to close it, it would not budge.

"I don't care what who says," Fred shook his head, still a little wide eyed, "Sirius is scary."

"Oh, he's about as mean as a retriever," Hermione scoffed, "I need to go apologize to Ginny."

"She'll be fine with it," Fred said, but Hermione stepped out into the hall.

Ginny was talking quietly with Tonks when Hermione found her.

"After today, I wouldn't be surprised if Molly charms the door every day," Tonks glanced over her shoulder, "Oh, hey Hermione."

"Mum thinks I was listening in at the meeting," Ginny said.

"Your brothers are nothing but trouble," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Then she looked to Tonks, "D'you mean she'll put an Imperturbable Charm on it?"

"Yes, that's what it's called!" Tonks grinned. She turned back to Ginny, "Anyway, it's easy to spot. You just chuck a bit of rubbish at it and if it doesn't make contact you know it's been charmed."

"Nymphadora," a cool voice said, and Hermione stepped back beside Ginny as Snape passed. He positively glared at the two of them as he passed. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she'd felt such a surge of dislike for the greasy haired man. Maybe it was when her front teeth had reached her chin. Ginny glared coldly back, and Snape turned and strode away. Hermione thought she saw him rub his forehead as he left.

"I don't like him much, to be honest," Tonks said quietly. "But he is on our side, so there's not much we can do."

"Why does he look at us like that?" Ginny asked Hermione, "He looks like he hates us."

"I dunno," Hermione sighed, "Quidditch?"

"Could be," Tonks shrugged, "Slytherin and Gryffindor have had the weirdest competition since Professor McGonagall was injured playing."

"What?" Ginny hissed.

"Professor McGonagall played?" Hermione demanded.

"Yes, I heard she was really good too," Tonks grinned, "She was a Chaser."

"Oh, I wish I could play Chaser," Ginny said glumly.

"Why don't you try out?" Hermione asked.

Ginny blushed scarlet up to her ears, "I'm not that good. Besides, they've already got Alicia, Angelina and Katie."

"You've been playing since you were 6," Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're loads better than I ever could be."

"Playing what?" Ron asked, on his way down to the kitchen.

"Exploding Snap," Ginny said easily. Tonks covered her smile with her hand.

"I've got to go," Tonks waved, unleashing her grin, "See you in a bit!"

"Bye!" Ginny and Hermione waved back.

"Hungry?" Hermione asked, gesturing toward the kitchen.

"Starved," Ginny giggled a little and lead the way.

.o0O0o.

Haha two in two days!

Fandomqueen104: How can you have two OTPs from one series? I was very happy to make your day then!

Electrocorrosive: Fred is an opportunist if ever there was one. It's why he's such a good businessman.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Angst Boy Appears

"Come on, you lot!" Mrs. Weasley said wearily, "It's about time we take a break."

"Oh, finally!" Ginny threw down her cleaning rag and sprinted out of the room. Fred and George just Apparated away.

"What Kreacher has been doing all these years is beyond me," Ron said, his voice muffled by the old t-shirt he'd used as a mask. Kreacher was the ancient house-elf that went with Sirius' ancient house. It was really quite gruesome; his life goal was to end up decapitated. He was one of the foulest beings Hermione had ever come into contact with, excepting Draco Malfoy, but still she thought if he was exposed to some small amount of goodness, he'd become more bearable. Had Kreacher been human, she wouldn't have given him the time of day.

"Lay off him," Hermione ordered, taking a deep breath as soon as they were out in the hall.

"Hey, it's kind of quiet, don't you think?" Ginny asked softly. It was indeed quiet, only Sirius could be heard, humming as he went to feed Buckbeak. Hermione pointed to the once handsome man, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Harry must be coming," Hermione said.

"Finally," Ron sighed, "Hedwig is _still_ out to get me!"

"He's going to be pissed," Ginny laughed nonetheless, because with Harry there, cleaning was that much easier. Hermione knew the feeling. Had this house been a Muggle one, it would have been condemned and destroyed. The three went up to Ron's room, which was where they nearly always hung out, and was the only place in the house Fred wouldn't try to snatch Hermione and sneak off. For Hermione, it was just the cleaning thing anyway. Ginny still said 'Harry' with much more interest than 'Michael Corner.'

Fred and George appeared with a crack, George landing almost in Ginny. Both fell to the floor with a loud bump, and Fred grabbed onto Hermione as George grabbed Fred's ankle and tried to yank him down too. Hermione jumped over Ginny's legs and pulled Fred with her. Their combined weight sent Hermione down onto the edge of the unused bed. Fred straddled her in an effort not to flatten her with his weight. Hermione was breathing heavily, staring up into Fred's soft brown eyes for probably a moment too long.

"Get off her," Ron said angrily. Fred twisted and sat down next to Hermione.

"I don't see why you couldn't just fall," George said.

"You all right?" Ron asked, frowning at his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said, still trying to catch her breath, "Knocked the wind out of me that's all..."

It was impossible to miss the self-satisfied grin that had stretched across Fred's handsome face.

George scrambled up to his feet as there was a soft knock on the door.

"Ginny- why're you on the floor, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, peeking her head in.

"I fell over," Ginny mumbled.

"Well why did you fall over?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, glaring at each of her sons in turn.

"I came running into the room too quick," Ginny mumbled.

"Right, I'd like you all to stay upstairs for a little bit," Mrs. Weasley said, "Harry'll be coming along in a little while."

With one last suspicious look at Fred and George, Mrs. Weasley turned and shut the door behind her. After her had footsteps receded, Ginny turned her death stare to George and Fred.

"I'm sorry," George said weakly, but his grin betrayed him. That tended to happen a lot to the Twins.

"I'm going to go write-" Ginny hurried off before she could finish her sentence, and Hermione knew she was going to write Michael Corner.

"Who's she writing?" George asked.

"Is it really any of your business?" Hermione said.

"We are her brothers," said Ron, glancing at the door as it slowly creaked shut.

"I hadn't noticed that, Ronald," Hermione said, standing, "What a stunning observation!"

"Why are you all mad?" Fred asked, grabbing her arm gently as she went to follow Ginny.

"Will you leave her alone?" Ron said, and George turned his amused look to his youngest brother.

"What would you do if I told you-" George stopped as there was a crash in the hall.

Fred did not pick up on his twin's sentence, rather cutting him off with, "Harry's here!" Which could have, technically, been an end.

"He's going to be furious," said Hermione weakly as Fred released her arm with a not too reassuring smirk.

"It'll be fine," said Ron, glaring at the Twins as his mother had, "You two, go away."

"Your wish-" Fred bowed.

"-Is our command," finished George. With that, and a loud crack, they were gone.

Fred didn't mind the squeezing sensation that came along with Apparation so much anymore. A broom was preferable, to be sure, but not nearly as quick. Fred couldn't help but wonder if that was why those who'd passed their Apparation tests did it so often following their certification, to become used to the feeling. Fred shook out his leg awkwardly once he'd landed back in his and George's room. He felt like he'd left part of him behind, but he wasn't missing any limbs.

"Still have my eyebrows, don't I?" asked Fred, raising one playfully.

"As far as I can tell," shrugged George. Mad-Eye's advice had lead their Mum to discovering at least three of their hidden caches of Extendable Ears. George opened a small trunk and extracted a knot of them. "Dammit! We've only got 13 left."

"Yeah, but they're easy enough to make," Fred plopped down on his bed, calling the way Hermione had looked at him to the forefront of his mind. She'd looked adventurous and excited, awake. He'd only see her look that way a few times before.

"Fred!" repeated George, snapping his fingers. He chuckled quietly, "Stay with me, Freddie, I'm losing you."

"Huh?" Fred smacked the side of his head repeatedly. He needed to focus-

"If there's a witch up there she won't come out," sang George like he'd heard Bill and Charlie tease each other. George examined one pair of Extendables, pulling it up to his ear. Fred was startled when George dropped it like it'd burned him and jumped backward into the dark wardrobe with a crash.

"You all right?" asked Fred, standing, and picking up the Extendable Ear wearily.

"Don't-!"

"Ah!" Fred recoiled violently, dropping the Extendable again. "Hermione was right, Harry's pissed!"

"Shall we?" George rubbed his ear, making an odd face, "I think I've gone deaf."

"Just in the one?" Fred chuckled. He could now hear Harry without the help of the Extendable Ear, and he was not happy in the slightest.

"Harry clearly isn't taking the news all that well," George straightened and grabbed a handful of Extendables. Then he repeated, "I think there's a meeting on downstairs."

"Let's see if we can't cheer him up," Fred grinned, "And figure out what the hell is going on while we're at it."

They spun and after a brief moment of terrible confinement, Apparated into Harry and Ron's room. Fred appeared just behind Hermione, still grinning, and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Hello, Harry," George beamed. Hermione started, jumping away from Fred.

"Stop - doing - that!" She hissed, pushing Fred playfully.

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones," George continued.

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that," Fred nodded solemnly. "Let it all out Harry. Might've been a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

Harry looked and sounded very grumpy and a little ashamed as he said, "You two passed your Apparation tests, then?"

"With distinction," Fred boasted proudly, and George handed him a few Extendable Ears. They explained to the poor, under informed, regrettably dark haired angst filled boy what his money had been used for.

"It's no go," Ginny called, and only Hermione caught the slight pause and little half-breath she did when she saw Harry. She walked into Ron's room, which was going to get crowded if anyone else decided to sneak in.

"Well how'd you know?" asked Fred, slightly irritated. He really had wanted to listen in on the meetings. The entire summer he'd gotten nothing but fragments about something they were guarding. Ginny explained about the dung bombs, which were technically Fred and George's in the first place. Fred had known she was sneaking into their room!

Their Mum came in near the end of her explanation, and the Twins Apparated away to hide their beloved inventions.

"What was that with Fred?" asked Ron, glaring at the floorboards where his brother had stood.

"He's just trying to get me going with the Apparating thing," Hermione lied. Ron nodded and bounded out of the room after Harry.

There was another crack at her side as George reappeared, making her jump again, "Can't believe he bought that bull shit."

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione exclaimed, touching a hand to her heart.

"Yet another cutting remark from Granger," George chuckled as he disappeared with another crack.

.o0O0o.

Holy fuck guys I get to see Star Wars on Friday and I do not even have the words that describe excitement anymore!

lyhart24: Thank you very much!

Fandomqueen104: Same :P

badwolfinwinterfell: Trust me, protective Sirius is going to become a _thing_. Love him :D

Electrocorrosive: Hermione is a fiesty one. Sirius and Remus are my life (outside Fremione)


	24. Chapter 24 - Stolen Kisses

"What'd they talk about?" Ginny demanded quietly. She'd waited up after being kicked out of the kitchen.

"They've been guarding some kind of weapon, something _he_ didn't have last time," Hermione answered, quickly changing into pajamas. "They've been trying to recruit people and they've got people spying in the Ministry. Kingsley Shackelbolt, he's an Auror, is making them run circles trying to find Sirius."

"You're giving me the short-" Ginny paused as they heard footsteps, diving into her bed and pulling up the covers to her chin. Mrs. Weasley cracked the door open, letting light spill into the room. Hermione put one finger up to her lips and gestured to Ginny, who looked to be sleeping peacefully. She gave a convincing sigh and moved the slightest bit. Hermione slipped into her own bed under Mrs. Weasley's hawk like gaze. Mrs. Weasley closed the door and remained outside for a good minute before she moved on.

"Anything else?" asked Ginny, her voice not much more than a whisper.

"Sirius will be the one who gives us information," said Hermione, grinning slightly. "Especially when your mum isn't around."

"I _knew_ I liked him."

There was a soft crack, "Make a sound, Gin, and I'll hex you."

Hermione found herself pulled to her feet. In the dark, she was fairly certain it was Fred, but it had been George who abducted her the last time. Hermione made as small yelp as he pulled her onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He cracked the door open, but the hallway was now dark and silent; Mrs. Weasley had finished her rounds and had gone to bed. Hermione bit her lip to contain her grin and laughs as he thudded up the steps and into a recently cleared room.

"Hi there," Fred grinned as he dropped her down unceremoniously on a couch. Hermione leaned against the armrest as Fred plopped one knee down on either side of her thin waist, propping himself up on the armrest.

"Your Mum is going to _kill_ you," said Hermione softly, though she couldn't trouble herself to be all that worried about it. After all, this was Fred. And besides, she was probably already asleep. Hopefully.

"I'm starting to think it might be worth it," Fred whispered. He was so tantalizingly close to her, but ever the gentlemen, he would not push Hermione any farther than she was comfortable with. Unless-

Hermione bravely closed the distance between them, her small hands slipping under his shirt and finding immense delight at the hard muscles that resided there. She may not ever understand Quidditch, but she sure as hell was learning to appreciate it. Fred touched her lips with his tongue, and for the first time in a while, Hermione opened her mouth and let him take control. It was easily the best decision Hermione could remember.

Hermione nearly forgot to breath she was so caught up in Fred. Then he pulled away from her ever so slowly, his deep kisses turning into feather soft ones, first on her lips, then along her jaw down to her neck.

"Fred," Hermione moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. He'd found the hollow of her collar bone. Fred flicked his tongue there, smiling triumphantly as Hermione's breathing spiked.

"Definitely worth it," Fred whispered, nipping at her ear playfully.

The door opened with a soft creak and Fred stopped.

"Ah!" He grunted as someone grabbed him by the hair and dragged him off the couch.

"I catch you again, and I'll tell your mother," said Sirius lowly, shoving Fred away from the door. Hermione, who was bright pink, sat up and pushed herself off the couch.

"Sirius, I-"

"Go to bed," Sirius cut her off, pointing at the door. Hermione shot Fred an apologetic look, which he returned with an over exaggerated terrified one. Sirius turned his attention to Fred, who swallowed nervously. "Were Moony and I unclear?"

"I wasn't hurting her!" protested Fred.

"I've gotten the feeling that neither of you are really big on being the center of attention for something as trivial as this right now, especially Hermione after that nasty Skeeter business," Sirius held up a hand as Fred tried to cut in and explain why Skeeter was no longer an issue. "And I guarantee you that your little brother is going to be more than a little upset."

"It's not his prob-"

"One last thing," Sirius stepped closer to Fred and tapped his chest with a long finger. "Put a hand on her, Fred, before she turns 17, and I'll take it person. Right?"

"You can't expect me to bloody live with her and not..." groaned Fred indistinctly. "She's just-I can't not-"

"Quit whining, James," Sirius froze, and Fred stared at him bewildered.

"George I get but-"

"You got the girl, you're excited, whatever," Sirius stepped back, rubbing his forehead. "I expect you to be a gentleman... Oh, where's Moony when you need him!"

With that, Sirius walked out, leaving a bewildered Fred in his wake.

"What the fuck?!" Fred demanded of his hands, before silently treading back to his room, seriously questioning the effects of Azkaban on one's sanity.

.o0O0o.

Ok, so I think I'm probably going to end up skipping 67% of the 5th book just because it's so long and I don't have to detail Hermione and Fred's every waking moment spend together.

Guest: The end of George's 'What would you do if I told you-' was definitely 'Fred and Hermione have been going at it like rabbits the past 6 months.' Technically not true, but it gets the job done.

Collectorofkeys: Yes. Sirius dies. A huge part of the the end of the 5th book and beginning of the 6th book is how Harry had to deal with the guilt of that, taking that away is too much. I'm not going to save people willy nilly. If I save one person, I will kill another. So before you ask me to save Fred, ask who I'll kill in his stead.

FandomQueen104: Ron is going to get steadily more and more pissy.


	25. Chapter 25 - On Trials and Trains

As Harry's trial loomed closer and closer, Hermione's mood grew more and more panicked. The Wizarding world functioned on different principles than the Muggles'. This meant there was no separation of power, no checks and balances. Although archaic, it worked... most the time. There was only evidence and a vote. There were bound to be supporters of Fudge on the Wizengamot.

"They just can't, they haven't the authority over who gets expelled!" Hermione vented frustrated to Ginny as they cleaned out a drawing room.

"Filthy Mudblood thinks she knows everything," said Kreacher viciously, "Thinks she understands-"

"Do _not_ call her that!" said Ginny angrily, and Hermione was hard pressed to stop her from kicking the House-Elf.

"Miss Bloodtraitor, no better than my poor mistress' pig of a son-"

"Kreacher!" called Sirius down the hall, and the tiny thing scampered off wisely as Hermione released Ginny. Even though she knew it was probably Sirius' dreadful treatment of him that caused him to be so obstinately rude, she could not stand to hear him insulted. Perhaps Sirius had a bit of a wild streak, and maybe he was growing reckless and bored being cooped up so long. But Sirius was the closest thing Harry had to a father, and sometimes, Hermione would allow herself to admit she felt closer to Sirius than her own father.

"I'll take his head clean off," snarled Ginny. "I mean it."

"His ears aren't the only things he has that're batty," Fred glared down the hall after the ancient elf. He gestured up the hall towards his room. "Gin, you mind testing something for us?"

"Oh, here we go," Ginny rolled her eyes and jogged up the stairs past Fred.

"You're testing them on her now?" Hermione demanded, outraged.

Fred recognized the fire in her eyes and backed up, "No, no, it's all right. She wants to help and she's been giving us a good idea for how girls'll react and we haven't given her anything we haven't tested ourselves a thousand times- she offered to help and she's actually really excited about it-"

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron called up the hall.

"What- no of course not!" hissed Hermione. What day was today? It couldn't be-! Hermione gasped. " _He's at his trial!_ "

"No, that's-" Ron paled. "He didn't even get me up... or anything! Why wouldn't he- I mean, wouldn't he want to, talk about it, or something?"

"Has he told either of you about what happened with Cedric?" asked Fred.

"Yes, but I don't think he's told us everything," Hermione said quietly.

"How would you know?"

"Oh come on, would you want to relive every single detail?" Hermione demanded. Ron could be so thick.

"They weren't that close really, were they?" asked Ron.

"I think whatever happened in that maze... there's no going back from it," Hermione said sadly.

"I'd be more concerned about the graveyard."

"That is because you are incredibly negative," sniffed Hermione. "Harry's allowed more than two friends you know."

And she stalked past him to her room.

"I'm Harry's friend," said Fred with a frown.

"Really?"

"We're the ones gave him the bloody map, aren't we?" Fred crossed his arms. "You'd be long dead without us."

"Yeah, by the way, thanks for telling me a bloke named Peter was following me around everywhere I went."

"We didn't even need the map by the time you lot got to school," chuckled Fred, "We only checked on if Filch or McGonagall was about. We weren't into stalking our baby brother."

Fred ruffled Ron's hair with a grin and stomped up to his room with George. Ginny was emptying her stomach into a small cauldron.

...

Harry was cleared of all charges, and the time remaining until school was back in session flew by. Fred did not dare try to pull Hermione away again, Kreacher roamed the house and yelled whenever he saw Hermione talking with any Weasley and an old friend of Sirius' was always popping in to check on Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Fred chuckled to see Sirius so happy, it was the first time he'd been out since the beginning of the summer. Hermione didn't much like it, but she didn't much like anything when it came to danger. Still, she smiled back at him. That counted for something.

Of course, she had become a prefect so she would be spending a majority of her time on the train not with them but rather wandering around. Fred tried to pay attention to what George and Lee were saying, really he did, but it was so hard. He leaned against the window with a near permanent frown. He sighed frequently.

"You're hopeless," George said, shaking his head.

"Can't believe your mom just-" Lee made scissors with his right hand and pulled on one of his dreads, "Chopped it all off."

"I swear that's why Charlie went off to Romania."

There was a small knock on the compartment a few minutes later. Fred continued to stare out the window. His twin continued to talk with whoever the new person was, though they conversed with nods and the like.

"He's cute when he doesn't know what's going on."

Fred grinned and sat up as Hermione sat beside him. He placed his hand on her knee and leaned into her, taking a deep breath and relishing as her scent washed over him. It was calming and exciting all at once.

"He may be cute but I'm devilishly handsome, all the time," George said.

"I've only got a few minutes, I managed to ditch Ron," Hermione said sadly. Fred pressed his forehead against hers.

"You're the best human being I know," Fred kissed her lightly, aware of his audience. Though it was easy to forget them, that was what the witch beside him did to him.

"Hey, there are children present!" George said, and Hermione turned to stare at him coldly. Lee had pulled his knees up to his chest and was pretending to be scared.

The compartment door slid open. Hermione turned to Fred, "And when I say this is your last warning, I mean it."

Fred had the decency to look scared for a heartbeat before he turned to glare at the intruder, "Malfoy."

"This is what happens when you socialize with Mudbloods," Malfoy sneered. "They try to tell you what to do."

"Get out," George said, not sounding very cross. Fred was boiling, Hermione put her hand on his elbow to stop him from doing something rash. She stood carefully.

"Hey, Freddie, remember what happened last time he interrupted us?" Hermione asked innocently.

"He got hexed," Fred smiled maliciously. "And mummy had to pay to get him fixed up."

"Would hate for that to happen again," Hermione relished how Malfoy flinched when she patted his shoulder, Fred could tell. All too soon she was gone. A spluttering Malfoy followed her.

"How come there's only one of her?" asked Lee, with a low whistle.

"You have got to love her," George agreed, giving Fred a pointed look. His eyebrows knit together. George rolled his eyes, "And you have to tell her that."

"Whoa, when you two start waving around words like 'love' it's serious," Lee sat up straighter and crossed his arms. "Why exactly have I not heard about this?"

"Who do you think you are, our Mum?" George chuckled. "Though, to be fair, quite a bit goes over her head too..."

"I'd just rather keep it from being commented on while I'm on the pitch," Fred said lazily. He sighed and laid his forehead on the window again.

"Who d'you reckon the new professor will be?" George asked.

"Dunno," Fred said. "Can't be much worse than a Death Eater in disguise though, right?"

He never, in all his life, had been or would be so wrong.

.o0O0o.

Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Early New Year! This was going to be two chapters, but then I realized how very short they were. I sincerely hope that everyone is enjoying their time off, whether it be from school or work. On another note, if anyone has an idea regarding the whole 6th year thing, I would love to hear it. Right now I'm thinking a whole bunch of letters back and forth, but that would just end up being a sparks notes version of the 6th book...

BTW, reading the reviews makes me blush every time. I love you guys!

SeverusSnape'sLove: I'm sorry to say, but I am not a big Snape fan. Just because he's a 'good guy' doesn't mean he's a _good guy_. Thank you very much though, and I'm maintaining the suspense on the Fred/Weasley death issue.

jperks: What's the point in writing if no one but you reads it? Then again, I have never shared any of my original works so... Thanks, though!

virason: Thank you! I try to update as often as possible :)

animelover5107: I'm convinced that Sirius is harmlessly deranged, if only because of all the in-breeding. You don't have a cousin like Bellatrix and come out perfectly sane.

cochran4444: You get an early Christmas present and a late Christmas present then! :D

Electrocorrosive: Only problem with the chapter title is I want to use it again and again. So much tension, at least that's what I'm hoping for. Here is the 'more' you requested!


	26. Chapter 26 - Hogwarts Again

"She looks like a toad," said Angelina seriously. George smiled and kissed her cheek. They'd snuck up to the Common Room faster than most, but unfortunately Hermione was still leading First Years on the grand tour. Fred was still in mope-mode, sitting upside down on the couch near them, staring at the ceiling.

"Don't worry about us upsetting McGonagall," George raised his eyebrows playfully, "She won't be half as funny to watch as Professor Pink."

Angelina tried for a stern look that wasn't half as good as Hermione's but was foiled when George nuzzled her neck.

"You're being gross again," Fred groaned. He tried for a kick at George's head but nearly hit Angelina instead. Feigning innocence, he hooked his feet across the back of the couch beside his twin. George turned to give him a cold stare. "I'm _definitely_ the better looking twin from this-AH!"

Someone pushed Fred's feet up, sending him rolling off the couch. He was already scowling at the boy when he stood to his full height. Fred was tall, yes, but perhaps he wasn't the tallest. It pleased him greatly to find himself taller than the peace-disturber.

"McLaggen," he snarled.

"Weasley," the younger boy had the tact to look slightly terrified, though he tried for a playful smile. His friends stood in the corner, both laughing and taking bets on how quickly the boy would piss himself.

"Any particular reason you feel like dying today?" McLaggen's smile died.

"Hey, let's not be hasty," George grabbed Fred's arm.

"At least I made a few sickles," McLaggen tried for a careless shrug. Fred and George tensed, both sensing an opportunity. They shared a smirk. George released Fred and they both straightened to precisely the same height, with the exact same businesslike set in their posture and eyes.

"So-" Fred grinned broadly, circling around the couch. George mirrored him.

"You don't care-"

"What happens to you-"

"As long as you earn-"

"Just a bit of money?"

"Boys," Angelina warned slowly.

"Where do you draw the line?" the twins asked together.

"More than a month in the hospital wing," McLaggen answered.

"Brilliant."

Not three days later, Fred was in trouble.

" _You already have detention?!_ " Hermione hissed.

"Listen, if you had the bat as your teacher, what would you do?" Fred asked. "That woman is as evil as the rest of them!"

"The rest of who? The Purebloods?" Hermione asked with a dry frown. "And I do have the bat as a teacher."

"You don't doubt my Pureblood maniacalism, do you?" Fred grinned his reserved-for-Slytherins grin, pushing Hermione gently against the stone wall. Fred had locked the door to their room, but he'd also put up a silencing charm, locked all the doors to the room above them, including the one to the small spiral staircase, and even moved a tapestry to cover the bottom door. He was, according to the paintings nearby, the boy most focused on fornicating since 'that Black boy.' Fred clearly thought he deserved that award, though the mention of Sirius scared the piss out of him.

"That's not a real word," Hermione whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from his. "W-Why do you already have detention, Fred?"

"Well, Hermione," Fred smiled more genuinely and tucked a stray piece of wavy hair behind her hair. "She's already got the measure of me pretty well. It's a preemptive strike, completely unwarranted."

"It's never unwarranted with you," Hermione muttered. She wished he'd stop distracting her from being angry.

"You're gorgeous, you know," Fred said, planting a small kiss near her ear.

"Will you stop and let me be mad at you for 3 seconds?!" Hermione asked, hitting his stomach lightly. She blushed furiously. He'd already started Quidditch conditioning. With one light touch, that much was abundantly clear. With one light touch, her mind was completely reset. With one light touch, her anger evaporated. "Oh."

"No, I think that's rather against my interests," Fred breathed, kissing her jaw lightly. Hermione closed her mind and tried to remember what exactly she had said. She let her arms rest on his shoulders, and when she opened her eyes, his were hovering ever so close.

"And what are your interests?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"I'd list trouble making as one," Fred murmured. Hermione couldn't help but agree. "You as the more important one…"

"Really?" Hermione asked. Then her body did that thing that it always seemed to do when Fred was near. It sped up and left her mind. First she kissed him. Then she pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

There was a moment of sheer panic where Fred was stunned. Then a grin slowly spread across his face. "Oh, yeah?"

Hermione had become mute. She still stared at him, but she couldn't get her mouth to work. Her body knew that her mind wanted to deny what she'd just said, and it wouldn't let her. Pesky thing, her body. She turned redder than Fred's hair.

"You, the smart, witty, perfect, tenacious little Hermione Granger, loves _me_ , prankster extraordinaire, who received slightly less than 3 O.W.L.s?"

She wanted to question how he could get slightly less than 3 O.W.L.s, but instead she only nodded, "Yes."

"That's funny," Fred said quietly, and Hermione nearly died except for the look that he was giving her, the way that he had taken her face in his hands. "Because I love you."

And then he was kissing her again and it was better than reading, better than learning, raw knowledge was not nearly as perfect as his lips against hers, his hand in her hair, the way he whispered those three words against her skin.

Hermione decided that school uniforms were the most awful things invented. She tugged Fred's tie off, then his blazer, and then had to wait and unbutton his shirt. Fred merely smiled and flicked his wand. Her tie flew off, her blazer had essentially vanished, and her buttons undid themselves. Fred recaptured her lips before she could blush.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a procrastinator," Fred smiled. Hermione didn't even have time to roll her eyes. Yes, she was absolutely positive now. She _loved_ Quidditch. Fred winced, "Careful."

"Hmm," Hermione asked distractedly. She liked Fred shirtless. Fred shirtless was a good thing to be around. Very beneficial.

"I'm sore," Fred said, nuzzling her neck.

"From what?" Hermione asked.

"Quidditch," Fred answered.

"Quidditch makes you look nice," Hermione observed neutrally. Fred laughed and it was easily one of the best sounds in the world. Fred slid his hands underneath Hermione's bra and she sighed.

"You always look nice," Fred whispered, unclasping her bra. Hermione turned bright red and kissed him. His hands weren't sure at first, but every time Hermione squirmed pleasurably or made an embarassing little sound, they became more so.

"I have... homework," Hermione said, breathing heavily.

"It can wait," Fred murmured.

"Sirius is going to kill you," Hermione said, her eyes flying open. "Oh, shit."

"Who's going to tell him, you?" Fred asked.

"No, but I swear he's in my head half-" Fred kissed her again and Hermione almost forgot. Almost. "He really will kill you."

"I didn't make you," Fred said. For a second fear pulsed in his eyes. "You-you want-"

Hermione kissed him, and his hands glided up and down her bare skin.

"What Sirius doesn't know won't hurt him," Fred whispered. Hermione couldn't help but agree.

"Still," Hermione said slowly, "I do have homework."

"It's the third day of the term," Fred whined. " _I_ don't have homework."

"You mean you've chosen to ignore all the homework you do have," Hermione said testily.

"That's what I said," Fred said, feigning confusion. At Hermione's sour look, he sighed.

"How do you not worry about school, your future job-"

"I know what I'm going to do when I grow up," Fred smiled, running his knuckle up and down Hermione's side. "I'm going to blow things up, brew potions, sell sweets, and kiss you."

He demonstrated the last one.

"That's terribly optimistic," Hermione said quietly.

"If you fail all your O.W.L.s, you can always work for George and me at our shop, I promise," Fred smiled. At the panic in her eyes, he laughed.

"You're dreadful," Hermione said quietly. "Trying to sabotage my education so you can have me nearby."

Fred chuckled louder, "Of course, the offer stands if you get all Os, too. I would hate to cause ignorance, even if you've already read all your text books twice."

"Is your D.A.D.A. book as rubbish as mine?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's the same book," Fred said, which explained a lot. "Can I use your homework?"

"What?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

"I'm going to turn in a week's worth of homework to prove the old hag wrong," Fred smiled. "Then I'm going to stop as soon as she feels as if she might've made a mistake."

"You're hopeless," Hermione laughed, bending down to pick up her bra.

"You know, you could do your homework in here, away from everyone else, and leave that off," Fred said. Hermione swatted him and turned away to get dressed again.

.o0O0o.

So I spent all of yesterday typing up the start for Year 7 and it is already 24 long ass pages. Good thing for future you: it's broken into about 7 segments; Hermione dealing with her parents, arriving at the Burrow, the Battle of the 7 Potters, doing chores and sneaking around before the wedding, Harry's birthday (and a special surprise), the wedding, and the reception.

Lots of sevens.

There were two Guest reviews, and they're different people (I'm pretty sure).

Guest: Thank you very much, you're the very first person to compliment my grammar, at least on this site, but it is something I'm extremely proud of! If you don't mind my saying, you sound like a English teacher, or at the very least an English major.

Guest: Anytime I can convert someone to Fremione-ism is a victory. I discovered Fremione through a FanFic over the summer, and it immediately struck me as something I wanted to do. I take time out of my day for far more stupid things anyway, I might as well write.

animelover5107: Hermione excels at making Draco nervous.

lyhart24: Thank you! I'm sticking to canon as often as possible, so you can count on some twins-Umbridge hate.

Fandomqueen104: I still don't know if I'm doing the Malfoy thing. It's just a lot to add in and I'm already really behind on my Year 5 stuff (this chapter is the last bit of it that I have).

giglesoup: I LOVE CHARLIE! Charlie is the most interesting Weasley by far, and for all those worried, fear not, you will see him again. A tonne.

cochran4444: You're very welcome haha. WIP Fics can be so frustrating, believe me, but I'm trying my hardest to update semi-regularly. Thank you very much!


	27. Chapter 27 - Heated Discussion

"Just for a little while," Fred pouted. Hermione snatched his advertisement away with a scowl.

"You can test them on yourselves, but you can't give them to people and wait to see if they bleed to death!" Hermione said, drawing the attention of several third year boys.

"That's only the Nosebleed Nougats," Fred said, his voice just a little too loud. "The Puking Pastilles are perfectly alright, and the Fainting Fancies, well, we just need a few-"

"I _will_ give you detention," Hermione said firmly. Fred only smiled.

"An evening with a beautiful woman, I can imagine no better thing," this caused some quiet mutterings amongst the third years. Fred caught Hermione's wrist as she went to throw the paper in the bin. "That cost money."

"People need to know about the Hogsmeade dates, more than they do about hurting themselves," she said testily.

"If anyone asks, I've kidnapped our delightful Prefect and will release her for a bounty of no less than one knut!" Fred called, pulling Hermione slightly with a roguish grin.

"I will shove your nose up into your brain," Hermione said, though there was very little venom in her voice. Fred let her go but snatched his poster back. "How many of those do you have? I've already taken down one."

"Of course that was you," Fred muttered, and she followed him out of the Common Room. "And here I thought Professor McGonagall had taken an interest in our activities."

"Are you even taking her class?" Hermione asked, lengthening her stride so she could keep up with him. He waited for the corridor to empty then flicked his wand at a tapestry of a forest. It lifted itself upward and Fred opened the obscured door for Hermione. He followed quickly, and Hermione heard the muffled flap of the tapestry as it fell back down. Fred kissed her.

"You know how gorgeous you are when you're mad?" Fred murmured. Hermione scowled and set her hands firmly on his chest.

"Answer my question," Hermione said.

"You first."

"You seem to think I am, but I doubt many people agree," Hermione said resolutely. "What classes are you taking? You only got 3 O.W.L.s, what the hell are you doing?"

"I got Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration O.W.L.s," Fred shrugged. "George got Potions, Herbology, and Charms. We switch on and off who goes to Transfiguration and who goes to Potions. Snape not only dresses like a bat, but he is also as blind as one."

"And McGonagall?"

"I'm absolutely positive she knows we switch, but she doesn't have any clue about which one of us is in her class at any given time," Fred said with a grin.

"You're going to extra classes," Hermione muttered. "I never thought... what about Defence?"

"That's required," Fred rolled his eyes, "but it may as well be a free period."

"What if _I_ only get 3 O.W.L.s?" Hermione whispered, staring through Fred as though he was a ghost. She wouldn't be able to get a job anywhere, except with Fred, and even then what if Fred's business didn't do well? She couldn't become an Auror with abysmal grades and no practical experience with Defence Against the Dark Arts. She would fail her D.A.D.A. exam anyway, there was an entire section devoted to performing spells that the toad wouldn't teach her. Did she even want to become an Auror? She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that a Death Eater thought she'd be good at it. She wanted to make a difference though, and catching Dark Wizards definitely did-

"Hey, no panic attacks," Fred said, making Hermione blink and look up at him. "And no boils either."

"Why did you put Bulbadox Powder in Kenneth Towler's clothes?" Hermione asked. Fred turned red and she smiled. "Oh, there was a really good reason, wasn't there?"

Her tone made clear that he'd better have one. Fred mumbled something that Hermione didn't catch, likely a string of cussing, and cleared his throat. "He made some comments."

"Comments?"

"About you," Fred muttered.

"What?!" Hermione asked, taken aback. She'd seen Kenneth Towler once or twice coming in and out of Ancient Runes. "What did he say?"

"I don't-"

"Fred."

"I didn't hear all of it," Fred said. "And I don't like to think about it."

"But this was before the Yule Ball," Hermione muttered. She started, "I was _fourteen_!"

"I know," Fred snapped. His hands were shaking, his ears glowed red. Hermione smiled.

"We weren't dating yet."

"Are we dating now?" Fred asked. Hermione sent him a blank look. "We haven't been on any dates, sorry."

"Why'd you put Bulbadox Powder in his clothes if we weren't together yet?" Hermione asked.

"Because I had the vague idea that I'd fall in love with you some day," Fred grinned and kissed her again. "I had to protect your honor."

"Oh, really?"

"Since then, I've stopped," said Fred, his fingers playing idly with Hermione's robes. "I think I like you better without it."

"'Cept last week you nearly killed that McLaggen boy for saying that I had legs a mile long," Hermione murmured. "And he'd like to see where they meet."

"Only I get to see that," Fred said, his voice wavering. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't want anything," Hermione said quickly. Fred narrowed his eyes. "Really."

"Well, I've got until next Tuesday," Fred muttered. "Don't worry, I'll find _the most_ expensive thing possible-"

"Don't you dare!"

"And give it to you in the middle of your Runes lesson," Fred finished. "So that all the Ravenclaws can see I've given you some dusty, priceless manuscript from Ancient Egypt-"

"Even you couldn't get one," Hermione scoffed.

"I'm still getting you something nice," Fred said thoughtfully staring at her as if he could pull the answer out of her eyes.

"Maybe you could just get me the same thing I got you," Hermione murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's an interesting idea," Fred mumbled, pulling off Hermione's robe with a grin. She kissed him with a happy sigh. With any luck, Fred thought, he would be able to get her away from her studies with the 'purpose' of getting her to relax a little bit all year. There was a thud from the door, and Fred yanked Hermione out of the way as it flung open. She pulled away from him with a gasp, taking some of his hair with her. Fred's eyes watered.

 _"Fred?!"_

 _"George?!"_

 _"What in the bloody fuck are you doing in here?!"_

Hermione grabbed her robe off the floor, then scurried out of the room, muttering a stream of apologies.

"You are the worst human being imaginable," Fred said.

"You should've locked the door, Fred!" George said, almost as red as Hermione.

"I put a fucking tapestry over it, you daft moron!"

"Well, that only draws attention to the fact that a bloody door went missing."

"Where is Angelina?" Fred demanded knowingly.

"Oh, shit, you better leave before she gets here," George said hastily.

"You say a word of this to anyone-"

George scoffed, "Forge, you couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"Don't test me Gred," Fred warned.

"Oh, dear, I've never seen you fight before," Angelina commented from the door way.

"It's nothing," said Fred a little too quickly. Then he gave George a neutral look, "I'm warning you now, we'll be in here next Tuesday."

"Who is we?" Angelina demanded the moment Fred had left.

"I'm not allowed to say," George sighed.

"Really?" Angelina frowned. "Did you walk in on them just now?"

"Maybe," said George miserably.

"Interesting," Angelina murmured. "She's younger, isn't she?"

"Ange," George said.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll corner him later," she smiled her blinding smile. "Right now I've got you."

.o0O0o.

Happy New Year/'s Eve, depending on your time zone! I hope no one has bothered with resolutions that they'll give up halfway through February. The fact that I have nearly _200_ people following this story blows my mind.

There was a bit of confusion on my part because a guest left a review on Chapter 1 requesting updates...

animelover5107: Hermione takes authority figures very _seriously._

cochran4444: Hahaha thank you! Thank you, thank you so very much... Wow. I really don't know what else to say.

Fandomqueen104: I hate to disappoint, but the rest of the family finds out during book 7's timeline. But Angelina, Angelina is a different story altogether.


	28. Chapter 28 - The Four Course Birthday

"Just come on!"

"You're holding something behind your back. I told you not to get me anything!"

"When have I ever listened to you?"

"Apparently, never."

"Ah, but I stopped testing on first years," Fred said, turning the lock manually on the door behind him. He wasn't sure if Hermione was angry, incensed, and furious, or was pretending to be. He cupped her chin with one hand and kissed her.

"Only because I threatened to tell your mother," Hermione mumbled, though she looked considerably happier.

"Except you wouldn't dare tell her about us because blah-blah-blah you're Muggleborn and a target, whatever," Fred rolled his eyes and brought forth her first gift. "To start; knitting needles."

Hermione took the metal devices carefully. Then she threw her arms around Fred, beaming, her mood completely recovered. "Oh, Fred! That's so thoughtful!"

"Ron was complaining about your knitting when you could be helping the boys with homework," Fred shrugged. "We never had a house-elf, and I love the ones in the kitchens. Their ears probably get cold."

"Yes, perhaps they do," Hermione said.

"Besides, all Weasley women knit," Fred said, kissing her cheek. Hermione blushed, and Fred knew he might've said a bit too much. He hastily continued, "Now, for the second course!"

"How many courses are there?"

"Wait and see," Fred smiled. He wondered what she'd think of dessert. He gave her a small jewelry box and watched her smile flicker.

"Was this expensive?"

"Just open it," Fred urged. She did, though not without giving Fred a look. She removed a thin golden bracelet, with a lion bead and a book bead. Her mouth hung open slightly. "Dumbledore has this thing called a Pensieve in his office. It allows wizards to see their memories in extreme detail. It was a bit tricky and we had to go to this place, I don't think you've ever heard of it, they call in the library, to figure out all the charms, and then I had to mail it to Bill, and he had to mail it back but you can put memories into the charms -er, the beads- and then watch them back."

Hermione was silent, her eyes flitting from Fred to the bracelet, and back again and again. She covered her mouth with one hand, holding the box with the bracelet in the other. Fred held his breath for a very long moment.

" _Merlin_ , Fred," Hermione whispered. "What if I break it?"

"I'll make you a new one," Fred answered quietly. "Do you-"

"Fred, I love it- do I like it- and you said you got three whole O.W.L.s," Hermione was grinning, her eyes shining. Fred kissed her nose. "What memories should I use- how do I-"

"Uh-uh-uh," Fred smiled wider than she was, "Third course."

"Fred, you've already-"

"I solemnly swear that you will get free products at our store as long as I am alive," Fred said, then grinned wider still, "Especially once we open up the adult line of toys-"

"Fred!" Hermione turned bright pink and swatted at him.

"Which, innocent thing that you are, I'll probably have to show you how to use," Fred took the bracelet and the knitting needles away from her and set them on the floor. "Now, how do you feel about dessert?"

"Did you get me chocolate?" Hermione asked. He took her hands and pulled himself closer to her.

"Mmm, nope."

"How about strawberries?"

"Not even close," Fred chuckled, releasing one of her hands to touch her face softly. "I like your freckles."

"I like your freckles too," Hermione whispered. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Fred was a big, very supportive fan of kissing Hermione. She pulled on his robes until they fell to the ground. He very carefully unclasped hers. This was the Hermione he liked best; the one who would very shortly be wearing less clothes.

"I love you," Fred whispered. The words sent shivers up his back. He took Hermione's grey jumper off, revealing her white blouse and tie. He wondered if he could take the tie off with his teeth, then decided that was probably one of those things that needed practice. Still, that got him to thinking about Hermione's smooth neck. His kisses followed his thoughts quickly. "Happy Birthday, 'Mione."

"You, too," Hermione muttered. Fred stifled a smile. She ran her small hands over Fred's shirt, undoing the buttons to his shirt with nimble fingers. He supposed that knitting was good for something. He almost thought about his mother but stopped himself midway through. Hermione's hands were warm, and he wasn't nearly so sore. Fred pulled off Hermione's tie and cast it aside. Then he just watched Hermione for a moment. She had that light in her eyes, like it was the first time she'd been awake in an age. Fred liked Hermione's eyes. They weren't exactly brown; they were more a dark honey. The sun slanting in from the window made them look especially light. Her halo of curly hair seemed to have tamed itself slightly, seeing as the humidity of summer was no longer present in the air. She was shorter than he, but not uncomfortably so. He wished suddenly that they were not holed up in an abandonned classroom full of dust.

"We should have snuck out to Hogsmeade," Fred murmured. Hermione smiled and pulled his shirt off, letting her fingers trail lightly over his skin.

"I'm here, you're here," Hermione whispered. "It doesn't matter where here is."

"And here I thought you weren't going to get all mushy on me," Fred smirked and took his time, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. He liked that Hermione didn't wear a bra covered with lace. That isn't to say there wasn't any, but it wasn't distracting. No, neither the lace nor the bra was very distracting. Fred wondered idly how Muggle bras had been introduced to Wizarding society. Then Hermione took of her bra.

"You make the best faces," said Hermione.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Fred smiled and kissed her again. Hermione was soft, every inch of her. He liked that. She had soft skin, soft breasts, soft hair, soft lips, soft moans. Her skirt wasn't quite so soft, so it had to be eliminated.

"Fred," Hermione gasped. "Do you know what you're doing to me?"

"I could take a guess," Fred murmured against her skin. "Does it start with 'corrupting?'"

"I'm starting to think Sirius may have had a point," Hermione smiled, pulling him closer so that her bare chest melded into his.

"Fuck Sirius," Fred breathed, kissing her again.

Seeing as it was one of the best days of Fred's life, he could only guess that it was Hermione's favorite birthday she'd had.

It was the first memory she added to her bracelet.

.o0O0o.

I think the counter is broken because it says I have 218 followers for this fic. _218!_ I don't think I _know_ 218 people! So to each and every one of you, thank you. Every time I get an e-mail I go 'Oh, I should probably update, shouldn't I?'

BTW: I said soft so many times in my head and on paper that I had to check twice to make sure I was spelling it right because it started to look _weird._ Soft. Soft. Soft.

Crossy70: You are the first person to straight up ask me to kill Ron. I like it, but Ron is too big an opportunity... Or is he?

Fandomqueen104: Next up is Angelina, I promise. I just realized that I had no idea when Hermione's birthday was two weeks ago and decided I should figure that out and then it was the week after they all got back to school so...

Guest: Thank you very much!

Electrocorrosive: Did you say... n-no internet? *runs away screaming* ;)

animelover5107: Writing everyone's reactions is actually tricky if it's to be believable. Would Ron be pissed or furious? Would Harry be confused, angry, or have an 'oh' moment? Would Mrs. Weasley be happy or feel bad because they didn't tell/trust her? I've written at least five different versions for each person (though most of the time Harry just kinda goes 'well, shit, I'm blind').


	29. Chapter 29 - Angelina in the Know

"You're glaring," Fred muttered, hitting Ron slightly. "Don't tell me you're going to take our-"

"Will you ever be quiet?" Ron asked.

Fred had an inkling about where this was heading. He was taken aback by Ron's tone however. "Whatever could ickle Ronniekins mean by that? Are you already stressed out? You're nearly as bad as Her-Granger."

"And how would you know that?" Ron asked.

"I've never seen anyone who can get so stressed so soon about exams," Fred mumbled with a little smile. Hopefully, he'd rub off on her and she's calm down for a little bit. He wiped the smile off his face when he realized Ron was glaring again. "Problem?"

"What are you doing to her?" Ron asked lowly, a snarl on his face.

"Nothing," Fred said, alarmed that things were spiraling so fast. He was _Fred Weasley_. If he could pull feelings out of his ass, he could convince his little brotherhood wasn't in love with Hermione Granger. On second thought, how much easier would it be to tell him now? But Hermione might kill him, so he better not. "I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't write home to mum. You know how she gets."

"I tried to give her something on her birthday," Ron said darkly.

"Good for-"

"She was gone," Ron said. "No one could find her anywhere. Funny thing, you weren't anywhere either."

"I was sick," Fred said with a chuckle. "Didn't George say? And if you're talking to Mum... I was definitely _not_ testing products on myself. Catch my drift?"

"I swear Fred-"

"One moment, a beautiful witch has arrived," Fred ignored him and bolted, catching Angelina around her waist and leaning in to her ear. "Pretend I'm George or we're all dead."

Angelina giggled, "I'll see you later Alicia."

"See you," her fellow Chaser grinned sexily at Fred and he, hating himself, winked at her. Then he pulled Angelina back out of the Common Room.

"What the hell was that?!" Angelina hissed, shoving him off of her.

"Ron's getting... Inquisitive, sorry," Fred muttered, leaning against the stone wall by the portrait. Angelina's face softened slightly, "Come on, away from the Fat Lady. You know how she gets around the holidays, with Violet and all."

Fred was surprised when Angelina dragged him down the hall.

"Listen, Ange, I know-"

"Shut up," Angelina ordered. "George is getting those looks and I don't like it one bit."

"What looks?" Fred asked, immediately concerned. Angelina stopped abruptly.

"That one," she said, making a circular motion with her hand in the vague direction of his face. "The one that says, _oh dear Merlin, is he dying?_ "

Fred scowled, "Piss off, Angelina."

"No," she said resolutely. Fred remembered the moment when George asked why there weren't two of Hermione. Angelina was no where near close to Hermione physically, what with her dark hair and skin. But in terms of the mind, they were both infuriatingly, frustratingly, ox-headedly, stubborn. "What the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing, actually," Fred said. He winced as Angelina literally kicked a door down. He knew, from George, that being an Auror was her back-up career to being a professional Chaser. Either way, she was not weak. She pulled him inside and slammed it shut. "There isn't anything wrong, honest!"

"Then what exactly is right?" Angelina asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who's the girl?"

"I've been... Seeing Hermione," Fred muttered.

"Seeing her or _seeing_ her?" Angelina asked. "Or dating?"

"Not dating," Fred muttered. "There's too much going on. Umbridge already hates her because she's friends with Harry, if she knew I was involved with Hermione with the stuff we're- never mind."

"Glossing over the fact where you're planning on torturing a teacher," Angelina said quietly, "Why is it that you used me like a groupie?"

"Ron and Harry don't... They- uh... They remain blissfully ignorant," Fred smiled.

"You can't tell Ron," Angelina said firmly. "Knowing he lost Hermione to you would ruin us for the entire season. It would shatter his confidence."

"That's all well and good, but-"

"How far have you gone with her?" Angelina cut Fred off abruptly.

"I-what?" Fred turned red, both embarrassed and angry. "Listen, she's 16-"

"Out with it," Angelina ordered. Seeing Fred struggle with putting it delicately, she sighed, her first show of weakness since the ordeal started. "Just... What base?"

"Base?" Fred asked. Was there code for this sort of thing?! And if so, was he expected to know it?! Would Hermione-

"It's an American muggle thing," Angelina said. "1st is kissing, home is shagging."

" _What?!_ " She might as well have been speaking another language.

"4 bases, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, home," Angelina said slowly, counting them off on her fingers. "1st, kissing; 2nd, boobs; 3rd..."

"3rd?" Fred prompted, suspecting that Angelina would be blushing if her skin tone allowed it.

"Oral," Angelina said quietly.

"Why is that more embarrassing than shagging?" Fred asked. She didn't say anything. "Gross, I did not need the picture of you and Geo- ahhhh it's happening again!"

And thus Fred easily made his escape, without telling Angelina that-

Her hand caught his elbow as he entered the hall. So. God. Damn. Close.

"Answer the question."

"Whatever's between 2 and 3 now leave me alone, woman!" Fred yanked his arm away, only to feel a sharp blow to the back of his head.

"She's sixteen you rat bastard!"

"Sixteen is normal!" Fred said defensively.

"And what did you do when you were sixteen?" Angelina said, her face like stone.

"I chased after Hermione," Fred said. She narrowed her eyes. "Well what do you want me to say, I got a few meaningless shags in for practice?"

"Your brother seemed to think it was a good idea!"

"George would nev-" Fred stopped. "Hold up, which brother?"

"Percy, you idiot," Angelina said, her disapproving frown turning to interest. "You hadn't heard?"

"I've been calling him the Eternal and most Sacred Virgin since I learned what sex was. Holy shit," Fred whispered. Percy had had sex. _Percy_ had had _sex_. Percy had had sex. The world was breaking. _Percy_ was- "Holy shit. Holy shit."

"You've said that," Angelina said, slightly concerned. "So... George doesn't know either."

"I would bloody think not," Fred muttered. "Who the hell...?"

"Alicia," Angelina said quietly.

"But she- _she's been making eyes at me since we got sorted!_ "

"She thought you would be jealous," Angelina shrugged. "I'll tell her it didn't work."

"Yeah, you do that," Fred muttered, thoroughly confused. There was not a better way to ensure his avoidance than consorting with and... You know... With _Percy_.

.o0O0o.

So I totally did _not_ have a panic attack that I'd already posted this chapter. I don't what the hell you guys are talking about...

I'm 'bout to do some major time skips after the next ~2ish~ chapters. I had some strangely dark images of Fred punching the shit out of a wall after Hermione was hurt... So that's something to look forward to in the coming weeks.

Electrocorrosive: I just sympathy died for you. You're welcome. Thank you!

marvin1984: Believe me, writing Fred's death isn't exactly something one checks off a to-do list. If it's even on the list to begin with.

animelover5107: I wanted something for her to do in Deathly Hallows beside talk to the boys and read. Crying sounded like a good thing for her to do so... bracelet!

brownie-123: Second vote for dead Ron. 'Amazing'... You guys are heartless, I like it!

cochran4444: That is an impossibly high standard, but thank you none-the-less! :D

Fandomqueen104: 3 times is a lot of times. Haha, it's always how I end my days.

...

Twist; the wall Fred beats up is the one that will later explode all over him!

*violent sobbing in distance*


	30. Chapter 30 - Fancies, Duels and Williams

" _What did she do to you?!_ " Hermione demanded, the second she laid eyes on Fred. He'd never seen her quite so furious before. He knew she was talking about the detentions he'd served with Umbridge. He made a half hearted attempt to feign innocence, which was more reflex than anything at this stage. "Show me your hand. Now."

Fred showed her it, and she turned it over in her hands. He glanced over his shoulder. They were in the hall outside her Runes class, but he had a free period. People streamed by, walking too quickly to pay them much mind. His hand wasn't scarred, not yet at least. There were faint lines of scabs over his hand though, the way that thin scratches healed. He looked like Crookshanks had gone to uni and then attacked him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"I figured it'd be easier for you to pretend not to hate-"

"Please, I gave that up three days ago," Hermione snorted. " _I must not break rules._ That's more accurate than Harry's at least..."

"She does seem genuinely disturbed," Fred grinned. "I decided to prolong my whole 'being a good student' thing because she had to move my detention back for Harry's. How is he?"

"He's got _I must not tell lies_ which isn't much of a meaningful reminder for him," Hermione said with a snarl. "I'm tempted to tell Sirius or Lupin, I'd like to see her have a conversation with a _half-breed_ that ended with her being thoroughly cowed."

"And Sirius would put her in St. Mungo's without a glance back," Fred grinned.

"So how do you like being a good student?" Hermione asked.

"Umbridge is going mad. She doesn't think I'm up to anything, she looked a bit as if she wanted to cut my detentions short because I'm such a rule abiding student," Fred's grin only widened. "I'm preparing her a box of sweets."

"Are you?" Hermione asked. "How kind of you."

The warning bell rang. "Go to class and I'll tell you how it goes."

It went perfectly. After Fred's luxurious free period, spent testing Fever Fudge in his dormitory, he made his way down to the toad's class. He carried an assorted box, complete with the full collection of Fever Fudge (for which they had not included a cure), Fainting Fancies (for which they had not included the antidote), Nosebleed Nougats (for which they had not included a remedy), and Puking Pastilles (for which they had not included any solution). George carried a similar box, for he too had been put in detention the first day of class after whispering two words, three without contractions, to Fred, and had since been a model student. Lee was giggling before they stepped into the classroom. He'd scraped 5 O.W.L.s, including a not so impressive Muggle Studies one, and so had a Muggle head lamp and hard hat on over his dreads.

"Nicked it from Burbage's collection," he said proudly. "Construct people wear these when they make those really tall buildings like they have in London."

"Does the light work?" George asked, tapping it twice. Lee clicked it on, blinding him. "Merlin, that's bright!"

"Now or never," Fred said, nudging George with his elbow. They dropped their bags in their seats, delivered the candies to Umbridge's desk, George only slightly bruising his hip on a desk, and scampered back to their seats once they'd gotten a girlish giggle and too high pitched thank you. The twins smiled and made their way back to their seats. The class, which was half Ravenclaw, took a collective breath and leaned forward.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge."

"Wands away, and turn your books..."

Silence. Occasional shuffling. The crinkling of paper. Fred sent George a giddy look. Silence.

"Oh, my," Umbridge said. Fred crossed his fingers for a nosebleed. Umbridge fell sideways out of her chair. A low chuckle came from Lee. Fred stood up.

"Come on, we can convince her she really is nuts."

He and Fred grabbed their candies to applause. Fred Vanished the wrapper from the Fainting Fancy and scurried back to his seat alongside George.

"All this and more, for 2 galleons a box!" George and Fred said together.

"Is she dead?"

"Of course not!" Angelina snapped, watching the room carefully. "George, how long until she wakes up?"

"I was out... 4 hours without the other half?" Fred asked, glancing at George for confirmation. He nodded. Though that was two months and 12 tweaks to the recipe ago. Fred grinned, "Class is dismissed!"

"Not so fast," a Ravenclaw said. "We need a story, and a good one at that. We should at least take her to the hospital wing."

"But she looks so peaceful," sniggered Lee. One fat hand clung to her desk, the other was pinned beneath her. She looked ugly as ever, with the addition of being misshapen and deformed.

"She's right," George muttered.

"Or we could trash the place and say she had a fit so we had no choice but to Stun her," Fred suggested.

"No, let's duel," said a Ravenclaw boy. "It may be our only chance all year."

"Alright, you're on," said Fred, standing with a large grin.

"Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw?" A lanky Ravenclaw with dark hair asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's not so hard at all, brain always defeats brawn."

"Alright then, Williams, you're first!" Angelina said.

"Please, he's a twig," Fred chuckled, throwing his robe to the ground behind him. He loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. He gripped his wand and threw a chair out of his way. He stared down Williams between two rows of desk. "And I'll snap you in half like one."

"By all means, ladies first," Williams grinned back.

"Hear that George, he thinks he's funny!" Fred turned his head the slightest bit, but it wasn't an ignorant move. He saw Williams flick his wand and ducked under the jet of blue light, sending a near white one back at him.

"A tickling spell, is that all you've got?" Williams called. Fred's next one caught him in the arm, and his sleeve was blasted off, leaving his skin blackened. The Gryffindors erupted into cheers, but Williams wasn't done yet. " _Obscuro!_ "

Fred's vision went dark. He took a deep breath and ducked under several spells. There was a collective gasp from those watching. He put up a Shield Charm, wondering whether or not a Patronus could absorb spells. Then he wondered if he could even manage a Patronus. His vision cleared and he grinned.

" _Avifors_ ," Fred muttered, and several abandoned quills became bright red cardinals. They brought several sighs from the girls. " _Opugno!_ "

The birds lined up like bomber planes, disappearing into bright red quills as they hit Williams' Shield Charm one by one. Fred ducked around a spell and set three more after him. His heart wasn't in it, so with a quick Summoning Charm, he brought three chairs flying into Williams, who ducked.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Fred took the opportunity of the distraction, catching Williams' wand out of the air gracefully. "How's that for brawn?"

"You didn't even get a Defence O.W.L. How did you do that?" Williams demanded.

"I've got Prewett blood in me," Fred said, tossing the wand back to him. Williams caught it awkwardly. He wondered who exactly was advertising which O.W.L.s he did and did not get, then remembered what he'd said the first day of class, which was very grumbly, about not taking N.E.W.T. classes when you hadn't even gotten the O.W.L. in it.

"Took 5 Death Eaters to kill our Uncles," George said.

"It'll take more than that to get us," they said together.

"So you believe Potter then?"

"I don't mean to embarrass him, but the bloke still has nightmares about," said Fred. No one seemed to notice that their Professor had started to stir. Fred began to relay some of what Hermione had mentioned. "He's got red eyes, with slits like a snake, he's paler than you-" here he pointed to a girl who looked like she'd never even heard of the sun, "-with no nose- he killed Diggory without a second thought, and he's going to-"

"That is _all lies!_ "

The pale Ravenclaw girl sneezed, her wand pointed discreetly at Umbridge. She was hit by a jet of red light and passed out for the second time.

"Nice one Kara," another girl giggled.

"Hey, Johnson," Roger Davies, the pompous prick who captained the Ravenclaws' Quidditch team, called. "You and me."

"Let's do it," Angelina grinned.

"Never say that again," George coughed.

"Lee, make sure she doesn't wake up again," Angelina said, confidently stepping out of the crowd of Gryffindors. "You know, you must really like having your ass handed to you, Davies."

"I could say the same thing," Davies grinned.

Angelina snapped, "You forget who's got the best Seeker in the country!"

"When he's not passing out half way through the game," Davies snickered. Angelina sent a slew of hexes after him and Fred scrambled out of the way. Williams dived over a desk a second before it shattered.

"Chang is airhead and a half!"

"Potter can't fly straight to save his mother's life!"

Davies nearly went through the walls Angelina's curse hit him so hard. He connected with it with a sickening snap, then crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Angelina didn't look apologetic in the slightest; her, George, and Fred's faces had twisted into pure rage for a moment.

"Is he dead?"

"Erin, shut up!"

Fred made his way over to Davies quickly. He was groaning and muttering in his sleep, but his head was bleeding slightly. Only a little bit.

"Shit, you killed him," Fred said loudly. There was a collective gasp.

"Fred, shut up and fix him."

Fred laughed and muttered a few spells, closing his wounds and cleaning the blood off the floor.

"He probably won't remember anything, you'll be fine," Fred called.

"Well, it looks like brawn is trouncing brains," Lee called, filled with glee. He sent a Stunner at Umbridge without looking at her. "We really should do this more often."

"A weekly tear up the-"

The door opened, and all were horrified to see Professor McGonagall standing there. Fred took Davies' pulse, trying to control his own. _Shit_. They were in a heaping pile of steaming shit.

"What is going on?!"

"Professor Umbridge, she's had some kind of episode," Kara said quickly.

"She nearly killed Davies, he won't fly for a week," Williams added.

"We had to stun her before she completely destroyed her classroom," Erin squeaked.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes," the twins said together. Fred stood from where he'd knelt at Davies' side, noticing with a slight frown that he had blood on his fingers.

"That one," McGonagall lifted a shaking finger to point at Fred. "Is he-?"

"He'll be alright," Fred said with a nod.

"D-Did she say anything?"

"Er- she went on a tirade about how she hates children," George said quickly.

"I don't doubt that at all," Williams muttered darkly.

"Are you okay, Mr. Williams, you seem to have lost a sleeve."

"Huh? Oh, I guess she must've hit me with something," Williams grimaced.

"Stand clear," McGonagall ordered, and the class scrambled to the walls. With a sweeping motion, she fixed every broken or misplaced object in the room.

"You're a wonder, Professor," George grinned.

" _Ennerverate_ ," Lee said forcefully. Umbridge's bow was very eskew, half off her head, when she clawed her way upright.

"The children, they're dangerous! They're trying to kill us all!" She howled. Fred stifled a laugh.

"Come now, Delores," McGonagall flicked her wand and disarmed the woman. "Time to get a calming draught from Poppy."

"Give them all detention, they've been- they've been rioting! I don't need a calming draught, I need justice!"

"You've had a break down, Delores," McGonagall snapped, "Come along."

Umbridge trailed behind her like a scolded dog. As soon as the door shut, there were cheers.

"You've gotten her sacked!" Williams whooped.

The door opened suddenly, "Mr. Weasley, take Mr. Davies down to the hospital wing in a few moments, after Professor Umbridge has calmed down a little bit."

And then she truly was gone.

"You've gotten the toad sacked!" Williams repeated. Several more people took up the cheer. Fred clenched his fist and read it.

"I must not break rules, my ass!" He shouted, then sent a weak hovering charm Davies' way. He was raised roughly two inches off the ground.

"This is a beautiful moment of teenage rebellion, and what not, but it won't take the adults that long to figure it out," George muttered to Fred, "What should we write on his face?"

"Nothing, he's a victim, remember?" Fred hissed. "I reckon it'd take Dumbledore to sort all this out. We should probably keep this quiet unless we want a bunch of third years to go for a repeat and end up in Azkaban for assaulting a teacher."

"Hey!" George yelled, drawing the excitement back in the room back to him. Fred picked up Davies arm and heaved him upward, draping it along his shoulder.

"Not a word of this leaves the room," the twins said together.

"We aren't all mental like you two," Williams scoffed, and he came over and took Davies other arm.

"Hold the fort," Fred ordered. George saluted and returned to Angelina's side. There was a bit of grumbling amongst the Ravenclaw's about how quickly she'd dispatched Davies. At least Fred had had the decency to toy with his opponent for a little while first.

"You're smarter than anyone gives you credit for," Williams grunted, shaking some dark hair out of his eyes. Fred kicked the classroom door shut behind him and cursed. "What?"

"We've got a double; in a minute and a half they'll be midgets swarming the halls," Fred hissed. It was awkward, carrying Davies between them. Williams had a few inches even on Ron, and several on both Davies and Fred. Davies was slanting dangerously, his feet dragging along the ground with a faint but satisfying scraping sound.

"It is the clever man who plays the fool," Williams muttered. "I'm Jacob Williams, by the way."

"Fred Weasley."

"Do you always duel complete strangers?" Williams asked. They slowed to carefully drag Davies down a staircase. Of course, with their luck, it started moving halfway down it.

"Exclusively," Fred muttered, thinking of Death Eaters. Some of which were his distant relations. He shuddered.

"He really is back, isn't he?" Williams sighed. "At first I didn't believe but now..."

"You just don't want to," Fred nodded.

"You have a rude, awful habit of finishing other people's sentences," Williams scowled, looking around. "How're we supposed to get to the hospital wing from here?!"

Then the midgets came from everywhere as the bell rung. Fred gestured hurried to a obscured passageway and they shuffled through it quickly.

"Why'd you offer to help if you're just going to whine?" Fred asked, and they came out the other end of the passageway into the tide of midgets. Some of which were the same height as Fred. He ignored these midgets in particular. "To the left; there should be a staircase."

"You think I'm going to let a Gryffindor Quidditch player alone with our Captain? You _are_ mental."

"Angelina's already hurt him enough for one day, besides, you trusted me to heal him."

"Right, well, you had to," Fred lifted an eyebrow. "Peer pressure."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Fred panted, navigating the spiral staircase warily.

"Dunno, apparently Muggles think it's a thing," Williams shrugged, Davies arm fell loose, and then Davies was yanked by gravity out of Fred's grasp. He fell down 4 steps and slumped against the ground with his ass in the air.

"That one is on you," Fred muttered.

.o0O0o.

Williams is an OC, btw, so don't go looking for him. Also, the twist I mentioned in my last AN, definitely _not_ going to be a thing. I'm really,really sorry, because more than half the reviews were, essentially, _oh dear God please don't._ It was all a diversion, from what you'll have to decide for yourselves...

cochran4444: You are welcome! More smiles to come.

Guest: Thank you for reviewing, but I wish you had a real account so I knew _for sure_ who exactly it is I'm addressing.

BCgurlie: I can't wait either, I'm considering skipping 6th year entirely (except leave in some explanation for the whole Lavender situation)

Electrocorrosive: Ron's kind of *cough* EXTREMELY *cough* unobservant, but even he can catch on. That conversation would've ended, "And I know she's your best friend but she's bloody hotter than hell." I thought up that Percy bit on the fly :D

marvin1984: Would you rather it be Ron or Percy?

Fandomqueen104: Angelina is one of my favorites, because all Harry knows about her is she's determined at Quidditch, which makes her, to me, one bomb ass witch in all aspects of life. I love that twist! ;)

swishyla: The AN just creates dramatic tension. It wasn't real, I promise.

animelover5107: I'm considering putting Angelina as an Auror for a little bit after the 7th book, but I'm not sure yet. Yet another person trying to kill Ron! I honestly don't have _that_ big of a problem with him, I just cannot stand Romione.

ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices: Twist two; not the same wall. Wah-wah.


	31. Chapter 31 - Witch on the Mind

Unfortunately, Umbridge was not unemployed after the incident. As it turned out, in the half minute in which Dumbledore was given to find another teacher, none came forward. News of the 'break-down' had travelled startlingly fast. Naturally, the Ministry immediately reinstated Umbridge.

Umbridge was in a foul mood the next day. She didn't even say good afternoon to them.

Fred and George broke out the Exploding Snap deck very early on. Of course, this almost landed them in detention, but Umbridge had grown wary of them very quickly. Still, Fred spent Quidditch practices angry.

He aimed a bludger at the space between Alicia and Katie.

 _Smack_.

He sent the other one after Harry.

 _Smack_.

He tried not to make Ron feel like rubbish.

 _Smack_.

He pretended not to watch Ron.

 _Smack_.

He watched Ron nearly save three goals.

 _Smack_.

Ron was playing like rubbish.

 _Smack_.

Fred told him as much.

 _Smack_.

George sent him a warning stare.

 _Smack_.

Fred sent him a bludger.

 _Smack_.

He wished Hermione could play chaser.

 _Smack_.

He realized she'd never played Quidditch before.

 _Smack_.

He remembered that she was terrified of heights and flying.

 _Smack_.

He remembered that it wasn't the height but the potential fall that scared her.

 _Smack_.

He remembered how Hermione had said that Umbridge had very nearly called her a Mudblood.

 _Smack_.

 _Smack_.

 _Smack_.

He very narrowly dodged a bludger.

 _Smack_.

The words were no longer fading on his hand.

 _Smack_.

He wasn't doing anything useful.

 _Smack_.

He wanted to see Hermione.

 _Smack_.

He stopped a bludger hitting Harry.

 _Smack_.

He remembered something McLaggen had said about Hermione that morning.

 _Smack._

 _Smack._

He thanked the stars he'd dared McLaggen to eat a pound of doxy eggs.

 _Smack_.

He wished they'd killed him instead.

 _Smack_.

Angelina blew the whistle. He caught the bludger out of the air and flew down to the field, struggling to keep it from one-inch-punching him every second or two.

"George, I need a word."

He set off to the castle alone, dazed. Since when had Quiddich been... boring? He scolded himself for the very thought.

"Hey, Fred," he blinked and slowed, allowing for Alicia and Katie to catch up with him.

"Hey," he said with a sigh.

"You're out of it," Katie remarked. Fred shrugged. "Well, don't let Angelina see you like this."

"Why not?" Fred asked with a frown.

"She'll take you and George's heads off," Alicia said with an out of place flirtatious giggle.

"Does it really show?" Fred asked, trying half heartedly for a grin. Katie gave the password for the portrait when they reached it. Fred held it for the two. "Ladies first."

"It really does show," Katie grinned.

"See you, Fred," Alicia smiled and headed up to her dormitory.

"You've got a witch up there, don't you?" Katie asked slowly.

"Why are you girls so bloody good at sniffing each other out?" Fred scowled and went over to sit by the fire place. Hermione must've been in the library. His scowl deepened. The portrait hole opened and Fred sunk down in his seat, feeling guilty. Harry was consoling Ron. Nerves, he said. How on earth had Ron ended up with nerves issues? He was a bloody Weasley; he'd been playing Quidditch since he could ride a toy broom and throw apples at the same time. Fred and George seemed like the most confident people in the world. He considered giving Ron their secret. Act confident until people believe you are, then cry yourself to sleep from relief once you're alone. Well, half of that was true. But if they could figure it out, that meant Ron could too, theoretically. Fred watched him climb up to his dormitory with his shoulders slumped.

Not long after, Hermione came into the Common Room. Fred was immediately beside her, taking her book bag and chucking it under a table. He took her by the elbow and pulled her out of the Common Room. She pulled up the tapestry and he opened the door to their room.

"What is it?" Hermione asked softly, touching his arm. Fred closed his eyes. Her hands were cold.

"Nothing," Fred muttered. "I'm being stupid."

He ran a hand through his hair twice and rubbed at his face. She took his hand and pulled him toward her. He stared at her a moment before she put his hand on her waist. And they were dancing. Fred smiled at her.

"You know, you're not the only one allowed to cheer people up," Hermione kissed his cheek and he spun her slowly. "Now, what happened?"

"Ron's not so good as a Keeper, Harry and Angelina think it's nerves," Fred said. Hermione didn't look surprised, she simply nodded. He wondered if Ron had told her, but he doubted Ron would admit it to her. Harry was more likely to have told her. "And I don't know if something is wrong with me... but it feels like I'm just being mean to him all the time, and I don't even know why anymore, but I am. I keep taking the mickey out of him, but I'm pretty sure he's running out of mickey to take... I don't know, I'm being stupid-"

"If you won't let me call myself stupid, you aren't allowed either," Hermione said, slowing to a stop.

"It feels like I never see you anymore, but I see you all the time," Fred mumbled. "You study way too much."

"I came back as soon as I saw you'd left the pitch," Hermione said, giving him a small smile, "I just didn't realize you'd left the pitch for a little while."

"Is this the first time you've been late for anything?" Fred grinned, "I'm honored."

"Shut up," Hermione laughed.

"Hm, what do you propose I do then?" Fred asked, tightening his arm around her and pulling her closer.

"You could always kiss me," Hermione suggested.

"That is a good-" Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him, "Hey, let me monologue-"

"You wouldn't let me-"

"Not a chan-"

"You have a problem-"

.o0O0o.

If any of you have any problem remembering this: every day you make someone else's, just by being you. You always manage to make mine. 3

Electrocorrosive: Originally I was going to have them do that later, but I think they needed their pranks to be more than just distractions so the D.A. could get around. I never realized how much I relied on O.C.s until I realized that there's over a hundred unnamed Hogwarts students waiting to stumble upon Fremione in the wild. :)

MademoiselleLottchen: I try to keep it close to the books so that it does feel authentic, it's nice to hear that it's working. I also have some frustration about finding good Fremione fics, and that is the precise reason why I started writing this in the first place.

animelover5107: I'm starting to get uncomfortable with the number of people asking me to kill Ron because *Spoiler Alert* that was never my plan.

Fandomqueen104: I'M SORRY, I TRY, I SWEAR (copiously). I FOUND THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF HER AGE, SHE'S HERE ON YOUR REQUEST. I'm happy to make anyone smile, much less make their day good. I have an awesome English teacher at the moment, but I can definitely relate to having an obnoxious teacher.


	32. Chapter 32 - The DA and Quidditch Fights

"We're going to get Harry to do it," Hermione said quietly. "So if you two could just show up, and look all muscle-y and threaten anyone who doubts him, which includes himself by the way, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Ron is on board with this?" George asked, gesturing to where his younger brother cowered behind a chair, pretending to be doing a Potions essay.

"He doesn't like either of you very much right now," Hermione sighed.

"Can't see why not, we're loads better than Percy," Fred chuckled.

"Percy doesn't tease him about Quidditch," Hermione said clearly. "He thinks you're right. He doesn't understand that you're joking."

"We'll lay off him, don't worry," Fred rolled his eyes. "So where are we meeting for this..."

"Technically, it's- well- it's like if the Order would allow us to join," Hermione said quietly, throwing a few suspicious glances over her shoulder. "We're going to be learning practical Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Wicked," said the twins together, "Umbridge won't like that."

"The first meeting will be in the Hog's Head; it's empty most days," Hermione said. "You can invite people along, but only if you know for certain that they won't rat on us to Umbridge."

"So, we're your muscle, and in exchange we get...?" George prompted.

"Excuse me?"

"It's business, 'Mione, we're making a deal," Fred grinned from ear to ear, leaning in to whisper to George. Hermione did not like how this had turned on her.

"You do this, and I won't right home about the incident at Quidditch practice where you nearly killed one of your teammates with your stupid jokes," Hermione hissed.

"While all three of us here are especially talented at blackmail, that wasn't what I had in mind," Fred frowned at her.

" _I'm_ talented, _you_ still haven't gotten your money out of Bagman," Hermione said smugly.

"Forge, first off, I would like to say that this particular deal with have nothing, and I mean nothing, to do with the bedroom," George said holding up a hand to stop Fred's reply. "Now, Hermione, what do you have to offer _us_?"

"I could always not tell Angelina you're bullying Ron because the angry sex is-"

"No blackmail!"

"We're not bullying him!"

Hermione stared at them, "You could always do it out of the goodness of your hearts?"

"Nah."

Hermione smiled slowly as a thought formed. She glanced over her shoulder to Ron, then back to Fred and George, "Well, odds are we'll be picking up a few hexes here and there. Couldn't hurt to see them used on the Slytherins, could it? And, as a Prefect, I could always confirm that you were in detention with me were anything unfortunate to happen."

"I like the way you think," said the twins as one.

The first meeting of Dumbledore's Army went well enough. Besides Hermione tripping over her words and Harry blowing his top over Cedric (again), Hermione was reasonably happy. Fred had tried to invite Williams, but he claimed he already had a solution. When Fred asked, Williams revealed that he'd been discreetly cursing Death Eaters to be left and right since the incident with Umbridge, and was both getting away with it and better at it. Fred decided not to push it. He wasn't sure Hermione could find a place for eight people to study.

And yet there were over twenty-five at the meeting. Fred's head couldn't wrap around it. He was the first to sign his name, which, he supposed, left Williams out for good.

The first Quidditch match of the season arrived. It was a blur of adrenaline and wind, Fred never felt better than when he was beating the shit out of a bludger that went on to nail Montague in the face. Malfoy was-

Fred was shaking Harry's hand, admiring the tiny fluttering of wings beneath his clenched fist when he turned sheet white. Malfoy- had he just called his father a _useless loser?!_ This coming from a spoiled brat of a child's whose parents lounged about at home living off of someone elses fortune and plotting the murder of innocents.

"Leave it, _leave it_ , Fred, let him yell," Fred hid his anger a lot worse than George did. Angelina grabbed his arm. "He's just sore he lost, the jumped up little-"

"-but you like the Weasley's, don't you Potter, spend the holidays there and everything, don't you?" Malfoy sneered. Alicia grabbed hold of Fred's other arm as he clenched his fists and took a step toward Malfoy. In what society was it wrong to give a home to a boy who had none? "Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles-"

That was insulting Hermione. Hermione was Hermione because of her parents, because of Muggles. Fred managed to take another step before Katie wrapped her arms around his waist. He could hear Angelina muttering to herself faintly. The little shit had insulted Hermione. He didn't even hear what it was that made Harry let go of George. He saw Hermione standing behind Malfoy and his vision tunneled. He ached not to be beside her, but to be beside George and Harry, who were mercilessly kicking the snot out of the little shit. He would show that idiot manners, he would show that idiot what being a pretentious snob got you, he would show him that the Muggle way was _so much better,_ especially when it came to duels. George and Harry were lead up to the castle by an astonished Madame Hooch. The second she had turned her back, the second Malfoy was left lying on the ground with no adult in sight, Angelina let go of Fred. It was easy to pull Alicia and Katie off him, he'd reached for his wand.

"Fred, take it easy. Alicia, Katie, go get changed," Angelina's face was enough to discourage argument. The two Chasers scurried off.

"Fred!" Hermione warned. Fred paused with his wand pointed at the little shit. Crabbe and Goyle sneered and raised their own. Without a second thought Fred disarmed the pair. Malfoy sneered like his cronies had.

"Be a good little Blood-Traitor, Weaselbee, and hide behind the Mudblood-"

Hermione kicked him in the head. Angelina hit him in the chest with a blue streak of light. Fred twirled his wand and jabbed. A boiled covered ferret scampered across the grounds, squeaking in horror.

.o0O0o.

I'm looking for a sort of informal Beta reader to look over some of my Year 7 stuff if anyone is interested, PM me. I promised myself I wouldn't go more than a week without updating, so I present to you something I literally started writing 45 minutes ago.

Electrocorrosive: I fully plan on Ron getting over his suspicions until about 7th year. I'm thinking about skipping 6th year almost entirely because I want to get to the good stuff. A big fight between Fred and Ron has always been in the plan, but when?

MademoiselleLottchen: You're the first one to say please don't kill Ron! Ron is one of my favorites, just because I ship Fremione like the Brits shipped tea in the 1700s doesn't mean I hate Ron, it just means I don't think he's the best man for Hermione. I try very hard to keep the characters close to their book characters. So many times I read a Fremione fic and Hermione is not Hermione at all, she's 90% of the time this sexy vixen off the bat and it's like noooooooooooo why?!

Fandomqueen104: Do not get me started on homework. Try writing half a page to answer a question that could be answered in two, succinct sentences when you have teeny tiny handwriting.

animelover5107: Thank you for you faith in me. I kinda need it right now. I'm trying desperately not to write douche-Ron, but the dude has some serious attitude/jealousy issues.


	33. Chapter 33 - Snow, Hagrid and Patronuses

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded, frowning slightly, but mostly curiously.

"Bewitching snow balls-" Fred answered.

"-It's kind of our thing," George agreed. Fred tossed a snowball in the air, George flourished his wand and it zoomed upward at Gryffindor Tower and shattering on one of the windows.

"Harry and Ron are trying to study," Hermione said. The boy had absolutely no idea how to manage time, and were constantly falling behind.

"We know," the Twins said happily. There was a shout from above them and Fred grinned, sending another snowball soaring upward. They laughed as it hit Ron full in the face, and even Hermione giggled a little.

"Where're you off to?" Fred asked playfully, pulling off her hat as she passed.

Hermione stopped and tried to snatch it back, but Fred held it away, "I'm going to talk to Hagrid, if you must know."

"Oi, Lee, come help me with this!" George called. Fred threw his twin a devilish but handsome grin and rushed at Hermione, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder. He spun in a circle as Hermione screamed happily.

"Kidnapping the Prefect, I like it," Lee Jordan said with a wry chuckle as Fred bolted back indoors. Hermione hit Fred's chest repeatedly, but had to admit; even upside down he was good looking.

"Mr. Weasley," a girlish, high pitched voice that made Hermione's blood boil called sharply, "If you would put Miss Granger down...?"

Fred's entire body tensed, but he twisted Hermione around and down carefully. She gripped his arm tightly, standing in front of him as a preventative measure.

"Professor," he inclined his head just barely, his face a disgusted snarl.

"What exactly was the purpose of that?" The pink clad toad asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"I like Hermione as a human being," Fred said slowly and clearly, similar to how the toad had talked to Hagrid earlier.

"It had nothing to do with the fact that she's a Prefect?"

"Oh, I'd like to see her try to-" Hermione elbowed him sharply in the stomach, "No- no of course not."

Umbridge narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Dolores!" Professor Flitwick called, rushing down the hall, "I'd like to have a word with you about Charms Club."

"Of course," she turned on her pink heel and clopped away.

"She's an unloved, unwanted little-" Fred took a deep breath.

"Come on," Hermione said gently, pushing him backward playfully, "Or I'll put you in detention."

Fred grinned down at her, taking her hand and leading her into an unused classroom, "Under who's supervision?"

"Mine," she finally grabbed her hat from Fred's still clenched fists. She put a hand on his chest, "Relax."

"She's a foul toad," Hermione agreed. "Nothing new there."

"I'd like to see her face if she saw me do this," Fred leaned down to kiss Hermione deeply. He didn't pull back until they were both more than slightly breathless.

"I really do have to see Hagrid," Hermione said softly.

"No, you don't," Fred somehow managed to pull her closer, "You have to stay with me."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked, a small battle inside her raging as to whether she should be smiling or frowning.

"Because I love you and Hagrid doesn't, at least, not nearly as much as I do," Fred's grin unleashed her own. He fiddled with her hat, examining it, and holding it away from her when she tried to take it back. "You're getting much better at this, it's impressive; I would probably strangle myself accidentally..."

"I have to keep him from being fired," Hermione said, "But thank you."

"You have to keep me from being expelled," said Fred, handing her back her hat as if it might indeed strangle him.

"You can manage to stay out of trouble for just a few more minutes," Hermione kissed his cheek and slipped by him to the door. He followed her quickly.

"For all you know I'm about to recruit some first years to test on," Fred teased, well aware of the person watching them. Hermione started.

"You drag first years into this and I swear to all things good, your mother _will_ hear of it," Hermione scowled. Fred laughed and watched her walk away, pulling her coat closer around her.

"Granger seems positively deadly," Fred jumped when Williams spoke.

"Good Merlin, you can't do that to people!" Fred exclaimed, "You sneaky little bastard, you could've given me a heart attack!"

"Then it's good you aren't an old fogey," Williams laughed, glancing down the hallway. "She's sharper than most... Not unattractive either-"

"She's my- little brother's best friend," Fred said, crossing his arms over his chest, displaying the fact that even though he hadn't been on the pitch recently, that didn't mean he wasn't waiting for the day the old toad was removed and he could be back on the team. Williams only laughed.

"I'm just saying, it's a wonder she wasn't put in Ravenclaw," Williams looked a little too pleased.

"Oh, just gloat about Quidditch already," spat Fred, walking back for the courtyard. Not long after, a snow ball fight broke out. Fred swore George had stuck snow to his back permanently. Hermione tried to avoid it on her way back. Lee tackled her into a snow bank, which earned him a face full of snow. George nailed Fred in the back as he tried to help Hermione up. The nerve of the witch; she fitted her hat onto his head, but it had been filled with snow. Fred shivered and pushed her back into the snow bank, but she was laughing so hard she didn't really care.

Hermione had mentioned that after break, the DA would start in on Patronuses. Now, Fred had never tried a Patronus before, and neither had George. They found themselves locked up in a room trying to though. They figured that it would be emabarrassing if they couldn't produce Patronuses, disheartening even. They were the happiest people around, and besides that, they were inspiration as ever.

They produced enough silver mist to feel optimistic for a short while. Fred had to think, really, what made him happy? And not only that, but what was the happiest he'd ever been? His mind flickered between George, Hermione, Quidditch, and the Burrow. George managed a slightly thicker silver mist.

"It definitely had legs!" He whooped. Fred closed his eyes to concentrate. His favorite moment... It had been that heart beat before she told him that she loved him for the first time. He created a silver mist with this memory. Not good enough. He thought maybe...

"Expecto patronum!" Fred said forcefully. Slowly a slim looking creature emerged from his wand. He beamed at it as it swam happily around the room. Turns out his recipe for success was George and Hermione together.

"What is that?" George asked.

"I think it's an otter."

.o0O0o.

GUYS, I JUST THE MOVIE LAZER TEAM, AND MY LIFE IS NOT THE SAME! IF ANYONE KNOWS WHAT THE FUCK I'M ON ABOUT, LEAVE A COMMENT SHARING YOUR FAVORITE ROOSTER TEETH MOMENT!

animelover5107: He never will, he never will.

Infernalbooks: You don't have to be a beta reader proper, I could just e-mail/send it to you. Thank you!

Fandomqueen104: Yeah, sorry about that. My dad calls my handwriting cuneiform.

Electrocorrosive: I was thinking about Hogsmeade opportunities.

Hollowg1rl: Thank you! You can rest assured; any Weasley who dies, dies a hero's, dramatic ass death.


	34. Chapter 34 - Skiing and Stories

Hermione didn't particularly enjoy France. That was probably the skiing though. She thought that maybe, just maybe, if she had a shred of athletic ability, she might have liked it. It turned out that falling down the hill while her dad glided by with ease wasn't as much fun as promised. Her mum was nearly as bad; once while trying to help Hermione back up, she fell and slid half a kilometer down the slope until a snow drift near a tree swallowed her. Hermione crashed into the tree when she tried to help.

Thankfully Mr. Granger did not see this.

Hermione tried to find something for Fred while wandering the ski lodge's gift shop. Unfortunately, she didn't have a clue what to give him. Both Muggle and Magical gifts that had any substance to them eluded her. She considered writing Bill or Charlie to ask, but even the thought of doing so made her cringe. Maybe George would know.

She was spared having to go out on the slopes again when an owl tapped on the window of their room late that evening. Hermione's dad looked up from their game of cards in awe, Hermione yelped and whirled to her feet. She took the owl's letter and allowed it inside. It perched regally on the edge of the dresser.

 _Hermione,_

 _Dad injured, attacked by giant snake doing something for Order. Won't tell us what. Harry possibly involved, not sure how. Fred going crazy without you, which is typical. He needs you before he has a break down. Ron also shaky. I don't know what the fuck is going on. Holiday cheer isn't working, and neither is Weasley. I would like to cordially invite you to fix this mess, which is what you're best in._

 _Who knows, maybe your future twin-in-law,_

 _Gred._

Hermione dropped the letter her hands were shaking so bad. Giant snake... You-Know-Who had one of those, Harry had said. She hoped to God that Harry wasn't in You-Know-Who's head when it happened. He was already mad and stressed enough without this on top of it. Hermione pulled a hand through her hair, pacing and trying to collect her thoughts. She didn't notice that her parents had picked up the letter from the floor. All three had gone very pale. Hermione's father began to pace, and her mother patted at her bun, then undid it and let her hair fall, then redid it tighter. Hermione tugged at her hair again, closing her eyes as she turned.

"Hermione-"

"Dad, I-" Hermione frowned, glancing at the letter in her mother's hand.

"A giant snake?"

"Future twin-in-law?!"

"I have to go back and help-"

"Do you know how to fix the injuries of giant snake attacks better than doctors? You can't help them, Hermione," her father said. "And it isn't that I want to stop you, it's just-"

"Hermione is their friend, she can give them moral support," her mother said softly.

"Moral support?"

"He could be dying!" Hermione said, turning and ripping out a few strands of her hair. She started at the pain and turned again. "He could already be dead, and -"

"What is the Order again?"

"Are you and Fred that serious?"

"I don't- The Order is- Fred and I-" Hermione took a few deep breaths, trying to clear her muddled head.

"Dear God, he hasn't proposed, has he?"

"Proposed?!"

"What?!" Hermione's attention snapped to her terrified parents, "Proposed?! Are you mental, he's 17, and I'm 16, of course he didn't _propose_ , what are you on about?!"

"I knew I'd raised you better than that," her father let out a long breath of relief.

"Twin-in-law?" Hermione's mother asked flatly. "It certainly sounds serious."

"Well, I'm not into fooling around," Hermione frowned.

"Thank God for that."

"Dad, can I go back?" Hermione asked.

"Why did he call himself Gred?" her mother asked, referencing the letter again.

"They do that when they're trying to make each other feel better," Hermione explained.

"He hardly used a full sentence anywhere," she continued, "There's only..."

"Mum, it doesn't matter," Hermione said.

"I'm just saying that communicating telegraphically-"

"Honey, you're losing us," Hermione's father sighed. "Go."

"You could always take me too, I took a psychology class," Hermione's mother said. "I could help."

"I can't understand why neither of you like skiing!" Then his voice faded as he tried to explain why skiing was so nice, the same way Harry and Ron's did when they talked about Quidditch. Hermione packed her things quickly and was on her way.

Seeing as the boy lacked all control, Hermione wasn't surprised to hear that Harry had indeed been in the mind of You-Know-Who. Or rather, Harry had been in You-Know-Who's head, and You-Know-Who had been in the snake's head. Either way, Harry felt as guilty as if he had attacked Mr. Weasley personally.

Fred snuck into Hermione's room the first night. Ginny had managed to stake a claim to her own room. He found his way to Hermione's bed, tripping every other step until he half fell onto it. He was not alright, not at all.

"What do I do if he-"

"Stop," Hermione whispered, taking his hand and pulling him up until he lay beside her, facing her. "Your father will be perfectly fine, you'll see."

"But what if-"

"Fred, you love your dad," Hermione said. "It isn't hard to see, and I'm sure he knows that too. It'll be okay."

"It's just-" Fred gave a sharp breath and rolled to stare up at the ceiling. "I don't know... What would I do with myself if one of us... I can't..."

"Fred, no one is going to die," Hermione said. "The good guys always win, remember?"

And she told him the story of the Lord of the Rings. She didn't quite know why, and she gave a very small synopsis of the over arching story, touching here and there on major themes and making minor ones more clear. Hermione had grown up with the Lord of the Rings. It had been her bedtime story for longer that she could recall, her father had a copy of the Return of the King which had been signed by J.R.R. Tolkien.

"All the Hobbits survived," Hermione whispered. "Sam lived on to have children with Rosie, Merry and Pippin were almost as troublesome as you and George to the end of days, and Frodo and Bilbo were allowed to sail to the Undying lands with Gandalf and the elves. Aragorn became King of Gondor, and had a child with Arwen, Gimli and Legolas traveled far and wide across Middle Earth, Faramir and Eowyn lived happily together, and Eomer became the King of the Golden Hall."

"That's Rohan?" Fred asked sleepily.

"Exactly," Hermione smiled.

"But Boromir died."

"He did, to prove that temptation can be overcome, and that some friendships, and some tasks, are important enough to give your life for," Hermione sighed, wishing she'd glossed over that even more.

"And Dain never came with an army of dwarves."

"The last time Dain had ridden to battle with an army of dwarves, he'd lost his king and the line of Durin had ended. He wasn't keen for a repeat."

"What?"

"It's a whole different story," Hermione said, "One about Bilbo."

"You can show off your impressive memory of that one tomorrow night," Fred murmured, kissing her lightly.

"Is that a promise?"

"And the day after that I'll tell you all about the Warlock's Hairy Heart," Fred kissed her cheek as she recoiled slightly.

" _The what?!_ "

George nearly had a heart attack when he found them curled up together in bed the next morning. Both had their pants on, but he nearly slipped and died on Hermione's tank top as he ran away to cower and get that blasted image of the two of them alone together out of his head.

"I hate him," Fred groaned, rolling out of bed and grabbing his shirt from the floor.

.o0O0o.

I am getting pissed with my internet and captcha; I just spent 20 minutes trying to log on to the site with both working against me.

Fandomqueen104: Same, my dad is never off my back for my handwriting. THEY NEVER TELL US WHAT THE FUCK THE TWINS PATRONUSES ARE AND IT PISSES ME OFF, I SPENT HALF AN HOUR LOOKING FOR THEM AND WHY DOES JO DO THIS TO US?! But it's good 'cause then I get to make them up and have be whatever the fuck I want them to be so *aggressively puts on shades*

Electrocorrosive: So far for year 6 ideas I have Hogsmeade, Quidditch matches (because we know parents and others are allowed to attend), Hermione trying to sneak out of the castle, and awkward couple time with Dumbledore. Plus, the twins are cannonically there when Ron is poisoned. Fear not, for Sir Williams will return again, another day.

Infernalbooks: You'll have to wait and see. If Fred dies, I'll cry, but I do that anyways. If Fred doesn't die, I'm sure I'll come up with something else that makes me cry even harder. But don't be too worried, 'cause someone is going to get it.

Guest: I wish you had a real account so I could know for sure for sure who the fuck you are. But thank you!

Thedoctorswif3: You're a Guardian?! I would love to be a Guardian, but I would just melt into a puddle of broke goo. I love Millie stories, especially that one.

Hollowg1rl: The snowball fight was completely impromptu. I had something longer and more complicated (and probably cuter) but my computer had a spasm and I lost it, and by that time I was annoyed because where I am, all the snow is melting and it's _January_ , so the snow shouldn't be melting at all and I really wish I was having snowball fights. So much drama revolving around death. So. Much.

MademoiselleLottchen: Well, I'm banking on the fact that Ron is an idiot (after all he didn't ask Hermione out until book 7 in cannon when they definitely had crushes on each other in year 4). Like, I've invested all of my stuff in that by now. The problem with Lavender and Ron is that I personally feel that once you've broken up with someone, there is no way to fix that break of trust. Sure, friends, but to go back to being more than that is sketchy at best.

StarGirlPotter: I showed the episode from 2 weeks ago to a friend (the one with Pyrrha and Penny) and she nearly killed me for ruining her day. RWBY got dark and full of the feels.

Animelover5107: My favorite RT/AH moment is literally any time that Gavin screams. Never not funny.


	35. Chapter 35 - A Map and its Makers

Fred spent one long day after another wandering around Grimmauld place. Hermione was consistently being stolen away by Harry and Ron, which was growing more and more irritating, but generally, one small smile from her could save Fred an hour or so's agony. After that, he and George would put their heads together and decide how they were going to save Christmas. It was Ginny who came up with some of the best ideas, shouting them as she passed.

"Gin, I'm sorry, but Michael Corner is an insufferable idiot," George muttered under his breath. "In fact, any boy you'll ever date is an insufferable idiot. Please remain single forever. Men are stupd, but boys have no brains. By associating with them, you also have no brains. They steal them. Especially Michael Corner. He's a prat."

"Say that any louder and you'll end up hexed," Fred whispered back, spreading out the parchment before him. "We could make fake maps, like the Marauder's, but have them show passageways where there aren't any."

"We could label Trelawney's place the Kitchens," George nodded.

"Did I hear a certain 'M' word?" Sirius demanded. George and Fred whipped around to see him there in the doorway, as if he'd been there for a long while. "You know, I happen to be an _excellent_ map maker."

"Could you every reproduce the Marauder's Map?" George asked.

"It's dead useful," said Fred enthusiastically.

"You told him about that we made the Map?" Sirius asked, sitting between the twins and smoothing out their long roll of parchment. "What am I saying, of course you did. Well, George, the Marauder's Map is something, fueled by an absolute necessity to cause trouble-"

"Check."

"Sneak food from the kitchens-"

"Check."

"Pull girls out of class for a snog-"

"Check."

"And avoid detention at all costs."

"Check," said George one last time.

"You've been pulling Angelina out of class?" Fred asked with a frown.

"Must be one hell of a girl," Sirius' eyes had an odd twinkle to them, though his face had gone strangely sad. He sighed, staring at the wall opposite them. He pulled the stopper out of the ink and overturned the entire bottle of it out the parchment. Fred's eyes nearly popped from his head. Then Sirius tapped the center of the ink splotch with his wand, and the splotch transformed. Hogwarts etched itself artfully into the parchment, accurate down to the number of steps on the stairs by the Entrance Hall. "Now, the problem with duplicating the Map is that whenever we tried-"

"Oh, dear, we are in trouble," Fred and George jumped and whirled instinctually, not prepared for Lupin's spot on impression of Argus Filch. He and Sirius laughed heartily, and the twins nearly had a second heart attack when the man himself stepped out from behind Lupin.

"I'll have you hung by your toes," he growled, then winked, his grey hair shortening and brightening.

"Tonks, you're a genius," Sirius smiled, then made an odd sort of face at Lupin, "You two make a wonderful pair."

"I like to think so," Tonks settled herself across from Sirius, "Is this the Map?!"

"No," Lupin answered, sitting beside her. He threw the twins a measured look. "I expect we will be paid for this consultation?"

Fred gave a wild glance to George. What was happening?!

"Nonsense, Moony," Sirius chuckled, "Care to explain why we couldn't duplicate the Map?"

"Everytime we tried, the people's markers stopped moving, and the Map took nearly three months to create, so we never bothered making more than one," Lupin said.

"They're trying to make an inaccurate map," Sirius explained, "Trick all the less informed first years."

"Your mother would love to hear that," Lupin muttered under his breath.

"There's an armor statue that sits against the wall going into the Prefect's bathroom," Tonks pointed. "That would be a nice secret passageway."

"Good eye," Sirius remarked. Tonks raised her eyebrows, her eyes changing from blue to purple to pink to red to brilliant green, "You took that too literally."

Lupin and Sirius turned away from Tonks quickly when her eyes became green until they shifted back to their ordinary color. They had become the precise shade of Harry's eyes for a moment. The five worked for nearly two hours improvising fake passageways. Fred felt that he'd managed to impress the Marauder's with his knowledge of the real passages (several time they'd tried to put a fake entrance where a real one was).

"You know, our version of Hogwarts is less confusing," George commented. Tonks rotated the map.

"Put a tunnel on to the Quidditch pitch, or Hagrid's Hut," she suggested.

"Lupin, I was wondering if you could teach us how to send messages with Patronuses," Fred asked lightly, pleased with the map they'd created.

"He needs to sleep first, and so do you Tonks," Sirius said begrudgingly, "They've been out and about on secret missions."

"Oh, get over yourself," Tonks said, standing with a yawn. "We both know if danger ever saw that pretty little face of yours , it would stop to take photos."

Lupin sighed as Sirius pulled his long, dark hair back, "It wouldn't be the only one."

"Thanks," Fred said, rolling up their new map.

"Didn't Hermione want you two to lay off the first years?" Tonks asked.

"Believe me," George said.

"This map would confuse Flitwick," Fred beamed.

"We _are_ geniuses," Sirius admitted, standing. "Now, Lupin, I believe some firewhiskey may be in order."

"Count us in," the twins chimed together.

"Remus and firewhiskey?" Tonks grinned up at the older man with a grin, "I'd like to see that."

Fred and George exchanged a glance as Lupin started to smile softly.

"Fred?" Hermione stuck her head in the door. For the first time in too long, the shadows of her best friends did not linger behind her. Fred was beside her in moments.

"See you at dinner," he tossed George the map and tugged Hermione out of sight.

"Don't tell me-" Tonks started. She glanced at her cousin first, then jumped in front of the door.

"Move."

"Sirius, let them be kids," Tonks said. "You can't tell me that you never-"

"That's different!"

"It really isn't," George muttered, muttering a spell. The map folded itself up into a coin sized circle and he put it in his pocket.

"Actually it is," Lupin said, smirking slightly, "I have feeling your flings were a lot less... serious..."

"This again?!" Sirius turned, " _It's a fucking star_ , Remus, it isn't your fault your name is _Werewolf McWerewolf,_ you can blame my ruddy parents on their-"

"Down boy," Tonks snarled, "Your parents didn't name you _Nympha-bloody-dora!_ "

"The hate-our-names club is nice and all, but I really just don't get it," George chuckled nervously. All three rounded on him. He needed to learn to shut up.

His twin could relate.

"I'm contemplating kidnapping you," Fred murmured. "We could go to your parents, they aren't there right now."

"I don't want to talk about my parents," Hermione said, leaning against him. He stood behind her with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"D'you know that Sirius charmed all the doors so they don't lock," Fred asked, "Well, most of... no it's just your room. I think he suspects."

"Suspects what?"

"That if I could lock that door, we would never leave this room again," Fred whispered in her ear.

"Then we would die in this room," Hermione frowned.

"I would die happy," Fred murmured.

"I like it better when you keep your mouth closed," Hermione sighed. Fred turned her around slowly, grinning wickedly.

"You know, I've never been more excited to prove you wrong," Fred whispered, kissing her forehead. He pulled her chin up with one finger and stared at her for a moment.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Have I ever proved you wrong before?"

"Fred, if you don't start now, you will never have the chance," Hermione rolled her eyes.

.o0O0o.

Happy Superb Owl Sunday! ;)

FYI, the next chapter or the chapter after that depending on how lazy I am about filling gaps might get a little... dark.

GUYS STOP ASKING FOR SPOILERS ABOUT FRED'S DEATH/SURVIVAL, OR ANYONE ELSE'S DEATH/SURVIVAL BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU WANT TO KNOW BUT IT ONLY RUINS THE DRAMATIC TENSION! I WON'T GIVE YOU A YES/NO ANSWER BECAUSE A) THIS IS CROSS EXAMINATION AND B) TAKE A CHILL PILL IT'LL BE ALRIGHT!

Electrocorrosive: The twin-in-law thing is recurring, that's just how George sees Hermione. I promise that sad but cute will occur. Also, Williams will be back, in a big way.

Infernalbooks: D'awww thank you!

fanficti0naddict: I believe I addressed your concern above; I have a strict no spoilers policy at the mo. Thank you for the love 3

Sparky She-Demon: Thank you, and I plan on having Ron super sleuth/catch them *at-it* at the end of Year 7.

cochran4444: I wrote this fic to prove to myself that I could right romance, because it's so embarrassing for me to even think about it. It takes me a bit (i.e. dark room, no sounds, no people, dead of night) for me to get into the smut sort of mood.

Just'iine: Your English is fine, it's the typos more than anything, and everyone is prone to that. Eventually there'll be lemon, but I've mostly written that for the time periods when Fred and Hermione have to say good-bye to each other (like Bill's Wedding, their stay at Shell Cottage before breaking into Gringott's etc.)

animelover5107: The Lord of the Rings always makes me happier, and I'd just watched the Hobbit so...

StarGirlPotter: That's understandable, sucks, but is also _super cute_ , and, knowing what you do about Pyrrha and Penny... Well, it's easy to see what Cinder was setting up.


	36. Chapter 36 - The Breaking of the DA

Williams snorted, "Yeah, right, Tess. Go fuck yourself."  
She scowled at him and ran off to Transfiguration. She'd actually suggested that Gryffindor still stood a chance for the Cup. They were down the best Beaters this side of Christ and the youngest Seeker since Dumbledore's great grandfather. They were actual shit.  
Despite himself, Williams rather admired that Potter kid's guts. The magazine the Quibbler which had run the article about him had been in circulation for a little while, and maybe it wasn't as succinct or amusing as the Weasley twins story, but Williams felt just a little bit sad that Potter wouldn't be playing Seeker. Kid had had a rough life.  
Still, Ginny Weasley wasn't hopeless, compared to the sniveling snot rag the Slytherins had as a Seeker. Mouser- no it had an 'l'- Muffler? Mouflon?! No...  
"Care to join us?" Williams blinked, recognizing the two kids who were, no doubt, up to no good.  
"What's the name of the kid you nearly killed-"  
"Montague?"  
"No-"  
"McTavish?"  
"No-"  
"Malfoy?"  
"Yea-"  
"Mackleroy?"  
"How many people have you nearly killed?" Williams demanded of the twins.  
"Four," they shrugged. "And they all start with 'm.' You needn't be worried."  
"Where're you off to?"  
"Our secret society meeting," Fred grinned.  
"It's not too late to join," George wiggled an eyebrow.  
"We're learning Patronuses," Fred smiled.  
"Really?! Wow... I can't, actually, and isn't it a little early?"  
"We're skiving off most our classes," George smirked proudly.  
"So you can get more practice in?"  
"Exactly!"  
Williams didn't think he'd ever understand the twins. He wasn't sure that was a bad thing either.  
Hermione joined the twins after Runes. She wanted to be able to produce a Patronus. After a moment of playing tag with Fred, Hermione, and Fred's otter Patronus, George finally got enough courage to produce his own.  
"It's different," Hermione commented. "Still cute though."  
"This is wicked," George beamed, petting his silver Labrador.  
"Pressure's on," Fred winked at Hermione.  
She remembered his stunned expression the night of the Yule Ball and grinned, " _Expecto Patronum!_ "  
Hermione laughed, then froze. Fred and George did too. Fred's otter glided over to Hermione's silver Patronus and sniffed it, then the two began an intricate game of tag, with George's Labrador bounding in happy circles around the pair.  
"Mine's bigger," Fred muttered.  
"But mine is definitely still an otter," Hermione whispered. As soon as she'd thought it, a book had fallen off of one of the shelves. Hermione summoned it as the otters and George's dog faded into mist. Fred pulled the book out of her hand. He didn't need it to know what was going on.  
"A Patronus is the manifestation of our souls," George said. "You sad, goopy people actually do like each other. Hermione, I can't understand it, what on earth do you see in him?"  
"So the Patronuses matching," Hermione whispered. Fred kissed her in answer.  
"Aww, _gross_ do that somewhere else!"  
"Sorry, sorry," Fred muttered, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. "Did I ever mention that I love you?"  
"It's come up from time to time," Hermione smiled. It faded slowly, "What are we going to do? If people see that, they won't stop talking, and with the break-out, it's only a matter of time-"  
"I won't do it," Fred kissed her forehead. "I'll mess about with George and Lee instead."  
"Besides, if Ron produces a Patronus when we can't, he might be decent on the pitch."  
"Having you not there harassing him probably isn't hurting either," Hermione said.  
"No Quidditch means more time alone," Fred whispered.  
"Stop," George whined.

***  
Williams sighed as he turned the corner, stopping immediately and backtracking. Filch and Umbridge were having a quiet conversation with a student.  
"-promise my mother won't get in any trouble?"  
"Yes, yes, of course, dear."  
"Potter has been... Having meetings in The Room of Requirement, on the seventh floor. They're irregular but he's been teaching us to fight."  
"Is there a meeting tonight?"  
"Y-Yes."  
Williams sprinted to his Common Room, knocking loudly on the eagle.  
"Who is the current idiot in charge of the Ministry of Magic?"  
"Fudge," Williams breathed. He swore the knocker could sense urgency. It stepped aside and Williams stepped into the Common Room, "Oi! Anyone up for hexing the Inquisitorial Squad and helping people get away from the pink menace?!"  
There was nearly a stampede. Williams knew his best chance was a small group of hexers and several strategically placed smugglers. He picked 11 people total, 4 including him to take out the Inquisitorial Squad and 8 to help members of Fred and George's 'secret society' to safety.  
"Take them to the Hufflepuff Common Room or find a secret passageway!" Williams ordered, pushing out of the Common Room. A group of fourth years were tasked with keeping the door just slightly open.  
The seventh floor was chaos. There was no other word for it. Williams' 8 had already broken off, his hexers were waiting on his signal.  
"'Mione!" Williams ducked behind a wall, jumping at whichever twin that was' shout. He glanced toward the chaos, seeing a tall, beefy sort of Slytherin with his fist in some poor girl's long bushy hair.  
" _Tarantallegra!_ " Williams whispered forcefully, aiming at the boy. He released the girl, who scrambled backward away from him. "Jamie, you circle around to that side, take Henry with you!"  
The two Ravenclaws sprinted off. The twins came tearing by, dragging the bushy haired girl with them.  
"But Harry!" She protested, trying to throw them off. Albert hit a girl with a Tripping Jinx.  
"Are most your people clear?" Williams asked.  
"Angelina," one snarled, dropping the girl's arm. He ran into the chaos. " _Stupefy!_ "  
"We should be clear-"  
"We are not _clear_ , Fred, that toad has Harry!" The girl shrieked, drawing the attention of three Slytherins.  
"Time to go," Albert said quickly. Angelina and one twin ran past, turning toward the Gryffindor Common Room.  
"You should wait a bit," Williams advised, slinging a jinx over his shoulder as they started to run.  
"We need to get Harry!"  
"Lost cause," Fred mumbled. The girl swatted at him angrily, "'Mione, we _really_ have to go now."  
"We'll cover you," Albert said seriously. They ducked into a secret passageway and Fred and the girl disappeared in the dark. Albert pulled aside the curtain hiding their alcove with a grin, "Are they a thing?"  
"I don't even know who the girl is," Williams mutters.  
"You don't- God, it's like you try to be ignorant, Jacob," Albert rolled his eyes and stepped away from the entrance. Feet trampled by. "That was Hermione Granger!"  
"She's not supposed to be hot," Williams frowned deeper, "Isn't she supposed to be a nerdy, breakable little thing? She was talking back to Fred Weasley, not many people can get away with that."  
"They're totally a thing," Albert whispered.  
"Luna claims Granger's got it bad for the little brother."  
"The Keeper?"  
"That's the one."  
"Dude, you are awful with names," Albert chuckled.  
"Shut up."

.o0O0o.

Albert was impromptu, sorry about him, he's a character in one of my original stories and he's sort of bleeding into everything else right now. Also, much Williams in this one. I always thought it was kind of suspect that _all_ of the D.A. got away except Harry without any help. So, Ravenclaws to the rescue! And before you accuse me of playing favorites, I'm a Pottermore-Sorted Gryffindor. So yeah, I sort of really, _really_ had a bit of a time skip, but 5th year got a little boring for me, and I'm eager to get into Books 6 and 7, and besides that, my chapter lengths have gone up... A lot.

Yeeeey: Here is that chapter, as per your request.

Electrocorrosive: I've decided to sort of hit super speed, I forgot about the whole Rita Skeeter's return and that's going to be in a series of flashback chapters that I'm going to do coming up.

marvin1984: ;) You know what's up. ;)

Infernalbooks: I figured it'd be good for him to be up to no good. Sirius up to no good is always good. I'm wondering how many times I can say 'good' before it gets weird. Good. Good. Good. There it is!

cochran4444: Everyone is *slightly* in love with Sirius. You could always write a fic without smut, that's your... right.

StarGirlPotter: I WAS CRYING TOO, IT'S OKAY! I watch it with my brother and he acted like he didn't know who I was, but RWBY got dark SO FAST! I'm super hyped for the finale tomorrow and if you're reading this as fast as I'm saying it, you'd know I'm so excited I can hardly function anymore and wow is this the run on sentence!

animelover5107: They cute af, and Sirius is only jealous. I'm thinking of doing a Jily fic coming up (that would probably open with the whole brutal double murder thing and then do a time hop backwards) that might show Sirius and some of his less serious flings.

Thanks to all my loyal readers, as with this chapter, I've reached over 50,000 words. Suck on that NaNoWriMo!


	37. Chapter 37 - Fred Punches a Wall

Hermione was starting to understand what Harry meant when he'd said that trouble found him. Even though Dumbledore had only been gone a full day, and the D.A. had come to a sudden end, it was impossible to keep track of the twins. They rarely went to classes anymore, and whenever Hermione was asked to rein them in, either by Mrs. Weasley or Umbridge, Fred snogged her senseless before she could get three words out. She tried to stop them more and more.  
Hermione, furious with Ron for what seemed like the millionth time, stormed out of potions, deciding to take the long way so she could clear her head before she did something she'd regret. She wasn't aware that she was being watched, being followed. She didn't know she'd come to regret even this.  
Hermione wandered almost aimlessly through the dungeons. She knew that 3 rights and 2 lefts would take her to the stairs up to the main castle. She wasn't exactly sure where the Slytherin Common Room was in relation to her though. She wondered vaguely why the torches down here used blue flames. They didn't cast nearly as much light. It made her look like she was from another planet. Her skin looked flat and pale, like one of those Muggle cartoons. Every few feet it seemed to her that there was a door. While Hermione was sure there weren't skeletons in there, she also didn't care to find out what was. Mrs. Norris was the worst mouser in the world. Hermione couldn't imagine McGonagall chasing after a rat in her Animagus form. She didn't pay any attention to the way the echoes of her footsteps weren't quite right. Without having to worry about the D.A. Hermione was finally able to focus her attentions on her studies. However, when she'd written home, she _had_ described the D.A. as a practical application study group. Hermione was reasonably confident she would be able to get through the practical part of the exam. Her thoughts kept plowing on until they landed, easily and quickly, on him. She pressed her bracelet softly, rubbing the first bead. Fred was smiling at her, his eyes strangely clear in the light, brown with golden sun streaming through-  
There was a hand in her hair, yanking her sideways painfully. Hermione was sick and tired of people doing that. She nearly broke the bracelet. Hermione slammed into the wall, her head connecting with the stone, leaving her dazed. She dropped her bag with a loud clatter. She cried out in pain, her robes were torn away from her, and with them her wand.  
"Evening, Mudblood," said a smooth voice. Hermione half expected to see Draco but she didn't recognize this Slytherin. He grabbed her by her throat and threw her into the wall on the other side of the corridor. "It's time you learned your place."  
Hermione screamed as he dragged her by her hair into one of the rooms. He looked big enough to play all 7 Quidditch positions at once, tall and just barely less muscular as Fred. He might've been on the Inquisitorial Squad, she wasn't sure. Hermione was small and less muscular than a toddler. She didn't stand a chance without her wand. Hermione scrambled backward until she hit the cold wall. _Think_. She had to think. What could she do?! Hermione picked herself up and punched the boy, then went for a knee to the crotch. He merely grabbed her by her hair again. Hermione kicked his shins and clawed at his hand. With his other he felt her up. Hermione's eyes watered and she sobbed.  
"Fuck off!" She spat, landing a solid kick. He hardly blinked before slamming her head against the wall. Hermione's vision doubled. Two thick heads. Two green specks around his neck. Two rooms, trying to reconcile.  
"Little Mudblood's got a figure, who would've thought?" The boy snickered, palming her breast over her clothes. Hermione raised her hand to smack him but he accomplished the task first. Hermione's head throbbed.  
" _Confundus_ ," said a voice. Where was she? It was cold and damp. The Underground? No, wasn't she at Hogwarts? She must be, because he wore a tie Slytherin green. W-Why did her head hurt so much? Had she fallen? Something was wrong with her. She couldn't think. Why couldn't she think?! As he pulled at her clothes, she did nothing but blink. Logic. She was good at logic. What was going on? She was standing. There was someone else in a room with four walls. Who was that? "I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to like it."  
"N-no," Hermione said. Why would he say that? More importantly, why was that wrong? _Fred_ , Hermione decided. It was wrong because of Fred. Fred... She loved Fred, and they hadn't even had sex yet. She couldn't- not with this person who had put his hand up her skirt without asking permission, moving aside her panties. She had to leave. Now. " _Stop!_ "  
Hermione shoved him and he hit her. Ow. That hurt. Why would someone do that? Fred would- what would Fred do? Not this, probably. Hermione struggled to keep her eyes open, then yelped as he put his fingers inside her. They were too harsh, not like Fred at all. Fred would kill this person, Hermione decided.  
"No!" Hermione kicked him, hard. He took one, two, three, steps back. Away from her. His eyes were glowing. He raised his hand. The door opened, nearly hitting him. There was a lot of shouting as Hermione crumpled to the floor, already sobbing. What was happening? A girl muttered something, and Hermione's head cleared. She promptly threw up, then noticed the green tie. The girl held up her jumper and tried to cover Hermione with it.  
"Slytherin?" Hermione moaned, trying to crawl away. "Why?"  
"What would you do if you caught a Gryffindor trying this? No one deserves to be tossed around and taken advantage of," said the girl. Taken advantage of. His finger- no fingers- Hermione sobbed, curling up into a ball. Why her?  
"Go get a seventh year," said the girl beside Hermione. There was another girl with her.  
"Who?"  
" _Literally anyone!_ "  
Williams laughed, near crying, "You didn't!"  
"I swear on George's life," said the Weasley twin. Williams laughed harder. The antics those two got up to- each story was more impossible.  
"Fucking- Flamingos and all?" Williams let out a high pitched squeak. He knew no one would judge him, especially given present company. The midgets milled about, either waiting to go to dinner or stalling from going to dinner. His stomach growled and he shifted his book bag on his shoulder.  
"My brother he-" Fred cut himself off by the strength of his own giggles.  
"Jacob," he turned to see a flustered looking Anita.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the dirty look Fred sent her way. Once he had opened his eyes wide enough to see her. And managed to stop giggling. Mostly. Williams rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling too. Hanging out with Fred Weasley had extreme health benefits.  
"One of the boys attacked a Muggleborn," the girl said breathlessly. Fred's giggles stopped completely, and the smile slid from Williams' face. "She's in the dungeons, she needs help."  
"She?" Fred's voice dropped. His hands shook, "Did the bastard try anything?"  
"It looks like it," said Anita sadly.  
"Who's the Muggleborn?" Williams asked. He was half-way through his first step. Fred simply stood, worried but slightly unsure if he was invited to help.  
"Granger."  
Fred was simply gone, shoving through the stragglers like they were made of air. Williams sprinted after the flash of red and black. Williams couldn't keep up with him, it was impossible. Fred moved faster than any human being could have possibly run.  
"Hey, it's going to be okay, help is coming," the girl said. She touched Hermione's shoulder and she flinched, sobbing all the same. How could she tell anyone about this? She was so weak. It was all her- no, it was his fault. His fault. She hadn't done anything wrong but be so incredibly stupid.  
"'Mione!"  
"Fred!" Hermione picked up her head just enough to see him fly into the room. Hermione sobbed harder. How could he look at her?  
"Leave her alone!" Ordered the Slytherin girl, standing between them with her wand raised. Fred fell to the ground and half crawled to Hermione, crying himself. The shocked Slytherin girl sidestepped him.  
"'Mione," Fred repeated, pulling her into his lap. What had happened? Williams stood in the doorway, shocked. He swore he'd only been a little bit behind Fred, but he felt like he'd missed something huge. Fred's hands were shaking as he stared at the unconscious Slytherin boy, his face twitching in unveiled rage. Williams couldn't help but notice the pearly white buttons from Granger's torn blouse strewn across the floor. She wore Tess' jumper over her skin. Williams chose to ignore the other destroyed garment on the other side of the room. The boy -the vile, dirty, little gremlin- looked like he'd been on the receiving end of no less than twenty Stinging Jinxes. It'd have to do for a little while, but Williams ached to make that number forty. No one deserved this. Granger buried her head in Fred's chest and cried. "It's okay. I'm here. I love you. I love you. I'm here. I love you. It'll be fine. Deep breaths. I love you."  
Williams was shocked. He'd never thought Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger would ever be caught dead together. It explained why Fred had never been caught with any girl. Granger, if Terry Boot was to be believed, was an absolute genius. If she didn't want to be caught, she wouldn't have been.  
He owed Albert 2 sickles.  
"I love you," he whispered to her, again and again until she stopped crying, and then stopped hiccoughing, and then stopped sniffling.  
"I'm sorry, I-"  
"Shut up," Fred snapped, surprising Williams again. Anita's hand drifted for her wand, as did Tess'. "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
"I was so stup-"  
"You're the smartest fucking person I know," Fred said. Williams decided, given the circumstances, not to take offense. "So you shut the fuck up with the apology bullshit. You're not all right, but you will be because I am going to fucking-"  
"Fred," Granger started.  
"Get off me so I can kill him."  
"I don't like the idea of you in Azkaban," Granger said.  
"Almost?"  
"Not now," Granger smiled at him and pointed toward Williams and Anita. "See? Witnesses."  
"We're going to McGonagall," Fred said. "Now. _Expecto patronum_."  
Williams would have said that Fred was way to pissed to produce a Patronus (plus since when could he even do that) but a sleek silver otter danced up toward the ceiling and disappeared through it.  
"I love you," Fred said quietly. "That's the only reason I could..."  
"I know," said Granger. "That's why I love you... But when did you...?"  
"Kingsley showed me, over Holiday," Fred answered.  
"You're so smart," Granger smiled weakly.  
"I'm pretty sure she was Confunded," Tess said, quietly enough that the couple did not stop their own conversation.  
"Are you going to be alright?" Williams asked, touching her shoulder. "I know that this can't be easy-"  
"I'm not weak, Jacob," Tess put her finger on his chest, "And yes, there are some similarities, but I'm _not_ going to lose it. I just hope the similarities continue, because that means I get fuck this guy's shit up-"  
"Tess, you already did!"  
"But from the rumors, I think Granger might just do it herself," the gleam in Tess' eyes was more dangerous than the Killing Curse. There was dodging it, no deflecting it, no blocking it, no diving behind cover. At sixteen, Tess had already seen some tough shit. It showed.  
"What's happened now?" McGonagall said. She looked as if she fully expected to receive a pie to the face. "Miss Granger?"  
"He tried to force her into-" Fred's hands shook violently. He shuddered. Williams took an involuntary step back. That was the worst face he'd seen in nearly 18 years. And he had had to deal with a Tess' girlfriend's drunken step-father. It even beat the gleam of Tess' eyes.  
"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Williams, take her to the hospital wing immediately," she glanced at the Slytherin girls.  
"Anita came and got us and Tess hexed the shit out of him," Williams supplied helpfully.  
"250 points will be docked from Slytherin house," McGonagall said, "50 towards it, 25 to Ravenclaw and 25 to Gryffindor. Now go."  
"Minerva, I heard screams," said the cold voice of Professor Snape.  
"Yeah, an hour and a half ago!" Tess snapped angrily, checking Williams' watch. Tess, despite being in his house, had never cared very much for Snape. Williams hadn't realized how much time had gone by. How long had he been standing there? McGonagall turned her piercing gaze on her fellow Professor. Snape did not look guilty. He looked... amused.  
Something in Williams broke at that moment. He knew from the two girls beside him that not all Slytherins were evil. But Snape was what was wrong with the world, encouraging the dick-Slytherin stereotype at every possible turn.  
Tess and Anita wrapped their arms around Williams to keep him from attacking Snape. He struggled against them for a long time.  
"My office, Professor," McGonagall ordered. "Now!"  
"Of course," Snape peered into the room with distaste. "5 points from Gryffindor for public display of affect-"  
He was cut off when McGonagall's wand sparked.  
" _Now_ ," McGonagall's voice was trembling with forced calm. Snape bowed his head and started to follow her. Tess and Anita finally let Williams go.  
"I'm going to kill him," Williams said. "I mean it."  
"Get in line," Tess said venomously. "I'd rather have McGonagall than that pure-blood, second-generation-Death-Eater loving piece of greasy prejudiced never-loved rubbish."  
Williams turned his attention back to Fred and Granger. Fred helped the younger girl to her feet, keeping one arm around her waist.  
"I'm fine," she said, pulling away and rubbing at her red eyes. "Go watch McGonagall trample Snape. I know you want to."  
"I'm not going to leave you, we're taking you to the Hospital Wing."  
"We can do that," Tess offered.  
"See? Now go, and tell me every word that they say to each other," Granger kissed his cheek.  
"Let's go," Williams said. They didn't run, but they were very close to doing so. Fred was still pissed, and Williams half expected him to punch something. In the halls, Williams was able to identify and wave over Fred's twin, despite Fred having complete tunnel vision.  
"What's going on?" George asked as they hurried past in the hall. Fred looked genuinely surprised, either by his twin or the question.  
"Some- some absolute-" Fred's voice started shaking nearly as much as his hands. "Fucking- fucked up- shit-brained-"  
"Slytherin tried to hurt Granger."  
"What?!"  
"Tried," spat Fred, shaking his head. "He _tried_ to hurt her even more."  
"McGonagall is telling off-"  
They could hear her through the door and down the hall. They crept closer quietly, though Williams wasn't sure why they were trying to be sneaky. The two Heads of House were clearly too occupied to have noticed them.  
"-in my house he would already be expelled!"  
"But he is not in your house. If Potter and the Weasley were in my house they wouldn't have-"  
"THEY NEVER TRIED TO RAPE A GIRL!"  
George took a sharp intake of breath, his face turning beet red.  
"Are you sure those were his intentions? Granger looked fine by the time I arrived, whereas Sinclair, I suspect, will need at least a week in the Hospital Wing from all those Stinging Jinxes-"  
"Inflicted by one of your students!" McGonagall raged.  
"After which he will serve a months detention with me-"  
"An adult would rot in Azkaban!" Screamed McGonagall, "His father _is_ rotting in Azkaban on the same charge! Just because you went to school with his father does not mean you may give his son a pass when he commits the same crimes as him! Detention?! If one of my students tried this, even if it were Potter, I would recommend the Dementor's Kiss myself!"  
"And yet Sinclair is in my house. I will choose a... fair punishment-"  
Fred let loose a guttural scream, and Williams' attention was pulled away from his new hero and his new enemy. George and Williams watched in horror as Fred drove his fist into the stone wall several times.  
"He-" he punched the wall "-is-" and again "-getting-" and again "-off!" Fred drove his fist into the wall harder. George leaped forward as he realized his twin's knuckles were bleeding.  
"Fred stop!" George ordered, wrestling him away from the wall. "Stop, please, don't do this to yourself."  
"You should've seen her," Fred said. Williams realized awkwardly that he was crying again. George jerked his head and Williams grabbed Fred's good arm and together they pulled him away from McGonagall's office before the heads of houses realized they were there. "She was- she was-"  
"She's got bruises on her head," Williams said. "Tess says she was confounded pretty heavily."  
"Ow," Fred mumbled, flexing his hand.  
"You are going to explain all of this, Williams," George said. They half carried, half helped Fred down to the Hospital Wing. Hermione was in a bed being doted on by the horrified Madame Pomfrey. Anita and Tess paced around her bed like wolves over their territory. Williams decided he needed more Hufflepuff friends, or at least more friends incapable of killing him before he blinked.  
"I never caught your name," said Granger, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's attacks with an alcohol soaked swab to a cut on her forehead. Williams knew it was too risky to use magic on her head in the state she was in. Her eyebrows knitted together further with each dab.  
"Jacob Williams," he extended a hand.  
"Hermione Granger," she shook it and scowled. "What did you do to yourself now?"  
Fred looked sheepish and mumbled something about the wall.  
"What did a wall ever do to you?"  
"I can't bloody attack the one I'm angry at, can I?!" Fred shouted. Hermione shrunk back, startled. Her eyes smarted.  
"Keep your voice down!" hissed Madame Pomfrey.  
"I'm sorry," Hermione mumbled.  
"Wha-No, 'Mione not you," Fred's face fell and he reached out, only to wince and pull his hand back. "Not you, I would never, I promise."  
Williams turned away, feeling extremely embarrassed. If there was one House that fit under socially awkward, it was Ravenclaw. They were intellectual geniuses, but had more bite than bark. Small talk was for the weak. So were heart to hearts.  
"Never," Fred whispered. Williams cleared his throat. Merlin he wished he had something to block his ears with. George was watching them intently, as if they were an object of particular interest. Williams nudged him.  
"Give 'em some privacy," Williams hissed.  
"Watch them," George said, his eyes glowing. He cast a glance over his shoulder. Fred had joined Hermione on her bed. Madame Pomfrey was fixing Fred's hand and scolding him at the same time. Hermione leaned her head against Fred's shoulders, her eyes filled with tears.  
"I think I'm going to throw up," Williams muttered, hurrying from the Hospital Wing. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Hermione was so small. She had bruises where no person should, not that anyone should ever have bruises in the first place.  
"Wha-Why?"  
"I just- how can this happen here, at Hogwarts?" Williams exploded as the door shut behind them. "We're supposed to be safe here! Everyone is!"  
"You forget that Dumbledore is gone, mate," George said heavily. As if to prove his point, he painted the wall with several insults.  
"Umbridge's cardigan looks like a baboon's backside... Umbridge is a baboon's backside... Very original, George," Williams said, still feeling very queasy.  
"Weasleys have a thing for baboons," George grinned. "Just ask Dad."  
"You know, I really don't think I want to hear that story," Williams said.  
"Well, look at it this way, if I see Sinclair ever again, I'll make him understand-"  
"Mr. Weasley," Williams' blood turned cold. "If there is a threat to Mr. Sinclair, the perpetrator will be punished accordingly, and to my liking."  
"Right, so when your student attacks one in another House, you get to decide the punishment, but if, say, Hannah Abbot tried to kill Malfoy, you would determine her punishment too?"  
"5 points from Ravenclaw."  
"That's what I thought," Williams spat and stormed off toward his Common Room before he ended up like Fred. Although, he wouldn't mind the reputation he would get for trying to duel Snape. He was almost as hated as Umbridge these days.  
Williams reputation was already pretty fantastic. He and the 11 others who had gone to try and help the DA had become know as the Olympians (Williams believed Roger Davies was in charge of that).  
And Williams was Zeus.

.o0O0o.

First off, I am so terribly sorry about all this. I've been planning this arc for a little while, and the few times I tried to cut it, I just couldn't bring myself to. It's an almost well known stat that 1 in every 5 women will be sexually assaulted at some time in their life, and... well I have some very strong opinions about that sort of thing (i.e. it pisses me the fuck off). I feel like that as a Muggleborn, Hermione would face more discrimination that just the name calling from Malfoy, and when I was rereading Book 7 for my base of this fic, Scabior and Greyback are both all over her, which is just *shudders*

Rest assured, faithful readers, that I have been listening to a song called 'Vengeance' on repeat for the past half hour.

Infernalbooks: I also really like Williams. He's technically Albert with a different name (my story's Albert is Albert Jacob Williams). Albert is just taking over all the shit man.

animelover5107: Haha I added that line as I was adding italics in the FanFiction Doc Manager, I thought it was fitting.

Yeeeey: I'm not a very patient person either, which is why I work more on book 7 stuff than book 5, which means I upload things slower and it takes longer for me to get to book 7. It's a vicious cycle.

Fandomqueen104: Gryffindor for life! Also, I've never used WattPad before... I don't know how the whole things works...

corie.f: I'm a big believer in House cooperation. Slytherins always get a bad rap and no one knows what the fuck a Hufflepuff is any more. Thank you for the love!

StarGirlPotter: I'm not going to lie, I cry just thinking about the finale. If I ever see Miles Luna, I will extract Vengeace of an everlasting sort. I love him, but I hate him, you know?

I'm a Nerd and Proud: Some things get lost in translation between my brain and my keyboard, that's my bad. Thank you though!


	38. Chapter 38 - An Otter of Silver

"What are you doing down here?" Fred asked Hermione, shutting one of her reference books. "Are you feeling alright?"  
"I just can't sleep, Fred, it's stupid," Hermione muttered quickly. Fred kissed the side of her head. She didn't ask why he was down in the common room at eleven at night. She didn't realize the time.  
"Nothing you do is stupid," Fred whispered. "Do you want me to help you relax?"  
"I'm fine," Hermione said, writing some more on her Transfiguration essay. She pulled another book closer to her and leafed through it.  
"You realize that it's perfectly alright if you're not?" Fred asked quietly. "I'm here either way."  
She sighed and nudged his shoulder with her head, "You know, sometimes I think I don't deserve you."  
"I take it back, you are stupid sometimes," whispered Fred, "You're the saint between the two of us."  
"But you're always so happy," Hermione said, closing the rest of her books, "And I just... I drag you down."  
"I want you to recognize that my birthday is in two days before you say another word," Fred said clearly, "And that if you think you can break up with me when you need me most, I'm going to send you to the loony wing of St. Mungos until you get your brain back."  
"I was just thinking," Hermione mumbled.  
"Hermione," Fred touched her cheek softly and turned her to look at him, " _Nothing_ makes me happier than you. I would not trade you for anything. No matter what."  
"I can feel him," Hermione whispered, "When I'm in the shower, or trying to sleep. I can't- I can hardly focus anymore, nothing makes sense! I don't understand why- how- how could anyone do that-"  
"Come here," Fred pulled her into his arms. The only safe place left in the world. Where she could think. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to make this better."  
"How?" Hermione asked. Fred held up a bead for her bracelet, this one a silver otter.  
"Two wrongs don't make a right," Fred whispered, "But maybe one right can mask one wrong?"  
"Are you saying that you won't attack him?" Hermione asked.  
"That doesn't count as a wrong," answered Fred darkly. "What... What I'm saying, 'Mione, is that I want you to have a memory that drowns him out. So that whenever you feel trapped, you'll remember that you aren't, and you never will be again."  
"Is this because you forgot Valentine's Day?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
"Shut up, I did not," Fred laughed. "Come on."  
He pulled her from the Common Room, which shouldn't have been as surprising as it was. She'd thought maybe they'd go up to his dorm... But surely Lee and George would be up there by now. They didn't go to their room either, which was also surprising. He pulled her to the Astronomy Tower, and she gasped. Candles floated by, the same way that they did in the Great Hall. A small quilt lay over the stone floor. Above them were the stars.  
"Hermione, these are my distant relations," Fred grinned, pointing to them and kissing her cheek. He charmed shut the door and locked it.  
"I love you," Hermione whispered, in awe. "This more than makes up for Valentine's-"  
"I didn't forget!" Fred insisted with a chuckle, "Go sit down."  
"How long have you had this planned?" Hermione asked, sitting with her legs crossed on the blanket.  
"Since I forgot Valentine's Day," Fred sat beside her and kissed her.  
"I knew it!" Hermione smiled, "But why tonight?"  
"Well," Fred pulled his watch from his pocket, "If my timing is accurate... Look up!"  
There was a streak of light above them.  
"There's a star rain-" Fred's words were muffled by Hermione's lips against his. How was he so thoughtful all the time? And why did Wizards call meteor showers 'star rain'? Did they not know about space?!  
Hermione's ability to think while kissing Fred was improving marginally but it hadn't that much. Fred cupped her face with his hand, teasing her lips with his tongue. Hermione had learned to _really_ appreciate Fred's tongue.  
She let herself go for a few moments. Then Fred touched the skin between her t-shirt and her pyjama bottoms.  
Hermione cringed and pulled away, Sinclair and his rough hands filling her mind. "I'm sorry."  
"It isn't your fault," Fred insisted. "Just... Just lay down and watch the star rain."  
"Okay," Hermione nestled herself against Fred, laying back on his arm and watching the stars. She was far, far away from the dungeons. She was days away from the attack. She was with the man polar opposite to her attacker. She wasn't there. She was safe. She was with Fred. Of course she was safe. She kissed him again, softly at first. Somehow his reluctance sparked something in her. She needed to prove that she was alright. She was Hermione Granger, there was war coming, and she would face worse than Sinclair. She had to prove she was ready for that.  
Her tongue goaded him into action, he touched a hand to her curly hair, moaning softly. She knew just how much he missed this. She missed it too. He touched a hand to her waist again. She pulled off his shirt, greedily running a hand over his torso.  
Sinclair stared down at her, and Hermione yelped. No. Not real. Not real. Not real. Fred was real. Fred meant safe. She was safe. Fred was with her.  
It was hard to convince herself. Fred backed off, not showing his disappointment. Hermione started crying, out of frustration more than anything.  
"Fred?" She sniffled as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.  
"What?"  
"If I asked you to take my memories, would you?" Hermione whispered, staring up at the stars above her.  
"You mean erase them?"  
"Yes."  
"That's letting him win," Fred took her hand, kissing her palm and each finger one at a time. "You're stronger than him. I know you are."  
"But I wasn't," Hermione hung her head, her voice broken.  
"Like it or not," Fred whispered, "It's part of you now. Harry is the boy who lost both his parents but pulled through alright, somehow. Ron is the one who can't stand spiders because I couldn't control my magic when I was little and angry. I have to live with that, you have to live with this. I'm not saying yours is as easy to forget about-"  
"But it _is_ Fred," Hermione said, meeting his eyes, "One word, one spell, and the whole thing is gone forever."  
"But when you wonder why Tess or Williams are walking you to class, what do I tell you? How do I explain how you even met Tess? When you ask why Anita watches you to make sure you're safe, what do I say? Don't worry about it?" Fred shook his head, "You're Hermione fucking Granger, and maybe, someday, you'll be Hermione fucking Granger-Weasley, and I didn't mean to say that, but you can get through this."  
"You'd want me to hyphenate?" Hermione scrunched up her nose.  
"Isn't that just what Muggles do?" Fred caught himself with a deep breath, "We're getting off topic."  
"How do you love me?" Hermione asked.  
"It wasn't a choice," Fred said, intwining his hand with hers. "I can't stop myself. Everything you do, anything you do, it's like I have to be there, and when I'm not... When you aren't with me, it hurts."  
"Really?"  
"How can you love me?" Fred asked. "I'm... I'm horrible to everyone even if I don't know them, I've literally been the cause of some of Ron's nightmares-"  
"You're funny, not mean, and it's their fault if they can't tell the difference," Hermione reassured him with a sigh, "Sometimes it can be hard to take you seriously and it's the best thing in the world and sometimes you're all here, serious as can be, and it's still the best thing in the world."  
"Really?" Fred smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
"I'd take your name," Hermione turned back toward the stars. "If I'm going to have bucket-loads of red headed kids, I may as well be an official Weasley."  
Fred's grin was enormous. Hermione didn't need to look at him to see that. He pressed his smile into her hair, as if he was embarrassed by it.  
Hermione didn't see the devious intent behind the smile, the plan already forming behind Fred's eyes. He would make that prediction come true if it was the very last thing he did. He slid his hand beneath Hermione's shirt and drew idle circles across her back. Hermione turned her head, leaning her cheek against his. His touch was so soft. His hands against her skin was more than just familiar, it was right. One right to mask one wrong, he'd said.  
"I love you," Hermione murmured, kissing his cheek.  
"I really like you," Fred kissed her nose, then her chin, "No... No I love you. Sorry, I just had to-"  
Hermione kissed him, and his smirk melted into her lips. His hands sunk into her hair and it felt right, her shirt went over her head and it was right. She was Hermione Granger, bookworm and nerd and head of her class and rule follower, and he was Fred Weasley prank master and joker and class skipper and rule breaker, but nothing was more right than her bare skin against his with the stars hanging above them.  
Hermione bit her lip against her treacherous voice. Fred grinned down at her, "Come on, you're cuter than you think."  
"We're on the astronomy tower," Hermione murmured, "They could hear me in Hogsmeade if they were listening."  
"I know," Fred said wickedly, trailing his kisses from her neck down to her breasts. Hermione moaned and pulled at his hair to make him stop. "What?"  
"If we get caught-"  
Fred smothered her protest with a kiss on her nose. "Silencing Charms, 'Mione. Trust me, no one can hear anything."  
"You should've lead with that," Hermione kissed him, pulling him closer. He shifted slightly, brushing against her folds gently with a finger. Hermione stopped breathing for a few seconds. Then Fred lifted his head, "What are you doing?"  
Fred winked, "Trust me."  
Hermione wasn't sure if she was in love with Fred or his tongue.

.o0O0o.

Eyyy I have way to much energy today. Since the last chapter, I've been thinking, "Hey, I need to upload the next one," and the only catch is that I hadn't finished it until bout 8 hours ago, and I forgot about that every twenty minutes or so.

If anyone has any vengeance ideas, feel free to chime in. Knowing Fred the way we do, don't question for a second that it'll be a one and done affair.

Fandomqueen104: Good things come to those who wait. Also, I'm too lazy for WattPad

marvin1984: I think more people are Hufflepuffs than they think. I, for one, love Hufflepuffs, they're the friendliest people!

Guest: It's not like I can mind control people to make them review, it doesn't work over the computer. Snape is a wanker because Snape is a wanker. How's that for circular logic?! *screams at English teacher*

I'm a Nerd and Proud: *heart* *blows apologetic kiss*

Yeeeey: _You have no idea how much the whole 'rape is hot' thing pisses me off. LIKE FUCK OFF AND STOP STABBING MY POOR HEART!_

animelover5107: Oh yeah, I should have brought Umbridge into it... Nah, she's already the most hated character in the history of fiction.

Infernalbooks: It's hard for me to be objective about Snape. He was in love with Lily, but he wasn't willing to change, or even try to, for her *cough* James was *cough* or die for her *cough* James *cough* but he was willing to bully children who only wanted to learn and never let go of a woman who was never his in the first place.

StarGirlPotter: Tears guaranteed, and I suggest watching Murderofbirds' reaction on YouTube. His facial expressions resonate with me. Thank you for understanding, if I don't get something right about the aftermath or that sort of thing, call me out on it.

fanficti0naddict: I did that to show how quickly everything happens, how quickly everything just went wrong, how confusing the situation was, how frantic. I'm sorry if it was confusing to you, but it was a stylistic part done on purpose. That and I can't figure out how to do breaks without doing something that disrupts the flow horribly.


	39. Chapter 39 - Stars and Roses

Hermione could feel him all around her. There wasn't space to breath. He was suffocating her. He was going to- to-  
Hermione woke with a scream. She stared at the curtains, trying desperately to control her breathing. It was a dream. It was always just a dream. Except for the first time. That one... that one was too real. She reached for her bracelet, but she wasn't wearing it. Fred wasn't there. Fred wasn't there. What did she do? Hermione jumped and scrambled back against her headboard as the curtains were torn open. Lavender's wand cast a strange shadow across her tired face.  
"I swear to Merlin, Hermione if you do not tell me what the hell is wrong than I will take your ass to Madame Pomfrey," Lavender said heatedly, sitting on the foot of Hermione's bed. "You can't go anywhere without a Weasley accompanying you, or if not then that tall, dark, handsome Ravenclaw you're suddenly buddies with, and if none of them, two _Slytherin_ outcast girls."  
"It's personal," Hermione managed after a few breaths. Her voice was still very unsteady.  
"Well, of course it is," Lavender said slowly. "I won't even tell Parvati, I promise, and if word gets around, you can pimple my face too."  
"I don't- I haven't told _anyone_."  
"Not even your Weasley?"  
"Huh?"  
Lavender reached under her bed and pulled out Fred's jersey. Hermione had forgotten that part of Fred's Christmas gift to her. Hermione frowned. "You went through my stuff?"  
"Old news," Lavender said flippantly. "Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night? Stress dreams about O.W.L.s?"  
"No... Last week this Slytherin-" Hermione took a deep breath. "He thought that I didn't know my place and had the idea that he could... teach me... it."  
"And so you've started hanging out with two of his buddies-"  
"They heard me and stopped him, not all Slytherins are evil!"  
"There hasn't been a bad witch or wizard didn't come from-"  
"Peter Pettigrew's Gryffindor!" Hermione realized her mistake. "A-and his Housemate, S- Black obliterated him without a second's thought!"  
"Oh, really? I never heard that," Lavender said quietly.  
"That Peter Pettigrew died?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.  
"No, that Black was Gryffindor," Lavender said with a frown. "Now, why haven't you told anyone else?"  
"Snape will get anyone else expelled!"  
"If news of this gets around, he might end up dead before he can try," said Lavender lowly. "I don't like that men think they own girls."  
"As well you shouldn't," Hermione sighed, pulling her knees to her chest.  
"I'm going to stay right here until you go to sleep," Lavender said, resettling herself beside Hermione.  
"We're not friends," mumbled Hermione.  
"We're sisters; forced to share a room and annoyed by each other nearly as much as we admire each other," said Lavender quietly. "We know each other better than we'd like."  
"Was that an insult or a compliment?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"You're nearly as bad as Ron," Hermione groaned.  
It ended up being a mutually beneficial arrangement. Often Hermione would study until about half a minute before she fell asleep. She helped Lavender with Charms and Potions theories; when they filled out star charts, they helped each other, Hermione remembering stars with interesting names or stories and Lavender remembering ones that were significant in Divination. Lavender was extremely good at pulling away from a sleeping Hermione without waking her up.  
Hermione was sitting alone in the Common Room one evening, staring at the fire, when the portrait hole opened slowly, and slammed shut.  
"'Mione? What are you doing up?" Fred and George sat down on either side of her, both winded. Hermione didn't flinch when Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"Lavender is sick," said Hermione miserably. "She won't leave the bathroom but she didn't quite make it the first time. Parvati is livid."  
"Oh," said Fred, rubbing her arm softly. His hands were warm against her skin.  
"What were you running from?"  
"The usual: Filch," said Fred, grinning slowly. "See, Tess and Anita had a plan that involved us distracting Filch-"  
"-but it works even better because now Snape won't suspect us since we were messing with Filch."  
"Of course," Hermione leaned against Fred's chest and looked at George. He looked especially guilty. "What else is there?"  
"Hermione please don't shout, there are people sleeping," George started.  
"But, we've been thinking-"  
"-We came back this year to test our products and have time with our girls-"  
"-And now we've done a load of each of those-"  
"-Umbridge is only getting worse, if we're not careful, we'll end up with our wands snapped-"  
"So we've decided to leave," they said together. Hermione blinked and stood, staring at them both.  
"Fred, you can't leave now, I- I won't see you- h-hardly at all next year," Hermione said, her hands shaking.  
"You could always come with us," Fred whispered, standing and taking her hand. "Didn't I promise you job if you didn't get any O.W.L.s?"  
"I have to at least _try_ though!" Hermione pulled away. He was leaving her. After everything that had happened.  
"Hermione, I'm not leaving _you_ , I'm just leaving," Fred insisted. "I'm going to tell Harry to keep an eye on you, and Williams, too. After tonight, I'm doubtful that Sinclair will try anything."  
"I-"  
"But me, I'm going to try _everything_ ," Fred whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Because no matter what, I still love you."  
"But you don't have to go," Hermione leaned against him. She heard George shuffle away. Awkward genius.  
"I don't need anything I could possibly learn now," said Fred. "We've got premises now, you'll have to come and visit."  
"I love you," Hermione said sadly.  
"We're not leaving tonight, we're still planning the whole thing," Fred reassured her. He pulled her toward the portrait hole.  
"I need to go to sleep," Hermione said.  
"Right, well, you can do that with me," Fred smirked back at her.  
"You know, that doesn't sound half bad."  
He lead her to the Room of Requirement and Fred closed his eyes. The door appeared like the gate to a garden, and Fred opened it for Hermione. She stared in wonder at the transformed room. It looked like a meadow, with blue skies and green grass. Rose bushes of all sorts of colors grew randomly, each blossom perfect and unique. There was a picnic blanket, though no basket, and even a tiny pond.  
"What did you ask for?" Hermione turned back to Fred, who's eyes hadn't left her at all.  
"Someplace I could be alone with you, where we wouldn't be interrupted," he took her hand and spun her once. Then he set a hand on her waist. The Room played a soft waltz. Hermione smiled as Fred spun her again. She reached up and kissed him, feeling as though she had a very limited number of those left. "You don't want to dance?"  
"Maybe next time," Hermione promised, kissing him again. This time he kissed her back, and Hermione's knees nearly gave out. Hermione pulled at his shirt, and he started to unbutton it himself. Fred was very happy that Hermione was already in what amounted to pyjamas, a t-shirt and sweatpants. The t-shirt was quickly discarded.  
"You were in the Common Room with no bra?" Fred asked. Hermione smiled. She'd gotten good at determining when Fred was going to whisk her away for a late night snog.  
"I _was_ waiting for you," she murmured kissing his Adam's apple.  
"You are the sexiest human being alive," murmured Fred.  
"Merlin, Fred, look," Hermione gasped. The music was gone, and the room was speedily changing. The sky was growing darker, slowly filling with stars. Fred pulled Hermione down to the picnic blanket. This all seemed rather familiar to Hermione, she wondered why the Room had conjured it this way.  
"You can probably name them all, can't you," asked Fred. Hermione looked at him for a long moment. His eyes kept flickering down to her chest. She raised an eyebrow. "It's not my fault you're perfect, 'Mione."  
"It is your fault you've got a one track-"  
"You've got Sirius and Andromeda and all my other distant relations," Fred said without looking. He pulled at a strand of her hair idly, twirling it around her finger and pulling her closer gently. "And Polaris, Cassiopeia, Orion, Leo..."  
"You've run out, haven't you?" Hermione grinned. Fred pouted, letting go of her hair.  
"Have you no faith?" he asked.  
"I have very, very, little," Hermione whispered and kissed his cheek. Fred pulled her legs across his lap and kissed her. Hermione used one arm to keep from falling and wrapped the other around Fred's neck. Slowly Fred shifted so he lay over her, their legs intwined. Hermione's now useless hand went to Fred's belt. She stopped and gasped when Fred latched his mouth to her breast. She struggled through, managing to loose his belt and take his pants off.  
"Hermione, are you sure about this?" Fred asked, pulling away from her slightly.  
"Fred, we've talked about this," Hermione whispered. She touched his cheek softly. "I love you, I want this. And I know you want this."  
"How do you-" Fred blushed as Hermione looked down at his boxers, "Er, right. You're sure then?"  
"You're going to ruin this with your big fat mouth," Hermione mumbled, kissing him again. Fred went after her sweatpants and panties. He grinned at her.  
"And here I thought you liked my big fat mouth," whispered Fred.  
"Fred, just- Fred!" Hermione squirmed as he put his mouth to her. She really did admire his tongue. "Fred, stop messing a-about-"  
Hermione's words were lost as she came, her hands pulling at Fred's hair. She didn't even remember how they got there.  
"This could hurt-"  
Hermione gasped as he pushed into her. Fred grunted, mumbled something, and there was a sharp pain. Hermione let out a strangled breath, blinking tears from her eyes. There was a long moment where she wondered how this was supposed to be enjoyable. Fred kissed her cheek, and then her, properly. Hermione could taste herself on his lips, which was strange to be sure. This, perhaps, wasn't so bad. The pain faded, and Fred started to move slowly. Not so bad at all. Fred steadily picked up his pace, forever ruining Hermione's chances of breathing normally ever again. Her hips rose to meet his almost automatically. Fred came inside her, panting heavily. He slumped over on top of her. Hermione's breath steadied slowly. Fred tucked his head in to her neck.  
"Am I crushing you?"  
"Why didn't we do that sooner?"  
"Something about laws or some bullshit," Fred answered, pulling out of her. "We'll get better with practice, you know. And it won't hurt."  
"Happy Birthday, Freddie," Hermione stared up at the stars as he rolled off her.  
"I love you," Fred whispered, kissing her cheek.  
"When can we do that again?" Hermione asked. Fred laughed, turning her to face him. Once again, his eyes darted down. "Fred."  
"What?" He grinned, struggling to hold her eyes. He ran a hand over her side, pausing on each of her ribs.  
"Why roses?" Hermione asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"The only flowers in the Room are roses," she clarified, goosebumps racing over skin from where Fred ran a knuckle down her ribs.  
"You're a rose," Fred murmured, "At first, there's just a few points that are breathtakingly beautiful. Closer, you realize it's more than beautiful, it's perfect in a way that is flawlessly natural. But you can also see the thorns, and you know that the beauty is balanced by the danger."  
"And what danger is that?"  
"You never want to look away," Fred answered. "And if you try to hurt or cut one of the buds, you'll end up with a thorn in your side... I'm the thorn."  
Hermione laughed at his open face, "I'm a rose?"  
"The only one worth looking twice at," Fred said solemnly.  
"And you thought George was wrong when he called us goopy," Hermione kissed his cheek and made to sit up, "We should head back."  
"Don't bring my brother into this," Fred kissed where her neck met her shoulders.  
"Fred, we're going to get in trouble," Hermione closed her eyes as he nibbled at her ear.  
"Tomorrow we're going the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff match," Fred whispered, "And I don't care if you have studying to do."  
"What does that have to do with us leaving now?" Hermione asked.  
"I also plan on getting in trouble then," Fred promised, grabbing her panties and dangling them just out of her reach.  
"Fred!"  
"Come one, one detention, and you get these back," Fred coaxed her. Hermione smirked instead and kissed him. As soon as his hand lowered marginally she snatched back her underwear and pulled it on. "You're no fun."  
"I'd tell you to go run around without underwear, but you'll really do it," Hermione muttered.

.o0O0o.

Next chapter gone be sad, guys. It's been a crazy week for me; there was shooting in my town and everyone is on edge. I was driving around town, and for the first time I wondered what it would be like to, well, be shot and killed as I was just going about my day to day life. I know people who know the some of the victims, and the whole thing is really surreal. Thoughts and prayers are appreciated for the families suffering from loss.

So mortality is a thing.

Anyway, the Sinclair abuse chapter is going to be coming up in the flashbacks pretty soon, along with Valentine's Day, Christmas Day, and a few other random tidbits.

animelover5107: Torture and death doesn't sound so bad.

Fandomqueen104: Thank you! Fred is a wonderful, beautiful human being and I think that he would appreciate that recognition.

Guest (Kate): Work in progress fics are the most frustrating things in history. It frustrates me because I want to upload the entire thing all at once, but my poor computer couldn't handle it.

Yeeeey: I wanted to show how they really are there for each other, I'm glad it's working.

fanficti0naddict: I mean, even if Snape did, Hermione would never find out about it. You'll have to wait about the whole Fred thing.

I'm a Nerd and Proud: I was thinking about that, but I have this thing that will come into play later where Fred can actually plan out torture for people who hurt Hermione, but George just goes ape-shit immediately. So you'll see some of that coming up.

Guest (The One Super Nice One Who Compliments Grammar): You managed to put the largest smile on my face, and for that you have my eternal thanks. It's things like that which make me confident enough in my abilities to not only share them, but also work on original stories. So thank so very much, from the bottom of my heart.

Infernalbooks: *coughs* prediction *coughs* if fred manages to *coughs out lung* survive battle of hogwarts *eyes water*


	40. Chapter 40 - The Torture of Sinclair

The first incident was not purposeful. Fred was still drawing up plans, consulting the Restricted Section in secret, and asking teachers for their worst curses (surprisingly enough, only Professor Sprout seemed happy to help Fred with this particular request, with the rest threatening detention). George was helpful enough, but he'd always been the more amicable one of the two. Fred was willing and able to strategize pain. George could only spontaneously inflict it.  
He was walking Angelina to Transfiguration on a rather gloomy day when Sinclair's drawling voice caught his attention.  
"Snape's having me do lines," he snickered, "Oh, but it was well worth it. I'm thinking of having another little visit-"  
Angelina couldn't believe her eyes. George stopped dead in the hall, shoved a second year almost to the floor, and broke Sinclair's nose with one hit. He melted back behind a group of exceptionally tall Hufflepuffs and took Angelina's hand in his. It was shaking something terrible.  
"George-"  
"No."  
"Baby, what-"  
"Later," George kissed her cheek. "I'm skiving this one off. See you for dinner?"  
"If you tell me what in the hell that was," Angelina looked over her shoulder at the group of Slytherins shouting and screaming about blood.  
A girl with long dark hair raised a hand as she passed George, and he slapped it.  
"Way to go," she dead panned, "I've got next."  
"Now," the rage in Angelina's eyes was unmistakeable. Something about another girl knowing before her probably caused that. George told her quickly, skipping the bit where Fred tried to murder a wall. And the bit about Williams. Angelina didn't trust him (if only because she didn't trust any Ravenclaws at the moment; the Quidditch Cup was at stake after all).  
The second incident was highly purposeful. Tess sat with her feet in Anita's lap in the Slytherin, reading a Muggle book. Anita was a half-blood, and had managed to sneak Tess several. While the cover boasted Gilderoy Lockhart's name, Tess was currently immersed in the land of Narnia. Anita was going over charms notes and suggesting people that Tess could ask out.  
"Alicia Spinnet?"  
"Straight," Tess said without looking up.  
"Susan Bones?"  
"Bi, but she doesn't realize it yet."  
"How do you even know?!" Anita asked, exasperated.  
"Trust me, I know," Tess looked up to wink at her as Sinclair entered the Common Room. She clenched down hard on her book, nearly tearing out the page as she turned it. Anita spilled a little ink on the couch. Tess watched Sinclair carefully, then focused on her book. She took several deep breaths, humming the incantation she'd used under her breath. Luckily Anita had managed to sneak into the boys' dormitory, truly taking one for the team as she'd had to make out with one of them as a distraction. Then Tess had cast her curse and snuck away, none of the boys the wiser.  
Sinclair went in his dormitory and Tess waited, her mouth a thin line.  
"Come on, come on," Anita said anxiously. "I let him stick his tongue in my mouth, the universe owes-"  
There was a high pitched shriek. Tess looked up innocently from her book as her fellow Slytherins quieted. Another scream cut through the air. The older students reassured the younger ones and drew their wands. Tess pulled her feet out of Anita's lap.  
Three of Sinclair's friends stumbled backward out of their dormitory. Tess fought her smile down by biting hard on her tongue.  
Sinclair emerged. Something had gone horribly, terribly right. Sinclair's eyes glowed like green fire, his eyebrow hair nearly covering them. Facial hair draped down past his waist. His hair could give Hagrid's a run for its money. It exploded out of every piece of visible skin on Sinclair's body; sprouting from his collar, his sleeves, his socks, his belt. A few girls' giggles spread across the Common Room.  
"It's a hairy man!" A third year said, his laughter echoing over the stone. Sinclair's back was hunched over. "Don't let him bite you, or you'll be one too!"  
The younger kids who had watched Sinclair wearily started laughing too.  
"That's brilliant magic," said Draco Malfoy. "Who did it?"  
Tess was the only not shaking her head. She had fallen into Anita, her body shaking with silent laughter. Tears streamed from her eyes. She couldn't breathe, and her cheeks and stomach ached.  
"I swear, I'll kill you," Sinclair's voice came out oddly high pitched, and caused a new wave of laughter. Tess barely registered this threat. She couldn't wait to tell Hermione about this. Sinclair hobbled out of the Common Room, chased by laughter and his terrified friends.  
Now, Fred had already been planning a massive hair growth for Sinclair; he was forced to edit his plans, which took a considerable amount of time. Luckily, Williams had a plan of his own, and after getting the all clear from Fred, he enacted it.  
Unfortunately, Sinclair's attack of Hermione had given him what is now referred to as 'street cred,' meaning that he boasted often of it, and his friends asked for every gruesome detail. Except for the part where the girl was rescued. He rarely said that it was Hermione he'd attacked, because as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, he had been beaten in duels by several members of Dumbledore's Army, and he was only half brainless, so he knew that they would rise to defend her and kick his ass. He was getting slightly worried about his health. He'd had his nose broken by someone who could move faster than the eyes could track. He believed that Tessadora Arthur had pranked him because he might have said a rude thing or two about her sexuality, but he couldn't be sure. He did not remember who had Stunned and hexed him the day he'd tried to make Hermione see 'sense.'  
He was regaling his friends of the tale over dinner, as one does, when Williams noticed him.  
"What'd he do?" Albert asked, noting Williams' glare as he picked at some Shepard's Pie.  
"Help me kill him?" Williams snarled. Albert laughed, then looked at Williams face and froze.  
"Merlin, you- you're serious," Albert pulled at his curly hair. "Uh, what exactly did he do?"  
"He's leaving," Williams did not look away from him. Sinclair cast a look over his shoulder, scanning the Gryffindor table, but missing William's stare completely.  
"Jacob," Albert hissed as Williams stood and started to make his way toward the Entrance Hall. Albert took another bite of his potatoes and ran after him, "Jacob!"  
"Here's the plan," Williams said under his breath. He explained quickly, and Albert listened intently. He wasn't exactly sure what the Slytherin had done, but it must have been pretty awful. Albert muttered his lines to himself, and Williams steered him to keep Sinclair in sight.  
They followed him to the dungeons. Williams muttered a spell and the halls went completely dark. Williams couldn't see when he waved his hand in front of his face.  
"Who's there?!" Sinclair demanded.  
"There will be a reckoning," Albert said, his voice seeming to come from halfway down the hall.  
"Action and reaction," Williams said.  
"You will know pain and fear."  
"Terror and death."  
"You will wish to the gods that you had never been born," Albert had to admit, this part was kind of fun. Every time they spoke, their words seemed to come from a different place.  
"Vengeance and despair."  
"You have signed your death warrant."  
"The moment you touched her you created your own grave," Williams finished. He flicked his wand, and the light returned with a blinding white flash. He dragged Albert away by his robes and went back up to dinner. As he passed George, he grinned, "Tell your brother I played my part."  
"It feels good, right?" George asked.  
"I think he pissed himself," Williams laughed. He later explained the situation to Albert.  
And then Fred's plan swung into action. Utilizing the skills of Tessadora Narcissa Arthur, Anita Josephine Finch, Jacob Andrew Williams, Albert Edmund Philips, Angelina -she wouldn't ruddy tell him her damned middle name- Johnson, George Fabian Weasley and one Frederick Gideon Weasley, he made Sinclair's life a certifiable hell. He tripped every fifth step he took. Pink glitter doused him hourly, sticking to his hair no matter what he did. He started to speak in verse. He grew a tail, and as such could not sit down without pain. He saw things in the corners of his vision that disappeared when looked at directly. He got paper cuts whenever he touched parchment. He could hear other's whispering about him, saying 'poor boy,' 'what a dreadful thing,' 'hopeless,' 'useless,' 'weak,' 'foolish' and innumerable other things. Sores broke out on his arms, but his blood was a dirty brown color.  
The worst thing yet; no one could see it but him and the one who's inflicted it upon him. And so the world watched him stumble down the corridors, watched him brush at his hair and his clothes when nothing was there, watched him struggle to find rhymes for no reason, watched him squirm in his seat, watched him whip his head around with wild eyes searching for things that were not there, watched him shout at silence and teachers to be silent and quit talking about him, watched him scream and scream at his whole fingers and his intact arms that he was not a Mudblood, he was not a Mudblood, HE WAS NOT A MUDBLOOD!  
Only Albert seemed concerned that they would drive him insane before everything happened, and even then he wasn't so worried about it. Fred wondered if they should draw it out more, but Tess and Angelina wanted immediate repercussions. Anita said they had waited long enough. Any man who touched a woman like that deserved this. So Sinclair lost his mind in the span of four hours.  
Fred watched with a pale face.  
"I'M NOT A MUDBLOOD!" Sinclair screamed at his arms, which only Fred could see were in fact bleeding mud. "CAN YOU NOT SEE THIS FLOOD?! THERE IS NAUGHT BUT MUD!"  
"Mr. Sinclair!" Umbridge said shrilly. Flitwick had called for her assistance after being told repeatedly to shut up.  
"Professor, I swear, I'm not one of them!" Sinclair said, wiping at his arms frantically. George met Fred's eyes, terrified. What had they done? "They are nothing more than phlegm!"  
"Let them see," George hissed.  
"Uh, right," Fred said, grabbing his wand. He closed his eyes. He'd read the curse. But what was the counter curse?  
"TRUST ME, I'M NOT ONE OF THEM!" Fred mumbled it under his breath. There was a collective scream from the class.  
"Merlin!" Fred gasped. He'd only seen part of it. It was his idea, of course, to do the Blood of Mud curse. A pureblood's curse repurposed for a just cause, or so he'd thought. Fred was originally going to do the paper cuts, but Tess had added the boils on his arms. A monkey's tail shimmered with pink sparkles.  
"Holy shit!" George said loudly. Sinclair's pale skin was covered in what looked like mud. The class really was whispering about him now.  
"SHUT UP!" Sinclair roared. Angelina had had the idea for the voices. Suddenly Fred felt that his plan hadn't really been his at all.  
"Oh my gods," Angelina said weakly. George ran to her side as she turned away from him.  
"W-What-" Umbridge's glare turned to Fred, but his shock seemed genuine enough. Umbridge escorted Sinclair to the Hospital Wing.  
"What've we done?" Angelina whispered to George over and over again. Flitwick let class out early, and the stunned seventh years roamed the halls aimlessly. Flitwick went to the staff room, leaving the twins and Angelina behind.  
"He-He deserves it," said Fred. George looked up at him. Angelina had dissolved into guilty sobs in his arms. "R-Right?"  
"Of course," George said weakly. "He'll recover, slowly."  
The same way that Hermione had been left to recover slowly. Fred expected an overwhelming sense of justice. It was not there.  
Williams came through the doorway, and the slamming of the door caused the three to jump. He took it all in with a fading grin, "It worked?"  
"Too well," Fred said quietly. "I think we drove him insane."  
This news did a number on Williams. He stared at Fred in complete shock, "You're joking."  
"I just heard," Tess crashed into Williams. "Is he really... You know?"  
Tess whistled.  
"Yeah," Fred said, trying to ignore Angelina and George.  
"You didn't know," he said to her, "You couldn't have."  
"They're sending him to St. Mungo's," Tess said quietly.  
Sinclair did not return to Hogwarts again, as he was injured just before the Battle of Hogwarts by a witch avoiding being Snatched by him. But more on that later.

.o0O0o.

So I wrote the last few chapters on my phone and had to e-mail them to myself. For the subjects, I have _Ach Dead_ (Hermione being attacked), _Daw_ (The Otter Charm), _Fuc_ (last chapter), and _MWUHAHAHAHA_ (this chapter). I wrote this chapter earlier today, and wasn't sure when to put it. This isn't chronologically correct, and the Quidditch match should be next chapter. Then... bye-bye Fred and George ;'(

The reason I didn't fucking update sooner is that my computer is so goddamn retarded, it took 45 fucking minutes and 5 fucking tries to upload this to the fucking doc manager. Don't get me started on trying to log into the sight and fucking CAPTCHA!

EJDimera'sGirl: Aww, thank you so much! Fremione is my favorite couple too

Guest (Kate): First off, thank you for some clue so I know that it's the same person reviewing. Don't ever, ever, give up on writing. Only by writing bad stuff can we learn to write good stuff. I write Fan Fiction because it gives me clear cut rules for the world, the overall plot and characters, and I write for myself to prove that I can. You have to prove to yourself that you can write before you can prove it to other people. I filled nearly 16 spiral bound notebooks over the course of a year and a half before I had the nerve to post a story to this site. You have to believe.

Electrocorrosive: See the brilliant thing about the rose thing is that it works whether Fred lives or dies. Here's a big secret; my name has Rose in there somewhere, so I like the idea of keeping that name at least. But Hugo has always seemed like a rather Ron-ish name to me.

Yeeeey: Thanks much!

Infernalbooks: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha you should see what I have planned for their stay in Shell Cottage. _That_ was awkward to write.

marvin1984: I am. Thank you!

StarGirlPotter: I WATCHED THE LIVESTREAM BEFORE THE FINALE AND MILES AND KERRY TALKED ABOUT 'THE PENNY INCIDENT' LIKE IT WAS BAD! THE SECOND THE ARROW WENT FUCKING THROUGH THE GODDAMN SHIELD I WAS CRYING. It was a cool shot though.

I'm a Nerd and Proud: HAPPY BIRFDAY (belated)! 3 - U :D (me sending love directly to you)

animelover5107: Not much trouble at the match, but he tries.


	41. Chapter 41 - Quidditch

Hermione wasn't sure who she was supposed to be rooting for. Ron had tried to explain it; if one of them won, then Gryffindor still stood a chance to win, so long as they won with a certain number of points, which Hermione had already forgotten. Usually she could remember any information she encountered, but Quidditch still managed to elude her.

"This could be the most important match of the year!" Fred was jumping around like a child on Christmas morning. Hermione leaned against the wall with an eyebrow raised.

"He's not wrong," Tess admitted.

"Can we talk about something interesting, please?" Anita asked.

"I'm with Anita," Hermione said quickly.

"You guys should be more excited!" Williams shouted. Half his face was blue, the other bronze. "If Ravenclaw wins this, and then against your sorry team, we'll win!"

"Twice," Anita said with a frown.

"I think he means the cup," Hermione whispered to her.

"Ooooh, of course."

"But," Fred said over Williams shrieking, "If Hufflepuff looses this, and then wins against Slytherin, and Gryffindor wins against Ravenclaw-"

"Which is more than likely what's going to happen," Tess said.

"Gryffindor could win the Cup?" Hermione said slowly, "Even after we lost one?"

"No one ever said we had to be undefeated," Fred shrugged helpfully.

"Where's George?" Tess asked. "Aren't you two supposed to be inseparable or some shit?"

"He's -um-"

"With Angelina," Hermione said.

"With her or _with_ her?" Anita asked perceptively.

"The latter."

"I can't blame her," Anita mumbled, "Weasleys are cuter than any other family."

"Ginny has a nice ass," Tess agreed.

"She doesn't fly your way," Hermione gave a small laugh.

"I refuse to believe that," Tess said resolutely. "She has the worst taste in men, it's a waste."

"Hear, hear," Fred mumbled.

"Why does your superhuman ability apply to everyone but Ginny Weasley?" Anita asked. Hermione wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about now. Anita nudged her, "Give her a name, she'll tell you if they're straight or not."

"Oh," Hermione said, then smiled, "It doesn't work on Ginny because she doesn't want to admit that I'm right."

"We should head down," Williams said, skipping and opening the door. He spotted a Ravenclaw buddy and screamed positive obscenities his way.

"Say that again, and you'll be in detention a week," Hermione threatened to Tess and Fred's amusement. Anita hit Williams as they passed.

There was a lot more swearing and screaming at the match. Hermione had forgotten which team she was cheering for; Williams screams for Chang and Rogers were nearly drowned by Tess' constant reciting of the Hufflepuff team line up. So she decided to cheer whenever Fred did. Especially since half the time, lost in the crowd the way they were, he would lean down to kiss her.

With the match finished, and Williams' angry cursing leaving Hermione with the impression that Ravenclaw had lost, Fred pulled out a small box.

"Fred, no," Hermione hissed, putting on hand on the lid to keep it shut.

"Steer clear of the green tied bastards, huh?" Tess messed up Hermione's hair and slunk off with Anita.

"Wait, I need to rant!" Williams chased after them.

"What?" Fred asked innocently.

"Whizz bangs? You'll set the stands on fire!" Hermione scolded, prying the box from his hands.

"Please?" Fred whined.

"Don't be a child," Hermione smiled nonetheless.

"Okay," Fred leaned in close to her ear, "Have you ever been in the Gryffindor locker rooms?"

"Why?"

"They aren't being used right now."

Unfortunately, Fred was horribly, terribly wrong. Hermione had to half drag him back up to the castle, laughing all the while. It turns out that George had had the same thought as Fred, and seeing as Angelina was a bit faster than Hermione, had managed to beat them to the punch.

"We will never speak of this again," Fred said darkly.

"Sounded like Angelina was having fun," Hermione kissed Fred's cheek, "Maybe George should give you some pointers."

Fred glared down at her, "I don't need any pointers."

"Would you like to prove that?" Hermione asked. Fred watched her, a slow smile spreading across his face. "You do owe me a visit to your room, after all."

"Thank Merlin you've waited so long to collect," Fred grinned.

Luckily, Lee Jordan was not in their dormitory with Alicia Spinnet (they were in the Common Room). Fred locked the door, then for good measure, stacked his and George's trunk in front of it.

"Your room is neater than Harry's," Hermione commented. Fred took her face is his hand and kissed her.

"Who gives a damn about Harry?" He asked. Hermione decided not to answer. Not that her brain would have let her. There was nothing better than being alone with Fred.

Fred was right. It did get better with practice. Hermione lay beside him, breathing heavily. He played idly with her hair.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Hermione asked.

"Say the word, and I'll stay," Fred murmured, though Hermione suspected he wasn't entirely aware of what he was saying. She didn't want to make him break a promise to her, so she stayed silent.

"Where will you go?" Hermione asked. "Your mother will kill you if you go home."

"George and I have a down payment on a shop in Diagon Alley," Fred kissed her forehead, "We're releasing it."

"You mean leasing."

"Do I?"

"I'm fairly certain you do," Hermione laughed, and he tightened his arm around her waist.

"What am I supposed to do without you next year?" asked Fred somberly.

"Make people laugh, the same way you always do," Hermione said.

"It isn't the same as making you laugh," he kissed her.

"Oi!" There was a great pounding at the door. _"Open this ruddy door, Fred, before I blast it down!"_

"Fuck," Fred groaned, sitting up. Hermione scrambled to find her clothes. "PISS OFF GEORGE!"

"I don't want your goop in my room!"

" _Our what?!_ " Fred barely caught his pants when Hermione threw them towards him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO OUR SACRED PLACE OF PLOTTING AND DESTRUCTION?!"

"As if you never have!" Fred shouted back. Several laughs were heard down the stairs. "Fuck."

"They'll see me," Hermione turned red and pulled at her hair. "Oh, shit!"

"Fred!"

"George!"

"Lee!" cried a third voice. "Ow!"

"Piss off!" The twins shouted together.

"Let him in. I'll just wait until the coast is clear," Hermione said.

"Are you sure?"

"No," Hermione admitted, "But do it anyway."

"Fred, two more-"

"Just hold up!" Fred stood and waved his wand, adding under his breath, "Bloody wanker."

"Lovely to see you," George growled, shoving Fred's levitating trunk away from him and slamming the door on Lee.

"Hey!"

George muttered a Silencing Charm and rounded on Fred, "We agreed; not in our fucking room!"

"Except you broke that two months ago!" Fred crossed his arms over his chest.

"And last week, but to be fair, it's the only reason I keep my stuff in order," George admitted with a shrug.

"Are you mad or not?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"Not really."

"Boys," Hermione threw someone's pillow at him. He jumped and gave a high pitched squeak. "Now I'm stuck in here!"

"What a terrible crime," George rolled his eyes and sidestepped another pillow. "Fred, I gave you more than enough time to put a shirt on."

"How many times did you and Angelina do it today?" Fred asked. "You couldn't let me have just one?"

George turned red and mumbled, "It isn't any of your business."

"Can we not talk about this?" A very pink Hermione asked.

"If George wants to interrupt us, he's going to have to suffer the consequences," Fred said darkly.

"I'm going to go," George gave a fast, fake smile and left a cloud a dust as he ran from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Fred grinned.

"See, easy as Vanishing," Fred kissed Hermione. "Only problem is you managed to get all your clothes back on."

"You're evil," Hermione sighed, sitting down on his bed. She'd come to terms with this a while ago. "You just chased George out of the room using nothing but... Awkwardness."

"It's a rare gift," Fred kissed her cheek, "but I happen to be immune."

"I know for a fact you aren't," Hermione said suspiciously.

"Oh yeah?"

"I know of three people who can make you awkward without a word."

"Do you really?"

"My mum, my dad, and Sirius," Hermione ticked them off on her fingers, then gave Fred a piercing look. He cringed.

"So I'm mostly immune, it counts."

"You can't be mostly immune to something," Hermione said.

"I can too," Fred kissed her cheek.

"No, you can't," Hermione kissed his jaw.

"Oh, I _definitely_ can," Fred kissed her nose. Hermione was beginning to understand the phrase 'and one thing led to another.'

.o0O0o.

To all of you who 'enjoyed' last chapter, trust me, you have very strong senses of justice. There is nothing wrong with you. It's natural (I think). I enjoyed it too... Besides that, I'm planning a far future encounter between Hermione and Sinclair in which _she_ extracts her own justice. You know what they say; an eye for an eye *maniacal cackling*

You guys have given me too much power. It's going to my head.

itsallaboutthebooks: Yaaas Fremione for life! Thank you!

Guest (Kate): We could always chop off dicks. I mean, I'm just saying. I'm really sorry to hear that that has happened to you. Never be afraid that what you're writing is stupid, because trust me, I've written some stupid ass shit. It's in there, but it finds its way out eventually, and then you have a fantastic story. I love writing, I'm very passionate about it if you can't already tell. You can have all the support you want, I have oodles of it.

Catrowline: You reviewed on a different chapter but yeah, I threw in the Percy thing because why not? Thank you! XD

Fandomqueen104: He'll be back (in like, a really, really long ass time)... Thank you so freaking much, this made me smile for several hours, oh my God, I'm blushing still and I've read your comment like twelve million times.

animelover5107: If you're a bad person for enjoying that, am I a worse one for writing it? Probably, but whatever. I've done worse to characters...

I'm a Nerd and Proud: Holy crap, that's awful. Thank you though :D

Infernalbooks: *coughs violently* never *coughs some more* What? I didn't say anything.


	42. Chapter 42 - Leaving

Hermione spent the entire day trying to get Harry not to break into Umbridge's office. Maybe it was the misplaced belief that if decided not to, the twins wouldn't leave, at least not for a little while longer. Maybe they'd wait a day or a week. Hermione would've taken an hour. Hermione wrung her hands and begged, _begged_ , Harry not to do it. He disappeared into the throng, headed toward the toad's office. She'd failed. It was too late. Fred and George had already begun their mischief. She could hear it from six corridors away.

So Hermione changed tactics and shoved through the crowd, leaving Ron in the dust behind her.  
She had no idea how they'd done it. They'd changed the hall into a swamp, complete with a dingy, earthy smell and muddy waters. They were standing on some sort of barge looking thing, with the sails and flag of a pirate ship.

"How did they do that?!" Hermione easily recognized the fear in Angelina's voice. Hermione tried not to show her surprise at her appearance as Angelina deflated with a long exhale, "They're really leaving."

"It still seems too soon," Hermione said sadly. Fred helped Lee Jordan up onto the barge. She prepared herself mentally for his booming commentator's voice when he touched his wand to his throat. Her ears didn't get the message, and she jumped a mile high.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is proud to provide your entertainment for today! Featuring Gred and Forge, along with two lucky participants from the crowd!" His voice was almost drowned by applause. Angelina watched the barge with a frown.

"Oh, shit," Hermione muttered.

"Who-"

"Bring us Johnson and Granger!" The twins bellowed.

"What?!" Angelina grabbed a tight hold on Hermione's wrist as the crowd shoved them forward to the swamp. Hermione had to dig her heels in to keep Angelina from falling in. There was a small crate that served as a dock, and Angelina pushed Hermione up onto it quickly.

"We'd like to say a proper goodbye-" Lee helped them onto the swaying barge.

"To all the beautiful young ladies-" Angelina dropped Hermione's wrist, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Of this prestigious academy-"

"But we don't have time for that," Fred took Hermione's hand, spinning her gracefully. He dipped her, holding her gaze with that self-assured smile, waited for her to wrap her arms around his neck, and kissed her. Hermione, while very aware of the cheering crowd, kissed him back with a desperate energy.

"Don't go," she whispered.

"Too late," Fred smiled sadly. She tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him again, which procured more than a few wolf whistles.

When Hermione stepped away from Fred with a scarlet face, George and Angelina were _still_ at it.

"Oi!" Fred shouted, "There are children present Gred!"

George was halfway through a quite rude hand gesture when there was a shout, "The Inquisitorial Squad is coming!"

"Time for you to disappear," Fred said, then stepped back and shouted, " _Jacob!_ "

Williams appeared from the crowd to pull Hermione down into it. Water splashed up the back of her leg, she shared one last look with Fred before focusing on the back of Williams head. He kept a tight grip on her hand, and Tess materialized to lead the way.

"Wait- go get Angelina!" Hermione ordered, throwing a glance over her shoulder. She couldn't see him though, but she could just barely make out Angelina's dark head of hair. They broke out of the crowd after a long minute and Williams leaned against the wall beside the suit of armor.

"Are you going to be okay without him?" he asked after a moment.

"Of course I will be," Hermione said, irritated, "Just because I prefer to have him by my side doesn't mean I'll be helpless without him there!"

"I was just asking," Williams laughed nervously.

"Besides, if Sinclair's friends want to fuck with me, I'll gladly blast them to pieces," Hermione muttered. Williams shivered at her words.

"He left school," Williams admitted.

"I know," Hermione began to pace. Fred had told her about the mishap. Was it a bad thing that the biggest gesture he'd made for her was driving a classmate insane? It spoke volumes to how fucked up the year had been.

"Merlin, they're going crazy," Angelina stumbled into the hall, breathing heavily. "They all want to know if he's a good kisser. So fucking-"

Suddenly the twins soared over head, doing one loop in the air, nearly colliding with the ceiling, and soaring out of the castle into the glorious sunset. Hermione and Angelina watched them until the crowd flooded past them, screaming and cheering all the while.

Hermione finally snapped that night. All through her studying she had remained focused. The curtains around her bed she had shut and charmed to play music softly. She was reviewing her History of Magic notes when it happen.

Lavender tore open her curtains, which gave a squeak and fell silent, "Merlin save us- it's one of the twins!"

Hermione stared at her, "I'm trying to study."

"Of course you are it's all you ever do," Lavender giggled and sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed. "So, give me details."

"There are no details to give," Hermione said shortly, sensing a problem. They'd always avoiding talk of 'her Weasley.' Hermione wasn't about to tell Lavender about Fred before she told Harry and Ron. As much as Lavender wanted them to be sisters, in that moment, Hermione was just not feeling it. No more than six hours he'd been gone and already she was on edge. It was entirely his fault.

"Come on, you can't do that," Lavender pulled away Hermione's textbook. "Which one is it?"

"Go away," Hermione said grumpily, reaching for her textbook. Lavender pulled it farther away, "Lavender, I'm serious, give it back."

"Is he good in the sack?"  
"That isn't any of your business!" Hermione snapped, stretching forward to reclaim her book.

"Oh, my-" Lavender squealed, " _You slept with him?!_ "

"What?" Parvati asked, patting at her wet hair with a towel.

"Hermione here slept with one of the Weasley twins!"

"No way!"

"Get away from me!" Hermione reached for her wand, her eyes wild. Lavender stood, suddenly fearful. "Get out of my space!"

"Hermione, I-"

The brightest witch of her age did something incredibly rash then. She wasn't sure what exactly she said, but it brought tears to Lavender's eyes. Hermione was not sorry in the slightest. She flicked her wand and the curtains slid shut around her bed, Lavender outside them. Hermione cast a Silencing Charm on them and stared up at the canopy. Then she began to cry.

She had a nightmare that night and there was no one to comfort her. Hermione had never felt so alone in all her life.

Fred stared at the bed. It was the biggest he'd ever had. It sat squarely against the center of the wall, a small table on either side of it with glass jars that he'd filled with purple flame.

"We definitely should have planned this out better!" George called from down the hall. Neither one had sheets for their beds, or even mattresses. The floors were cold wood, covered in dust. The paint was peeling from the wall in some places. The bathroom had nothing in it, not even a shelf or a shower curtain. Their words echoed in the empty space. The kitchen had nothing but counters fitted against the wall, there wasn't even a stove. Fred assumed that since the kitchen dominated about a quarter of the room it resided in, the rest of the unoccupied space was both a dining room and a living room. The three bedrooms ran down one hallway, the biggest sharing the left side with the bathroom, Fred and George's individual rooms on the right.

"Mum will kill us if we ask for anything," Fred called back. He left his room and peeked his head in George's. He had mostly the same set up, but his empty dresser was thinner and taller, shoved into the corner instead of facing his bed.

"Dad'll help us out though, right?" George asked. They both jumped at a tapping on one of the windows in the kitchen. George got there first, and was staring at the tawny owl sitting in the sill. It tapped the glass again and Fred pushed George out of the way to throw open the window. The owl hopped inside and extended its leg. Fred untied the letter quickly, his hand shaking slightly. He unfolded the letter carefully and scanned it.

"Gred," he beamed, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is officially open for business."

"That's our first order?" George asked, tearing the letter from his hand. "No!"

"Zonko's wants our stuff," Fred grinned, his hand in his hair. That was a lot of money. Not that they were going to take it. Fred took it as a receipt, recognition that they were being taken serious. George whooped and punched his arm.

"Zonko's wants our stuff!" He screamed, shaking the letter at the air. His eyes caught on the figure, he read the letter with a little bit more attention and gasped, "Zonko's wants emall/em our stuff... They want to buy us out?! For... _ten thousand galleons?!_ "

"What say you George?" Fred asked. George dropped the letter in the sink and lit it on fire with his wand. "Well said."

"Ten thousand galleons," George scoffed, "We're worth more than that."

"Hey, one year from now," Fred grinned his most evil grin, "Let's buy _them_ out."

"I like the way you think, Forge," George laughed his most evil laugh. By the time it faded, he was frowning, "We're sleeping on the floor tonight, aren't we?"

"Oh, most definitely."

.o0O0o.

I did it! They is separate. I is sorry. Fred'll be in and out, the next chapter is going to be set up to my flash back story line. If there are any missing moments from either Fred or Hermione or them together, anything at all, I am open to suggestions. I was thinking about doing a Quidditch World Cup one, the Valentine's Day incident, and a few other things.

*25 Minutes later*

GUYS I AM FUCKING PISSED I JUST SPENT TOO MUCH GODDAMN TIME CLEARING THIS BULLSHIT p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-align: left;" FROM THE DOCUMENT. I HATE THIS BULLSHIT AND I'M JUST GOING TO BE OVER HERE IN THE GODDAMN CORNER SWEARING MY FUCKING MOUTH OFF BECAUSE FUCK THIS SITE AND FUCK GMAIL AND FUCK THE NOTES APP AND FUCK THE WORLD

If you're a follower and you got two emails, I'm horribly sorry, but that's just how things shook out.

Dracosgirl007: Thank you!

pjalovera: Cliches for the win! I generally try to avoid them, but it felt appropriate. YOUUREWELCOME!

Infernalbooks: HAHAHAHA 'There's something attractive about Williams' I think, if ever I was going to die of laughter, it's right now. It's much appreciated, don't get me wrong, the way you think he's pristine even though I never really described his face and how it's all based on his personality, but his voice is in my head all British and embarrassed and it's the best (He says thank you).

Guys, I might be crazy.

sdrlana21: Thank you very much!

Puritt2b: Thanks, I try!

Guest (Kate): You should! Aww thanks so much!

animelover5107: I a strong believer in awkward comic relief. It happens too often in real life. Thanks! :D

Fandomqueen104: Hehehehe I was thinking about it the other day, and I was like 'Fred is a suave motherfucker, what the hell makes him awkard...' and then I decided Hermione needed to call him out.

Guest: Yes, I love it when I get things right! *does happy dance*

Yeeeey: Thank you!

I'm a Nerd and Proud: Hmm, I hadn't thought of that, Sirius giving George orders. I feel like Sirius would make George _even more_ awkward than Fred though, so I don't know... I'm sorry I didn't post earlier; crazy crazy week. My Mock Trial team is going to States so, I'm super pumped and super busy. :D


	43. Chapter 43 - The Purple X Part 1

Hermione's mind was still racing. She'd done it; convinced Umbridge they were trying to get to Dumbledore rather than Sirius, that they were building a weapon rather than stopping You-Know-Who getting one. She'd gotten Umbridge to follow her into the Forest. She hadn't exactly planned on how the centaurs would... And Grawp, she certainly hadn't meant for Grawp to get hurt.

She wasn't even sure if there was anyone to be saved. For all she knew, Sirius had already escaped. He was a competent wizard, a great dueler, and one of the most troublesome men in Hogwarts' history. He couldn't be in any danger, he just couldn't be. Harry was being manipulated. That was the end of it.

But it didn't hurt to check.

The thestrals made her more than a little uncomfortable. Hermione loved control. The opposite of control was falling. Generally, to fall there had to be some kind of height. Flying meant heights. Hermione hated a lack of control, and therefore flying. At least with a broom she could see what the hell was supporting her. A thestral was her worst nightmare incarnate; it flew and it was invisible to her (which made the flying bit even worse), and the moment it wasn't invisible to her meant terrible, horrible, unspeakable things had happened around her. So, on principle and in actuality, Hermione hated the flight from Hogwarts to London.

She nearly threw up when they had landed, but the ground, which was actually visible, steadied her. Hermione managed to dismount with some amount of grace, or at least more than Ron. She nervously glanced around the streets, wondering where Diagon Alley was in relation to her. She wondered what the shop looked like, if the twins had it the way they wanted yet.

They all squeezed into a telephone booth, and Harry sassed what Hermione would have thought was computer, if they didn't have magic, rather unnecessarily. The telephone booth started to descend, and little badges came from a chute near Hermione. Hermione scoffed at hers; her S.P.E.W. badges looked better than it. She passed the badges over to Harry. They weren't about to go running about wearing those ridiculous things. What if a Death Eater saw them? 'Hermione Granger; Rescue Mission' sounded like something they would put on her tombstone, her name and cause of death.

 _I am not going to die_ , Hermione thought to herself. There was no threat; Harry was hallucinating. She could play this off as an elaborate field trip if they were caught. She didn't doubt that they would be caught eventually, but whether it would be the Ministry or the Death Eaters was the real question. Except there were no Death Eaters because Sirius was not in danger; Harry had been dreaming. That was all. Perhaps the Order would find them. Hermione hoped it would be the Order.

The entire Ministry was empty. Their footsteps echoed against the shining floor, fireplaces lined the walls so that people could Floo in. It was not an inviting building, it was cold and condemning, almost frightening. Hermione couldn't help but feel that a place of government should be welcoming. Harry silently lead the way down to the Department of Mysteries.

"We'll be okay," Hermione whispered to a pale but determined Ginny.

"I know," Ginny said confidently, setting her jaw in such away that reminded Hermione of Fred. Death Eaters be damned, Ginny was going to be okay. Hermione allowed herself a small smile and followed Harry through a plain but gleaming black door. Beyond it was a black room with several identical black doors. Hermione shivered and when Neville closed the door the walls began to move. Hermione gripped Harry's arm tightly, afraid of being separated. Ginny balled up the sleeve of Hermione's sweater in her hand. Then it stopped, leaving them with no clue to where they'd come from, and no clue as to where to go.

They tried a door and came to a room filled with... brains. Hermione had never wanted less to do with the Ministry. Why did they have brains?!

They went back to the first chamber, and Hermione quickly placed a mark over the door, so they would know where they had been.

The second room had nothing but a dusty old arch with a veil. Harry insisted he could hear someone, and Luna did too, but Hermione heard nothing. Hermione nearly had to drag Harry from the room.

"Harry, we're supposed to be here for Sirius!" Hermione said desperately. For a moment she was afraid it wouldn't work, but Harry snapped out of it suddenly.

The next door they tried did not open, not under any circumstances. The fourth door was successfully opened.

" _This is it!_ " Harry exclaimed, jogging through the door. Ginny was momentarily distracted by an egg which made a hummingbird which made an egg and looped indefinitely. Then they pushed on, and Harry found his rows. The tall shelves were numbered with small snow globe looking things neatly ordered.

 _97_ , Hermione thought. They went with their wands ready until they reached it. There was nothing. Sirius wasn't there, neither was You-Know-Who. Panic clutched at Hermione and she thought that they had been too late. But that nagging voice in her head supplied reason.

 _Sirius never was here. Harry was dreaming, or You-Know-Who was controlling him... Is controlling him..._

Hermione's hand tightened on his wand. Harry looked so devastated, so confused. He could be being manipulated right then and there. You-Know-Who could have possessed him, the way he had Ginny. He may not even realize what he was doing.

Ron spotted the Prophecy first. True to his nature, Harry recklessly pulled the glowing orb off the shelf. Hermione rolled her eyes and stamped her foot. Harry was completely hopeless, hadn't anyone ever taught him 'look don't touch?!' What was wrong with him?

Then, suddenly, they were surrounded by Death Eaters. There was one woman and the little voice in Hermione's head told her this must be Bellatrix Lestrange. The witch who'd tortured Neville's parents to insanity. Hermione could see him shaking with urge to do something terrible to the witch. She was worse than any regular murderer, Hermione thought, far worse. Then Bellatrix threatened Ginny, and Hermione immediately placed herself between the two. The witch would _never_ touch her best friend, not once. Harry's arm brushed against Hermione. Ginny looked even paler now so Hermione reached out to squeeze her free hand. They would make it out.

Somehow.

Harry continued to make small talk about the prophecy. Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and his sister-in-law had a spat over waiting. Evidently the Prophecy was important, given it was about 'The Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter.' Maybe it was a way to defeat him. Hermione was beyond relief that Harry had recognized the glass orb in his hand as their one bargaining chip, the one reason they were still alive.

Harry stepped on her foot, and she waited for his plan impatiently. They were to smash shelves on his mark.

"Destroy the shelves when Harry says," Hermione breathed to Ron and Ginny. Ginny told Luna, and Ron told Neville. There were only six of them. How were they supposed to make it out? Hermione took a deep breath and cataloged the different spells she could use to knock the prophecies from their shelves.

"Reducto," Neville practiced under his breath. Hermione caught Ginny's eye and nodded. They would look terrifying if they all spoke the same spell at once, like a force to be reckoned with.

"NOW!" Harry bellowed, and they all screamed their spell and ran as chaos crashed down on them. Hermione Stunned Malfoy when he tried to grab Harry as they sprinted away. Hermione urged her legs to keep up with the others, a bitter taste in her mouth and triumph ringing in her mind.

She was the first of them to Stun a Death Eater.

To Hermione's horror, she sealed the first door they saw shut behind her, Harry, and Neville; Luna, Ron and Ginny were gone. Fred was going to hate her. He would kill her if something happened to them. This was all her fault, she should have been paying attention! The Death Eaters tried to break through so she, Harry, and Neville hid under the desks in the back of the room. Harry Stunned one, and Hermione stepped out of cover to get the other.

She froze, a wand pointed right at her, green glowing from its tip, " _Avada_ -"

Harry tackled the Death Eater and the green jet of light hit the ceiling. If she died, Fred would kill her. And Ron, and Harry. And anyone else he saw. Her parents would be devastated. Hermione tried to catch the breath stuck in her throat and Neville accidentally disarmed both Harry and the Death Eater. By the time Hermione got her mind in control, the Death Eater had his wand again. She raised her wand and shouted, "STUPEFY!"

Hermione Granger- 2

Death Eaters- 0

She was starting to see the fun in sports. Hermione summoned Harry's wand and tossed it to him while the Death Eater she'd stunned smashed his head into the display case Ginny had been captivated with. His head became a baby's, then an adult's, then shrunk and grew over and over. Hermione watched, horrified.

What the hell was the Ministry doing down here?! What was...

"It's time," Hermione realized. She'd had a time turner before. Was this where they were made? How did they... " _Time_."

Hermione doubted she'd ever understand it.

The next door they closed behind them was blasted off its hinges before Hermione could seal it shut. The world went sideways, then upside down, then sideways again. Hermione's knee banged against something painfully. Her back hit a sharp edge and several objects fell on top of her.

Books. She was betrayed by the things she loved. Hermione groaned and tried to ignore her painful appreciation of this irony.

"WE'VE GOT HIM!" Hermione pulled a book off her head and aimed her wand at the Death Eater, "IN AN OFFICE OFF-"

" _Silencio!_ " Hermione cried, praying no one had heard him. His counterpart, who Hermione was annoyed to see, sprung forward-

" _Petrificus totalus!_ " Harry said quickly. Hermione was pleased to see his body lock up and fall forward. Hermione gripped the bookshelf and tried to pull herself up.

"Well done, Har-" The Silenced Death Eater made a slashing motion with his wand. Hermione watched a flaming purple 'X' sail through the air toward her. It passed through her chest, and she had the odd feeling of... Simply leaking. It felt as though her entire body was melting within her. It tickled slightly, then began to burn. He'd turned her insides to lava, "Oh."

Hermione collapsed, her eyes on the ceiling. Fred was going to kill her. At least she got to say a nice goodbye to him.

"Hermione Granger," she turned her head, but all she saw was purple flame. Above her was pure, bright white, so painful to look at that Hermione covered her eyes. But that voice... She knew that voice.

"Fred?!"

"Don't act so surprised," he laughed, "The letter _did_ say that we'd be here at 2:00 to come and get you."

"I didn't expect you to be on time," Hermione pulled her trunk out of the hallway of her home regardless. She believed in being prepared. She'd just said goodbye to her parents, having noticed the motorcycle loitering in her driveway. "Uh, Fred... Where did you get that? And where is George?"

"Come on, this is the Quidditch World Cup we're talking about," Fred said cockily, "I've got to arrive in style... Besides, I'm trying to impress your dad."

"What?!" Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the window. "Why?!"

"I'm kidding," Fred laughed. Hermione decided that she liked the way his eyes lit up when he laughed. Fred Weasley was undeniably cute. "It's a broom with a disguise, so the Muggles don't notice."

"Oh," Hermione said nervously. She wasn't a fan of heights per se. "Where's your dad?"

"Mum's got him cleaning," Fred shrugged, "Come on, I'll get your stuff."

"They sent one underage wizard to get me?" Hermione smiled, "I feel so safe."

"Well, I'd say you can trust me, but I'm not sure you can," Fred grinned at her and grabbed her trunk. Hermione tried to close her mouth; Fred Weasley was much more than undeniably cute. He was borderline scary attractive. He hefted her trunk and dragged it down the front step of her house. "Merlin, Granger, what do you have in here, half the library?"

"Sorry," Hermione muttered, pulling at the hem of her shirt nervously. Fred was in jeans and a scarlet t-shirt that should not have complimented his hair the way it did. His t-shirt was too small for him, it clung to him in a very nice way, showing off muscles Hermione shouldn't have noticed or been so keenly aware of.

No, no, no. Hermione did not have a crush on Fred. She didn't. She liked Ron, and she thought that maybe Ron liked her. Not that he'd ever do anything about it. If Fred liked her, he might just have the courage to- but it didn't matter because Fred didn't like her.

"It's alright," Fred grunted, leaving her trunk beside the bike-broom. He glanced suspiciously down Hermione's empty street. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks' basket and followed Fred. "Oh, yeah, your cat."

"What do I do with him?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Bill should be here in... Just a few minutes," Fred referenced his wristwatch. "He can Apparate your cat to the Burrow, and the trunk."

"Uh, why isn't he here now?" Hermione asked nervously, setting her cat down on her trunk.

"Well, we weren't exactly all ready to come get you, but I knew you'd worry if we were late," Fred shrugged.

"Because I'm stuck up like that," Hermione said under her breath. Heat crept into her face for no good reason. Fred was cute -no, attractive- and all, but he could be mean. He could be mean and funny and charismatic. He could make anyone laugh. He pranked people, and he wasn't good at school. He was her complete opposite. She shouldn't care what he thought of her.

"What?" Fred asked with a chuckle. "No, because you're put together."

"You think I'm put together?" Hermione asked skeptically, daring to look up at him. She thought his ears might be a little red.

"Yeah, you're... punctual," Fred said, his face betraying his confusion, "You aren't stuck up."

Hermione steered the conversation to clearer waters, "So why wasn't Bill ready?"

"Mum's after him with scissors," Fred said. His hair was longer than usual, and he ran his hand through it. He glanced at Hermione and she realized she'd been staring.

Hermione stared at the grass instead. She wished her parents... No, that would make things so much more awkward. They were currently engaged in a rather intense game of chess, and Hermione's mum was convinced she could win this time. They were having a tournament of sorts. Hermione's dad had won three in a row, twice against Hermione and once against her mother. Hermione had lost twice to her mother as well, but she'd won their second match of three.

"Why hasn't your Mum cut your hair?" Hermione asked.

"I can be very sneaky when I want," Fred smiled widely again. Hermione quickly diverted her gaze to the pavement. "Why can't I meet your parents?"

"It's not that you can't, it's that you won't," Hermione said. "Can you imagine what my dad would say, if the first boy he met -of my friends- was... You?"

"Hey!" Fred protested. "Am I that bad?"

"You've failed nearly all of your exams," Hermione said flatly.

"Yeah, but look at this face," Fred waved a hand in front of his eyes, "This is a great face."

"That's not the point," Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, so you admit it!"

"I- what-" Hermione turned positively crimson.

"You didn't deny it, so you must think it's true," Fred nudged Hermione with his arm. Before she could gather her wits, there was a small pop. "Bill! You survived!"

"Barely," Bill grumbled. Hermione studied his face carefully. He had several features like Fred, and several like Ron, and several that all three of them shared. Well, four, if George was counted. He grabbed Hermione's trunk, her cat, and disappeared without another word.

"Uhhh," Fred smiled and clapped his hands together nervously, "He was supposed to stay... for a lot longer... actually..."

"Now _Bill_ has a nice face," Hermione said daringly. She regretted it immediately. What was she doing?

"Bill and I look very similar," Fred said with a slight frown. Hermione built up her courage.

"Yeah, but Bill carries himself differently," Hermione said, ignoring her burning cheeks.

Wait, was she flirting? Hermione thought that maybe she was. This was especially weird because she didn't think she'd ever really tried to do that with Ron or Harry.

Fred's carefree grin made it easy, "Oh, so you like older guys then? I hate to break it to you, 'Mione, but I'm older too."

"It's _Her_ mione," she said, giving him a small shove.

"You don't call me Frederick."

"Your own mother doesn't call you Frederick," Hermione said shortly. She hadn't even realized that his full name wasn't Fred.

"Come on, 'Mione," Fred put special emphasis on her name. He grinned at her again and Hermione's stomach fluttered. Maintaining her practiced disapproving scowl was getting harder. "Let's not get off topic."

"We aren't off anything," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"We were talking about how you think my face is nice."

"Bill's is nicer."

"Doesn't mean mine isn't still at least a little nice. Besides that, I'm funnier," Fred said confidently.

"What are you trying to get at?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Fred watched her for a moment.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because you're trying to embarrass me," Hermione said plainly.

"I am not, what on Earth gave you that impression," Fred laughed, "I'm just trying to get you to admit that I have a nice face."

"According to you, I've already done that," Hermione grumbled.

"Well then, let's move on," Fred smile. He tapped something on the motorcycle's handlebars and it transformed into a broom with a poof of lilac smoke. Fred coughed and slung the broom over his shoulders then strode confidently away.

"Wha- Wait, Fred!" Hermione hurried down the street after him. "What happened to not letting the Muggles notice?!"

"Calm down, they rarely see anything properly," Fred grinned and started to whistle. Hermione glanced around suspiciously.

"Why can't we just leave now, please?" Hermione asked. She needed something safe to stare at besides Fred. The sidewalk was no longer working. The sky wasn't very interesting either. Her stomach twisted with nerves. She really, honestly didn't like flying.

"You're anxious about flying," Fred said quietly. Hermione looked at him, her eyes widening with surprise. He shouldn't know that, Hermione hadn't ever really told him. They weren't exactly close. "Ron told me you don't like it."

"Flying isn't the-"

"It's the height," Fred nodded. "I... I used to have the same problem. But brooms are one of the easiest things to make, and they have the strongest, safest enchantments. No one ever just suddenly falls off their broom."

"But didn't you grow up on broomsticks?" Hermione asked, ignoring the logical half of his argument. It was hard to picture him afraid of anything.

"They hovered two feet off the ground. When you go from a toy to the real thing," Fred grimaced, "There's a big difference."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Hermione asked.

"Because, 'Mione, you need to trust me for about a half hour or so," Fred scrunched up his face, "After that you can go back to ignoring me and telling me off, but if you die on the way to the Burrow, Mum and Dad'll take turns killing me. Bill might help just 'cause he's bored."

"Thanks Fred," Hermione said sourly. His words were no longer aiding her overall nerves. True, she wasn't so worried about the flight, but something else made her stomach twist. It was Fred himself.

"Plus, you're kinda cute," Fred winked and turned down into the cover of a building where no one could see them. Hermione couldn't stop her smile. He thought...

Fred let the broom hover between for a moment. He mounted the broom and watched her. The broom sank slightly.

"Ready?"

"I'm not sure I trust you yet," Hermione said.

"And I'm not sure you ever will," smirked Fred. Hermione heartily agreed with him. She very nervously sat in front of him on the broom. "Two hands, okay?"

Hermione clutched the wood so hard she was afraid she would snap it. Fred chuckled and wrapped one arm around her waist. His other hand gripped the wood behind hers. He kicked off from the ground and Hermione squeaked quietly as they rushed into the air. She squeezed her eyes shut as the wind tore at her, pushing her back against Fred. He tightened his hand around her waist. "No, no, Fred, I don't like this."

"You're okay," Fred said quickly. The wind lessened and stopped. Hermione's hands hurt she was holding on so tight. Heat spread through her back and up her neck from Fred. "Look around, you're fine."

"No," Hermione shook her head.

"'Mione come on," Fred said gently. "Relax."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can," he assured her. He touched her hand gently with his. Hermione dared to open her eyes.

The sky was the most incredible blue. The ground below them was grey and brown and green. They were not moving forward, simply staying still hundreds of meters in the air. Hermione's breath caught. They were too far up. Way too far up.

"Why are we so high?" Hermione asked, unable to conceal her fear. She tried to stare at the way one of Fred's hands had covered hers, but the broom was so thin. There was no choice but to look at the ground if she did.

"Because if you fall, I'll have time catch you," Fred answered. Hermione let out another squeak at the thought of falling so far. "I was kidding... I promise, I won't let you fall."

"Why did it have to be you?" Hermione moaned.

"Because I was the one who suggested you come in the first place," Fred answered. Slowly they started forward. Hermione tried to comprehend his words but was suddenly unable to. "Ron asked for Harry, I said he couldn't leave you out, whether you like Quidditch or not."

"I hate Quidditch," Hermione said clearly, closing her eyes again.

"I know," Fred rested his head on her shoulder. Hermione was glad she kept her eyes closed; she was not forced to look away from him. His arm was warm around her waist. She felt so small in that moment, Fred had managed to surround her. She didn't even count that as a bad thing. The wind tore at her hair as they went faster and faster. Hermione cringed and pushed back against Fred. She hated flying so much.

"I hate flying," she told him.

"I'd noticed," Fred chuckled. She opened her eyes slowly when he picked his head off her shoulder. The sky seemed endless, and it didn't feel like they'd made much progress. Fred released her waist and pulled her hands down slightly on the handle. With his arms keeping her in place, he sent the broom into a dive. "Hang on."

"Fred," Hermione whined. The ground slowly loomed larger and larger until she could see individual leaves on the trees below them, "Fred!"

Laughing, Fred pulled out of the dive sharply. His feet hit against the tops of the trees.

"Are you crazy?!" Hermione screeched, "We'll be seen!"

"Live a little 'Mione," Fred whooped and they started to climb again.

"I hate you," Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"Nah," Fred said simply.

"You don't get to decide whether or not I hate you!"

"'Mione I doubt you have it in you to hate anyone, much less a charming soul such as myself," Fred said easily. Hermione suspected he was smiling.

"Will you stop calling me that?" She grumbled.

"No," Hermione was now certain he was grinning ear to ear. She shook her head and dared to look back at him. He did not even attempt to conceal his grin.

"You're insufferable," Hermione scoffed and turned back around.

He'd given her a nickname, and it wasn't awful. It could have even been affectionate. Hermione tried to see the downsides, but ran out fairly quick. One of the ones she kept coming back to was when he said it, it almost sounded like 'my knee.' She could picture it now; Pansy Parkinson shouting at her that she was Fred's hairy knee, and Merlin did she look the part. Then she realized that Fred had never really acted this way around her before. They had never really been alone together before. He was acting this way because there was no one to see them together. If just George had been there he wouldn't be being so nice or obstinate about teasing her.

Fred was a boy of innumerable complications to Hermione. He was rarely downright unpleasant, but he had a bit of a mean streak. He could make anyone laugh, but it was often at someone else's expense. He had the worst grades of all the Weasleys, but seemed smarter than his brothers at the same exact time. He was one of the more popular students, but still talked to her and Harry and made time for his family. He made no sense at all.

"Ah, home sweet home," Fred said after a long silence. Hermione noticed that they were descending again. A rickety sort of house that must have been held up by magic sat in the distance. They raced toward the back of it, and Hermione saw apple orchards, a pond, and an open field. She wondered just how much land the Weasleys owned. They did a tight circle around the house, Fred laughing again at the way Hermione cringed and pressed herself back into him. They turned so sharply she swore she left her face around the other side of the house.

"Forge!" came George's glee filled voice.

"Fred, be careful with her!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Go on, as planned!" George shouted over her.

"We're going to show them just how unafraid of heights you are," Fred said quickly, slowing near the roof of the Burrow. "Okay, so just pretend that you know exactly what you're doing and try not to throw up."

"Why would I-" Hermione bit her tongue against her shriek as they dove sharply toward the ground. They skimmed along it and then Fred pulled up suddenly.

They were doing a loop. Hermione forced herself to keep her eyes open. Fred had smartly placed themselves directly over the pond when they did this. They were nearly upright again when Hermione had a thought. She elbowed Fred in the side, risking a one handed hold on the broom. There was an extremely satisfying _oof_ and a _splash_ ; the warmth behind her had disappeared. Hermione managed to land smoothly on the edge of the pond. She dismounted the broom hastily, surrounded by the loudest gales of laughter she'd ever heard.

Ginny flew out of the house and wrapped her arms around Hermione tightly. Hermione was watching the pond nervously. Fred had not popped up yet. Charlie and Bill hadn't managed to walk very far, they were incapacitated by their own laughter. George came running though, skidding to a stop beside Hermione and giving her a dark look.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently. Ginny took a step back.

There was a great splash, and Hermione screamed as she was drenched. Fred stood with his wand raised in the center of the pond.

"Foul!" Fred cried, and Hermione couldn't tell whether he was laughing or not.

"No magic, you're underage!" Mrs. Weasley called from the house.

"That was dirty trickery, that was!" Fred sloshed out of the pond and stood inches from Hermione, glaring down at her.

"You're dripping on me," she said quietly.

"After all I did for you," Fred shook his head sadly, then said dramatically, "I thought we were friends!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly?"

"An eye for an eye," Fred said, a smile slowly forming. He must have realized that Hermione wasn't meeting his eyes as much as she should have been. His wet clothes clung to him in all the best ways. He literally glittered, the water on his skin shining in the sun. His mouth was something that Hermione really should not have stared at but did anyway. She met his clear brown eyes and saw something very dangerous in them. It gave her hope, because it was hope. She had just realized that Fred Weasley was hot and that she got to spend the entire summer with him. He had just realized that there was a chance she liked him as much as he liked her.

He had no choice but to throw her into the pond before anyone else could see the hope.

.o0O0o.

Well, this one is longer than planned (nearly 5,000 words). After last weeks... mishap... I was extremely done with this site, which explains why I waited so long to post this. Plus, I wrote half of it yesterday...

I'm still open to suggestions for _any_ flashbacks. If you wanted me to write about how Mr. and Mrs. Granger discovered Hermione was a witch, I would. Or how the infamous Fred-turned-Ron's-teddy-bear-into-a-spider incident went down. Anything at all, ridiculous or no.

animelover5107: She said something along the lines of "You don't get to judge me, you dim-witted, idiotic, bimbo."

AllieHatesYou: Thank you so much! That is generally what I'm aiming for; people who've only seen the movies or haven't read the books in a while shouldn't be left out or treated as lesser fans, they should be included for realizing that Harry Potter has even some value at all. I hope to write many more as well, maybe a Jily and a Charlie/OC that sort of coincides with this one... I'm not sure yet.

Guest: Thanks!

Fandomqueen104: In the book, Harry doesn't get there until after Umbridge has 'cornered' the Twins, and Ron was left near the back of the crowd. He didn't realize it was Hermione.

Infernalbooks: *spooky voice* foreshadowing *waves arms* They talk about looking at buying Zonko's in book 6, so I decided to throw it in for fun.

EJDimera'sGirl: *Nerd voice* Technically, Umbridge threatened Harry with the Cruciatus Curse. *pushes up glasses on nose* But yeah, Fred is already pissed at Umbridge. I'm thinking of adding a run-in between the two in book 7 of this... Also, I totally agree with you; humor over looks.

I'm a Nerd and Proud: I keep trying to do that but I don't know how to do the fancy formatting. I might just put in more .o0O0o. between POVs, IDK.


	44. Chapter 44 - The Purple X Part 2

"HERMIONE!" Someone shouted her name. It sounded like Harry almost. Hermione glanced around her but saw nothing but purple flames. Where was she?

"Harry?" She called. There was a howl of pain, but it didn't sound like Harry at all. "Hello?!"

She tried not to look up. So she looked down. Below her was a darkness so complete, it drew the flames toward it and warped everything. There were several clatters and another shout.

"Hermione," Harry said again. "Hermione, wake up!"

"Harry?!" Hermione called again, running at the flames. She screamed and flew backward. Pain arced through her.

Hermione scribbled down some notes on the Charms text. This hurried version of her handwriting was awful, she'd copy the notes down neater later, when the boys asked for them. When she looked at her ink, she frowned. There was a wrapped sweet there, and it definitely hadn't been there before. She was in Ginny's room on a small cot, and unless someone had made it float in through the window-

Hermione remembered that she was in a house filled with wizards and sighed. Sweet in hand, she set off to find the twins, which wasn't all that difficult.

They were in the living room, looking rather pale to her eyes. Only their mum was in the room with them, and she was looking as uncomfortable as Hermione had ever seen her before. She ducked behind a wall, wondering if they were in trouble.

"Now boys, things at Hogwarts this year will be a little different. You're sixteen now-"

"Have been since April, was it?" George asked his twin.

"It was April last year, I'm not sure about this year," Fred said. "Was our birthday in May this year instead?"

"It must have been-"

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley said over them. "Focus!"

"On what?" They asked with a laugh.

"I just told you!" This statement was followed by a long pause before Mrs. Weasley continued, her exasperation clear, "This year, at Hogwarts, things might be different... You may have noticed certain desires to have come up when you're around girls..."

One of the twins said something Hermione could not hear, and the other exclaimed, "Shut up!"

The door opened and shut, and the sound of heavy feet indicated it was one of the older boys.

"Oi, Bill, tell Georgie he's a wanker," Fred ordered.

"Bill, dear, I have to get a few things from the store," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. "You can explain the thing to them."

"The thing?"

"What thing?"

"You know, Bill."

"Oh! Wait-" there was a crack. "You idiots, I cannot believe she stuck me with this-"

"Bill, what the fuck is the thing?" The twins demanded. Hermione reddened as she realized what was going on. Her mother had started this conversation with her, before she'd explained that she had no romantic attraction to any of the Weasleys. She'd never seen her mother so relieved in all her life. Hermione would have left only... She was just a bit curious. She doubted she could find any books on the subject without someone finding them and everything going horribly wrong.

"Right so," Bill said, "What Dad said was when two people, woman and man, love each other very much, they get married and then they make love-"

"Translation: see hot girl, bang hot girl," Charlie called from the kitchen. "Forget the wedding nonsense; too expensive."

"Oh," Fred said quietly.

"Right... Charlie can do the whole questions thing..."

"What?! No!"

"He has way more experience."

"Well, you know," Charlie said slyly, "The ladies all want what they can't have."

"That's settled then," Bill said happily. Hermione squeezed herself tightly against the wall as he charge up the stairs into his room without ceremony.

"I am not giving you a number, or any sort of list," Charlie's voice told the profound silence that had creeped over the house. Hermione's mind was racing. Neither Charlie nor Bill were married. She hadn't ever really thought about how wizards felt about... this sort of thing. Muggles she knew had various stances on the issue.

"Does it feel weird?" George asked.

"George, if it wasn't fun, no one would want to do it," Charlie answered. "Dumb question."

"That's how people get pregnant."

"Girls, right."

"How do we not get them pregnant?"

"Apparently there's some feminine stuff that goes on, which trust me, you don't want to know about, but there are spells for that," Charlie said, "And no, I won't teach you one. Trust me, Fred, it's better to learn by experience."

That didn't help Hermione at all. How did everything work? What went where when? Why did everyone dance around the specifics?! How was that helpful to anyone?! She was trying to learn and discover, and this was the one time she was too embarrassed to admit it.

She silently crept up the stairs until she's reached the bathroom, then stomped down the stairs as indiscreetly as possible. She hated that her eyes found Fred as soon as he was in view.

"'Mione," he said weakly, his ears beet red. Hermione was blushing too, but she hoped he'd be egotistical enough to contribute that to his presence.

"Have you ever done the thing?" George asked cryptically.

"Depends on what 'the thing' is," Hermione smiled, "Hey, Charlie."

"Do you have siblings?" He asked. Hermione frowned slightly, wondering why he'd jumped to this.

"Uh... No?" Hermione tossed the sweet in her hand at Fred, "What is that and why did you levitate it into my room?"

"I did no such-"

"That was me," Charlie admitted, backing into the kitchen. "You should count yourself lucky you don't have brothers."

"Trust me, I do," Hermione said earnestly. She wouldn't have minded a sister, but a brother was a deal breaker. She wondered if there were spells to change the gender of one's child. She could see a bigoted family like the Malfoys manipulating their family tree to have male heirs. Then she realized Mrs. Weasley would have probably guaranteed herself a daughter around Percy's time if that was an option. Unless there were two sides to this issue as well; natural and augmented, premarital and marital only. This lack of knowledge was starting to irk her severely.

"We aren't so bad," the twins called after him.

"What is it?" Hermione asked again.

"This is a Tonne-Tongue Toffee," Fred said proudly.

"An ingenious little treat if you ask me," George said, taking it out of Fred's hand.

"It enlarges the tongue," Fred said, though Hermione had already surmised this. When you put 'tonne' in the name, it wasn't difficult to figure out it meant 'big.'

"Naturally," Hermione said. She wondered how many they'd made. Obviously they were for pranking purposes. She wasn't sure if she'd been the target of a prank, since it had been rather poorly executed. She suspected that if this was a prank, she would know for certain by now. The twins were good liars, better than Harry and Ron anyway, but they couldn't fool Hermione.

Not many could.

"I'm disappointed you didn't eat it," Fred said with a grin.

"Do you often think of my tongue?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself. It came much smoother, much... huskier, almost, than she could have done purposefully. She watched Fred's pupils dilate and grinned. It was certainly a reaction. She sauntered off before he could say anything, running to the safety of her room. She paced, pulling at her hair and telling herself, "You're a genius."

Even though she went back to her notes, she did not stop grinning like a fool. She had no idea where that had come from. She needed to locate this source and use it more often, especially around Fred. Hermione knew she had several potentially dangerous abilities in her arsenal, namely her intelligence, magical ability, and bravery. She'd never considered feminine wiles before. She didn't think she'd ever be good enough at flirting to count it either. Lavender or Parvati could have done it, but she wasn't about to ask them for help. Not over the summer, not in school.

She jumped and nearly spilled her ink across her notes when there was a knock on the door. "Hey, 'Mione?"

"What?" Hermione asked. Fred opened the door and leaned against the wall, the way Charlie often did. It was difficult not to smile. The twins really did idolize their older brothers. Maybe not Percy, but Charlie and Bill. No wonder Mrs. Weasley had pushed her awkward conversation into their hands.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain myself," Fred said confidently.

"You didn't look capable of it," Hermione said sharply. She glanced at her textbook and scribbled down a note on Summoning Charms.

"Thanks," Fred said flatly, venturing into the room.

"I'm not sure Ginny wants you in here," Hermione warned. Ginny and Ron had been dragged to their father's shed under the pretense of straightening it up. Apparently Mr. Weasley wanted Hermione to explain a few of his trinkets, but didn't want to show her just how messy it usually was.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her," Fred shrugged and sat down on his sister's bed.

"Who says I'll keep your secrets, Fred?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you've already figured out my greatest one," he said, "How do you tell George and me apart?"

"I'm perceptive," Hermione shrugged, "You slouch more."

Fred straightened, "I do not!"

"What do you want?" Hermione asked. Fred was pretending to be offended, and he ignored her, jumping up to pace with his arms behind his back, straight as a board. His eyes caught on her open trunk. Hermione could have sworn the world slowed.

"What's that?" Fred asked, pointing inside. Hermione jumped up, spilling ink all over the floor, and shoved Fred away from her clothes, her face redder than ever. She slammed the trunk shut and sat on top of it.

"Nothing!" She squeaked. She wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but she wasn't taking the chance of asking for clarification.

"Come off it," Fred grinned, "What has got you all wound up?"

"I'm not wound up!" Hermione snapped, "Can you get out of here already?"

"What the hell is a tampoon?" Fred laughed. Hermione went from red to crimson.

"Get out."

"You are so wound up," Fred said, clearly enjoying himself. If Hermione could've died from embarrassment, she would have then and there. Funnily enough, she knew the Wizarding standpoint on tampons. According to Professor McGonagall, most Purebloods didn't trust them (solely for the fact that they had to remember to take them out) but they were actually perfectly safe, and the Muggles were ingenious for creating them. Apparently there were even spells in development to enhance them.

"Leave," Hermione jumped as Ginny entered.

"Excuse me, I'm having a-"

"My room, not yours," Ginny started shoving Fred out. He struggled against her wildly but not effectively. Ginny nearly pushed Fred down the stairs, and she stuck her head out the door to scowl and gloat, "My friend, not yours."

Hermione let out a long breath and rubbed at her forehead. "Thanks, Gin."

"What did he want?" Ginny asked.

"The ignorant beast wanted to know what a tampon was," Hermione groaned, "The next question after would've been what I used it for, and then I would've had to explain the female reproductive cycle, it would've been a whole thing, and he's been embarrassed enough-"

"No," Ginny laughed, "I don't think it's impossible to embarrass them too much. Not with what they do to people."

Hermione smiled weakly, "Yeah, but I would have died of embarrassment."

"You wouldn't have," Ginny pulled Hermione off her trunk with a near evil grin, "You're Hermione Granger, you can do whatever you want. No one can touch you."

Hermione hugged her, and an explosion rocked the room. Hermione shoved Ginny away as the ceiling fell in, purple flames licking at the wood. Ginny faded into flames.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed. The room vibrated as a second explosion went off. Hermione was thrown into the floor, and by the time she got to her feet, the room had gone. She was surrounded by flames once more. She looked around hopelessly, "Ginny!"

The flames rose higher around her, and she took a step backward, holding her head. It felt like someone was trying to work a knife from one ear through to the other.

"Stop!" Hermione screamed, falling sideways, "Please, make it stop!"

~m~

"Up, now!" Hermione jolted awake, glancing around the tent. Why was she in a tent? Wasn't she supposed to be at home? No, she'd gone to the Weasleys' for some reason... The Quidditch World Cup, of course!

It was still night though, and there was no reason for her to be awake that she could discern.

"What?" Hermione groaned, sitting up.

"Get up!" Mr. Weasley ordered again, "There's something going on, you need to get up!"

"What's goin on?" Ginny asked, her speech slurred by sleep. Hermione threw her covers off herself and grabbed a coat to pull over her nightdress, then tossed Ginny one. There was an urgency to Mr. Weasley's voice that she didn't quite trust.

"Come on," Hermione half dragged Ginny out of her bed.

"Quickly now!" Mr. Weasley barked. Hermione frowned and squinted at him. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen him so panicked before. Hermione pulled Ginny out of the tent, and as they stepped outside, screams met Hermione's ears. There were tents on fire, and suddenly she wasn't all that upset about being woken up. As they hurried over to Harry, Ron, and the twins, the eldest three boys came out of the boys' tent, fully dressed and brandishing wands. Without hesitation, they started sprinting off toward a group of masked people who were- were dangling people up in the air. A woman was upside down, trying desperately to hide her knickers and keep her dress up. A small boy spun in tight circles, his head rolling loosely. He, at least, was asleep. Mr. Weasley started after his sons.

"You lot- get into the woods and stick together! I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

"C'mon," Fred said tightly, brushing against Hermione as he took Ginny's hand. He lead the way into the wood and Hermione kept her eyes on the back of his head the whole way. When the crowd of other campers pushed in around her, she grasped the back of his robe tightly. He looked back at her and swallowed nervously, "It's alright. We'll be fine, 'Mione, I promise."

Hermione wasn't so sure. Ron shouted with pain, and unable to see him, Hermione broke the one rule she'd been terrified of since she was eleven. She used magic outside of school. "Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid- lumos!"

"Tripped over a tree root," Ron explained, picking himself off the ground. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and loosened her hold on Fred.

Hermione jumped at Draco Malfoy's voice as he taunted Ron. He seemed to have been watching everything unfold. Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if his horrid father was one of the ones in the masks.

"Go fuck yourself," Ron spat. Hermione gasped and nearly moved to swat at him. Fred's snarl convinced her not to. Right now, it would make them look weak. She'd do it later then.

The crowd was still streaming from the campsite, making it difficult to stand still and have a conversation. As Malfoy started to talk again, someone shoved Fred and Ginny forward. Ginny cursed at the person and cried out as her foot was trod on. George pushed forward too, but Hermione lost sight of him almost immediately.

~m~

"Hermione," Fred said quietly, whipping his head around. Ginny's hold on his hand tightened as he turned. George appeared out of the crowd and wrapped an arm around his neck tightly, dragging him sideways into the woods. "Where'd they go?! Why would you leave her alone with Malfoy?!"

"She's got Ron and Harry," Ginny said quietly.

"They don't count, they're useless- I'm going back!" Fred swung around a tree and hurried off, or tried to. George grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, "Lemme go, what are you-"

"Calm down, I'm sure they'll be fine," George said, "They can't get into too much trouble."

"Uh," Ginny said quietly, "We're talking about Harry, Hermione, and Ron still, right?"

"We have to find them!" Fred threw his twin off of him.

"Look, I'm worried about Ron too but the bad guys are surrounded by the Ministry!" George pointed out. "They can't get to him, or Harry, or Hermione."

"But Hermione is Muggleborn!" Fred said, not sure why his twin didn't see how important this was. "If that's what they're doing to Muggles-"

"Harry and Ron won't be able to protect her against real wizards," George finally seemed to get it. This only made things worse. If George could see it, it wasn't Fred being irrational because he thought Hermione was cute. And smart. And surprisingly funny. And-

"Hermione can throw a good hex," Ginny put her hands on her hips and frowned at her brothers, "She doesn't need a knight in shining armor."

"A who in the what now?" George asked, glancing at Fred. He shrugged; it was probably a Muggle thing Hermione had taught Ginny.

"So are you coming or what?" Fred asked, heading off to find Hermione and the boys. Their dad had said to stay together. He had already failed at that. He wouldn't fail at keeping them safe. He couldn't.

"Calm down," Ginny said flatly, looping her arms through both of her brothers' to slow their pace. "We won't find them, not right now. They probably just went back to the tent."

Her words did not soothe Fred's fears, they only heightened them. Last he'd seen, the mob had been heading toward the tent. And Malfoy's dad was probably with them. He knew Hermione was Muggleborn. There would be no hesitation between her being spotted and-

The image of the Muggle woman trying to keep her dress up filled Fred's mind. Then it twisted until it was Hermione who was helpless, which was indescribably worse. Simply because he knew her, Fred rationalized.

"Let's just get to the edge of the forest and we'll go from there," George compromised. They tried to keep near enough to the path that they wouldn't get lost, but far enough from it that they wouldn't be caught in the crowd.

There wasn't anybody floating in the sky by the time they reached the edge of the forest. Fred let out a long breath. He was tired, that's why he was so on edge. It wasn't because he knew running into the forest screaming Hermione's name was the last thing he should do, and the first thing he wanted to. Fred let himself be pulled toward the tent instead.

"Ginny!" Bill called, hugging her tightly once she'd released the twins.

"Where's Ron?" A rather grim looking Percy asked.

"We lost them," George said quietly, "It was complete chaos."

"What d'you mean, you lost them?!" Bill demanded.

"Did you catch the Dark Wizards?!" Fred snapped. He could tell the answer from Percy's sour face, "Did you let them go on purpose?!"

"Take it easy," Charlie said quietly, wrapping at arm around Fred's shoulder and pulling him into the tent, "I'm not blaming you. They'll turn up alright."

He didn't look or sound all that convinced. Fred and George spent nearly an hour in synchronized pacing. Charlie hung by the tent flap to check for them.

Fred nearly hugged the three idiots when they finally turned up. As usual, they were arguing. This time it was a house elf. Apparently there was a bad mark and shouting and curses and hexes. Eventually everyone drifted off to find places to sleep. Hermione, however, did not. She simply sat and stared at the tent wall with a frown.

"I'm sorry," Fred said quietly, sitting down beside her.

~m~

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Winky. It was so unfair, Crouch sacking her like that, and Ron acting like it was all perfectly normal! Everyone went to sleep like nothing was wrong, like their minds weren't spinning.

First Sirius, then Winky. People punished without evidence. It made no sense. There was no trial, no plea, nothing. Only a crime and a punishment. A scapegoat.

"I'm sorry," Hermione glanced away from the tent wall. It was one of the twins. Fred; he was making a particular effort not to slouch. Hermione turned her frown to him.

"For what?"

"I lost you," Fred said quietly, sitting down on the floor beside her feet. "Er, you being Ron, Harry, and, er, you."

"Right," Hermione said. It made sense, why would he care about losing her alone? He cared about his brother, and his brother's friends, collectively. "It wasn't your fault, Fred. The crowd was panicked, there was no way we could've stayed together."

"I should've-" Fred sighed, "You know what they would've done to you, if they found you?"

"No, and don't pretend like you do either," Hermione kicked him in the side.

"They wouldn't have exactly been kind," Fred said sourly, grabbing her foot and pulling sharply. Hermione yelped as she was torn from the couch.

"Ow, sod off, Fred," Hermione scowled and pushed him sideways. He rolled across the floor with an over dramatic groan.

"Hey, I'm serious," Fred said after a moment of lying on his back. He didn't even look at her, he just stared straight at the top of the tent. "You could have gotten hurt."

"We were fine," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about _you_ , you," Fred said, turning his head. "'Mione, you may not have realized this but not all wizards like Muggleborns."

"Fred, I've had the displeasure of meeting Slytherins," she said darkly, staring at her feet. "Trust me, I know."

"What did Malfoy say?" Fred asked.

"Nothing happened," Hermione said angrily. "I don't want to talk about that inbred little shit."

Fred laughed, "You should swear more often."

"Shut up," Hermione tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably.

"It feels good, right," Fred sat up and scrambled over to her.

"It's a bad habit," Hermione mumbled.

"You don't have bad habits."

"Everyone has bad habits," Hermione said plainly.

"Not you," Fred muttered. He cleared his throat, "And even if you did, swearing wouldn't be one of them."

There was a scream outside the tent and Fred jumped to his feet.

"What is it?" Hermione felt herself fill with dread. The lights outside the tent had nearly a blue glow to them. Fred went to the tent flap, his movements jerky. Hermione was struck with a profound sense of being off balance. "This didn't happen."

"Hermione!" Fred turned to her as purple fire tore through the tent.

"What? No!" Hermione tried to get to her feet. "This didn't happen! Make it stop!"

"Hermione!" Fred faded into purple flames.

"Bring him back!" Hermione screamed. "This didn't happen! It isn't real!"

She knelt and clutched at her bushy hair, pulling it over her eyes. It wasn't real. _It wasn't real._

.o0O0o.

This one took a while. Sorry 'bout that.

I'm still taking suggestions if anyone has anything they want to see. Read, I mean. Though you have to see to read. I'm having debates with myself over word choice, if you can't tell. Guys, it's getting bad.

Signe2805: Thank you!

Female whovian: Never do anything halfway. There's always a plan. ;)

sdrlana21: Yep.

Just 1 Thought: I generally feel the same way about OC's (most the time it's just the author writing themselves in somehow). Thank you so very much!

Guest: Thank you! Fred's real-time reaction is going to be coming soon.

lexxiebabey: The teddy bear story, it's coming. It's coming!

Infernalbooks: So in the book, Hermione is hit by a spell that makes it look like she's dead. Since it's magic, I decided that I would make her see things while she's out. It's an idea that I got while working on an original project; an AI with the memories of its creator gets a virus that deconstructs its memories. As they start to deconstruct, so does the AI. Not saying that that is what is going to happen with Hermione, but it does mention that the curse cast on Hermione does severe damage to her internal organs. Nothing is original.

animelover5107: The entire chapter was constructed so they could be on a broom together and she could do that. That was the one thing I knew I was going to do with that chapter. I think it was executed well enough, I'm still not sure about it.

Fandomqueen104: And here's your crushing.

I'm a Nerd and Proud: *wink wink* I spent way too much time thinking about Wizarding underwear this past week, so thanks for that :P

EJDimera'sGirl: We know Umbridge was in Diagon Alley because she got the locket from Mundungus so that creates the perfect opportunity to have the twins in their element and Umbridge wildly out of hers. It's never not time to reread the Harry Potter books.

fanficti0naddict: Thank you! It's a little bit different from my usual, but it is what it is.

AllieHatesYou: DON'T GET ME STARTED ON FREMIONE WRITERS WHO DON'T FINISH THEIR GODDAMN STORIES. It's the cutest ship in the universe and when people don't give it some fucking justice... why do they even try?! Why start something you aren't going to finish?!

And yes, I'm well aware I have an unfinished Star Wars fic but it is finished in my head and in writing, I just don't have the time to type it and fill in some holes. Spoiler alert: Jaina dies.


	45. Chapter 45 - The Purple X Part 3

Hermione sighed angrily and looked up from her book. _He_ was in the library again, complete with gaggle of giggling girls. She met his dark eyes and a shiver shot down her spine. No one could say he wasn't handsome. Someone pulled a book from its shelf in the aisle beside her. She shut her own and pulled her Potions essay closer to her.

"Hello," Hermione jumped slightly at his voice. She looked at him with a small sigh. There was a snap as the person in the next aisle closed their book sharply. Hermione was beginning to wonder if the book-snapper was following her; often times when he came over to talk to her, someone dropped something or there was a small groan.

"That is it, all of you girls, out!" Madam Pince shrieked. His gaggle shuffled out, but he stood still, looking completely oblivious to what was happening behind him. There were kisses blown and various sighing and complaining. Still, the girls didn't dare to cross Madam Pince.

"Er, hello," Hermione said slowly. She wasn't entirely sure why he was talking to her. He'd made brief small talk with her before, complete with a few random compliments. Hermione didn't know what he was after, why he would waste time with her when there were much prettier girls that were always stalking him. Maybe, just maybe, he was a man of few words who wanted to go out with someone with a brain between their ears. Which definitely ruled out the majority of his following. But why would _he_ ask her?

"I vas vundering if you... If you vanted to go to the Ball vit me," Viktor Krum said lowly. The person in the next aisle dropped their book on the floor.

"Oh, er, yes. I-I'll go with you," Hermione said, surprising both herself and Viktor with her answer. If she was completely honest, she wasn't entirely sure if anyone else that she wanted to go with would ask. She doubted Fred would, and Viktor was as close as she was going to get to a good date. He smiled brightly and took her hand, landing a kiss on it before taking a step back. Hermione's stomach fluttered, but she wasn't sure if it was a good flutter. It felt almost... guilty. She didn't really like Viktor, though he was very attractive and somewhat polite.

"I look forvard to it," Viktor said, "Herm-own-ninny."

Hermione winced, but before she could correct him, he left. She stared after him a long moment, her mind racing. She hadn't exactly expected to go to the Yule Ball with a Quidditch star. A Quidditch player, perhaps, but not a star. Hermione collected her things as quickly as possible and hefted her book bag over her shoulder. She glanced down the aisle to see who it was that would be spreading rumors about her now. She nearly dropped her bag.

"F-Fred, I-" Hermione stopped, staring at him. He looked awful for a second, his hands trembling and his ears red. Why was he in the library?! He never- he prided himself on the fact that he never came into the into the library. Hermione felt completely awful as it hit her; he'd come to ask her to the ball. And she'd just- "I'm so sorry. Oh my- Merlin, Fred, I'm-"

He met her eyes as the guilt compounded inside her. She would much rather go with him than Viktor. He picked up his book from the floor and handed it to her roughly.

"Congratulations on being the most envied girl in school," he said thickly, shoving past her.

"Fred-" Hermione said touching his elbow. "I didn't think you were going to-"

"Forget it," Fred stopped anyways. He closed his eyes, then looked back at her, "Tell him you can't... or that you changed your mind-"

"Fred, I can't do that to him-"

"He can't even say your name right!" Fred snapped suddenly. "He doesn't deserve you!"

"Oh? And I suppose you think that you do?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I don't think there's a soul on this planet who does but-" Fred paused, capturing her eyes.

Before another second passed, Fred had kissed her. Her book bag fell to the ground. It didn't last nearly long enough, before she had realized what had happened, Fred had stepped back.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said hastily, talking more to himself than to her.

"F-Fred-"

"Have a nice time at the Ball with Vicky," Fred managed weakly before sauntering away with his shoulders hunched. Hermione wanted to scream. That was not how her first kiss was supposed to go. He wasn't supposed to walk away like that. She was supposed to grab him by his tie before he could. She was supposed to kiss him back. She'd ruined it.

She glanced down at the book he had handed to her and picked it up. It was _Hogwarts: a History_. Hermione nearly started crying then. How did he know this was her favorite book? She flipped through the pages, inhaling deeply the smell of old books. She loved that smell. A slip of paper fell out, floating gently to the floor. She grabbed it and her book bag and hurried out of the library.

She leaned against the wall outside and unfolded the paper.

 _You. Yule Ball. Me. -F.W._

 _P.S. George reckons I should mention that I look striking in (and out) of dress robes._

Hermione laughed, wiping at her stupid tearful eyes. They had no business being so wet. Twenty seconds. All it would have taken him was twenty seconds. This was definitely his fault. She was going to go with Viktor and she was going to have a good time. Even though she knew she probably would have a better time with Fred...

She headed back to the Common Room by way of secret passage. She froze when she heard voices.

"-won't do that to the daft idiot," Fred was saying. "Merlin I'm so stupid, I should have just asked her! I kept waiting for her to leave-"

"Why not just-" George started.

"Watching her study... I mean she's pretty... You know, when she gets all focused," Fred answered. The guilt building in Hermione's stomach boiled over and she bolted from the passageway. Instead of finding the hall she was expecting, she saw only purple flame. She screamed as it pushed toward her, licking at her skin. She tore back through the passageway, but it dissolved in front of her.

 _"Fred, no!" Hermione screamed as he burst into purple flames and disappeared. She fell onto her knees as sobs wracked her body. Black crawled around her; she was soon surrounded by fire once more._

 _"Hermione!"_

 _"Let me out!" She shrieked, running again at the fire. She was thrown back, "No, let me out! Please!"_

~m~

"I have to meet Harry in the Three Broomsticks later," Hermione said calmly, grabbing a scarf and wrapping it around her neck.

"Why?" Fred asked with a frown.

"I'm finishing that book I took your page from," Hermione shrugged with a smile. Fred glanced around the Common Room and, seeing that they were truly alone, pulled aside her scarf and put his lips to her neck, "Fred!"

"You're so sexy when you blackmail people," Fred murmured against her skin.

"Stop that," Hermione laughed and pulled on her scarf.

"Who cares about Hogsmeade?" Fred whispered, "We could stay here-"

"Fred, you missed the part where I have things to do in the village," Hermione reminded him shortly.

"Fine," Fred sighed.

"Where's George?" Hermione asked.

"He's watching Quidditch practice then he's got a date with Ange," Fred said. "Apparently she gets frustrated and needs to... You know."

"George tells you too much," Hermione said, shaking her head. She didn't think she'd tell anyone if anything like that... No, that was a conversation that meant nothing good.

"Yes, he does," Fred agreed quickly. He took Hermione's hand and pulled her toward the portrait hole. "But only because I don't tell him anything about us."

"Fred, someone will see," Hermione said quietly, though she didn't pull away from him just yet. They didn't get to simply hold hands very often.

"It's a Hogsmeade day, if anyone asks, we went on a date, and I was too childish for you," Fred shrugged her concern off. Hermione smiled at him, because there was no way he'd remembered. She'd given him the George hint. He was walking past the bloody decorations. She honestly didn't care that much anyways, it wasn't a real holiday.

"Fred, what day is today?" Hermione asked her last chance hint. Fred paused, taking in his surroundings. Hermione stifled a laugh as he hastily resumed his walking.

"It is, obviously really, I'm surprised you didn't know, it's Valentine's Day, love," Fred cleared his throat. "Which is why everything is Umbridge pink. Obviously."

"Oh, obviously," Hermione bit her lip.

"But I, uh, don't believe in Valentine's Day," Fred continued. Hermione waited for his round of excuses. "See, if I have to use one day to make up for all the times I've been a shitty boyfriend, I'm a shitty boyfriend. I should make you feel appreciated every day, not on one day each year. And your birthday. And holidays. Point is, 'Mione, and I feel we've gotten a bit off track, Happy Valentine's Day, love, but I haven't got you anything 'cause I'm a Valentine's anesthetic."

"Aetheist," Hermione corrected. They'd reached their religion unit in Muggle Studies, and he'd spent two hours last night trying to prove he could read her sloppiest handwriting, which, after two hours, was a work in progress.

"Exactly."

"You forgot."

Yeah," Fred wrinkled his nose and grinned, "But you obviously don't care."

"Stop using that word," Hermione said.

"What word?"

"Obviously," Hermione said.

"What's obvious?" Fred feigned confusion and kissed the top of her head, "Honestly, love, you've gone a bit looney."

Hermione quieted and dropped his hand on relfex as they reached the packed Entrance Hall. People were slowly filing through into the cold.

"I'm too childish, remember?" Fred took her hand and pulled her down the steps, though he didn't look any less nervous for a change.

"And I'm too stuck up," Hermione supplied hastily.

They chatted quietly about this and that on their way down to the village. Fred explained a few ideas he'd had for the shop, including Sour Quills and Stick Quills, plays on Sugar Quills. Sour Quills were exactly what they sounded like, but they also turned your face green for a little while as an added bonus. Stick Quills glued themselves between the tongue and the roof of the mouth and stuck to the hand, so that effective communication, either by speaking or writing, was impossible. Fred's miming of this was particularly amusing.

"I just realized something," Fred said as he and Hermione entered Honeydukes.

"What?"

"This is our first date," Fred raised an eyebrow.

"And?" Hermione asked quietly, releasing him to browse through some sweets. "Oh, this one is new!"

"We've been together more than a year and I haven't taken you on a proper date," Fred said, standing close enough to Hermione that she could no longer focus. "I am a shitty boyfriend."

"You are not," Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her slightly. The door to the store opened as a few customers entered, blasting the couple with frigid air.

"That's the third time I've called myself your boyfriend, and you haven't corrected me yet," Fred whispered in her ear.

"Merlin, do they just pass the Mudblood around?" Theodor Nott said rather loudly. Beside him Blaise Zabini chuckled under his breath.

"Mind if I take a turn Weasley?" He asked.

Fred turned a dangerous shade of red. Hermione, acting as quickly as she could manage, grabbed him by the neck of his robes and shoved him past the Slytherins out of the street. She grabbed his wand, hers was out of her reach in her back, and hexed them as they passed. The laughing stopped immediately.

"How often-"

"Leave it," Hermione ordered, "That smug little Parkinson bitch puts them up to it."

"'Mione, has that happened before?!" Fred demanded, lowering his voice so as not to alarm the people passing him by to the way the world was crashing down around him. Fred pulled Hermione into the alleyway between two stores. She touched his face with a sigh.

"What's the point in knowing hexes if I don't get to use them every once in a while?" She asked quietly. "I can take care of myself."

"You shouldn't have to," Fred kissed her gently. It didn't feel quite so cold when he did that, so he did it several more times.

 _When Hermione opened her eyes, Fred was gone. She looked around the burning void, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. There was only fire, purple fire, and it was leaping always, higher and closer to her. It jumped onto her at one point, scalding her skin as it crawled from her hand to her elbow to her shoulder up to her head. Hermione arched her back and screamed as it consumed her._

~m~

"Did Ron ever tell you why he's scared of spiders?" Fred asked. They were sitting on the floor in Grimmauld Place; it was the day after Christmas, or the night after. Most everyone had gone to bed. While most the house looked dim and grey, Fred had started a fire upstairs that glowed bright pink, simply because he liked the way Hermione looked under the pink light. He held her feet in his lap while she read half his Christmas present to her. She looked at his voice and for a moment looked surprised that he was there.

"Hmm?" She asked, setting the book down and using the cover to mark her place. Fred had gotten her a book of important politcal position papers that had been drafted over the years. She had no idea where he had found it, but she was halfway through the goblin related section. It really was fascinating to read how people honestly believed something needed to change and were absolutely wrong about how they should go about changing. And the words they used, the language was so convincing. If she'd read this two-hundred years ago, she might have tried to go off and kill a load of goblins too. But she knew better.

"Never mind," Fred said, turning away from her to stare at the fire. Hermione frowned and moved her feet off him, sliding herself closer to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Happy Christmas," Hermione murmured. Fred repeated her words and kissed the top of her head softly. "What is it?"

"I gave Ron his fear of spiders," Fred admitted quietly, which Hermione already knew. She wasn't sure why he was thinking about it. "I don't even remember it, I don't understand how he could. I... I just remember getting mad. It just happened. Bill says it wasn't my fault, but that isn't how Percy tells it. The way Percy tells it, you'd think I was a Dark Wizard by the age of five."

"Percy is a prat," Hermione reminded him gently.

"Sometimes I- I think that Ron hates me," Fred mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"He's your brother," Hermione jumped away from Fred at the quiet words of Sirius. He stood in the door a moment longer before coming to sit on the floor beside Fred. Fred folded his legs and wrung his hands nervously. "Nice shirt, Hermione."

Hermione blushed. Fred had given her one of his older, smaller (but still far too large), Quidditch jerseys. She mumbled a thank you and stared at a pink spark that had managed to survive off the dust covering the dingy carpet.

"You may think you hate him, you may think he hates you," Sirius says quietly. "But Ron isn't Percy, and Percy will come around eventually, in his own way."

"How would you know?" Fred asked miserably, forgetting for a moment a crucial detail. "You don't have any brothers."

Hermione closed her eyes.

"I don't anymore," Sirius said quietly. Fred realized his mistake quickly enough. Hermione touched his arm, keeping him quiet and making sure he didn't make it any worse. "Reg was a Death Eater. Bit worse than your standard prat. When he tried to leave... He didn't last two days. Bastard was too proud to come to me for help. The Order could have saved him."

"Sirius," Hermione turned to see Remus standing in the door. "I need your help."

"With what?" Sirius asked, standing quickly.

"Your cousin," Remus said. The smile on his face told Hermione a rather strange thing.

"Oh!" Sirius ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him. His excited voice came through it easily, "You idiot!"

"I didn't know what to do!"

"Who are they on about?" Fred asked quietly.

"Tonks," Hermione grinned.

"Tonks?!" Fred laughed and pointed at the fire, "Pink Tonks?"

Hermione giggled and pulled herself closer to him again, "You think I could pull off pink hair?"

"I think you could pull off just about anything," Fred murmured. "They forgot to tell us to go to bed."

"Well, then we aren't breaking rules," Hermione kissed him on the cheek. Fred sighed and continued to stare at the fire. "Freddie, Ron doesn't hate you. I don't think anyone does."

"I know," Fred said, his smile growing as he turned to face her. "I was just thinking about how much you don't hate me."

"I don't hate you at all," Hermione said.

"I know," Fred kissed her.

"You two, bed!" Sirius stuck his head in the door and waited for them to get up, Fred cursing under his breath the whole way. Hermione looked back to the fire, flicking her wand to put it out. It only grew.

 _The explosion of purple fire shoved her backwards, past Fred and Sirius into the burning place._

 _"Make it stop!" Hermione begged. "Just make it stop!"_

.o0O0o.

*literally crying right now* I'm getting all my feels out. I have zero time right now, about halfway through May we'll be good again but until then, it'll be slow.

I know there's a lot of confusion. I decided to italicize the stuff that happens in the In Between (which is my name for when Hermione is in between memories). I'm not happy with my explanation of the Fred/Ron Teddy/Spider incident, and I threw in some last minute Tonks/Remus stuff cause they're cute and why not. Also writing has been slow because I had to reread my stuff and some of the books to make sure I was sticking to real canon and my Fremione's canon (because I hate inaccuracies).

FredAndGeorgeForever: I added a little bit of that in, but not too much. Sorry :(

Jnk4621: Thank you, I tried to edit it to make it more understandable. The point is that everything in Hermione's mind is sort of blurring, so even she can hardly tell the difference between what has happened and what's happening in her head.

sdrlana21: Ooh, I can do embarrassed Fred next time, I swear, it's just late and I forgot.

gyspywitch19: Dude. Thanks.

Raven that flies at night: Magic. Dark, bad evil magic.

Just 1 Thought: I promise you, I will use those exact lines if you want. Plus, I already had this vision of Fred chasing Williams down and tackling him in the Great Hall, then dragging him out ('cause Williams isn't nearly as strong as Fred) and having a shouting match about it.

Female whovian: Sometimes there are side effects, by products. Emotions and heart stomping sort of fall into that category, but I'm glad you care! Just know that I won't add long term memory loss to the fall out of this, because a) not cannonical, and b) _I would cry so much my laptop wouldn't survive the flood_. To me, there's nothing worse than not remembering someone you love. Idk why...

Infernalbooks: Whenever she goes into a memory, all she's doing is reliving the memory until the magic gets into it and resets it.

Guest: Thank you!

animelover5107: Thank you, I added Christmas to this cause why not?

I'm a Nerd and Proud: The question of whether witches wear bras was asked. So I spent WAY TO MUCH FREAKING TIME wondering; do witches wear bras? Do pure-bloods, like Mrs. Weasley not, while half-bloods do? Do Muggleborns wear bras at Hogwarts or is there a Wizarding garment that they can wear instead? Do guys have the whole boxers v. briefs thing going on? Is there a bra shop in Diagon Alley? Do witches have access to neglige, or is that not a thing in the Wizarding world? WHY HASN'T JK ROWLING WRITTEN A BOOK ABOUT WITCHES' BRAS?! _WHY AM I STILL THINKING ABOUT THIS? DOES IT EVER END? WHERE ARE THE ANSWERS? GOOGLE DOESN'T HAVE THEM!_


	46. Chapter 46 - Fred

Fred paced out in the hall. They wouldn't let him see her. They wouldn't let anyone in, even Dumbledore was no where to be seen. And Harry, Fred hadn't seen Harry yet either. Or Ron.

"They'll be fine," George said quietly.

"Last time we were here, you know what happened?" Fred snapped, "You-Know-Who came back, and he nearly killed Harry. It was more than that this time, this is so much worse-"

"Because Hermione's hurt?" George asked flatly. Fred looked back at him.

"And Ron!" He said. George shook his head and went back to staring at his hands. He was waiting on Angelina, Fred knew. He didn't really care. He didn't have the burning in him, the absolute need for information. Fred did. He so rarely understood why Hermione devoured books like she needed them. He would read ten thousand pages if it could just explain what had happened to her. And Harry and Ron.

"They've always been fine," George said clearly, "They're luckier than a leprechaun's left butt cheek."

"Yeah, but she isn't invincible, no matter what she thinks!" Fred said. George raised his eyebrow, "A-And neither is Ron... Where are Mum and Dad at?"

"Still with the Order, I reckon," George said quietly. Fred pulled at his hair, trying to figure out why his thoughts kept circling back to Hermione instead of Ron. Fred had known Ron literally all of his life. There was no time that Fred could remember not having Ron there. He'd been about two when he'd been born, and while there were photos of him holding Ron as a little baby, Fred certainly didn't remember it. He remembered that he and George had always been trouble makers, but that spirit had seemed to skip Ron over and hit Ginny with it instead. And then there was the Teddy Bear Incident.

Fred looked up when George nudged him. At first he didn't see what was going on, then he caught sight of the tall, dark haired Ravenclaw.

"Jacob!" Fred shot to his feet. Williams' eyes shot wide open, and he swallowed nervously. He ran, which for a Ravenclaw was a pretty stupid thing to do. Williams may have had the height advantage, but Fred had every other one. Fred tore after him. He needed somebody to blame, that was true enough, but more importantly he needed someone who would actually tell him something. Williams could, and would, tell Fred exactly how it was that Hermione had managed to overthrow Umbridge and nearly get herself killed in the Ministry doing Merlin knew what.

Second unfortunate choice for Williams; he ran into the Great Hall. There was no escape for him. Fred lunged, secured his arms around Williams' legs, and dragged him to the ground.

"Merlin- gerroff, you looney-" Williams speech was cut off as Fred pulled him into a head lock and dragged him from the silenced hall.

"Mr. Weasley!"

"What are you gonna do, expel me?!" Fred demanded, not pausing for a moment. "Carry on!"

There was no laughter. For the first time, the Weasley twin had appeared to have lost control in front of everyone. And it wasn't a good loss either. He wasn't pissing himself with laughter. He was dragging someone from the Great Hall with a very bitter set to his mouth.

"I told you to watch over her. I told you to keep her safe," Fred said quietly, dragging Williams into an unused broom cupboard. Williams rubbed at his throat and looked sheepish, leaning against the wall. "And where is she?"

"Uh, I actually... she just up and disappeared after Umbridge caught them," Williams mumbled.

"Oh? And?"

"According to Tess, Malfoy said that -and he's not exactly the most trustworthy of people and you'd know better than I- Dumbledore's Army had been making this weapon for Dumbledore to use against the Ministry out in the Forest. Potter'd snuck into Umbridge's office to tell him it was done, but Dumbledore never told him how to," Williams swallowed, "From that we figured that Potter was trying to Floo someone about something important, got caught, and Hermione saved his ass by luring Umbridge into the Forest and letting the centaurs have her."

"Well, shit," Fred groaned. Who would Harry try to contact? Sirius or Remus, most likely. He couldn't exactly send them a letter, that was for sure. The risk of interception was too high. Maybe they had been trying to reach Dumbledore. But why?

"Then they all just disappeared," Williams said. His face set with a stubborn anger, "You know, you might have mentioned that? You said she spent all her time going between the library, classes, and the Common Room. Maybe if you'd warned us she'd Apparate-"

"You can't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds," Fred said, "Except during lessons in the Great Hall."

"I know, I was trying to hyperbolize- she fucking up and disappeared!" Williams said. "I know that Potter goes on crazy adventures at the end of the term but he doesn't usually take her with!"

"Every other year he does," Fred said grumpily. First year she's nearly gotten killed in Devil's Snare and a billion other traps with him. Second year she'd ended up fucking Petrified. Third year she wouldn't fully explain to him, but she and Harry had saved Sirius and Buckbeak. Fourth year she'd gone mental after Cedric and Harry had turned up. And this year-

"You should have warned us then!"

"Fred, is she okay?" Both boys jumped as Tess and Anita appeared in the doorway.

"I don't bloody know!" Fred snapped. The girls seemed slightly taken aback.

"You beating up Jacob?" Albert skidded to a stop behind them, panting slightly and bending over, "That's all well and good, but what exactly is going on and how did Hermione get to London? Also, Dumbledore's totally back, right?"

"I don't know," Fred said venomously. Everyone grouped around him shifted awkwardly. None of them had answers.

"Fred!" He ran out of the cupboard, shoving Albert into Anita as he bolted back to the sound of his twin's voice. The doors to the Hospital Wing had opened, and he slid inside before George had the chance to. Luckily there was a chair for him to knock over in his desperation. He slowed considerably, though he rolled after falling and ended up on his feet again between Hermione and Ron's beds.

"Fred," he looked at Remus. While the man had always looked beaten down, this was worse than ever. For the first time, he looked more than shabby. He wasn't put together. Fred had never seen him look so awful. Madame Pomfrey doted on Ron, wiping something on his arms, which were horribly scarred. Fred's throat closed as he looked away from Remus to Hermione. Her face was pale, her lips almost colorless, her beatiful hair matted and bloodied. She couldn't be- she couldn't be- Fred couldn't think it.

"No," he whispered, touching her cheek gently. It was cold.

Remus wasn't just shabby, he was grieving. Fred screwed his eyes closed. It had to be a nightmare. Stress from being away from her so long. He was going to wake up on the floor with the blankets twisted around him and George's face hovering over him and George would hand him a mug of coffee because Hermione had mentioned that Muggles drank it once and Fred thought of her when he drank it but it would all be a dream. It had to be.

"Poppy, wake her up," Remus ordered quietly. Fred's eyes shot opened, and he watched Madame Pomfrey with unveiled hope.

"But-"

"Poppy," Remus nodded his head toward Fred. The witch left Ron's side after another moment and conjured a small vial out of the air. She touched it to Hermione's mouth, then flicked her wand. Hermione opened her mouth and swallowed the potion. Madame Pomfrey abandonned her, going back to Ron.

Hermione groaned softly.

"'Mione," Fred said quickly, gathering her hand in both of his. Her eyes opened slowly, and Fred was horrified to see her irises purple for a long moment. She blinked twice and screamed. "No, no, no, it's okay, Hermione it's me! It's Fred!"

"No!" She pushed herself sitting, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Back, Mr. Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey ordered. Fred ignored her, touching Hermione's face gently.

"Hermione, you're safe, they can't hurt you!" Fred promised.

"It burned you up," Hermione whispered, shaking her head, tears streaming down her face, "You aren't real."

"What are you talking about, of course I am," Fred said quietly, brushing away her tears. "I'm just as real as you are."

Hermione stared at him, and as she did, her eyes returned to their gorgeous brown color. She took several deep breaths and leaned her head against his shoulder, "It was awful."

"I'm sorry," Fred breathed, resting his head on hers.

"Her-Hermione," Remus said quietly, sitting down at the foot of her bed. Fred glanced at him again. Remus met his eyes and let out a long breath. "After you were cursed, the Order arrived. Ginny sprained her ankle -she's fine now- and Neville's got a broken nose, the Lovegood girl wasn't too badly hurt, and Ron... Well, something in there tried to strangle him, Ginny said it was a brain, but she wasn't making all that much sense. Anyway, the Prophecy got smashed, no one heard it. But... While we were duelling the Death Eaters... After Tonks-"

"What happened to Tonks?" Hermione asked, her words clipped. Maybe she'd seen the shroud of grief that Fred had. Maybe she knew before Fred did. Maybe she didn't need Remus' words to know. She had already let out a sob before Remus said anything.

"She's okay now," Remus reassured her. He closed his eyes, "But Sirius... He's gone."

"Wh-You mean he left the country again?" Fred whispered. It was a bummer, he didn't doubt Sirius could have helped-

"No, he's-" Remus cleared his throat and stood, turning his back on them. His voice broke regardless of his efforts to stop it happened, "He's dead."

"How?" Fred asked. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't fair at all. He and Harry, they were supposed to be... Fred didn't know what. He knew they were both supposed to make it.

"Harry saw it, he-"

"Oh my God," Hermione whispered. "How are you-"

"I'm fine," Remus snapped. "I have to go see to the others. Fred, I'll send your parents in."

"But-"

"I suggest you and George go home," Remus said, his voice clipped. Hermione sniffled and buried her head in Fred's chest. Fred wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"It'll be alright," Fred lied. There had been a storm brewing all year, and he'd been an idiot to ignore it for so long. It'd just burst spectacularly, complete with lightning and thunder.

"By the way, the Ministry knows about Voldemort. He showed up there," Remus said as he left the Hospital Wing.

"What's going to happen?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I don't know," Fred lied again. He knew perfectly well what would happen; it would be the same as it was before. People would die, and there would be a war. Hermione wouldn't be safe, no matter how many people Fred tried to surround her with.

"I wish you could've been there," Hermione whispered, "You would've made everything so much better."

"That's what I'm best at," Fred smiled feebly, though he wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, trying to hide his own thoughts. He was of age. More than that, he was a dueler and an athlete and a genius. He made his mind up right then; he was going to join the Order. He was going to help Hermione however he could. If he had to, he would be a hero, like Sirius. He would always come rushing to her rescue, even if it meant he didn't get to see her safe at the end of it. He owed that to Sirius.

.o0O0o.

Guys, the emotionally manipulation is just beginning. I'm sorry, and the next few chapters (or like, the next two) won't be quite so traumatic.

Also, I have an obsession with characters whose eyes change colors, or whose eyes mean something significant, which is why you get purple eyes on Hermione for a little bit.

If anyone can draw, I'd love to have a cute fanart that I could use as this story's image. I know I'm not all that artistically gifted, otherwise I'd do it myself, so I can understand if no one wants to.

Female whovian: Basically to prove that I can to myself. Sowwy.

sdrlana21: It's coming, I swear.

Infernalbooks: Thank you! I'm glad you liked them!

Fandomqueen104: _This is why we_ _ **need**_ _a Hogwarts from say, Lily Evan's perspective. As a girl, and eventually, Head Girl,_ _ **she would have the answers to these questions**_ _. Fuck_ _James Potter and Why Won't Snape Piss Off?_ _, I want_ _Lily Evans and The Hell am I Bleeding For?!_

Guest: Thank you, thank you. The twins were a bit snippy to each other today, on account of Hermione, but next chapter they'll be up and running as per usual.

Just 1 Thought: I know, I had so much feels writing that chapter! But the flames are gone! Fo eva

animelover5107: She's aliiiiiivvee!

I'm a Nerd and Proud: MAYBE THERE'S A BRA CHARM! O.O And thanks ^-^


	47. Chapter 47 - Fight in the Parking Lot

Hermione spent the train ride home reading _the Prophet_. Sometimes she read aloud, simply because it was too insane or too much like what Harry had told them during D.A. meetings. She noticed how Ron listened very intently whenever she mentioned the Aurors and their searches. Ginny snorted at various deliriums about seeing Voldemort at the grocer's.

By the time they left the platform Hermione was aching. Harry looked almost in physical pain when he didn't realize that anyone was watching and he was lost in thought. She didn't know what to do. Hermione hated not knowing anything.

It didn't shock her to find the Order of the Phoenix waiting for them. More importantly, it didn't shock her that Fred was there, but it did shock her that he and his twin were wearing the most ridiculous suits.

"Finest dragon skin little bro," he bragged to Ron, winking at Hermione. Mrs. Weasley attacked Hermione with a hug. She awkwardly noticed that her parents were talking with Mr. Weasley, and she graciously extricated herself from the older woman. Hermione's father reached her first, and gently stroked her hair.

"We got a letter-"

"Are you okay?" Her mother wrapped her arms around her other side. Hermione found it difficult to breathe under their combined crushing hugs.

"You're explaining it all when we get home," Her father said.

They paused to watch the spectacle that was the confrontation of the Dursley's. Hermione couldn't help but make a face at Mrs. Dursley's appraisal of Tonks. Hermione wasn't sure what exactly offended the blonde woman.

"Her hair is... Pink," Her father said, as if he hadn't noticed it before. Hermiones's mother shushed him with a giggle.

Harry left with his extended family shortly after.

"You know that's the first time he's laughed in days, right?" Hermione left her parents' side to touch Lupin's arm gently.

"Hey, cut it out," Ron was grinning as Fred ruffled his hair. Hermione was momentarily distracted by their playfulness. They hadn't acted like that...

"He deserves it," Lupin said, shaking her from her staring. Hermione noticed that Tonks was watching them sadly.

"We can buy you some product for your hair, if you'd like," George offered, shoving his little brother into Fred's side.

"You honestly believe I can trust anything you give me?" Ron asked flatly. George and Fred laughed.

"Of course not!" They cried together. Fred turned away from Ron and looked at Hermione. He beamed at her, and it was all she could do to not be hanging at his side.

"I'll see you soon," Lupin said softly, touching Hermione's shoulder. He smiled, and Hermione couldn't help but think it real, "Keep him out of trouble, huh?"

"And they said the Tri-Wizard Tasks were impossible," Hermione snorted and watched her boyfriend and his twin shove their brother into their sister.

"You two!" Mrs. Weasley shook her finger at them and they Apparated to be beside her. She jumped as they leaned over to hug her. "Oooh."

"Remus, can I have a word?" Hermione took a step away from him as Tonks skipped over. Or maybe she'd tripped. The latter was far more likely. "See you around, Hermione!"

"Bye!" Hermione called brightly as they walked away. Her parents took up a position on either side of her.

"Time to go home," her father announced.

"Hermione, you can't leave yet," Ginny came over, throwing a glance back at her laughing family. The look on her face clearly meant that Fred had sent her. "Please, please, come over to our house for dinner?"

"For-" Hermione looked back at her parents. "But-"

"It'd be a great way to break the-"

"Actually we have plans already," Hermione's mother cut in, despite her not wanting to be seen as rude. However there was no way she would allow even the slightest chance of Hermione and Fred sneaking off together at his house. "I'm terribly sorry, but it can't be helped."

"Right, we have plans," her father nodded his head, watching his wife suspiciously. Hermione frowned at her mother. "Well, we- we really must be off, since we have plans, it was nice to meet you, Jenny-"

"Ginny," Hermione hissed.

"Right, Ginny, slip of the tongue," Her father laughed awkwardly, firmly placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder, and steered her away from her friend.

"Dad, please, can you be a little more embarrassing?" Hermione ground out, sending an apologetic look over her shoulder to Ginny, who was halfway between offense and laughing.

"Honestly, dear, you have no improvisational skills what-so-ever," Hermione's mother shook her head.

"Well, I did you know, I became a dentist? I thought of a career in theater, but it just isn't for me," Hermione laughed at her father's words. He pulled her closer against him, and she completely missed the look that passed between her parents.

They made it halfway to the car before he appeared.

"Hermione Jean Granger it has been far too long," Fred stepped out from behind a car that should not have been able to hide him and his bright green suit.

"I missed you," Hermione pulled away from her father and flung her arms around Fred's neck. "You didn't tell me you were doing well at the store!"

"I wanted to surprise you," Fred said easily. Hermione turned to look at her parents and quickly backed away from Fred.

"Dragon skin?" Mrs. Granger asked, glancing at his strange suit.

"Charlie could probably tell you which type of dragon-"

"There are different _types_ of dragons?" Mr. Granger demanded.

"Several," Fred nodded, "I wonder if Charlie knew the dragon I'm wearing..."

"It was a natural death, wasn't it?" Hermione asked sternly.

"You're as bad as Mum, I swear," Fred grinned, "Of course it was. Dragons, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, are rather large. They live to an old age, that is, if one of their own doesn't kill them first, and this means they have many layers of skin built up. This has got to be third or second layer skin at most, which is quality itself. My older brother, Charlie, he deals with dragons off in Romania. Last time dragons were in Britain was eons- wait no, it was last year, but they weren't wild. Well, they weren't released into the wild, you can't exactly train a dragon, see. They're obstinate creatures from-"

"Fred?" Hermione said, trying very hard not to laugh at his rambling.

"Yes?" He sounded relieved to have been interrupted.

"Shut up."

"Of course," Fred chuckled to himself. "Mr. Granger, I can take that luggage, if you'd like."

"Thank you," Hermione's father was watching Fred carefully. So was her mother. They'd never been given so much information about the Wizarding world at any time before, all said without the fear of frightening them. Hermione wished Fred would have been slightly less forthright about dragons. Her parents didn't need to know all of that about them having been so near not long ago.

Fred took the trolley from Mr. Granger, and Hermione waited a half step to push between her father and her boyfriend. She looked at Fred and smiled. He was her boyfriend. It still felt novel after all this time.

"So where do you buy a dragon skin suit?" Her father asked.

"There was an ad in _the_ _Prophet_ ," Fred shrugged. "Even once we bought furniture for the flat, we had more galleons than we can spend in our two lifetimes, probably more than we can spend in four lifetimes. Still do. We didn't expect to sell so much so quickly, and sales are projected to be higher through the summer and with the war; more people looking for a laugh."

"The what?!"

"You haven't told them yet," Fred's face drained of most its blood. Hermione shook her head, chewing on her lip. "Er... George is expecting me at the shop. I-uh... Sorry."

"When were you going to mention this?!" Hermione's mother demanded. Hermione grabbed Fred's hand to keep him from Apparating immediately.

"When we weren't surrounded by Muggles," Hermione said. It was a lie. She hadn't planned on telling them for a long while. She'd planned writing a very, very, very long letter to give to them in case she was ever harmed beyond any hope of saving; explaining why their daughter had died, why they shouldn't be mad and how noble a cause it had been for.

"I thought you were just in danger before now there's a-a war?"

"There's always been a war," Fred said quietly. Hermione shook her head. "They deserve to know."

"Scaring them to death won't-"

"What if something happens again?" Hermione sucked in a deep breath as the party came to a stop beside the Grangers' car. She ground her teeth and closed her eyes as the weight of her parents' glares made her shoulders sag. Fred groaned, "Don't you tell your parents anything?!"

"Important things," Hermione snapped, "You and me, what the Order means-"

"You don't think what happens to you is impor-"

"I didn't say that-"

"You don't think they'd be concerned for your safety?!"

"I don't think they can do anything to ensure it!" Hermione's eyes blazed as she met Fred's stunned ones.

"Her-Hermione?" Her mother croaked weakly. Hermione couldn't bear to look at her father. She snatched the keys out of her mother's hand and opened the boot of the car. Fred helped her put her things away when she struggled to do it on her own. Her parents shuffled mutely into the car, sharing frequent looks of bewilderment, shame, and terror.

"I'm sorry," Fred whispered, catching Hermione's wrist when she'd slammed closed the car's boot and moved around the car. She paused before turning and hugging him.

Hermione was still hearing her blood singing in anger. She didn't know how to tell her parents, he couldn't just tell her to, he should know how difficult it was. She couldn't bring herself to pull away though. Everything seemed quieter and calmer next to Fred. Even the cars on the street were muted. In the stillness Hermione could feel everything crashing inward on her. There was nothing to stop it.

"Hey," Fred tightened his hold around her waist and rested his head on hers. "It's okay. I love you."

"I'm fine," even Hermione wasn't convinced by herself.

"'Mione," Fred kissed her forehead. "I don't like fighting. I'm no good at it. And it only ever happens in front of your mum."

Hermione laughed a little at this. "Why is that?"

"I don't know, but your dad looks about ready to castrate me," Fred stroked her hair softly. He kissed her despite of his imagined fear.

"I love you," Hermione said quietly.

"See you next week."

"I-I will?- wait!"

But Fred had already turned and Apparated with a grin on his face.

~m~

Mr. and Mrs. Granger had come to a conclusion no parent ever wanted to. They'd known for years Hermione was smarter than them and they'd known for years Hermione was braver than them. Now they were faced with the fact that they could do nothing to protect her. They did not know the spells and enchantments that would harm her. They did not know the spells and enchantments that would protect her. They were completely out of their depths; moreover, they were not police officers or military types- they were dentists.

And what could a regular dentist dream of that could possibly protect a young, stubborn girl with a knack for sticking up for people against the strongest sort of adversity there was.

Mrs. Granger knew her husband was watching their daughter in the rear view mirror. Hermione was miles away, staring out the window with a perfectly blank expression. Mrs. Granger would have been less worried if she was bawling her eyes out.

"He's so talkative," Mr. Granger said quietly.

"Who?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Her boy," he answered, switching lanes. Mrs. Granger recognized the look on his face. It was the same one he wore when he'd plotted out his next five chess moves. "I think we should have him over for dinner."

.o0O0o.

Thus ends Hermione Granger's Fifth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Frederick Weasley's incomplete Seventh Year at the same.

So, I had AP testing, Nationals in Idaho, catch-up in school, and a load of other excuses for not updating. Plus my laptop is currently dying of battery deficiency and I can't find the cord. And I was trying to re-do some original works. Then I hadn't read the last chapter of the fifth book for cannonical consistency. Then I read _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_ and _The Trials of Apollo: The Hidden Oracle_ at the same time and did a project on the latter.

I'm so busy guys.

Also, shout out to you awesome people because I have over 400 followers! I'm now officially terrified of letting you down.

cochran4444: Everybody needs to thank you because your review threw me into panic mode (i.e. I realized I hadn't even written this chapter yet). It could have been a longer wait!

Bambi2900: Harry is so freaking self-centered he's like 'ah Sirius why?!' but he doesn't realize Tonks _might_ be grieving for Sirius until Hermione mentions it and ugh he's such a teenage boy! While I personally don't get the Remus-Hermione thing (cause _hello age gap!_ ), I feel like Hermione was meant to end up with a more mischievous person than Ron. Also, thank you!

AJay28: There are four people who know what happens to Fred. Two of them are beta people who shall remain unnamed. One is my little sister, and the last is me. I plan on keeping that number the same until I hit 'upload' on the chapter titled 'The Battle of Hogwarts.' Know that this is confidential stuff. If I told you, I'd have to kill you.

padfootl0ve: Hahahahaha you're welcome and thank you!

Grouplobster: I am also a binge reader. Thanks!

Just 1 Thought: You'll have to wait and see (troll smiles and slides out of frame)

animelover5107: Feels are so stressful but so stress relieving at the same time. I love and hate writing them.

Infernalbooks: You know, they kind of were, I didn't think about it like that...

Femalewhovian: I also die. Fred is my favorite!

sdrlana21: Is it better yet?

Fandomqueen104: Hogwarts from Ginny POV is something I now need. Especially her sixth, Harry's seventh, year!

I'm a Nerd and Proud: Write it! Do iiiiiittt! I-I am so sorry about you asking for a soon update and me waiting several weeks... I'm guilt tripping myself now... :/

Guest: Oh my Merlin you literally make me smile so freaking much I'm literally about to explode!

AllieHatesYou: Thank you so very very much!

EJDimera'sGirl: I cry over many, many fictional character deaths, Fred's more than others.

Signe2805: I'm currently in the process of writing a Jily. Don't let anyone else know. Wait-


	48. Chapter 48 - Escape and Escapade

Hermione ate a quiet breakfast with her family. They knew a rough overview of everything that had happened. A letter from Professor McGonagall had assured that. They just hadn't gotten Hermione to talk about it yet. She stared at the living room from the kitchen, remembering when Sirius had come with Remus and the Twins to collect her. It seemed insane that it had been almost a full year since then. McGonagall's letter hadn't mentioned Sirius, and Hermione didn't have it in her to talk about him just yet either. She just didn't know how to explain it.

She didn't know how to explain _any_ of it; Umbridge, the DA, the Order, how Dumbledore had left, Sinclair, Fred, Grawp, the Department of Mysteries, the Curse of Purple Fire, Sirius, Harry, or even Ron. She told them that she thought her O.W.L.s had gone alright. She told them she had to take a plethora of potions for her health, but she didn't know how to tell them that the curse had tried to dissolve her memories the way that it had tried to dissolve her heart and lungs, that if Madame Pomfrey hadn't stopped it, even if she had survived, she would be as blank as Gilderoy Lockhart. She didn't think they would understand.

"Alright, that's it," her father's voice made her jump. "What happened?"

Hermione tore her eyes from the living room. She could still see Crookshanks perched on Sirius' arm like a parrot. "A lot happened this year. A-Almost too much..."

"Your letters-"

"I left stuff out," Hermione admitted quickly. "Owls were being intercepted left and right, I didn't know what I should say. I'm sorry. I'm going-"

"No where," her father interjected sternly. Hermione, halfway out of her seat, sighed and slumped against the back of her chair. "What did your Professor mean, you were part of an 'incursion lead by the deceit of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named into a trap she was lucky to escape.'"

"Voldemort tricked Harry into thinking... So we went to check and Death Eaters trapped us. I was... I was knocked out. I woke up at school once it was all over," Hermione said. They didn't understand her world, that much was clear. They always had a thousand questions she didn't want to answer, or didn't know how to.

"How did Moldy trick Harry?" Her mother asked.

"They have a-" Hermione paused, considering her words carefully, "When he came back last year... They have a mental link now. Strong emotions- I honestly don't know, Mum, Harry gets visions of Voldemort, it just happens."

"You fought the Skull Biters-"

"Death Eaters," Hermione correctly for the hundredth time. She would've sworn her father did it on purpose.

"And?" Her father prompted.

"I was the first to Stun one," Hermione said, pride creeping into her voice. Her father smiled carefully. "That's a knock out spell."

"Good job," her mother said shortly, sipping at her tea.

"Thank you," Hermione inclined her head slightly and twisted her plate on its mat.

"Was anyone else hurt?"

Hermione's voice sped up until they could barely understand her, "Neville was tortured and his nose was broken, Ginny sprained her ankle, Ron got strangled by a brain and- and-"

And Sirius died.

"There's no way you were just knocked out, is there?" Her mother asked quietly.

"By a brain?!" Her father jumped up and swore. Hermione's eyes nearly fell from her head they widened so much. She'd never heard her father cuss before, not once. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

"Jonathan!" Mrs. Granger snapped. Hermione stood and ran to her room. In the Wizarding World she wasn't good enough because of her parents. According to her parents, she was crazy, everyone she knew was crazy, her government was (definitely) crazy, and everything that had ever happened to her was crazy.

Hermione didn't like being crazy.

Hermione locked her door to keep her parents out. She checked her watch. Angelina would be by in just a few minutes to pick her up. She'd meant to disclose this information at breakfast. She paced in her room and quickly unpacked all of her bags. Then she set about packing again.

"Hermione," her mother's voice came from the other side of the door. The door knob rattled. "Let me in."

"I'm changing," Hermione pronounced. She opened her dresser and grabbed a different t-shirt. She was still in pyjamas.

"Your father didn't mean it," her mother said softly.

"If he didn't, he can apologize himself."

"Hermione."

"We have cures for fever, the common cold, all sorts of medical issues that _you people_ can't get your minds around," Hermione said loftily, throwing her slept-in shirt into the hamper in the corner of her closet. "We know of other species of intelligent life that would send _you people_ screaming down the street."

"Hermione-"

"Witch doesn't mean _not human!_ " Hermione shouted, hoping her voice would carry to wherever her father was lurking. She angrily pulled the new shirt on over her head. The witch grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, making sure to shove her array of afternoon potions into it. She'd put a Silencing charm on the bottles while on the train so they wouldn't clang incessantly. She had to take the potions another two weeks and then that was it. Hermione knew she shouldn't, knew it was a bad idea, but she took enough potions to last her two days after a slight hesitation. She would have grabbed clothes too, but the bag wasn't big enough.

"Hermione, dear, please he just doesn't understand. _We_ don't, you've hardly told us anything-"

"Apparently, _my people_ are all criminally insane so why should-"

"You have to admit that some of you aren't right!" Her father's voice carried from right outside the door.

"Oh?" Hermione stared at the books on her shelf. Some of them were inspired by the evil of WWI, some by the evil of racism in the United States. "That's a trait of being human, Dad. Magic has nothing to do with it."

The doorbell rang, "Who is that?"

Hermione unlocked her door and flew through it. She brushed past her parents, jumped clean over the living room couch, opened the front door, hooked her arm through Angelina Johnson's, slammed the front door, and dragged the older girl down the street at a sprint until they rounded the corner.

"Bad day?" Angelina asked, throwing a look over her shoulder.

"Well, it started with me trying to explain what happened at the Ministry and ended with my father calling me and the Wizarding community _you_ _people_ ," Hermione said briefly, trying to catch her breath. She doubled over and looked up at Angelina. The more athletic witch was hardly breathing heavily at all.

"They'll never really get it, Muggles," she simply shrugged. "My uncle's one. We've never told him anything about magic. He's an atheist."

"I can't tell them anything without explaining everything to them," Hermione groaned and straightened. "It's exhausting to even think about."

"Why'd you start hiding things from them in the first place?"

"You can't tell me that your parents know the extent of your and George's physical relationship," Hermione said.

"That's just ridiculous," Angelina laughed. "But I have my mom... Have you even tried to explain the easy things, like Quidditch?"

" _I_ don't even know what Quidditch is, how do you suppose I explain it?" Hermione laughed with her. Angelina raised her wand and there was a sharp _BANG_ as the Knight Bus appeared.

"Two to the Leaky Cauldron, please."

~m~

The Leaky Cauldron was emptier than Hermione had ever seen it before. They passed through silently and quickly. Angelina's eyes swept over the bar rapidly. Hermione's gaze lingered on a man sitting in the shadows of a corner with his feet up on the table, smoking a pipe. A chill ran down her back.

Hermione hit the proper bricks once outside, Angelina turned to watch the exit from the pub. The wall lurched sideways and Hermione tugged on Angelina's elbow as they passed through.

There weren't many shoppers on so early a weekday morning. There were a few vendors lined on the side of street. They shouted at Angelina and Hermione as them passed, boasting of unmatched protection. In the small trickle of shoppers, Hermione noticed a familiar hat in front of them; it had a stuffed bird perched on it, and beside the old witch wearing it was a boy with blonde hair.

"Neville!" Hermione cried, waving her arm and speeding up. He turned and beamed at her.

"I'm here getting a new wand," he said without preface. Hermione didn't think she'd ever seen him so excited. His grandmother cleared her throat.

"Hi, Ms. Longbottom," Hermione smiled, then gestured back to Angelina, "This is Angelina Johnson, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"I just graduated," Angelina shook Neville's grandmother's hand.

"We don't have time to dawdle, Neville," she said, nodding her head slightly. "Lovely to see you again, and to meet you. Be careful you two!"

"Bye!" Hermione said as cheerfully as she could manage. They turned into Ollivander's, Neville still waving enthusiastically. It felt strange to have had so brief an encounter. A year ago they wouldn't have been able to escape a conversation with the elderly woman if they had wanted to.

"Let's go," Angelina prodded Hermione's back, looking behind them. Hermione hurried along to the lurid colors farther down the street. She didn't need to know the address to know where Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was. "Merlin!"

Hermione was fighting a grin as she made her way into the shop. There were products on shelves everywhere, in every color imaginable.

"We're closed-" George stuck his head out from behind a shelf and started shouting, "Oi, Freddie, they're here!"

"Who is?!" Fred demanded from a few rows behind him. He stuck his head over the shelf he was stocking. There was a loud thud and lots of little clatters and then his head disappeared.

Hermione stepped sideways as George threw himself at Angelina. She barely managed to stay standing. Hermione wasn't so lucky. Fred literally tackled her to the ground.

"You saw me the other day, get off!" Hermione laughed. Fred kissed her neck in response. "Is this how you greet all your customers?"

"Only the ones I like," Fred answered. He kissed Hermione's nose, "I like you."

"I like you too," Hermione grinned, the shadow of her breakfast's conversation disappearing entirely.

"That's enough of that," George shoved Fred with his foot so that he fell off of Hermione. Fred lay on his back, staring at the changing patterns in the ceiling.

Fred groaned, "I think I'm dying. Doesn't anyone know cepper?"

Hermione let out a loud laugh, "Do you mean CPR?!"

"Don't laugh," Fred ordered, covering her mouth with his hand, "I'm dying."

Hermione pulled his hand off, "You are not."

"He is now," George cackled and stepped on his twin's stomach. Fred groaned and hit the back of George's knee, to no effect.

"I can't breathe," Fred wheezed dramatically. Hermione sat up and shoved George off him. "Thank you, o kind woman."

"When do you open?" Angelina asked.

"Another half minute or so," Fred shrugged, glancing at his watch. "I should probably not be on the floor, shouldn't I?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you and Hermione can manage," George said abstractly. He took Angelina's hand and pulled her to the back of the store.

"I need to get up," Fred decided. He used a shelf and Hermione's head to do so. She scowled at him but took his hand when he offered it. He kissed her and pulled her bag off her shoulder, "I'm going to put this in the back."

"Okay," Hermione said, going to wander through some of the shelves. There wasn't one product she was surprised to see.

"We've got some new stuff coming in a few weeks, we just need the ingredients," Fred called, his voice echoing slightly. "I'm going to open the doors, try not to look like you're desperately in love with me."

"Oh, that's going to be terribly hard," Hermione muttered under her breath with a roll of her eyes.

The first group to come in was a group of third or fourth years. Hermione awkwardly roamed the shelves, carefully avoiding the boys for a solid hour before one of them came up to her.

"Taben thinks you're pretty," said the boy with a self-assured smirk.

"Oh," Hermione said, looking over a shelf at the smaller, red-faced boy. If possible he looked more mortified than she was. "Er, thanks, but I think he's too handsome for me, would you mind telling him that?"

"Aren't you Potter's friend?" The boy asked, oblivious to her request. "What happened at the Ministry?"

"You know what happened," Hermione scoffed at turned away from the boy. "And please, if you think you're smart enough to shoplift from a Weasley, you've got it coming."

"Got what-"

"Oi, kid!"

Hermione noticed a display of bright pink as she ducked out of Fred's war path and made her way there. She frowned at what she saw. Also at the small skirmish breaking out between the boys, who each pointed to another and claimed it all a dare.

"Love potions?" She picked one up and examined the label. The store quieted as she did.

"You know, you don't need one of them to get me into the back room with you," Hermione jumped at the deep voice. She recognized the boy's face - she'd seen him around school once or twice. She thought he was a Gryffindor but she couldn't be sure.

"Er, hello," Hermione wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond. Then her brain grasped at something, "And, by the way, I don't think I'd want to."

"That's cold," the boy put a hand over his chest. Still, his grin was almost as cocky as Fred's when he introduced himself, "Cormac McLaggen."

"Hermione Granger," she said as indifferently as possible.

"Any nightmares from your time at the Ministry need chasing away?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"'Mione, love," Fred had the most forced smile she'd ever seen as he took the love potion out of her clenched fist and set it back on the shelf, "No stealing... McLaggen."

"Weasley," the younger boy smiled. "Heard you were hiring."

"Not kids who haven't graduated Hogwarts yet," Fred said dismissively. "Have a good day. Now, 'Mione, what _exactly_ are you trying to do to Harry."

"Cheer him up," Hermione said. Fred rested his arm on her shoulder and guided her away from the smirking boy, "You know, nothing too bad."

"Of course not," Fred said, "Let's see what we have in the store room."

"Are you going to give me a discount?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to give you a lot more than that," Fred breathed against her ear. Hermione lost a battle with a smile and followed him into the store room. She caught sight of George and Angelina coming down the stairs from the apartment. No sooner had the door closed behind them than Fred had gripped Hermione tightly and Apparated.

He threw his wand on the kitchen counter as Hermione gasped and looked around.

"Fred, your place is nice!" Hermione admired the simple space. The room was large with magically high ceilings, the kitchen and it's island were rustic and charming. The wooden floors gleamed with a light polish. There was a couch facing the fireplace in the large room, and Hermione noticed Floo Powder in a small flower pot above it; the exact same way things were at the Burrow.

"I don't give a damn about my flat," Fred murmured, running a hand through her hair, "Not when you're in it."

There was no better remedy for anything than kissing Fred. Hermione wasn't sure how close they could get, but no matter what, it didn't seem close enough.

"George gets mad when I leave clothes out here," Fred muttered, pulling Hermione's hands off his robes. He grinned and rested his forehead against Hermione's as they tried to catch their breath. "Wanna see my room, 'Mione?"

"You've seen mine, it's only fair," Hermione tried to pull her hands out of Fred's grasp, but he used them to pull her forward. His bedroom looked like a hotel room, there wasn't much in the way of personal artifacts. He had a small scroll of parchment and some ink on a desk, but nothing on his walls or his dresser, or his bedside table, not even a lamp.

"I'm told beds are much more comfortable for this sort of thing," Fred winked as he shut and locked the door behind him. Hermione kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're taking about," she said simply. Fred pulled off his robes until he was in nothing but a thin white undershirt and boxers, "Frederick Gideon Weasley, you are being awfully presumptuous."

He straddled her, resting a knee on the bed to each side of her. He smiled innocently, "Am I?"

Hermione nearly melted when he just barely grazed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck before he could retreat. He pushed her back against the bed, his feather soft kisses trailing away from her mouth. Hermione pulled her shirt over her head and wrapped her legs around his waist. There wasn't enough clothing between them to hide his arousal. "You had better use that."

"I'm planning on it," Fred's hands found their way to her shorts and he pulled them down and off, but her knickers only made it to her knees. His hands trailed slowly down her legs as he removed them as well. Then his mouth returned to hers, "I ever tell you that I love you?"

"Does sound familiar," Hermione managed, pulling off his shirt, "I ever tell you that you're more muscular now that you've given Quidditch up?"

"I never gave it up," Fred scoffed, "Adult league, not professional. Kind of gone down-"

"Shut up and fucking kiss me."

"I love it when you're feisty," Fred bit at her ear and removed her bra. Hermione couldn't believe that any spell could make her forget this. "You ready?"

"Am I breathing?" Fred kissed her just to check, then brushed against her. "Oh, God, Fred, come _on_."

~m~

Fred sighed and laid back into the bed. Hermione fitted her head over his arm.

"I missed you," Fred kissed the top of her head lightly.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked. "I'm never going to see you next year-"

"There's this little village called Hogsmeade, occasionally students are allowed to visit," Fred smirked. "And, by the way, there's several hidden passages out of the castle. And in. Plus if I'm an Order member-"

"But you're not," Hermione tilted her head to look up at him. At his almost guilty look she sat up, "And you won't be!"

"'Mione," Fred said quietly, touching her bare side lightly. He hadn't yet told her of his talks with Moody and Remus. He hadn't had the chance. Well, he had, but he'd used the time for much better things. "I'm not in school anymore, I'm an adult even by Muggle standards, I want to fight-"

"They- they're three times our age, they have more experience-"

"And the last time the Order was needed, Remus, Harry's parents, the Longbottoms, they were all young too!" Fred sat up as Hermione slid off the bed. It was hard not to stare at her naked figure, especially considering that she'd crossed her arms. He bit his lip then said, "You know Sirius would be on my side."

"Don't think that using him as a tool will get you anywhere," Hermione said lowly, her voice shaking.

"Remus and Moody-"

"I don't care what they said!" Hermione snapped. "You can't join the Order- you- it's too dangerous-"

"You waltzed into the Ministry with a group of teenagers to face the most feared Dark Wizard in a century!" Fred jumped to his feet too. "And who did he bring? Pure-blooded maniacs who would like nothing more than to see you dead!"

"You can't ask me to abandon my friends!"

"Then why would you expect me to do the same?!" Fred demanded.

"You can't get hurt Fred," Hermione quieted. Guilt turned in Fred's stomach.

"I-I didn't mean to shout," he said gently.

"Fred, you think that you're invincible but they don't care that you're funny and smart and brave, they just care that you oppose them," Hermione took a step away from him, "You're _not_ invincible."

"I know," Fred bent down and picked up her shirt. She was being extremely distracting. Fred attempted to remember what she'd just said.

"You're staring."

"Am not," Fred threw Hermione her shirt.

"You're not joining the Order," Hermione said, dropping her shirt to the ground and taking a step toward him.

"I mean, not today," Fred tried to focus on her face but it wasn't any better than the rest of her body. He turned his head to the wall.

"No," Hermione touched his chin and turned his head until he met her eyes, " _You are not joining the Order._ "

"Then you can't have any more adventures with Harry," Fred closed the gap between them until a certain part of him rubbed against her.

"That's nonnegotiable," Hermione bit her lip.

"So is the Order," Fred whispered.

"I'm your girlfriend. If I can't stop you from being an idiot, I'm not doing what I'm supposed to-"

"I'm your boyfriend," Fred raised an eyebrow, "If I can't protect you, I'm not doing what I'm supposed to-"

"Risking your life isn't always the same as protecting me!" Hermione took a step back. Fred let out a sigh of relief. It was always hard not to kiss her, she only made it worse she knew that he wanted to.

"Maybe it's about more than just you," Fred decided it was time to play his hand of cards. "Maybe I don't want our kids persecuted for being the children of a Muggleborn and a Bloodtraitor."

The knowledge that she wanted to kiss him was written across her sweaty face. Fred didn't see how she could win this one.

"There won't be any kids if you die," Hermione said. "And -even if there were- I'd like them to grow up with a father."

"Joining the Order isn't a death sentence," Fred licked his lips, seeing that she was watching them, "Remus, Moody, hell even Dumbledore, they're all still here."

"They have more experience than you," Hermione said weakly.

"Remus didn't the first time around," Fred stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I promise I won't get hurt. I am excellent at Shield Charms."

"If you get hurt, you won't have to worry about the Death Eaters," Hermione said, ducking her head into his shoulder. "I'll kill you myself."

"I know," Fred kissed the top of her head, not sure whether he should call this a 'win.' He paused for a long moment, "Did you tell your parents?"

"No," Hermione said quickly, pulling away from him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her head. Fred didn't mind; she looked better in it than he did. Sensing the danger of the topic, Fred waited until he had put on the majority of his clothes and grabbed a new shirt to gauge her reaction. It was not good.

"Why not?" He asked anyways.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione mumbled, sitting down on his bed. Fred had figured as much. He'd wait a little bit and ask again.

"I do eventually have to get back to work," Fred sighed and kissed her cheek. "You can stay up here if you want. I can have George send Angelina up."

"Hmm," Hermione laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, "Do you have a shower?"

"You are not taking a shower in my flat without me," Fred grinned and grabbed his robes from the floor.

"What would you do to me if I did?" Hermione asked. Fred edged towards the door, reminding himself that he really, _really,_ didn't want George to have to deal with customers on his own. That often led to payback in the long run, and he might try to get Hermione involved, which would suck ass. As much as he should like to _show_ Hermione what he'd do, he _had_ to go down into the shop.

"Terrible, unspeakable things," Fred said with a wink, ducking out of his room with all necessary haste. He reminded himself more than once that he was a business owner as his mind drifted back to Hermione continuously. He groaned and took the steps three at a time down to the shop. He found his twin threatening to take an ear off a shop lifter. "We need to hire an assistant."

"Why?"

"So we can do other things throughout the day," Fred shrugged.

"By things, do you mean people?"

"Maybe."

"We're hiring an assistant."

.o0O0o.

I'm busy, and mad, so the same as usual. Dinner's coming up, but as neither party is aware of the plans, it wasn't mentioned, 'cause... you know. Secrets.

Female whovian: Well, I _am_ the Necromancer of Dol Guldur in my spare time, so... *shrugs*

animelover5107: Fred doesn't know what 'low key' is. Mostly because it's the nineties, but still, it counts.

I'm a Nerd and Proud: Hahahahaha this was a long ass wait (sorry bout that btw). I have to read Heart of Darkness for my AP Lit class over the summer, and while it seems pretty damn short, the print is small and I'm not looking forward to that. I'm always looking for good books to read though, so thanks for that, I'll check it out. You honestly made my day when I read this comment (like almost a month ago, I'm _**really**_ sorry about the wait) *heart*

Guest: When you use words it makes me not be able to. Thank you so much! I can't express myself very much beyond extreme gratitude.

The Butterfly Dreamer: It was a long wait, I sorry.

Infernalbooks: *spoiler* They're going to go... To Hogwarts... In a little bit... *spoiler*

Grouplobster: Ron is a mysterious soul who will follow cannon for a little while and then won't follow cannon for a little while. Point is, I might set him up with an OC or maybe I'll follow cannon and he and Hermione will end up together. Who knows? Neville and Luna aren't going to be a thing. I haven't thought about doing a fic that follows the shenanigans of Dumbledore's Army during seventh year (as it'd be mostly be OCs and the Sivler trio) but now I am... There will be some follow up after the Battle of Hogwarts beyond 'Look! Kids! Marriage! Hogwarts Express!'

sdrlana21: The dragon skins thing was in the book, but I totally forgot about it until I was glancing over it to keep with cannon. And I haven't written that dinner thing yet so I'll get back to you on that.

Fandomqueen104: I can see the whole Harry cackling in the background thing. I think it would be Charlie who's the most grossed out though because he's more used to dragons than girls.

FYI Guys: I legit can't wait to write Charlie stuff. It's the best part of my day whenever I ignore Year 6 and skip to the wedding from Year 7 (which, yes, I've already written, no, I'm not going to spoil) and basically anytime Charlie is around.


	49. Chapter 49 - Dinner Party

" _WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!_ " Hermione winced as Fred shut the door behind them.

"You didn't tell them?!" Fred groaned.

"Can we stop shouting?!" Hermione demanded.

" _TWELVE HOURS!_ "

"I'm sorry if I missed dinner-"

" _YOU WERE GONE TWELVE FULL HOURS WITHOUT ANY WORD OF WHERE YOU WERE, WHO YOU WERE WITH, OR WHEN YOU WOULD BE BACK! WE HAD HALF A MIND TO CALL THE POLICE YOUNG LADY! ONLY THAT WOULDN'T HAVE DONE ANY GOOD BECAUSE YOU LIVE ON ANOTHER PLANET WHERE IT'S OKAY TO WALK OUT THAT DOOR WITHOUT A PEEP!_ "

"Jonathan, stop," Hermione's mother grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the hallway so Hermione could get fully into their home. "Fred, it's good to see you."

"She didn't get into any trouble," Fred assured Hermione's parents. Her father began to pace between the kitchen and the living room. "She was supposed to tell you; I invited her to come visit the shop. Angelina - that's George's girl - came to pick her up this morning. Angelina's looking to become an Auror if the whole Quidditch thing doesn't work out, plus she's seventeen, so Hermione was safe as soon as she walked out that door."

"But she wasn't safe inside?" Hermione's mother asked. Hermione looked to Fred nervously. She'd duelled more than one Death Eater that day in the Ministry. She wouldn't be surprised if they held a grudge, especially against a teenager. She didn't like the idea of a Death Eater in her house.

"I've been talking to Remus, he thinks it would be best if the Order put some protection charms around the house," Fred said. Hermione began to pace beside the couch. They'd talked about this at dinner. She'd made him tell her every word he'd spoken to Remus and Moody about joining the Order. They thought he'd be useful because he was smart. She thought he'd be dead because he was prideful. They'd agreed that Remus should come and talk to Hermione's parents for a little bit. There, Hermione would convince Remus to forbid Fred from joining the Order. George was too occupied with Angelina for Hermione to catch him alone, but Hermione would make him understand how things were going to work. Neither one of them was going to join the Order. It was too difficult for the rest to tell them apart; if they let George in, Fred might go in his place on missions.

"What kind of charms?" Hermione's mother asked.

"Well, you won't be able to have house guests for a time," Fred grabbed Hermione's shoulders and steered her onto the couch. He sat down beside her, putting one leg up and turning so he could still see her parents. "Remus has a list, I suspect that he, Moody, and Bill will be by to perform them."

"Moody her old teacher?"

"Our old teacher, yes."

"And Bill is?"

"My older brother. He specializes in charms. Breaking them, mostly, but he's also decent at performing them," Fred shrugged and dragged his finger down Hermione's back. She shuddered and looked back at him. He smiled and returned his gaze to her mother, "Did you have any other questions?"

It was almost terrifying. Hermione stared at Fred the entire time, wondering just how much surprise was on her face. She imagined quite a bit. He gave every last detail that her parents asked for. He explained everything that had happened to her over the year. Everything except what had happened with Sinclair. Even as he breezed over that part Hermione touched her bracelet and was sucked into a better memory. She didn't want to think about it at all. But when her parents asked why Williams and the others had walked her to class he didn't have a choice. And so Hermione relived the Yule Ball, the wondrous expression on his face to see her so dressed up, hair tame, with make-up and magic to force her awkward body into beauty.

Then Fred explained what had happened at the Ministry. And Hermione remembered when Sirius had walked in on her and Fred in Grimmauld Place the summer before. She wished that she had a thousand more beads. She'd learned that she could charm them with a different memory, and so she often did. She should like to be able to go through them more quickly than that though. They could still only hold one memory each.

"His cousin, Lestrange, hit him with a Stunning Spell," Fred said quietly, and Hermione had run out of memories. She rested her head on his shoulder as Fred finished thickly, "He fell into the Veil. It's a sort of one way portal into the next life. He's dead."

Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder. Her parents had run out of questions: it was nearly midnight and they must have been just barely awake from horror. Hermione's mother had come to sit beside Hermione and rub her hand up and down Hermione's back. Hermione hadn't said a word since she'd walked into her house. She didn't think she wanted to.

"Hermione," her father knelt on the carpet in front of her and took her hand. He kissed it gently, "I'm sorry, honey. I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"We love you, Hermione," her mother said, hugging her tightly. Fred pulled away from her and left her alone with her parents. "We love you so much."

~m~

"She wasn't even there," Fred said, drinking the Energy Elixir quickly. His entire body shivered and his eye twitched. "I mean, she was there, but she wasn't _there_."

"Is that bad?" George asked, frowning at the empty bottle. He didn't think it was safe to drink so much in one dose, but he knew Fred hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

"No," Fred said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. His voice squeaked slightly as he said, "I mean, I love her, obviously. Some help would've been nice, but, I mean, it's been a rough year for her. I mean, I don't like talking about it. Why would she? I gave her that bracelet so that she could forget the bad stuff, and then I went and spilled it all to her parents. She has a right to be upset with me. I mean, she's not. Do you think she should be? I didn't want to tell her parents about the Sinclair stuff, but, I mean, they _asked_ and I swore to myself that I would answer all their questions, so I couldn't just not answer the biggest one. You know what I mean?"

"Why don't you stay in the back today?" George asked. He could only understand his twin because he'd known him since birth. To anyone else, even Hermione, the only thing they would've caught was the worry in his voice and the 'I mean's. The Energy Elixir's label warned of incomprehensible speech.

"They invited me back to have dinner with them. I don't know if that's good or if Mr. Granger is going to kill me. Did you know his name is Jonathan? I didn't know that. Jonathan Granger. I mean, it sounds good enough."

"Fred, back," George pointed, rubbing his forehead. Listening to him for five more seconds was going to make his head explode.

~m~

Hermione must've nervously checked over her shoulder about a hundred times. She'd straightened the dark green napkins underneath the silverware. She'd twisted the patterned plates until the blue square one each faced the glasses. She'd rotated the glasses of water until she was satisfied that the overhead light cast the blueish shadows in just the right way. While her parents thought she was nervous about having Fred over, she was only avoiding talking to them. The best part of them knowing everything was that they let her stay silent.

The doorbell rang. Hermione abandoned her masterpiece of a table setting and calmly dashed to the door while her mother ran to the kitchen. Hermione's father loitered in the living room. The witch pulled open the door.

"You brought flowers?" Hermione asked with a slow smile.

"For your mum," Fred nodded nervously. "Bill told George to do it when he met Angelina's parents."

"You've already met my parents," Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "Come in, please."

She stepped aside so he could pass her. Hermione scanned the street behind him and shut the door, making sure to lock it. She knew it wouldn't do any good against a Death Eater, but it made her parents feel better. Fred shook her father's hand then gave the flowers to her mother. Hermione stood half in the living room and half in the entryway, the keenest sense of awkwardness she'd ever felt outside Ron and Harry's presence washing over her. She had no idea what came next. And, unfortunately, Fred was with the two people in the world that could make him clam up.

"How are things at the shop?" Hermione's mother asked, pulling a vase out of the cupboard and carefully filling it partially with water. Fred looked around the edge of the dining room's half wall to see her.

"Oh, brilliant," Fred said. He jumped into a long, enthusiastic telling of some customers that seemed strange or odd in one way or another. There was one he suspected to be a Zonko's spy, another he thought might've been from the Ministry. Fred presented Hermione's mother with a scarf that had a Shield Charm on it, then gave her father a hat with the same. "They'll protect you against minor spells, jinxes, and hexes. Some wizards will hurt Muggles for the fun of it, and they won't get punished nearly as much as they would be without bona fide Death Eater running around causing a stir. Besides, if you glare at them and threaten to report them, they might think you're one of us."

"Did you ask your dad if it was okay for you to give Muggles enchanted objects?" Hermione whispered to Fred as her parents admired their gifts.

"Yes," Fred answered too quickly.

"Fred!" Hermione moaned, "You're going to make him arrest you."

"What?" Hermione's mother stopped stroking the silky scarf, "Fred, dear, we don't want to be any trouble."

Hermione gaped at her mother. She'd know Fred all of four hours and she was already 'dear'-ing him. It was absolutely unbelievable.

Maybe it was her mother's clear support of Fred that made the dinner go so smoothly. Fred gave Hermione a look that translated to 'why was I so scared of these people?!' and proceeded to get increasingly confident. By the end of the night Hermione didn't have a single worry about... well, anything. Fred seemed to have tapped into that miraculous part of him that made him impossible to hate.

"You released flamingos-" Hermione's father wheezed from laughter.

"In the toads office, yeah," Fred laughed, "We figured if she liked pink that much..."

"I'd forgotten about that," Hermione giggled, leaning her head against Fred's arm, which was draped casually across her shoulder. "You really made her life hell, huh?"

"I tried," Fred grinned.

"You two, stay like that," Hermione's mother ordered. She pushed out of her seat.

"Mum, no," Hermione groaned, picking her head up.

"Best not to fight it," her father winced sympathetically. "Your mum has always been a bit nutty, 'Mione."

"I heard that, Jonathan!"

"Fight what?" Fred asked, infectious grin as wide as ever.

"I got it," Hermione's mother returned triumphantly to the dining room, brandishing her weapon of choice, "Hermione, smile."

"Mum-"

Fred prodded her in the stomach until she glared at him. He smiled innocently. There was a bright flash accompanied by a click. Hermione's mother ordered, "Now, smile."

Fred tightened his arm around Hermione and she smiled for her mother. She took about fifty photos in the three second span. "Mum, _please_."

"Oh, all right," her mother set the camera down on the table and began to clear the empty plates. Fred immediately jumped up to help her.

"He's a good kid," Hermione's father said quietly. Hermione nodded and watched him follow her mother into the kitchen. "You have better taste in men than your mum ever did."

"Mum has crazy exes?" Hermione demanded, leaning in closer to him.

"I meant me," Her father said flatly. "But also, yes. Several."

"No way," Hermione grinned.

"Don't tell her I told you that," Her father whispered conspiratorially. Hermione nodded seriously.

"Honey, come help me with the dishes, wouldn't you?" Hermione's mother called. Her father stood and winked at her. Fred returned to the dining room and Hermione stood, taking his hand and pulling him stealthily through the house toward her room.

"Oh, you're trying to get me killed," Fred stopped just outside the bathroom. He planted his feet and Hermione could tug him no more.

"Fred, I'm pretty sure they love you more than I do at this point," Hermione leaned against the wall and pulled on him again. This time he took pleasure in invading her personal space. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

"That's only 'cause there's two of them and one of you," Fred murmured. Hermione shrugged. Fred dug something out of his pocket, "And because I haven't given you this yet."

"You can't purchase my love, Frederick Weasley," Hermione said coolly. He raised an eyebrow and held up a charm for her bracelet. This one was purple and in the shape of an X. She took it carefully and Fred stepped back. Hermione turned the charm over in her hand.

"Because you beat it. The curse tried to hurt you and take your memory, so now, here it is, ready for you to put the best moment yet in it," Fred said quietly. He smiled weakly, "Do you think you love me yet?"

"I might," Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and fiddled with his hair.

"Good, because unrequited love isn't really my thing," Fred kissed her lightly, touching her waist. She tried to pull him deeper into the kiss but he refused, "Your parents are _right there_."

Hermione turned her head slightly, "No, they aren't."

"They may as well be," Fred kissed her cheek, "I have to go home."

"You could always say that you did," Hermione brought her mouth closer to his ear and outlined a dastardly plan. Fred's grin grew slowly.

"You're brilliant," Fred kissed her again, bade her good night a little too loudly for it to have been natural, said a few quick words with her parents and left.

"Night, Mum, Dad!" Hermione called. She was glad they couldn't see her. She was grinning almost as much as Fred.

.o0O0o.

So I _was_ really happy, but then my computer lost internet _as I hit submit document_ so all my original, bubbly responses to my lovely reviewers are gone. I sincerely apologize if the following responses are mediocre.

aimsm: Thank you so much! I hate binging on something until there's nothing left to binge on and then have it not even be finished. FREMIONE IS THE ULTIMATE SHOULD-HAVE-BEEN IF YOU DISAGREE YOU CAN FIGHT ME NERDS! Romione has always felt a little bit forced to me. I solemnly swear that when/if I kill Fred it will be the most excruciating, traumatizing, dear god why, heart wrenching, kill me now, thing that I have ever written. I might cry while writing it if we're being honest. Or maybe... I've already cried. Or maybe I never will. Who knows?

filmdork: LMAO I didn't expect anyone to catch that little cameo ;) Charlie has such good potential. Like, he never settled down and his excuse? _Dragons._ Imagine him trying to explain that to Mrs. Weasley!

sdrlana21: Thanks! Here is that chapter, as per your request.

Just 1 Thought: Chapter 47 was a 'holy shit I need to upload _something_ ' chapter that resulted from panic and wasn't as planned as most things are (not all chapters are created equal). Chapter 48 was me being super excited and then trying some different things and then being like 'yeah I can fucking do this' and then it just *poof* happened. I'm sorry about murdering you, I normally don't do that sort of thing.

I'm a Nerd and Proud: I love it when I'm not dead! *heart* Write the fics! Write all the FanFics! Do it! Yeah, when I get excited I have a tendency to type too fast and then I typo. Sorry.

Infernalbooks: Padre = redeemed! Yay! So this is going to be _at least_ twenty more chapters. I'm trying to stick close to canon with the whole Year 6 thing, and I don't need to detail every single letter that goes between them (we can all assume there are many) and there aren't many Fremione moments. The ones that are there are gold, but they're few and far between.

Raven that flies at night: I ask that question of myself every day...

Guest: I don't even know how to thank you anymore. You're super encouraging all the time - how do you do it?

Fandomqueen104: I doubt Charlie could survive the mating process of a dragon to be honest, like how would that even work? Everyone else but three find out Deathly Hallows, yes.

If anyone ever has any questions, ask; You can review or even just PM if you don't want the world to see the answer to the question. But **_please don't ask if Fred lives or dies because at this point I'm just going to start quoting politicians as they dodge questions. Save yourself. I don't want to throw Presidential candidates at you_** but I will.


	50. Chapter 50 - Slumber Party

Hermione brushed her teeth, as she usually, changed hastily into pyjamas, as she usually did, called good night to her parents, as she usually did, and settled down with a book, as she usually did. She waited and waited to hear her parents clean up and go to bed. The light in the hallway clicked slightly as it turned off, and her father grumbled about fixing it as he trudged off to bed.

"Go to bed, 'Mione," he ordered.

"Okay!" Hermione called, shoving her book back onto its shelf and turning off her lamp. She folded her legs on top of her bed and rolled her neck. The door to her parents' bedroom shut.

The telltale _crack_ of Apparation made her jump. It echoed far too loud in the silent house.

"Hermione!"

"In the closet," Hermione jumped to her feet and shoved Fred backwards. She dove into her bed and threw her covers around herself. Her father opened the door. "I was thinking too hard. I... Accidentally made a little Catherine wheel."

"You did not," he gasped.

"It didn't catch anything on fire," Hermione said, sitting up. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

"Try to get some sleep," her father sighed. "Tomorrow will be better, I promise. Love you."

He left as she mumbled her response. As soon as her bedroom door was shut, her closet door opened.

"Why did he say that like you haven't been sleeping?" Fred asked quietly.

"I told you; I get bad dreams," Hermione said. Fred sat down on her feet. She wriggled her toes beneath his thigh, "That's why I leave the bracelet on the table there."

Hermione wasn't sure if Fred caught her pointing through the dark. He just turned until he was sitting cross legged, facing her. He was silent for long enough that Hermione had no idea what was on his mind.

"I know you don't want me to join the Order," Fred muttered. "Some part of me agrees with you. It'd be much easier to keep our heads low at the shop, to try to make people laugh. And I- I could convince myself that that was enough in terms of fighting the war; just keeping people laughing and making the war seem less... less real. But, 'Mione, I have a chance to help people, to give them a better life. I can't give that away for my own sake, or even for yours."

"Fred-"

"Plus, this way, George and I will find enough trouble that by the time this is all over, I'll be so tired of trouble I'll only want to waste time with you," Fred said quickly.

Hermione reached out to touch his face. "I don't think you'll _ever_ be sick of trouble, Frederick Weasley."

"No, probably not," Fred admitted with a low chuckle. The corner of his lips pulled toward Hermione's hand and she fought a smile of her own.

"Is that stubble I feel?"

"It might be," Fred's grin only widened more. Hermione could see the glint in his eyes, even through the dark. A long moment of stillness passed.

"What were we talking about?" Hermione asked, a blush crawling into her cheeks.

"We were talking about how bloody beautiful you are," Fred murmured. Hermione leaned toward him as he pulled her hand from his face and started to rub it slowly.

"Oh really?" Hermione whispered. Somehow she didn't think he was telling the truth about that. "Are you lying to get into my bed, Fred?"

"I'm already in your bed," Fred answered, so close his nose brushed against Hermione's. He let their breath mingle for a moment before pushing off the bed entirely. Hermione frowned at the cool air where Fred had once been. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered a series of complicated Silencing Charms. Then he set his wand on her trunk and shrugged off his shirt. He went to the window and pulled it open. Cool air slipped into the stuffy room. Hermione shivered.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Fred said, breathing in the fresh air, resting his arms on the windowsill. There was no screen in the window; another thing Hermione's father was constantly muttering to himself about fixing. He was absolutely paranoid about moths getting into the house.

Hermione didn't understand, "Just a few minutes ago you were skipping circles around my parents."

"I went back to the shop," Fred said quietly, still staring out the window, "The Ministry wants to buy our Shield enhanced hats and cloaks and the like. Apparently not- not many wizards at the Ministry can manage a Shield Charm at all."

"They didn't have Harry to teach them," Hermione crawled out of bed. She thought she was beginning to get it. "You think the Ministry's going to fall, don't you? That's why you want to join the Order."

"Fudge resigned. The new Minister, Scrimgeour, he's playing it strong, making it look like he's doing more than he really is," Fred looked up at Hermione as she touched his shoulder gently, "'Mione, if the Death Eaters take control of the Ministry, they're going to go after Muggleborns."

"You're letting Moody get you all paranoid," Hermione kissed his cheek lightly, "They wouldn't dare risk angering the mighty Weasley clan."

"Yeah?" Fred's smile was even better in the moonlight. He closed the window and glanced at Hermione, eyes widening, "I thought part of your plan was to put on pyjamas."

Hermione looked down at herself. She wore nothing but a too small tank top that no longer covered all of her stomach and panties. "It's summer."

"Oh is it? I hadn't noticed," Fred raised an eyebrow, "Do your parents know that's-"

"Well, I figured if I was going to have company, I may as well dress up," Hermione ran a hand over Fred's bare arm.

"I love you," Fred said softly. The worry was still in his eyes. Hermione rose on her toes to kiss him. If he were any taller it would have been impossible. She thought of all the kisses they'd shared that this one was the best. For once, she was not afraid at all of anyone finding them.

Once again with her feet flat on the floor, Hermione laid her head on Fred's chest, "I love you."

He held her silently, occasionally pressing a kiss into her hair. She looked up at his chin, the stumble coating it catching the moonlight. She kissed his neck gently. He sucked in a breath. "Hermione, aren't you afraid your parents-"

"You leave, I change, we wait, you see the lights go off, you come back, you cast a Silencing Charm, we do all sorts of unspeakable things," Hermione left a kiss for each segment of their plan trailing across his shoulder. She had no idea what she was doing but guessing by the way Fred was breathing, it wasn't half bad. "I thought we'd agreed."

"What if they come in to check on you?" Fred asked. Hermione nearly rolled her eyes. Instead she pulled at his belt and set it behind them on the windowsill. His breathing hitched even more when she went for his pants. He'd worn Muggle clothes to dinner. He must've left the sports coat back at the shop. Hermione took a deep breath, mildly surprised to discover the scent that always lingered about him seemed to be gun powder. She looked up at him, blinking through her surprise. It actually fit quite well on second thought. She reminded herself to answer Fred's concerns.

"I'm sixteen, Fred, not six," she whispered. He kissed her before she could say anything else. His tongue fought for dominance over hers but it was not an easy victory. Hermione sifted his hair through her fingers as he pushed her against the wall. The paint was cool on her back and Fred's hands slipped under her tank top.

"Thank Merlin for that," Fred breathed, kissing her jaw as his hands brushed over her breasts. The stubble lining his face scratched against hers lightly. Hermione melted into his touch. Her hands found the waistband of his boxers. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and pulled at her top with the other. It soon drifted to the floor. Fred kept her hands above her head for a long moment. She ached to touch him, and vowed to make him regret the decision to keep her hanging in need. She moaned as he bit her ear. His grip on her hand loosened slightly and she slowly pulled free. Her hands immediately found his boxers and she yanked them down without hesitation. "'Mione-"

"You should have let me touch you," Hermione smiled as she touched his hardened member lightly. He groaned and missed when he made a wild grab for her hand. Hermione dropped to her knees and took his length into her mouth.

"Motherfucker!" Fred hissed.

~m~

Hermione fell asleep with Fred's naked body entwined with hers. She didn't mind the heat he provided, drifting off to sleep with Fred curled around her, still breathing heavily. It was the first night in months where she slept peacefully. She didn't wake screaming in the middle of the night. She didn't dream of fingers pressing into every inch of her, or of forgetting every face that ought have been familiar to her, or of burning. She just slept.

When she woke, it was to Fred humming into her hair. She rolled to face him, her legs tugging against his beneath the sheets she didn't remember covering herself with. He was grinning when she turned to see him.

"You need to leave," Hermione said sleepily, resting her head on his arm.

"Charlie's always said that woman say one thing and do another," Fred kissed Hermione's nose, "It's cute when you do it."

"I'm not doing anything," Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes flung wide open at the smell, "It smells like sex in here."

"That it does," Fred leaned closer to kiss her.

"There's got to be a spell for that," Hermione pulled away and sat up, yanking at her covers to keep her breasts from view. Fred tugged at the sheets, stuck his head under her arm, and kissed the side of one. Hermione shoved him away. "You are no help. If Mum comes in - Merlin, she'll flay me alive."

"Nah," Fred said, kissing Hermione's cheek. She glared at him and threw her pillow over his face before darting to get dressed. Fred's laughter got louder.

"What was that?"

His eyes grew wide and he silenced himself. He flew out of bed to grab his wand, which he gave a small flick before grabbing Hermione's waist and Apparating. They appeared in Hermione's bathroom, where Fred promptly locked the door and turned on the shower. There was a knock on the door.

"Don't you want to eat before you shower, dear?"

"Mum, I can't hear you!" Hermione answered, which wasn't her best idea. She jumped into the shower and Fred hid behind the door as it creaked open.

"I said, 'Don't you want to eat first?'" Hermione's mother said, sticking her head it. Hermione stifled an all too natural shriek and ducked behind the curtains.

"Well, it's a bit too late for that, isn't it?" Hermione answered.

"Right, right," Hermione's mother left. Hermione cleaned herself of the sweat and other... fluids she'd acquired the night before.

"I've got to go, love, budding business and all," Fred stuck his head in the water long enough to steal a hasty kiss. A _crack_ announced his departure. Hermione just hoped he'd had enough sense to take his clothes with him.

~m~

George fell off the stool onto the floor, already wearing his magenta robes. He laid in a pool of bright colors, unable to stop laughing.

"Shut up," Fred ordered, grabbing a nectarine from the basket.

"Fred, you were wearing those clothes when you went to 'Mione's last night," George coughed happily, "I know, because you came back here. But then you went to bed. Except, how could you have since you-"

"All right, you wanker, I spent the night at 'Mione's," Fred rolled his eyes. "Happy?"

"What did you-"

"No, we are not going there," Fred said, stepping around the puddle of brother on the floor.

"Why not?" George whined.

"Because you're going to take the mickey out of her, inevitably in front of her mates, one of which happens to be our brother, and then we'll both be in a pile of steaming shit!"

"Does that mean you-"

Fred kicked George, who merely Apparated across the room.

"I'm going to go change," Fred scowled.

"Next time I'd bring a change of clothes with you!" George cackled.

"Is that what you do?" Fred called from the hall.

"Will you lunatics stop shouting at each other?!" A very irritated Angela stuck her towel covered head out from the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. Fred stared at her, then turned back to George.

"You can't have sleepovers with Ange and then turn around and-" Fred sighed. George was laughing too hard to hear him anyways. Angela shook her head and returned the the bathroom.

The twins did not stop teasing one another about their nights spent not alone for weeks.

.o0O0o.

It got a little dicey there guys. Most of you are probably outside, enjoying the sun and hunting Pokemon. Good for you! I'll stick with my fiction for now.

So, I've been writing and editing the Battle of Hogwarts for a while. I don't want to do the whole Broomsticks and Fire part where Harry saves Malfoy in the Room of Requirement because we all know that if the trio dies for the Slytherins, Ron will kill Harry. So I'm kind of going to skip a chunk...

Or am I?

If you want me to write for any character of mine and their shenanigans during the Battle, I will be pleased to do that. Plus it's a little bit of filler so I can get the water works really going for the whole wall exploding bit. Good? Great.

WalnutSpirit: Thank you for your tears, they are what sustains me. XD Really, thanks so very much.

meweeks: I might have done that one purpose. To be fair, a lot of the powerhouses of the Order (except for Kingsley and the Professors) die. Besides, Fred sees Dumbly-door as invincible, Moody as too stubborn to die, and Remus is like Sirius; he's never really considered that he might die. Thanks!

sdrlana21: Oh, trust me, this story is going places.

animelover5107: I hate McLaggen. I don't know why I keep putting him in. He's such a pig, literally Hermione's polar opposite.

DoctorWho9: Sorry it was such a long wait! I don't forget about the story, I just forget about uploading it.

Fandomqueen104: It's sort of between the fifth and the sixth. I think I technically have it labelled as the sixth... Indeed I do.

aimsm: It is my goal to collect all the As that I can. I will treasure it always ^.^

Elle Ryder: Thank you! I always hate stories that take too long to build. It's like, _no shit they're going to get together, you've paired them together in the description JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!_ I have fic feels... and plans for continued awesomeness.

Infernalbooks: I also need a Fred. The single life is rough.

Raven that flies at night: Thanks...? I think I should be grateful. It means that my real personality is shining out through the computer screen into your eyeball. That's weird. Oh well, it's out there now.

filmdork: Arthur Dragon Weasley, you were named for your granddad and your dad's abhorrent obsession. XD 2016 will go down as the year where everyone wanted to move to a different country (but in the UK's case couldn't).

Guest: I'm too cynical for positivity. You're warming my cold dead heart! Ach XP

What's that in the distance? Oh, it's just me, screaming **_SON OF A FUCK!_** As I am alerted (by the lovely ShadowPrincess1621) that the _fucking coding is visible_. **_THE FUCK FANFIC NET?!_ The fuck?!**


	51. Chapter 51 - Owls, Knitting, and Stress

Hermione stared at the letter in abject horror. She could not believe that he would even think to try something so incredibly stupid. It was addressed to her parents, her mother more specifically. It asked to have Hermione over as soon as possible. It said the Ministry had refused to let magical protections be performed on a Muggle abode. It said that as long as Hermione was not there, the Death Eaters would have no reason to harm her parents. It made Hermione wish for the first time that she could simply send them away until everything was over. It made her want to take away the knowledge she had burdened them with. It was signed 'Molly Weasley.'

It was forged.

Hermione giggled to herself as she sat down, unable to stop herself. Forged. Merlin, was she clever.

The letter had indeed been written by Forge Weasley. His t's had always had a curve to them, where Mrs. Weasley's were carefully straight. Everything else was immaculate.

It was accompanied by a second letter, also from Fred.

 _Whenever you feel like coming over, answer. I'm not sure how long the owl will hang around though. I told her to wait, but she's a little attached to me. Might be a problem. I bought her for you. Meet Bellona, Mione. I know you've got Crookshanks, but I needed an owl and the only way I don't have to share her with George is if I say she's for you. Love you. Flat is ready when you are. I've been practicing Mum's handwriting since I was five. I'm expecting you around twoish. George thinks you'll be here by noon, but I know you have to pack. I'll see you soon. Maybe. Don't feel bad. You really are safer with us. And the Ministry really won't let Bill do the protection charms. And Mum was talking about having you over soon. And I like having you around, which may or may not be related. But this isn't just to get you away from your parents so I can have you to myself. It's mostly about that, but it's not all about that._

 _You said you hadn't slept well for a really long time. But you didn't wake up at all that night. I want to be there for you, I really do._

 _Unrelated note; I locked the door to the bathroom but your mum still came in no problem. That was a little startling and I nearly pissed myself. I'm going to stop writing words now. I love you._

 _Fred_

Hermione shook her head slightly. She packed, then sent her response using Bellona. She thought the owl liked her well enough, but she couldn't take an owl _and_ Crookshanks with her to school. The letter specifically said 'or' every year.

~m~

 _I can't Apparate, as you should know, and shall require some form of transportation._

 _I accidentally broke the locks on most the doors in the house when I was younger. They look as if they're locked but if you turn the handles hard enough it isn't difficult to get in. Should've warned you, sorry._

 _I'll see you around two-ish, provided you can fit into your busy, respected businessman's schedule to come pick me up at a time when you should be doing work in order to get a few galleons from your brother._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Fred traced his finger over her neat signature lightly.

"Oi, Forge, aisle three needs stocking!" George called from the register. Fred grabbed a box of Nosebleed Nougats, a case of Puking Pastilles, and a tub of Fever Fudges, tossed a treat to Bellona, who hooted happily and ruffled her tawny feathers, and headed out into the storm. He was indeed a busy man; summer was in full swing, bringing crowds of children and parents, plus some adults looking to slack off at work and stay at home.

"When are we interviewing staff?!" Fred asked over the crowd of children. He sent a minor Stinging Jinx at a kid who slipped something into his pocket. The product was immediately returned. Fred waggled his wand and the treats from the store room flew from their containers to their places on the shelves.

"Around one thirty tomorrow," George answered, his voice very nearly swallowed by the masses. Fred hummed under his breath and Vanished the empty boxes. He frowned. What would Hermione _do_? There was always the chance she'd run into a Death Eater in disguise if she went to Diagon Alley. People may wonder why she was even there. And if she was out with him-

Fred took a deep breath, shaking his head. He chuckled to himself. He was starting to think like Hermione. She would read a book upstairs and distract him from work. Which was what she always did.

Fred checked his watch then ran over to George. He tapped his wrist twice, received a frown in answer, and Apparated.

He appeared in the alleyway around the corner from Hermione's house. It seemed to always be abandoned. No one watched as he left it and jogged across the street. He walked quickly over the sidewalk, but slowed when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Fred glanced over his shoulder, scanning the line of streets. He could not see anyone, but had enough experience with magic to know that this didn't mean there wasn't anyone there.

Fred grasped his wand tightly, turning to take a few steps backward. He didn't like the idea of a duel on Hermione's street. He cursed himself, knowing that he should've just Apparated into her kitchen, or her living room. Fred tapped his arm, casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself. Transfiguration had always been his strong suit, but he wasn't bad at Charms either. With an odd feeling, he became almost perfectly invisible. Luckily it wasn't a very sunny day, or his shadow would've given him away. Rampant dementors had caused a near permanent fog to descend on the country.

~m~

Hermione watched from her window, her hands yanking nervously at her hair. Fred had paused next door, then disappeared. Except he hadn't Apparated. Something was very obviously wrong.

"What is it?" Her mother asked, coming over to the window. Hermione jumped and pulled down the shades.

"There's something out there," Hermione said, grabbing her mother's elbow and tugging her away.

"What?" Her mother frowned and straightened, "We'll call the-"

"No, don't," Hermione ordered. "Fred can take care of whatever it is."

"Fred's out there?" Her mother's panic did not help the voice in the back of Hermione's head that ordered her to do something. Hermione clenched her fists and shoved them under her armpits. Fred was trying to keep her safe. Running out there would only show where she lived and endanger her parents.

Unless they hadn't followed Fred, and were already there.

Hermione shivered and retreated further into her house with her mother.

~m~

The two invisible wizards had reached an impasse. Neither could properly see the other, and both were squinting down the street. Had anyone else been able to see them, it would have been comical. A Muggle jogger ran by, perfectly oblivious. One of the wizards moved, his feet scraping slightly across the pavement, in order to avoid the Muggle. The other shot a barrage of spells after him.

The Muggle jogged on, muttering the words of a pop song under their breath, completely unaware of the duel raging at their back. If the Muggle had turned their head even slightly, they'd have seen a display of colored light; green and red and purple and yellow and any color in between. It was a miracle the Muggle wasn't hit by a stray spell.

The wizards were matched in skill. As soon as the second had shot of his first spell, the other had begun to fire curses in his direction.

The pavement cracked between them. A wandering spell destroyed a lamppost, turning it into no more than a molten mess. A car's alarm began to whirl.

One of the wizards decided that no good would come of the duel. He Apparated. The other shot a jet of red light into the dark spot that appeared as he did. It shot into the spot and disappeared with the wizard.

And that was how Fred Weasley managed to appear in Hermione Granger's kitchen, unconscious.

~m~

There was a great crash from the kitchen, and Hermione sucked in a deep breath. She held up a hand to motion for her mother's stillness and crept through the living room into the kitchen.

A metal bowl had fallen from the counter to the ground, with it a container of salt and baking soda. Hermione wondered briefly if her mother was going to bake cookies when she noticed the fine white powder hovering over the ground. She backed away, but they moved only slightly. Hermione paused and crouched to the ground, taking a small step toward the kitchen once more. She could hear breathing.

She reached forward to prod the floating salt, and her finger touched cloth instead of air. She gasped and pulled back again. While she was reasonably certain the invisible, likely unconscious man on her kitchen's floor was her idiot boyfriend, she didn't want to assume so and find herself with a Death Eater in her house. She brushed off all the white powder and laid her hand flat on the surface it had rested on. She followed the line upward, or she thought she had, until she realized she'd accidentally found the person's ass. Hermione found herself praying that it was Fred as she quickly moved her hand the other direction.

She found the neck of the man. She was sure it was a man now, she could feel little bits of stubble on his jaw. He was laying face down, and she turned his head slightly. She ran her hand through his hair. She was near certain it was Fred now. She traced his face lightly with her fingers.

"Hermione?" Her mother called.

"It's all right, Mum," Hermione answered, "It's just Fred."

Her mother wandered into the kitchen, "Er, where is he?"

"Disillusionment Charm, makes him difficult to see," Hermione squinted at his form. She could see his shadow if she tried hard enough, and the tiles of the floor looked a little distorted after staring at them for a moment. "He's unconscious."

"Then how did he end up in here?"

"I'll explain in a moment," Hermione promised. "Can we put him on the couch?"

"Hermione," her mother said softly. For a moment Hermione was afraid her mother was going to question her sanity. Then she stepped on Fred.

"Mum!" Hermione rose to catch her mother as she tipped backwards. They very narrowly avoided having two unconscious people on the floor of the Grangers' kitchen.

"He's really invisible," Hermione's mother said, staring at the floor. "Oh, dear, I hope I didn't hurt him."

It took nearly ten minutes for the two women to move Fred from the floor to the couch. Hermione guessed that he'd been hit by a Stunner, which meant he should come around naturally in a little while. She didn't want to risk a counter jinx during the summer, especially in front of her mother. She had serious doubts about the Ministry's ability to determine what sort of out-of-school magic was acceptable. Then there would be all sorts of talk. Fred was a rags-to-riches businessman, his tale a heartening one that resonated even with Wizards. He (and George) had gained somewhat of a celebrity status. The Ministry inquiring into Hermione 'Harry Potter's Best Friend' Granger performing magic out of school to revive Fred Weasley. It was a scandal. Hermione didn't like hate mail.

Fred let out a low groan. Hermione sat patiently on the floor as the couch cushions shifted. Then something assaulted her and brought her against something very warm.

"Fred?"

"Are you all right?" Hermione was pushed back slightly. There was a small pause, "Am I still invisible?!"

Hermione nodded, smiling, "You can't imagine how confused my mum is."

Fred appeared then. Apparently he still had his wand clutched in his hand. He had sat up and subsequently stood and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"Who was it?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know," Fred shrugged, "George has felt like he's been followed for days."

"And you didn't do anything?!" Hermione demanded, "Didn't talk to Remus? Didn't think to Apparate here instead of Merlin knows-"

"I was trying to be polite," Fred groaned, rubbing his face. "I'm sorry."

"Polite?! Fred, we're in the middle of a war, my parents can understand you popping in directly!" Hermione said, exasperated. It was hard to stay mad, especially when he gave excuses like that. She leaned forward and threw her arms around his neck, "Why are you so considerate?"

"Mum'd beat my arse raw with a wooden spoon if I wasn't," Fred murmured, slowly pulling her closer. She was like a furnace but the Disillusionment Charm had left him chilly. He didn't mind. He sighed, touching her hair gently, "I didn't mean to scare you. It was only a Stunner."

"What if it wasn't?" Hermione whispered. She was reasonably certain that Fred was the luckiest man alive, and not just because she was dating him.

"We can't afford to think about that," Fred said quietly. "We just have to learn and move on."

"But-"

"'Mione," Fred pulled away from her and pulled on her wavy hair. "I'm not being reckless. You know what a disappointment it would be for me if I never got to see you stressed over something like... I dunno... Our wedding, perhaps? We'd have to find some way to relieve stress and, I don't know about you, but I'm partial to... Your mum is standing over my shoulder, isn't she?"

Hermione nodded, looking imploringly at her mother. Seeing as her mother'd never given Hermione a lecture about living in sin, she'd surmised the unthinkable; her parents had done - _things_ \- before marriage themselves. Her mother glared at the back of Fred's head. Hermione held Fred's hand and kept him from turning around.

"Knitting. I'm very, very partial to knitting. We could knit... Hats... For the undoubtedly large number of- of nieces and nephews that... that my brothers will have produced by then... With their, erm, their wives... Because it will be a very long time until then. Of course. Because we're-"

"Shut up," Hermione said fondly.

"Right! We have to get you to my mother!" Fred ran off to hide in Hermione's room while she did damage control with her mother. "I'll get your things!"

"I know that you are capable of making your own choices but-"

"He didn't _pressure_ me into doing anything, Mum, _if_ anything happened at all," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "What, just because older and a man you think-"

"He is a teenaged boy!" Her mother hissed. "It's all they _ever_ think about."

"Not Wizards, Mum," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "Wizards have wars to think about. Important things."

"Yes, because the belief that one could die at any moment is a fantastic deterrent to poor decision making!" Her mother said shrilly.

"I thought you liked Fred!"

"I do, but you're just sixteen-"

"Nearly seventeen," Hermione said clearly. "Nearly an adult."

"Oh, they just want you to fight their wars for them," Hermione's mother muttered under her breath. Then she looked at Hermione, "Is it really so much safer at the Weasley's if Fred is being followed?!"

"He lives above his shop, he's not ever at the Burrow, except on occasion. There are powerful magical protections in that house, Mum. They may not be as ancient as the ones at Hogwarts, but do not doubt that they do their job well," Hermione said. "Harry will be spending part of his summer there, and wherever Harry goes is either the safest place in the world or the most dangerous. Since they're prepared for him, it'd be the safest."

Hermione didn't know the enchantments on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She didn't bother mentioning them.

"'Mione, I'm ready!" Fred called.

"Bye, Mum," Hermione said with a sigh. "Give my love to Dad."

"Wait, if Fred's hardly ever at the Burrow, why is he taking-"

"I'm his girlfriend," Hermione kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her. Then she pulled away with a shrug, "He volunteered."

~m~

George was fond of doing things his parents wouldn't want him to. He was fond of guests. He was fond of women, their chests, their rears... Angelina's especially... George was especially fond of ammunition to tease Fred. He was fond of Hermione too.

All of these things together, he was not so fond of. And without Angelina they were even worse. He wasn't sure how to explain it, even to himself.

But there was something upsetting about walking in on his twin and potential twin-in-law.

"For Godric's sake, Fred!" George shouted angrily, slamming closed the door. "Will you let 'Mione keep her shirt for five minutes, you nasty son of a bitch?!"

Fred emerged, topless and red eared, not long after. George had taken up pacing in the living room in front of the fireplace.

"If Angelina had siblings, she'd be just as-"

"No," George raised a hand. "I get that you want to her safe, but Fred, come on. Hiding her in the flat? It's nice to have clean dishes and all that, but..."

George groaned, unable to find the words. Fred watched him pulled at his hair. George waved him off and sat down on the couch. He rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Fred leaned against the sofa's end.

George took a deep breath before admitting, "I haven't seen Angelina in a week."

"What?" Fred frowned, "But you've been-"

"I've been trying to get that bastard who's following us to show himself again," George murmured. "I told Angelina that I wouldn't... I can't drag her into this. She's got her Quidditch season starting-"

"And how does Angelina feel about being 'kept safe?'" George moaned at Hermione's words and mumbled that he hadn't told her that exactly. "Well, that's real intelligent, George."

"Fred does and he's a genius, I do it and-"

Fred began to laugh. George picked up his head, letting himself smile genuinely for the first time in a while. Hermione was wearing a shirt that wasn't hers and shorts that made her seem taller. She was not smiling, nor was she laughing.

"Fred does and it's the only time he's _not_ a genius," Hermione said distastefully. She clicked her tongue and wandered to the fridge. She looked through it before moving on to the freezer. "Angelina is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, George. I'd like to see a Death Eater underestimate her and end up on the floor."

"Not a Death Eater I'd brought to her doorstep," George said darkly, jumping to his feet. Hermione snagged a tub of ice cream she'd had Fred get from one of the Muggle stores and picked up a spoon from the drawer. George tried to ignore her. He knew Angelina wouldn't like this. She'd want to help, but in helping she could get hurt. Thinking about it gave him a head ache. He was beyond thankful that he hadn't told her about the Order. He hadn't asked Remus if he could or not, afraid to be told to recruit her.

Hermione pointed her spoon at George, "George, you're miserable."

"Like you could-"

"I'm dating your twin you do everything the same way and you're making that- that face!" Hermione said quickly. She attacked the frozen dairy with vigor.

George glanced down at Fred, but he seemed more than willing to let Hermione take control. It made him wonder about who was on top.

Then he thought about the last time he'd been with Angelina and then he missed Angelina.

George groaned, "I'm not making a face, I don't know what you're-"

"Please, we both know the face," Fred muttered.

"Yeah, I just didn't think she would," George muttered. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"If we're allowed to do... You know, things, in the flat," Hermione gestured between herself and Fred, "Why can't you and Angelina?"

"Because hearing you is a definite turn off!" George said.

"Hey!" Fred protested. "You're the one who wants to know-"

"Know, not experience!" George said. He couldn't imagine anything more mortifying than walking in on one of his many brothers. Unfortunately, he'd had to get used to mortification. At first it was Bill and Charlie. Hermione and Fred was somehow much worse. Ginny didn't help; she wanted him to describe every incident and know every detail. George got the idea that he wouldn't like what that information would do in her little wily brain. Especially if what Ron had told him was right and she was dating _another_ guy. He didn't often answer her questions about that sort of thing. Mostly he countered them and got dirty looks, and the occasional hex.

"Bring her here," Hermione said quietly. "We all use Silencing Charms and pretend nothing is happening outside the room we're in."

"You can't just-" George looked down at his brother. "She's inviting my girlfriend over, Fred. She doesn't even live here yet. Go teach her a lesson."

"Teach me-"

"What do you think I was doing?" Fred asked, grinning evilly. He looked back at Hermione, "Go take off my shirt."

"You're lucky I can't use magic, Frederick Gideon," Hermione growled. George blew her a kiss and chuckled, shoving Fred away from the couch.

"Be safe," George sang.

"You are an endangered species, George Fabian," Hermione took a step forward. "I have half a mind to tell your mother-"

"We're lucky I'm funny and strong, aren't we, Granger?" Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and started dragging her back to his bedroom.

"But the ice cream-"

"Mister George, the ice cream has been left on the counter," Fred cried from the hallway.

"Master Fred, consider it done," George answered. "Just lock the bloody door!"

"Fair warning, mate," Fred kissed Hermione's ear, "We might be having sex."

"Or, we might not," Hermione pushed back on him.

"Or we might," Fred said. George rolled his eyes and pulled his wand from his sleeve. He'd made a holster for his wand that went on his forearm. If he liked his well enough, he'd make more for their more serious product line. With a wave he sent the ice cream to the freezer.

He listened to the absolute silence for a moment. Fred was pretty handy with Silencing Charms by then. George paced around the living room for one more moment.

"Ah, fuck it," he muttered. It was 11 at night on a Friday. She wouldn't be in bed yet-

A knock on the back door reverberated through the house. George started, doubted that his brother had even heard it, and scrambled down the steps. Not many people knew about the street that ran parallel behind Diagon Alley. Well, it was more of an alley, and Diagon Alley was more of a street. They'd somehow gotten things backwards.

George held his wand out as he cracked open the door. A familiar set of brown eyes and beautiful braids greeted him.

"Angelina," he breathed, pulling open the door fully and embracing her. She made a soft sound, and he realized he might've hugged her too hard. He took a step back and easily recognized the anger in her face.

Somehow, there was a trait that had wound up in Weasley men. They all just so happened to be attracted to angry woman. George wasn't sure why, but it explained his parents, and his brother, and his brother, and his brother, and his...

"Where the hell have you been?!" She demanded. "I swear to everything on this fucking planet if you-"

"Get inside," George went for ignoring her. He knew it wouldn't help. He preferred her riled up just a little bit. He liked calming people down, distracting them. Still, he couldn't distract himself too much. He scanned the alley behind her, wishing the golden light spilling from his doorway would spill just a little more. He pulled Angelina through the doorway and shut it behind her. He quickly put a few enchantments on the door, just in case they'd broken when she'd entered.

"Don't 'get inside' me, George," Angelina grabbed George and shoved him against the wall, her forearm pressed to his throat. "It's been a fucking week. I don't give a shit that your shop is busy it isn't an excuse - at least not one I'm going to buy for another fucking second."

"There's Death Eater tailing us," George said, slowly pulling her hand off. "I didn't want you to get hurt. If I led him to you, and you got hurt, I'd never forgive myself, Ange. Not ever."

"But Alicia-" Angelina took several deep breaths, "You're not cheating on me?"

"Why would I?" George asked.

"The store- and- and pretty girls, money, power," Angelina mumbled too quickly for George to tell what she'd been thinking.

"What did Alicia tell you?" George frowned, slipping his fingers through hers. Her hand was shaking slightly and it was cold. He would've suspected dementors but they wouldn't go within five miles of a joke shop, even the back of it.

"That you snuck some little brunette into the flat, and she was- and you-" Angelina's frowned to match her boyfriend. She glanced at George, "Is Hermione here?"

"I believe so, yes," George nodded.

"Which is why Fred isn't bothering us," Angelina muttered.

"Which is why Fred won't be bothering us," George whispered, kissing her lightly.

"I missed you," Angelina murmured.

"I love you too," George smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Isn't it a little weird, when you think about your brother, probably doing the exact same-"

"Just don't think about it," George advised, kissing her again.

"I might need your help with that," Angelina said slyly.

"I run a business, Angelina dearest," George grinned, "I aim to please."

.o0O0o.

Hey, so I probably should've mentioned that I was going to be gone for a little while _before_ I left, but I definitely forgot. Whoops. Anyway, I've *officially* been writing this fic for a full year. Maybe not uploading, but writing. Funny thing is, some of the stuff I was writing isn't even out yet.

Anybody else been emotionally traumatized by the Curse Child? Fucking Hagrid man.

Horsecrazy141: I'm very happy that you like it! Thank you!

animelover5107: Haha thanks. Muggles, they never really notice anything, do they?

HisBrokenAngel91: You'll have to wait and see.

Rohirric: I didn't ship it until last spring or so. And now it's my OTP.

Guest: Yes, sometimes the coding shows up, pisses me off, and disappears for a few weeks, then shows up again. It's infuriating.

Just 1 Thought: The OCs will be back for the school year. And yes, they are getting very close to the Hermione-Go-Bye-Bye part.

aimsm: I hate it when characters I hate have a purpose. McLaggen is going to be verrrrrrry hateable in a bit.

I was BOTWP: Mrs. Granger got in because she is a master pickpocket. I added that thing about Hermione breaking the locks for you. My brother did that to all the doors in my house so I'm kind of used to things be locked but not really.

Fandomqueen104: Intense is a good word for that. I might use it in the future... Thank you so much I just troll smiled so hard!

baileybubbles: This is where I go die in hell for using my phone to write. It autocorrected Angelina to Angela. Thanks for pointing it out!

Raven that flies at night: That's my favorite thing to do on a Friday night.

Infernalbooks: The wall will explode. That's all I'm going to say. Maybe Fred will be hit by it and maybe he wont, maybe it'll be Ron, or Percy, or even Hermione. But the wall will fall. It is a bad wall.

Guest (another one... ?): Thank you very much!


	52. Chapter 52 - Orders and Drinking

"I have to go work," Fred groaned, disentangling himself from Hermione. She was hardly awake, but she knew that was a bad thing.

"No," Hermione moaned. "Please, Fred."

"You're cute when you're naked," Fred kissed her shoulder as she turned to bury her face in the pillows. It was much too bright out. Fred had charmed the shades to open as an alarm. Fred brushed his fingers over her back for a moment before pulling the covers over her, "Go back to sleep."

"Stay," Hermione said, her voice muffled by the pillows. She could hear Fred muttering spells under his breath. She turned over. "Did you never learn nonverbals?"

"Don't doubt my extreme magical proficiency," Fred continued to wave his wand. The room straightened itself and he got dressed quickly. Hermione rolled back over as the bed absorbed her. She heard the door close. Then Fred gave an alarmed shout. He only did it once.

He'd told her not to doubt him, but she'd be severely disappointed if a Death Eater had ambushed him. She groaned and rolled out of bed. Unfortunately, not proverbially. She rolled the wrong way, and instead of rolling to her back, rolled to the floor. It was cold, and hard. She appreciated neither fact.

She pulled on one of Fred's old shirt, found her knickers, decided she'd rather face the enemy with shorts on, and managed to locate a pair.

A dastardly foe awaited her in the kitchen.

"Angelina!" Hermione squealed. She nearly knocked the woman off her stool. They laughed, and Hermione dropped into the stool beside her before she could hurt herself, or Angelina. "I knew George could be reasoned with!"

"What do you mean?"

"He had this insane idea about you needing his protection," Hermione said vaguely.

"I don't need his protection," Angelina smirked, "He's got the bruises to prove it."

"Fun night?"

"Girl, don't get on me about that," Angelina pointed to Hermione's head, "You have about the worst sex hair in history."

"I'm going to cut it all off," Hermione groaned, resting her head against the wooden table top.

"Just go take a shower," Angelina ruffled her hair fondly. "It'll fix itself."

"Yes, because the twins have girl shampoo and conditioner stocked," Hermione shook her head.

"I make them."

Hermione smiled at Angelina, "Of course you do."

Hermione went and showered. Angelina had changed into slightly wrinkled clothes by then. Hermione shared a Refresher Spell and Angelina made breakfast. A kettle boiled itself on the stove top.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Angelina asked, dipping her toast into the broken yoke of her egg. Hermione looked at her plate. It was a garnish away from restaurant quality.

"I'll find something," Hermione shrugged. She had several books to read from the year before to brush up on her spell work. She didn't have the result of her O.W.L.s yet, and didn't know what to focus on, so she was focusing on everything. She glanced at Angelina as she poured the two of them coffee, "I didn't know you could cook."

"George would probably starve if I couldn't," Angelina said absently, pushing around her eggs. Hermione froze in terror.

"Mrs. Weasley. They've never had to cook before," Hermione said under her breath, "The twins can't cook."

And neither could Hermione. Suddenly she had an image of their house on fire, Fred running in circles around her, laughing about burning water. It was a very Muggle image; there was no way it would happen with magic involved, unless Fred cast Fiend Fyre to boil water. Hermione wouldn't put it past him, if he was trying to show off. Even worse was the image of them going to the Burrow for dinner more often than not.

"Well..." Angelina made an odd sort of face. "I said _George_ can't."

"Wait-" Hermione's horror lessened greatly.

"Just let it go," Angelina suggested, "He wants to surprise you."

"Well, at least I don't have to try and beat his mother," Hermione muttered. She may enjoy cleaning dishes, but she had bigger goals than cooking for her loving husband every night. She wanted to have a real job. Not that being a parent wouldn't be hard, she just couldn't imagine not doing anything that didn't involve a child for so long. She wanted to make change, and greatly doubted she could do that from home. Besides, what was the point of having near perfect grades if she wasn't going to have a professional career.

"That takes effort, skill, and a five star chef," Angelina said. Hermione grinned and nodded. Angelina groaned, "I mean, the woman could at least be awful at something! Or, you know, wrong, once or twice?"

"She was wrong about the shop," Hermione pointed out. "But right about them nearly killing themselves making things."

"And they were run out of Hogwarts," Angelina chuckled.

"According to Ron, she's gotten a bit mental about the war and the Order," Hermione sighed. She downed about half of her sugar loaded coffee and shuddered. She could feel the artificial energy surging into her. "With seven kids you can't blame her-"

"The Order?" Angelina frowned, "What Order, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, shit," Hermione whispered. She blamed the coffee. And George. But mostly the coffee. A little bit of George too though.

"I don't see why we can't talk down in the store- Remus, wait!"

Both woman turned as the door to the shop opened. Remus Lupin strode determinedly through it, robes shabby as ever. Hermione wished that just once he would have a little less pride and accept help from someone. There was cursing behind him and then Fred appeared over his shoulder. Lupin looked almost as surprised to see Hermione as Angelina was to see him.

"Professor Lupin?" Angelina stood, glancing at Hermione nervously. Lupin turned to look back at Fred.

"What's this?"

"This is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger, you might know her-"

"This is not a joke, you can't just move her from her- what are you- oh, Merlin, Fred! What the hell were you thinking?!" Lupin shouted. Fred shut the door behind him and ducked an attack on his ear. Then Lupin turned on Hermione, "How are we supposed to protect you when we don't know where you are?! Why would you let him drag you into his- his idiocy?!"

"What is going on?!" Angelina cried. Lupin paused, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Ms. Johnson?" Lupin's frown deepened and he looked back at Fred. "Are you kidding me?"

"George," Fred shrugged. Hermione doubted that, under any other circumstances, this would've sufficed for a real answer. But with so much confusion in the room, the less words were spoken, the better.

"George is- fuck," Lupin rubbed his forehead. "Okay, I get it. I was a miscreant in my youth and it's finally coming back to bite me in the ass."

"Did you just swear?" Fred gasped, grinning like a little kid. "'Mione, a Marauder just swore in our presence - this has to be good luck or something."

"Shut up," Lupin growled.

"You aren't as scary as Mad-Eye, you should work on that," Fred suggested.

"You have to go to the Burrow," Lupin said to Hermione, then turned to Angelina, "You might have a question-"

"I do," Angelina said, gritting her teeth. "Fred, why is our old Professor in your flat?"

"He's a lot more than our old Professor, isn't he Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Will you just answer her question?" Hermione groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"I didn't know George was involved with anyone," Lupin turned to Hermione, for reasons beyond her. He was standing in a room with George's twin _and_ girlfriend.

"I didn't know it was any of your business," Angelina crossed her arms over her chest. Fred laughed quietly until Hermione shot him a glare.

"It isn't," Lupin admitted, adding, "But we like to be kept in the loop."

"We?"

"You can either dance around this or you can let George," Fred said, gesturing around the room, "I've got to get back to work. Pickpockets to terrify, you know?"

"I'll be at the Burrow Friday night," Lupin said, "I'll brief you then."

"Brief him?" Hermione asked, standing. Her hands began to shake slightly, so she clenched them and squared herself. She didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Really gotta get to the shop," Fred laughed nervously and edged toward the door.

"He's a grown man, Hermione," Lupin said calmly, "No one can choose his path for him. Not even you."

"Then I want to join too," Hermione said stubbornly.

"And what exactly are you going to do from Hogwarts?" Lupin asked.

"You aren't of age, and you're Muggleborn," Fred said quietly. Hermione set her jaw, "I'm not questioning your ability, I'm just saying they won't take it easy on you!"

"Even if you could sneak out of Hogwarts, and trust me when I say that not even James could manage that nowadays, you couldn't do so without drawing attention to yourself," Lupin shook his head, " _Think_ about this, Hermione. You don't have to be as bright as you are to see that it's not going to happen."

"I don't like this," Hermione said.

"No one expects you to," Lupin said. Fred stood motionless as Lupin turned and left.

"I really have to..." Fred sighed and glanced at the still open door.

"I'm fine," Hermione nodded, sinking back into her chair.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked feebly. He ran a hand through his hair, "I can-"

"Just go, Fred," Hermione made a shooing gesture with her hand. He slipped out the door with a quiet step.

"Okay, so Lupin was one of the best teachers we've ever had, and Dumbledore is never without a plan," Angelina began to pace through the kitchen. "How close am I?"

"Very."

"And the Weasleys have essentially taken in Harry, and they're all... The good kind of Pureblood," Angelina muttered, "So naturally they're all close to... And George said they were away last summer in London... The Blacks had a house there, and- and Sirius Black was at the Ministry, he's been revealed to be innocent. George kept making these weird jokes about him and dogs for some reason... He was tight with Lupin and Harry's parents when they were- were younger."

"You really should have been an Auror," Hermione said, sighing. Angelina smiled and stopped pacing, her fingers making circles in the air. Then she pointed at Hermione.

"So the Order is some kind of good wizard version of the Death Eaters, led by Dumbledore instead of You-Know-Who," Angelina laughed wryly, "The Ministry was right; Dumbledore does have a following."

"They're a lot more effective than the Ministry has been as of late," Hermione nodded.

"Oh, George is in so much shit," Angelina said.

~m~

Hermione was reading a spell book from the year before. She was running out of things to brush up on. The lamp beside her flickered and she paused to look at it suspiciously. Electronics were always touch and go around magic, but she didn't think that applied to lightbulbs. The lamp went out. Hermione looked to the door.

A whizz popper appeared before her. Hermione yelped and shoved the book away from the sparkling light. It fizzled left and right before her, moving slightly as she did. It danced over the bed to the door and raced back to her.

Hermione pushed off the bed and followed the excited firework. It hung by her shoulder as she opened the door, then flew off in front of her, still bouncing back to her until she found herself in the kitchen.

The sparkler flew straight up to the ceiling, joining dozens of others. She thought for a moment she was back at Hogwarts; the ceiling showed the night sky, albeit slightly less cloudy than she knew it to be. The fireworks did not fade, they only multiplied and rejoined one another.

"You didn't eat dinner."

Hermione jumped at Fred's voice. She watched him as he smiled. She really liked it when he did that.

"Angelina said you just went and holed up in my room after lunch," Fred said, "Did you even know it was dark out?"

"I did when the lamp went out," Hermione winced. "What have you been doing?"

"Well, I sort of locked you in my room," Fred grinned lazily, then flicked his wand at the table, which revealed itself to be far from empty, "And then I started cooking."

"I didn't know you could," Hermione bit her lip. There was way too much food on the table. She could see pasta of three types and sauces, some kind of meat that she thought was chicken, and a very large bottle of fire whiskey. "It took you that long?"

"Well, I did have to modify a whole package of whizz bangers," Fred shrugged and waved his wand again. The table transfigured itself so it was shorter, both height and lengthwise. Hermione glanced down at her tee and jean shorts.

"I feel under dressed," she laughed.

"There is no dress code here," Fred came around the shortened table and took her arm. "In fact, you could dine without any clothes on at all if you wanted to."

"Maybe next time," Hermione said, looking up again. The fireworks had slowed slightly; instead of exploding they drifted. It was no less intriguing, "How do you do that?"

"It's a trade secret," Fred waited for her to sit and pushed in her chair. "I can't reveal that to you until you sign some official documents."

"Is it a Slowing Spell?" Hermione asked.

"Ms. Granger," Fred said severely, dropping into his chair. "I won't tell you again."

"Mr. Weasley, if you would pour some fire whiskey, I believe I can convince you," Hermione smiled.

"You trying to get me drunk, 'Mione?" Fred chuckled, obliging with her request. He handed Hermione her drink and frowned suddenly, "Hang on, you aren't of age."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, because the Auror department has nothing better to do than stop underage drinking."

"Morally I can't allow you to drink something I bought," Fred said, shaking his head. He poured himself a generous helping, "Good thing George got it."

"I honestly don't know if you want me to drink this or not," Hermione took a careful sip. True to its name, the liquid burned her throat. It wasn't so bad and she took a rather big gulp of it. She barely managed to keep herself from coughing.

"Oh no, you're out of control, I can't possibly stop the brightest witch of her age when her mind is set to something," Fred took a large swallow. Hermione watched him carefully. His face turned red and he didn't breath for several seconds before coughing, "Oh, Merlin."

Hermione laughed, "Shouldn't we eat?"

"Of course we should," Fred took a deep breath.

"Are you crying?! Honestly, it wasn't that bad!"

"I do apologize, George got the cheap stuff," Fred grabbed the bottle and examined it. He sniffed it, frowned, and tapped it with his wand. It glowed angrily, "That bastard! He jinxed it!"

"How often do you steal his booze?" Hermione frowned.

"Oh, he's having a laugh," Fred ignored her and tapped the bottle three more times. The glowing stopped and Fred went to stand, "Pardon me, I have a trap to set."

"Fred," Hermione laughed, "Do it later?"

Fred tapped his already poured glass and took a second sip, "All right, but only because there's a fantastic woman waiting for her dinner."

"I'm not sure about fantastic," Hermione mumbled, "I think hungry suits me better."

~m~

"This was fun," Angelina straightened the collar of George's shirt. They'd been all down the Alley, and had even ventured briefly into Knockturn.

"Come in?" George asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I stayed last night, my parents-"

"You're an adult," George pointed out, "I'm an adult. Let's go do adult things."

"Adult things?"

George kissed her, "Yeah."

"Are you going to invite me inside or not?" Angelina murmured. George smiled and yanked open the door.

"I already did, Ange."

"Hmm," she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tugged her into the shop. "I think I'm in love with you George."

"Thank Merlin for that," George muttered. He'd very narrowly missed being hexed both to bits and in the bits. He was strangely skilled at redirecting Angelina's focus. He kissed her again, "You know, I'm not entirely sure you haven't bewitched me."

"And what makes you say that?" Angelina asked.

"Because there are plenty of women in the world and I don't even need to meet them all to know that you're the best of them," George led her upstairs. It was slow, difficult task. And it wasn't even worth it. He would've rather had sex over the cash register than stumble into his flat.

There was a lot of stumbling going on.

"George!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to get off the couch. Fred laughed as she nearly walked into the fireplace. She shushed him and waved her hand wildly. "George, Fred's _so_ drunk right now!"

"I'm maybe drunk," Fred nodded, swaying where he sat. He pointed at Hermione, "But she's super super drunk. Like, more drunker than me."

"If I was more drinker than you, I would be not standing," Hermione slurred, shuffling strangely around the couch. Fred reached back to try and grab her. He caught nothing but air. Hermione twirled away from him giggling.

"Oh, God," Angelina said under her breath.

"I-I have Pep- Pepper Up potion in the cupboard over the sink," George pointed, not taking his eyes off the drunk couple for a second.

"Fred, Freddie," Hermione giggled as she sat down almost on Fred. She whispered rather loudly, "George needs pepper potion... 'Cause he's drunk!"

"You too?" Fred looked back at George and laughed, "You're so drunk!"

Hermione laughed so hard she was barely breathing. George took a step closer but she collapsed into Fred, sighing.

"This is bad," Angelina said.

"They're like... Like little kids," George whispered in terror.

"How do we get them to take it?" Angelina asked, gripping tightly to the grey bottle.

"I want to ride you," Hermione said. Fred sobered enough to kiss her without laughing. They both pulled at their clothes without much coordination or speed.

"Angelina!" George yelped, "Do something!"

"Fred, there's _two_ of you!" Hermione looked over his shoulder at George, eyes wide. George would've been relieved, but she started biting at Fred's neck. It was easily the most horrifying thing he'd ever seen Hermione do. Stranger still; the two were swaying because Fred seemed incapable of sitting up straight.

Fred laughed maniacally, "There's two of you too!"

It took nearly a quarter of an hour to force feed Fred and Hermione the potion. Fred fell sideways into the couch with a groan.

"She was getting ahead of me."

"She's tiny!" George pointed at her. Angelina caught her as she attempted to slide down the wall.

"Oh, Merlin, that's weird," Hermione said, her voice strangled. She covered her face with her hands. "Oh, shit, shit, shit."

"You played a drinking game with your girlfriend and lost?" George hissed, crouching beside Fred.

"Shut up," Fred growled, ruffling his hair into an untidy mess worthy of Harry. He dragged himself off the couch.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said to Angelina.

"We're off to bed," Fred pulled Hermione's hands away from her face and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked quietly. George grinned as Fred ignored her and carried her down the hallway.

"They're all grown up," he sniffled and wiped away a false tear from his cheek.

"All right," Angelina sighed, "Now I've _really_ got to go."

Fred hit the wall as he closed the door. George knew this meant that only one of them had a chance to get laid, and if there wasn't a Silencing Charm in place, he'd get beat up for breakfast.

"Ange," George pouted.

"You're the worst, you know that," Angelina shook her head.

"I'm still not sure why you love me," George took her hand and swung it between them, crooning, "But you doooooo."

"You're an idiot," Angelina smiled.

"A handsome one," George shrugged and pulled her closer. "I'm almost as pretty as you are."

Angelina laughed, "Oh, no, George, you could pull off even the slinkiest of dresses."

"I'll buy one of you wear it too," George challenged, grinning.

"Then the next time you take me out we'll go shopping," Angelina kissed his cheek. George made a sour face.

"You missed," he clicked his tongue. Angelina rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Good night, George," Angelina said. She didn't move though.

"What're you waiting for?" George whispered. He liked it when Angelina didn't want to leave. It meant she would be with him for a little bit longer, the best news in the world.

"My parents are going to be so worried," Angelina sighed. George beamed.

"I love you."

.o0O0o.

Ta-da! I'm back, and in less than two weeks!

So I was reading my email on the home computer instead of my laptop last week (because fuck my laptop) and guess who wandered by? My little sister. Now, she's very much addicted to FanFiction and didn't know that I had a story on here (which I did on purpose). So, I was trying to read a review and all of a sudden there's a midget running around screaming, "I KNEW IT!" and "I FOUND IT!" and cackling evil-like etc. Which is part A of why I didn't update last Saturday (it've been at the top of the page and that wouldn't have been great). Part B is fuck my laptop.

marvin1984: 'Soon' is such a relative word... I hope you're enjoying your summer, mine has been all right!

Aryia1029: That was my problem with the Cursed Child; not enough Fremione. Your review was the one that I was reading when my sister was looking over my shoulder. I don't think she got to the actual important part of it though, because I didn't and I read faster than her. You literally made me cry. I was thinking of taking the story off the site completely, but after reading your review in its entirety, I knew that I couldn't do that. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. - And there I go crying again.

TaylorNReed: See, the thing is, if I kill Forge, I will have no responsibility for that; Jo will. So... we'll see what happens. Thanks though! I'm pretty fond of Mrs. Granger myself.

Newsie: Fremione is better than Romione, no question. I have no plans to abandon this story. I expect to feel guilty about it if I don't finish something I've started.

I was BOTWP: They do, and their sense of justice is very keen.

Infernalbooks: The only wedding written write now is Bill and Fleur's, so even _if_ there is a wedding in their future, it won't be for a while.

sdrlana21: How could I possibly forget George? He's a majestic creature.

ncarolinawren: Thank you! I hope you got at least a little sleep!

I'm a Nerd and Proud: Rose was not at all how I imagined her being, she was a little snobby for my taste. It really felt like Ron was just doing stuff without knowing why the fuck he was even there. You make me smile too ^.^

Just 1 Thought: Yes, communication shall be key in the upcoming year. To be completely honest, I figured it out like, three seconds ago.

aimsm: I'm sorry you were sad. If you tried to wait until the end to binge, it would be a very, very long wait. That's just the way it is. Anyways, thank you!

filmdork: Lol that would be awesome! But I have a young lady designed _specifically_ for the wizard called Charlie.

Raven that flies at night: Sirius dies because... Sirius _dies_. It's just what happens and when you're trying to be faithful to the books... It's kind of hard to avoid.

Guest: One point about the whole character thing: The thing I hate most in a fanfic is when they make it an AU and then change the characters. It makes no sense! If you're going to write your own thing, do that, don't just stick a familiar name on an unfamiliar face! It's not fair to people who like your idea! At least give them a _reason_ for being different! Anywho, thank you very much!


	53. Chapter 53 - Hide and Seek

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione knocked on the door to the Burrow. Fred's hand lingered on her waist and she pushed him off gently. That was the last thing his mum needed to see.

"Visit soon," Fred muttered under his breath. Hermione nodded slightly.

"Hermione!" The older witch pulled open the kitchen door and encased Hermione in a fierce hug. "We didn't expect you for another hour!"

"My schedule was a little tight," Fred explained. This wasn't a lie; the twins had been interviewing staff for nearly a week. Hermione insisted that they were being far too picky. "Had to swing by early."

"You should have owled," Mrs. Weasley said seriously. After embracing her son, she pulled Hermione into the house, "Did you owl her parents before getting her?"

"Er, sort of?" Fred winced. Hermione bit her lip. He was trying not to lie directly, so that they would be all right when the truth came out. It wouldn't work the way they wanted, but it was better than lying blatantly.

"Fred," Mrs. Weasley looked back at him.

"I showed my mum the letter," Hermione reassured her. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her, scowled at Fred, and offered food to both. Fred ate about a half a roll before he sighed and gestured behind him.

"I really have to go," Fred took an awkward step toward Hermione. Then he stopped waved lamely, throwing his roll on the table, "Good-bye, 'Mione. Try not to boss every else around too much."

"Quit throwing food and don't tell me what to do."

"Ah, you're hopeless," Fred grinned and left the house quickly. Hermione ate his roll once she'd finished hers.

"Fred was all right then?" Mrs. Weasley gestured for Hermione to sit. She did after a moment of polite hesitation. Mrs. Weasley was the sort of person who never sat down as far as Hermione was aware.

"He didn't try to test anything on me," Hermione said, straining for neutrality. It was getting harder to do. "At least, not that I know of."

"Well, they've left quite the mess up in their room. We're thinking of putting Harry up there, you know," Mrs. Weasley procured a block of cheese and began slicing it expertly. Hermione perked up at the mention of Harry. She couldn't imagine how awful it must feel for him to be stuck at the Dursley's. Especially after what had happened...

Hermione cleared her throat, "He's coming over tomorrow?"

"No, day after next... Or the day after that?... Dumbledore didn't quite say," Mrs. Weasley mused.

" _Dumbledore's_ getting him?" Hermione lowered her voice for this detail. She wondered what they'd do.

"Well, yes. I expect they have some things to discuss," Mrs. Weasley said quietly. She paused in her cheese cutting, "What with that nasty business at the Ministry."

"Did- Did he have a will?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Of course. The Ministry didn't have to examine this one, though," Mrs. Weasley laughed lightly. "It was written beautifully, mind you. Dumbledore told me. I didn't think the poor soul had it in him, but he did it properly. He gave everything to Harry."

"He didn't write it out on a napkin?" Hermione asked lightly.

"I should think not!" Mrs. Weasley turned to face Hermione, "Then the Ministry would have taken everything, and he would've hated it. No, no, he did it properly, cursive and calligraphy and all."

"Couldn't Moody deliver that?" Hermione probed cautiously.

"I don't know why Dumbledore wants to go with him," Mrs. Weasley said shortly, cutting more furiously. "He'll drag him into some strange adventure, no doubt. Harry might be better off for it but..."

Mrs. Weasley trailed off. Hermione didn't dare to ask where her mind had wandered. She was curious though; how many people had been labeled as 'risk-taker' in Mrs. Weasley's eyes? No doubt Harry himself, the twins, perhaps Ron, definitely Charlie... As Hermione stared at Mrs. Weasley's back she couldn't help but think about how much they both tried to control things, how very little good those attempts came to. Then she thought of how they both loved the same group of people so intensely. Then she thought of Fred.

Mrs. Weasley set a plate of food before Hermione. The sound of china on wood reverberated unnaturally through the house. Almost immediately, two doors creaked open.

"Mum?! Did you make food?!" The query came from far away, and pounding feet nearly masked it. Hermione smiled.

"Shouldn't you wait until Hermione gets here to make food, Mum? If she doesn't get some before Ron there won't be any-" Hermione turned toward the stairs. Ginny's sentence turned into an incoherent squeal of surprise. Hermione laughed and Ginny ran over to hug her. Hermione couldn't have stood to return it if she'd tried. Ron half tripped down the last few steps and stumbled into the kitchen. Ginny grabbed a handful of food and sank into the chair besides Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ron gasped. Hermione waved happily and began to eat. "When did you get here?"

"Ten or so minutes ago," Hermione shrugged.

"Really? Why didn't you come up?" Ron asked.

"I was talking with your mum."

"Besides, she would've come to my room first," Ginny said smugly.

"Fat chance," Ron snorted.

"It's on the way up," Hermione pointed out. Besides, she wasn't exactly fond of spending time alone with Ron anyways. She didn't want the Weasleys to get the wrong impression, or to tell Fred. She'd much rather just hang out with Ginny. At least Ginny knew.

"Speaking of," Ron turned to his mother, "Do I really have to go all the way up there? Why can't I move into Fred and George's room?"

"Because Harry is staying there," Mrs. Weasley answered sternly. Hermione knew Ron had been after a new room. She'd had to tell him that he could, under no circumstances, ask for Percy's room. That was asking for trouble.

"But he wasn't three weeks ago! There's two beds, and I don't think he has a problem sharing-"

"You can't speak for Harry," Hermione reminded him, even though she agreed with Ron.

"We share a room with three other guys at Hogwarts-"

"And he should be allowed some privacy over the summer, you're completely right Ron," Mrs. Weasley said clearly. Ron grumbled incoherently and stuffed food into his mouth.

"I don't see your problem with stairs," Ginny said, "Hogwarts is full of them. It's good practice."

"Why don't you go up and down them twenty times a day?" Ron asked, "Then how'll you like them?"

Ginny shrugged and leaned closer to Hermione, "So what are we doing today?"

"Hey, she isn't _your_ friend-"

"Excuse me?! I don't get how you can decide that!"

"We're going to talk about real things-"

"Real?! You mean you're going to gossip about Harry-"

"How would you know?!"

"What else would you do, talk about Quidditch?"

"Merlin, no," Hermione muttered under her breath. She was well aware that she would not be able to get a word in edgewise until Ginny had said her piece. Trying to stop her would only give her more time to prepare her arguments.

"Ginny," Ron said through grinding teeth.

"Talk about real things! If only you knew-"

"Ginny," Hermione placed a stealthy hand on the younger girl's knee and squeezed, hard. Ginny jerked and nearly hit Hermione.

"Knew what?" Ron's eyes narrowed, not on Ginny but Hermione. He was studying her face, every detail of it. It wasn't an abnormal look for Hermione to receive from Ron. But, as always, she wasn't looking at him, but rather the table and the rapidly disappearing food.

"Nothing, she's being dramatic," Hermione forced herself to meet Ron's eyes with the smallest of smiles.

"Ron, it's about time to de-gnome the gardens again," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. He groaned and pushed out of his chair. He snatched up a line of cheese and left the house grumpily.

"Er, Mrs. Weasley-"

"I don't want to know," Mrs. Weasley held up her hands but gave Hermione a look that made her think that the older witch _did_ want to know. Ginny grabbed some more food and pulled Hermione out of her chair.

"You loosen your tongue anymore and I'll hex it to the roof of your mouth, permanently!" Hermione hissed as they ascended the first flight of steps.

"Making out would be a lot more interesting, wouldn't it?" Ginny asked lightly, pushing into her room. Hermione closed the door behind them.

"You have to be more careful! I'm not kidding!" Hermione insisted.

"Why can't you just tell the world that you like to suck Fred's-"

"Ginny!" Hermione said crossly.

"I was going to say 'face,'" Ginny said, slamming shut her window. Hermione paled and stumbled backwards against the door.

What if Ron had heard?

"'Mione?"

"Don't call me that!" Hermione snapped. Ginny appeared taken aback, but she set her jaw quickly enough.

"Well, why not Hermione? Why can't you tell everyone?!"

"I'm Muggleborn," Hermione said lowly.

"Who gives a fuck?!"

"Death Eaters!" Hermione said clearly. "You-Know-Who! They want to kill me, because I am the first witch in my family, and because Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is my best friend!"

"That doesn't have anything to do with Fred!"

"It has _everything_ to do with him!" Hermione said shrilly. "Your family is already blood traitors because you let me stay here and you like me, but Fred being with me is something different! They'll use him, do Merlin knows what to him, just to get to me, to get to Harry!"

"Fred can take care of himself," Ginny said, much quieter. Hermione found her eyes smarting.

"I know that, my- I know that in my head," Hermione leaned against the door and closed her eyes for a moment. "But it doesn't make my stomach settle. Just thinking about it... It makes me sick."

"He came and picked you up, didn't he?"

Hermione bit her lip and opened her eyes. She explained as quickly as possible about her extended stay with Fred in as little detail as she could. Ginny, once over being dramatically scandalized, began to question her about everything.

"He's your brother!" Hermione protested.

"We Weasleys have a proud reputation of being good in the sack, I just need to make sure the family legacy is-"

"Shut up!" Hermione laughed, cutting Ginny off with a pillow to the face. Ginny threw the pillow to the ground with a scowl and shook her head.

"So defensive. Is he that bad?"

"Quite the opposite. He knows how to treat a lady. You know, he does this thing where his tongue-"

"Never mind! It was a yes or no question!" Ginny squeaked.

There was a pounding on the door and both girls fell totally silent. "Ginny?"

"Oh, Merlin, she's back!" Ginny hissed.

"Who?" Hermione asked. The voice carried a heavy French accent, but none of the Weasleys were French... Maybe some distant relation? Though who would come to England on holiday with the dementors so out of hand?

"Fleur."

~m~

The days until Harry's arrival stretched into an eternity. There was no way to avoid being alone with Ron or being in the presence of Phlegm without being in the loo or being asleep. Hermione suspected cloning. Ron made an ever bigger fool of himself around Fleur. He had never been, in Hermione's eyes, less realistic or intelligent. Bill came around infrequently, and while his visits were appreciated in that Fleur bothered someone else, Ginny was capable of standing Fleur to see her oldest brother.

Which left Ron and Hermione. Ron didn't like to be reminded that Fleur wouldn't look at him twice beside his brother (or even really once), and Hermione avoided Bill on the principle that Fred had told her he could sniff out feelings faster than a thestral could meat.

Hermione was able to read through any circumstance, however, and so ignored many possibly awkward conversations with a good hard cover.

"Are you listening to me?" Hermione tried not to swat Ron as he pushed her book down.

"Er- sort of," Hermione offered. She had no idea what he'd been saying. Something about the Cuddly Cannons, perhaps? It was entirely possible. She hadn't been reading, just thinking with a shield.

"Why don't you ever pay attention to me?" Ron asked.

"I do! But if you're going to go on and on about Quidditch-"

"I like Quidditch!"

"Well, I don't," Hermione sighed and stood. She hit Ron on the arm lightly. "You need more talking points. Quidditch alone won't cut it for a lot of girls."

"How about 'my best friend is the most famous-'"

"You can't leech off of Harry," Hermione scowled. "Find something that's about _you_."

She left him reasonably bewildered. She returned to her deep thought about the potential essays they would be assigned in Transfiguration. She didn't realize that she'd given him girl advice. Or that he had taken it almost completely in the wrong way.

The night before Harry was to arrive, the entire Weasley clan, in addition to several members of the Order, ate dinner at the Burrow. The meal was considerably dour; the only lightened souls were sat on either side of Hermione.

"You sharing the room with Ginny?" Fred whispered into her ear. He reached around Hermione to tap George and point to the mashed potatoes. They were passed his way and he heaped several healthy spoonfuls onto his plate.

"I'm in Percy's old room, actually," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Thought Mum was keeping that for old Pratty," Fred said, attacking his mashed potatoes with vigor. "Just in case he comes tottling home."

"I think it's to keep Ron from asking about it," Hermione murmured.

"Vulture," Fred scoffed, finishing his potatoes with a low grunt. He looked up at his mother, "You're a lot better at the whole food thing than I am, Mum!"

"Practice, Freddie, its all about practice," George said smoothly. Hermione knew he hadn't managed to do more than burn toast, but her interest was dragged to something else.

Remus and Tonks were sitting across from one another but both were staring resolutely at their plates. Tonks had mousy brown hair instead of her usual vibrant pink and she'd hardly said a word. Remus looked worse than ever; an odd tinge colored his face and he looked as though he might be sick. Tonks hadn't touched her food. Neither had Remus.

They must have been taking Sirius's death far harder than Hermione had thought. She felt especially bad for Remus. If Ron was taken away and locked up for a decade, and they got only a few years together before he died at the hands of- of his Aunt Muriel or something, would she eat? She doubted it. Fred might make her though.

"What a sorry lot they are," George said quietly, nudging Hermione to catch her attention. Fred had begun to banter with his father and Bill.

"Oh, I wonder if Harry will be that bad," Hermione but her lip and looked to George for reassurance. He just shrugged and picked at his food. Hermione frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing-"

"You're a Weasley and you aren't eating," Hermione said sharply. She lowered her voice and hissed, "What is it?"

"It's nothing," George insisted.

"Oi, 'Mione," Ron called, "Want to stay up and wait for Harry?"

Hermione needed a way to back out. Though neither had said it, she and Fred fully expected him to stay the night. It had already been too long. She needed every second she could have with him before she went to Hogwarts.

"He won't be by until early tomorrow," Mad-Eye Moody said gruffly.

"You'll have better luck with an alarm," Bill reached over to ruffle Ron's hair.

Fred leaned back in his chair with a slow spreading smile. He draped his arm over Hermione's shoulder and raised his eyebrows, "How about me, Hermione?"

"E-Excuse me?" Hermione was not planning on telling his family about them, especially not in this way. He couldn't just... just be Fred in such a high concentration all of a sudden.

"I'd treat you right," Fred winked through something akin to a grimace. Why was he doing this?

Hermione was well aware of Remus's eyes on them. She had no idea what to do. The fear showed on her face. George had known this was coming. He shoved Fred's arm off and scoffed, "Please, if anyone's spending the night with her, it's me."

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Or I could sleep on my own," Hermione said crossly, not appreciating Fred's comment in the slightest. He touched his hand to his heart.

"You've shattered my dreams," he said dramatically. He gestured to George, "I hope you're happy together, Gred."

"Shut up," Hermione said under her breath. It took a while for Fred to start joking even half-heartedly.

After eating and cleaning up, the members of the Order got to talking in the living room. Naturally Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were almost forcefully removed.

"You stay," Remus said as he shut the door to the room Hermione was staying in. She stuck her tongue out at the slim wooden plank and paced in a circle around the room.

A knock on the door was all that preceded Fred's entrance. As soon as it had shut, he was apologizing, "I'm so sorry about that, but I couldn't stop staring at you, and I thought it would make you mad at me, so I had to do it, so you wouldn't look at me quite the same the same way, and they wouldn't know... it's impossible to be around you, 'Mione, and not just- just-"

"You made me look like an idiot," Hermione said angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest and wandered over to the window. She stared resolutely out of it. If she saw his sad face, she would cave and she knew it. He had wanted her angry at him and gotten exactly what he'd wished for.

"It was the only way. Neither of us lied; you're the woman I'd ever want to spend the night with," Fred said softly.

"You're missing an Order meeting," Hermione said curtly, staring out at the darkened lawn of the Burrow.

"I'd miss a thousand meetings if it meant another minute with you," Fred touched her shoulders gently. He traced his hands over her back lightly, "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, and I will until the day I die."

"You'll die with me mad at you," Hermione said grumpily. Fred kissed her cheek, leaning close enough that she could feel his chuckle more than hear it.

"I don't doubt it," Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed slightly. "I meant to surprise you, and Bill is convinced you hate me. So's Ron but he's a little more angry than you are I think."

"No, I'm fairly certain that is impossible," Hermione relaxed ever so slightly. Fred pressed another kiss against her cheek.

"I wish every night could be like this," Fred murmured, staring out the window absently.

"You must be some kind of masochist then," Hermione shook her head.

"Well, not the anger bit," Fred revised himself quickly. "Just the you and I alone, without George lurking, enjoying a nice night someplace safe."

"It is nice," Hermione admitted slowly. Fred leaned in the kiss her cheek but she turned her head. It was a brief kiss, but Hermione enjoyed the small sound of distaste Fred let out when she returned to staring out the window.

"You're not playing fair," Fred whined, kissing her neck vigorously. Hermione fought to keep herself silent. "I apologized."

"Why wasn't George eating?" Hermione asked.

"I can take care of Mr. Mopey, stop worrying about him," Fred sighed. Then his arms stiffened around Hermione, "Oh, shit."

"What is it?" She turned to look back at him, but his gaze was focused out the window. Hermione followed it to the silhouette of a man in the yard. Fred pulled his wand from his pocket hastily and the shades dropped. The window shut with a thud and Hermione tried to control her breathing. This was not good, not at all.

"I'll be right back," Fred said darkly. He pulled away from Hermione quickly.

"No!" Hermione grabbed Fred's arm, "They couldn't have known it was you. Going down now-"

"If that was my dad-"

"Fred, _listen to me!_ " Hermione ordered. Fred stopped and looked back at her. "Think about this. For all they know, it was Ron or George."

"How is that any different?!"

"Your family is weirdly respective of this shit, but if you go running down, in the middle of an Order meeting, they're going to laugh at you and tell everyone!" Hermione hissed. "And there is no lie, no excuse, good enough to explain any of this. Otherwise, this fades quietly into the night as 'I swear someone was up there with Hermione, but-'"

There was knock on the door. Fred twisted, but didn't disappear.

"The Apparation charms," he said in horror. Hermione shoved him toward her bed. He fell to the ground and rolled underneath it. Hermione took one arm out of her sleeve. "What are you-"

"I'm changing," she called, trying to give an excuse for what was taking her so long, pulling off her shirt. She grabbed a clean tank top out of her open trunk and hastily yanked it over her head. She opened the door and ran a hand through her hair. "Bill?"

"Have you seen Fred?" The eldest brother asked, his lips twitching the way Ron's did he was trying not to laugh at something. Hermione recognized this as a very bad sign.

"Why would I have?" She asked, trying to make her voice as sour as possible, "He's not man enough to apologize."

She expected Fred to protest, but there was nothing but silence behind her. Perhaps he'd finally grasped the severity of the situation.

"Oh, it must have George then," Bill said, snapping his fingers. He put a hand on the door frame and leaned closer to Hermione. She could definitely understand why Fleur would go for him. Her face heated slightly. Bill was... _intense_.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that so, 'Mione?" Bill asked, grinning.

"Why am I suddenly in charge of knowing where _your_ brothers are?"

"Ron is under the impression that you know everything."

"Ron is, as usual, wrong," Hermione tried to close the door, but Bill put his foot in the way. Blasted Weasley's and their blasted Quidditch bodies. Would it kill _one_ of them to be weak or overweight?

"Did he Apparate or hide?"

"We both know no one can Apparate-"

"So he's hiding then," Bill nodded and pushed past Hermione into the room.

"There's no one else in here!" Hermione cried, hoping her voice wasn't too desperate. She shut the door nonetheless. If Fred did get spotted, she didn't want this to spread far. "Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?"

"I needed a break so I went outside and what did I see but you and one of my little brothers doing Merlin knows what in here. Naturally I was forced investigate, Mum would have a heart attack if she knew that... George was hiding in... the closet!" Bill dramatically threw open the closet door. It was barren.

"There are two people in this room, Bill," Hermione leaned against the wall, resolutely refusing to look at her bed. "And that's you and me."

"You're a good liar, Hermione, I'll give you that," Bill narrowed his eyes. "What's up with George? He wasn't eating."

"I don't ruddy know," Hermione's scowl became much more genuine.

"You actually care," Bill said.

"So I'm either involved with him, or Fred, or Ron, or fucking Charlie," Hermione snapped, "I've spent a lot of time with your brothers, Bill, get used to it."

"You said Fred first," Bill said with a smirk.

"They're twins!" Hermione nearly screamed. "Get out of here, you absolute lunatic!"

"Definitely Fred," Bill's smirk grew, "Come out, come out, where ever you are, Freddie."

"I don't know where he is," Hermione said as plainly as possible. This was getting out of hand. Bill stared at Hermione for a long moment.

"You do."

There was a third knock on the door. Hermione yanked it open angrily.

"Where's Fred?" George asked flatly.

"He's in here somewhere," Bill called behind her. Hermione made a face at George that communicated her frustration and desperation. She didn't know what George could do, but she suspected it was a little bit more than she could.

"How much firewhiskey have you had, Bill?" George asked.

"I am not drunk!"

"That's what they all say," George sighed and Hermione let him pass into the room. He grabbed Bill's arm, "Come on."

"Fuck off, George."

"I'm Fred."

"Like hell you are. Where is he?"

"Apparently in this very room," Hermione said dramatically.

"Yeah, I don't doubt it. Probably hiding under the bed?" George asked flatly. Hermione nodded almost imperceptively. "Honestly, Hermione, you couldn't think of anything better?"

"I was rushed for time," Hermione deadpanned.

"Get off me," Bill pulled away from George. "They were up to no good."

"Because a prefect and respectable woman such as Hermione could stand one of us dastardly Weasley twins," George rolled his eyes. "Bill, trust me, if they had something going on, don't you think I would be the first to know?"

"You could be covering for him. He told me before the Quidditch Cup that he wanted something to be going on," Bill jumped onto Hermione's bed and she winced.

Hermione clenched her jaw, praying Fred had enough sense to hide himself some how. "That was nearly two years ago. Not everyone gets what they want."

"True, but Freddie's always been pretty crafty," Bill rolled off the bed and looked underneath it. "Damn. Well, sorry about this 'Mione. See you in the morning."

"I'll be reporting you to the Aurors," Hermione said.

"Half of them are downstairs anyways," Bill shrugged, "Besides, I want to see what Remus has to say about this."

"Wh-Why?" George asked. Hermione could've cursed him; the idiot had paled. Bill seemed to take note of this guessing by the return of his confidence.

"He's got an eye for this sort of thing," Bill said slowly. George followed him out of Hermione's room. She closed the door and pressed her ear against it. They were still talking, but she couldn't quite hear what about. Something touched her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Disillusionment Charm," Fred whispered. He muttered a series of spells. He had become no more than a slight distortion of air. Hermione reached out to touch him tentatively. Suddenly he was kissing her. It was the strangest thing Hermione had ever experienced. "You all right?"

"Your brothers a still right out there," Hermione murmured.

"Well, they can't get in and I'm not leaving any time soon," Fred slowly came back into sight. He pulled of his shirt and dropped it and his wand onto the floor. "Evidently I have to prove to you that I'm a man."

.o0O0o.

I would apologize, but then I'd have to explain my life, and I really don't have the time for that. Wow do I sound snobby. Now I _will_ apologize. I'm sorry guys, my brain is in twelve places.

Guest: Soon is such a relative term...

Grouplobster: You made me write the Bill stuff since I thought the chapter was lacking substance for it having been so long since I'd updated.

Memories-of-the-Shadows: My sister can read fics without being bothered by grammatical errors and I can't read something if there's a missed comma in the description. It's so bad on this site, I just hope people aren't trying to sound like an authority on something when they can't comprehend the basics of grammar.

OptimusPrimeGirl213: You reviewed on chapter one so it'll be a week until you get here, but thanks!

animelover5107: The revenge prank will be good. I swear.

sdrlana21: Thank you!

treehouserowe: OTP! Thank you so very much, I hope I don't end up disappointing you.

Just 1 Thought: Everything seems short when you read fast. Hope this wasn't too bad though... Actually 52 was about 900 words shorter than 51, but if I increased volume with every update, no one who just started reading would ever be able to catch up.

aimsm: They got drunk in this fashion: Hermione was drinking faster than Fred expected. He tried to catch up. Hermione thought she should be drinking faster, so she did. Fred tried to catch up. The cycle repeated until they ran out of motor skills and could no longer pour anything into their cups. I _promise_ Marauders swearing is a thing, it has to be, if it's not, I'll dig my own grave, I love how much the twins love the Marauders *dies*

Guest: Drunk is better than not drunk.

TaylorNReed: I wasn't sure about how I was writing George and Angelina but everyone seems to like it so maybe I didn't fail? This feels good, not failing. Thank you!

filmdork: Middle name Dragon, got it. Sorry you had to wait a month for the next chapter *laughs nervously*

I was BOTWP: Angelina is so goddamned under appreciated. If you know _anything_ about sports, you'd know it's impossible to control the little munchkins and it's difficult to think of plays. I mean, I only really do Cross Country, but organized, plotting sports just seem like a lot more effort.

Newsie35: Hello :) I fully believe that the type of drunk you are depends on a) your day and b) who you're with.

Guest: If I don't appreciate the appreciation, than I would have no motivation to provide that which the appreciators appreciate.

Infernalbooks: Little bit more dour Remus in this one, sorry. (I had to type 'sorry' twice; the first time it came out 'sour')

GUYS I NEED SLEEP THIS IS A PROBLEM

I'm a Nerd and Proud: Can you point out any good Clintasha fics for me? I ship it _so. hard._ Hermione around Fred and Hermione around Harry are two very different people in my mind, but also very similar.

Sidenote: If the person I know in real life would read this _fucking chapter already_ , I wouldn't be having to send them fragments via SnapChat, now would I?! (I'm well aware that you won't get here for two more months at the rate you're going).


	54. Chapter 54 - Black and Blue

Hermione had to chase Ron up the stairs after Mrs. Weasley said the magic word, _Harry_. With no respect for the sleeping - well, he wasn't quite a man, but he was hardly a boy... Either way, Ron awoke him rather rudely.

"Ron, don't hit him!" Hermione scolded. Now Ron, Ron was a boy. There was no question about it. The groggy look on Harry's face hardly faded at all, even once he'd stopped squinting and found his glasses. She hadn't dared to ask about Sirius in any of her letters, for fear of him pretending to have never gotten them. He didn't look too bad, and he definitely still looked like Harry. Dark messy hair, bright green eyes, with the exhaustion and slight bewilderment of any teenager. But there was a more grim set to his mouth than usual, the clenching of his jaw made Hermione's thoughts trail off briefly to another stubborn male.

Hermione knew this was the twin's room. She hadn't been in it very often. It was all she could do to not systematically search each and every box.

The room was full of them. Hermione assumed they were products, a back up set or something experimental. Otherwise they would've been kept at the store.

Fred had been more secretive than usual about his products. He hadn't asked for help and hadn't given anything away. She got the feeling that he was making something special, something for her. It was a little ridiculous, because Fred knew that to run his business successfully, he couldn't make things that appealed to just one person. But that only meant that it wasn't fulfillment of some inside joke.

Ron mentioned Dumbledore, and Hermione had to give him her best, if not quite discreet, warning glare before he made Harry feel bad. It didn't work at all. She watched Harry for any sign of suspicion, but there was only a faint smile. He clearly knew Ron had been lying to him. And with Ron bringing up Umbridge, she was slightly concerned that Harry's mind would play through everything else that had happened at the end of the term.

"Something wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione jumped slightly and tried for a smile. Harry could be observant only when it would irritate her, the ungrateful sod. She made an unconvincing denial and asked, "So, um, did Slughorn seem like he'll be a good teacher?"

Harry clearly didn't know how to answer this question and shrugged. Ginny slunk into the room after a moment. Naturally is was something that Phlegm had done. Phlegm was a nickname for Fleur and a rather clever one at that. It was nearly a code word. All Hermione had to do was cough the right way and Ginny would know that the dainty woman was nearby. She made very difficult to tell that she was actually a superb witch. Apparently Bill had been helping her with her dueling, and Hermione often wondered how much of that was a cover for... other things.

Hermione slowly began to wander the room as they continued to talk. She wasn't _snooping_ so much as she was investigating. It was plain curiosity that led her to that blasted telescope.

Harry had just... what did it mean, neither could live while the other survived? The difference was somehow key, it had to be. Live against survive. She couldn't imagine You-Know-Who having much of a life, but Harry might. She gripped the telescope a little tighter out of nerves. She had to comfort him somehow, but she didn't quite know what to say.

It scared her more than it hurt her. It made a loud sound, there was a flash and then everything went black. Something hit her eye, not very hard, but enough that it hurt a little.

"Hermione!" There was a loud clatter that she assumed was Harry's breakfast hitting the floor. One fist still clutched the telescope as she tried to fan the smoke out of her face.

"I squeezed it and it — it punched me!" Hermione said, still trying to catch her breath unsuccessfully. Harry looked relieved, whether from seeing her all right or from the change of subject she didn't know. Ron looked ready to giggle. Something must've happened then. It must've left a mark. If Ron was amused, it couldn't have been anything that would give away Fred and Hermione's relationship.

Ooooooh, she was going to kill that man.

~m~

It was better going to the shop with Ron and Harry. She tried not to skip as Mrs. Weasley hustled them down the street. Hermione was going to see Fred, she could feel it to her core. She could've sung.

The shop was decently busy. She'd seen it so packed that it became almost impossible to even move, but the boys seemed amazed by all the people, so she had to feign surprise as well. She went to examining the shelves for new products. She could still see a part of her swollen eyelid. She couldn't wait to give whichever one of them who'd come up with the idea a shiner of their own.

Her eyes caught on a display she hadn't ever seen before, and she made a beeline for it. If there were this many people crowded around, it had to be something new and more intricate than the self-explanatory Skiving Snackboxes. The boys trailed behind her as she picked up the box.

"Patented Daydream Charms," Hermione murmured. When had they had the time to get a patent?! How long had Fred been keeping this from her?! The art work on the packaging was decent too. It showed off a pirate and a swooning woman. As Hermione watched, the woman stole the man's sword and put it to his throat. Had they hired an artist? Or charmed a photo they'd stolen? She read the description of the product, not realizing she was doing so aloud until she noticed that Harry was listening. "You know, that really is extraordinary magic!"

"For that, Hermione, you can have one for free," she turned, her wonder and anger almost perfectly balanced. Her eyes caught on his brilliantly magenta robes. She immediately wanted to burn them. It was the only way to make them less bright. And at that moment, she didn't care whether or not he was in them. There was fear in his eyes, and for good reason, though probably the wrong one. He reached out to Harry, "How are you, Harry? And what's happened to your eye, Hermione?"

His dark voice made it clear that he had no idea he was to blame for her injury. She scowled, "Your punching telescope."

"Oh, blimey," Fred grew pale steadily. "I forgot about those. I-I've got something in the back that will make it go away."

"You had better," Hermione said lowly, following him away from the boys.

"Verity!" Fred called as he passed a woman in near identical magenta robes, "Tell George that lightning has struck the Daydreamers!"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley!"

"You finally hired someone," Hermione said, setting her jaw.

"I couldn't send you a letter," Fred said under his breath. Hermione nearly missed the words with all the clamor. Fred opened the door to the store room and gestured for Hermione to enter. They'd had to charm it three times bigger than it normally would be. Otherwise they'd run out of product every four hours. Fred shut and waved his wand at the door. Hermione recognized the incantation vaguely.

"You did a Revolving Door Charm?" she asked, a little too angry to be truly impressed.

"Nah, we had Bill do it," Fred smiled, "Didn't want to mess it up. Depending on the incantation, this is either the store room, the laboratory, the offices, or... a safe room, for if Death Eaters decide to have a little visit."

"Can you get this bloody bruise off already?!" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, right," Fred dug into his pockets, removing a tub. He unscrewed it hastily, revealing a pleasant smelling yellow paste. Fred scooped some onto his index finger gingerly, set the tub to levitate beside him, and touched Hermione's face with his other hand. "Hold still, love."

Hermione wasn't sure if she was supposed to close her eyes or not. She watched Fred as he tilted her head this way and that, biting his lip. No matter how close he came to touching her eye, the thick paste never reached anywhere but skin. Fred finally stopped, pulling the tub out of the air and replacing the cap. He shoved it back into his pocket.

"So, why couldn't you write me?" Hermione asked. Fred still looked mostly at her one bruised eye.

"The Ministry is searching the owls that go to the Burrow. The last thing we need is a Ministry worker getting curious and storming off to find Dad," Fred murmured, touching her cheek. "I missed you so much. George figured there was some way to bring happy memories forward, like I did with your bracelet. But I didn't really want that, I wanted new time with you."

"So you made the Daydream Charms," Hermione smiled. "I missed you too."

Fred kissed her lightly, "You can take as many as you want for the school year. So long as you're thinking about me."

"I can assure you; I will be," Hermione curled into his chest. He held her calmly, kissing the top of her head every now and then.

"You don't have time to-"

"I really don't," Hermione sighed.

"It'd be nice to say goodbye properly," Fred said.

"It isn't goodbye," Hermione frowned and looked up at him. "You're a part of the Order. The Order is monitoring the secret passageways. But how's a student to know that? Why wouldn't they try to escape to the Honeyduke's Cellar?"

"You are a certified genius," Fred beamed, kissing her. "I'm still sneaking into the Burrow tonight."

"Of course you are," Hermione smiled wider.

~m~

Hermione was introduced to Harry's Draco-is-a-Death-Eater theory on their way back from Diagon Alley. It made no more sense to her than it did to Ron. She half expected the tale to end in Harry and Ron trying to duel Draco for what he'd said at Madam Malkin's, but luckily they just followed him around. While Borgan and Burkes was hardly a reputable store, Hermione sincerely doubted Draco had gotten anything of serious Dark Magic origins. After all, she knew of the increased security faced by anyone trying to bring a Dark object into Hogwarts.

Harry was stubborn as always, though, and could not be convinced that he was being paranoid. Every time something happened, it was either Draco or Snape, or at least in Harry's mind.

Knowing that Fred was planning on visiting her that night gave Hermione the chance to prepare something Ginny had cooked up. They'd managed to sneak away from the watchful eye of Mrs. Weasley into a store that made Hermione blush, and she really, truly resented the amount of things she'd tried on.

Although she didn't mind the things she'd bought.

She was reading in bed, running her tongue over freshly cleaned teeth. Being the daughter of dentists, she appreciated the feeling. Her book was still clean and slightly stiff. The spells in it were nothing special, and she expected Charms to be reasonably rigorous. It would be hard to tell, she didn't know how difficult the N.E.W.T.s would be.

There wasn't a knock in the door. He was silent as a butterfly, opening and shutting the door without much more than a whisper of his feet on the floorboards.

Hermione kept reading, pretending not to have heard him. He ghosted across the room to the foot of her bed. She made her face stubbornly still, reading without reading, making sure her eyes were still moving.

"Are you wearing a shirt?" Fred was not fooled for a moment.

"Not exactly," Hermione murmured, turning a page.

"Use a Daydream Charm yet?" Fred asked. Hermione pretended to not notice the way he was pulling the sheets ever so slightly away from her.

"I'm saving them," Hermione answered, turning the book to view one of the illustrations better. He'd given her a stack of them, which she'd immediately hidden in the bottom of her trunk beneath a large supply of wool for knitting.

"Shall I turn off the lights?"

"I'm reading."

"You're pretending to read, there is a difference, love," Fred gave up on his sheet tugging and settled on the bed beside her feet. A wave of his wand left them in moonlight alone. "Are- Are you ready? For your sixth year, I mean."

Hermione looked up, "I always read my textbooks before the term starts, worried or no."

"So you are worried," Fred said softly. Hermione didn't deny it. "You shouldn't be. Anita and Tess, and Jacob's friend Albert-"

"I'm not worried about getting hurt. I'm a better dueler now," Hermione said, closing the book (but searing page 72 into her memory). Fred pulled his feet up so his legs rested over hers. She continued, "I'm more worried about other Muggleborns, the first and second years, the ones who don't remember when Hogwarts was – well – happy. I don't want them to be afraid."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Fred murmured, looking at Hermione with a pained look in his eyes. "How do you care so much about people that you don't even know? That you've never even met?"

"Your family protects each other, Fred. It's always been that way. I don't have siblings, or cousins really," Hermione stared at her knees. "I've always had to fight for myself. I should've liked someone to- to fight some of the battles I couldn't even understand then."

"Didn't you have any friends when you were young?" Fred asked.

"One. Emelina, a Muggle I went to school with before Hogwarts," Hermione hadn't given the girl a thought in years. She'd moved off Hermione's street after the witch's second year at Hogwarts.

"You only had your parents?"

"And my grandparents. They live pretty close to Godric's Hollow, actually," Hermione smiled. "They still smuggle me sweets sometimes. They're my dad's parents. My mum's are – were – in France. It's why we visit so much."

"They..."

"Died, yes," Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I don't remember them. Mum wasn't real close with her dad."

"I never knew," Fred said.

"You're now one of four people who do," Hermione offered him a small smile.

"Why-" Fred pushed himself closer to her, sitting nearer to her thighs. He rested a hand on her legs as he tried to find space for his legs. Once he was comfortable, he lowered his voice, "What did you see in me?"

"I saw kindness," Hermione whispered, touching his hand gently. He laced his fingers with hers. "Kindness that you never seem to let anyone else see. I don't think you see it. You see your anger, which is most often caused by your desire to protect, your sense of justice that is so clear. You see your teasing, which is so often a respite from the troubles of the world for those who appreciate it. I am no kinder than you, and you have been blessed with an extreme amount of charisma that-"

He kissed her, so swiftly but softly that she couldn't help the low breath that tore a small sound from her. He touched her face, brushing his thumb across and underneath her cheekbones. "What am I going to do without you?"

"I have no idea," Hermione murmured, resting her forehead on his. "I'm going to study like mad, I know that. You won't be able to distract me."

"You're making it very difficult to get you thrown out of Hogwarts," Fred kissed her again. She tried to memorize every second of it, every touch, every sigh, every smell.

"Is that why you want me to sneak down the school passage ways?" Hermione shifted, pulling the sheets down as she did, to wrap her thin arms around his neck.

"That was completely your idea, love," Fred reminded her, yanking at the covers and throwing them over her head to the floor. His eyes grew wide at her attire. Or perhaps her lack of it.

 _Trust me, I know Fred. He might never let you out of his sight again._

"You talked to my sister," he growled, low in his throat. It was the most pleased thing ever to be growled. He moved backward, pulling at his shirt hastily. Hermione remained still, filling her lungs as Fred tore off his belt. It crashed into the wall with a noticeable sound.

"I might've," Hermione bit her lip and propped herself up, both hands pushing down the mattress behind her. Fred's eyes raked over her body in the predatory manner they had the night Bill had tried to catch him.

Ginny had demanded midnight blue. She wouldn't tell Hermione what Fred had said that made her insist, but Hermione hadn't argued.

Wizarding lingerie wasn't nearly as substantial as Muggle lace. It was more like ribbons, three-dimensional tattoos that covered her breasts and nether regions in loops, whorls, swirls, curls, and arcs. She'd been extremely hesitant.

The look on Fred's face removed every scrap of that.

"What did you buy in Madam Scarlett's, 'Mione?" Fred asked lowly, dropping his briefs to the ground.

"You tell me," Hermione said, smirking at his slightly hooded eyes.

He crawled over her, letting her fall back to the bed as he braced himself on his elbows. He kissed her for too short of a time. "You're the most beautiful being to have ever walked the earth."

"You should never have given me access to your bank account," Hermione teased, kissing his chin. "Beauty is expensive."

"I'd happily go broke, so long as you look like that every once in a while," Fred kissed her again, this time for so long, the world could have ended, Voldemort could have strode through the door, and she would have neither noticed nor cared.

He kissed every inch of her, lingering in some areas longer than others. The lingerie began to glow, as it had been enchanted to do, until Fred peeled it off with his teeth and it joined his clothes on the floor.

~m~

"Hermione!" The banging on the door nearly made Fred groan. Then he realized that would put him and Hermione in a more than awkward situation. "Come on, get up, we have to go!"

Fred tried to disentangle himself from Hermione, but last night he'd lost all sense of which parts were his and which were hers, and he still couldn't quite separate himself from her. He wasn't ready to; he didn't want to.

Hermione hummed as he kissed her shoulder, "Ron thinks he needs you."

"I don't suppose you'll go tell him off," Hermione sighed.

"I can, if you want him to find you with your cute little ass out there for all the world to see," Fred kissed the meeting of her ear and her neck and pushed her slightly.

"Hermione, I'm-"

"I'm changing!" Hermione shouted at her pillows. Fred chuckled quietly.

"You'd better hurry up!"

Hermione groaned, "How are we going to get you out of here?"

"I have no idea," Fred realized. They probably should have tried to formulate a plan for that before they'd fallen asleep with tangled limbs.

"Get off of me," Hermione sighed.

"I would, but you're on top of me," Fred pointed out. There was no picking up his arm with Hermione's head rested on it.

"Hermione!"

"Go away, Ron!"

"Are you all right?!"

"I'm having womanly problems!" Hermione cried eventually.

"We-Well, hurry!" Ron spluttered. He stomped down the stairs a moment later.

Hermione managed to disentangle herself without falling onto the floor. Fred watched her dance around trying to find clothes. She looked back over her shoulder at him, holding up her bra. "Care to help?"

"Put clothes on you?" Fred rolled onto his back, "It's against my philosophy."

"I didn't know you had one of those," Hermione said lightly, pulling on her knickers. Fred rested his hands beneath his head and looked to the ceiling. He didn't need that image swimming around in his head until the end of all time. Especially if he was going to be seeing her even less than he had been.

"I don't want you to go," Fred told the ceiling. He turned her head and watched her pull on a blouse. She buttoned it watching him, but she missed one. Fred sighed, not bothering to correct her.

"I have to finish school," Hermione said. "You could always come with me."

"I have to get to the shop," Fred pushed himself up. Hermione glanced down at her feet and fixed the missed button. "I'm sorry that I screwed up-"

"You didn't," Hermione said immediately, ignoring her skirt and sitting down beside him. She touched his face, "It isn't your fault. If I had been born half a month-"

"You'd still have a year left," Fred sighed. "But I like them young."

"And I love them old," Hermione kissed him gently.

"Hermione!"

Fred growled, "I'm going to kill him."

"He's _your_ brother," Hermione reminded him, hurrying to find her skirt. She seemed to be saying that a lot, as if it was somehow his fault, or Bill's.

"Your best friend," Fred grumbled.

"You'd better hide for a moment."

Fred groaned and collected his clothes, pulling on his pants and rolling under the bed.

"And you have the gall to call _me_ bossy," Hermione said as she pulled open the door.

"You don't usually sleep in so late."

"Rest is essential," Hermione said a little stiffly. "Help me with my trunk."

"See? Bossy."

Fred banged his head on the bed for a full minute once they were gone.

Why was his brother trying to flirt with his girlfriend?

.o0O0o.

Has it been a while or what?! N-No don't throw things! I swear I'll never do it again. I mean, I planned to update... And then school, and snow... and more school. I've typed nearly two-hundred pages of words since we last saw each other. Most of that was probably for my lit class. And NaNo (which I completely). Ummm, I learned that I breathe with my hip muscles (real long story that is very complicated). I read Sarah J. Maas's A Court of Mist and Fury, which is even better than A Court of Thorns and Roses in my humble opinion. I saw Moana, cried, foamed at the mouth, cried some more. Rewatched the first season of Young Justice. You think I procrastinated? Hell, yes, I did.

Guest: 20 days later is not a 'soon' update... Sorry, but thanks!

cochran4444: I will explain George next chapter. I don't get how you can be mad at _me_ for following cannon! Jo wrote it, not me! Dude, Bill sees things that others are *clearly* oblivious to. He doesn't need to know because he gets with Lavender. Is good.

Guest: I really hate WIP as well, but you can't just upload a hundred chapters in one night. It doesn't work like that. I'll try to get things back on a weekly or bi-weekly schedule.

AryiaChan: It was quite the place to leave the chapter. I waiting on the real good stuff until year 7 because why not?

AnotherAddicted: You are very welcome and thank you so much!

I was BOTWP: He isn't the last to know though. Molly is. Except, she isn't. So, yeah, Ron is the last to know. I already have the scene nice and written about five different ways with varying levels of what the fuck. I'm going back around to Remus and George next chapter.

animelover5107: Thank you!

Infernalbooks: Remus always knows what's up, let's be real.

filmdork: Lmao, of course he's a dumb man, there isn't any other type. Clueing for looks sounds like something a drunk Sherlock Holmes would say, but I'm not entirely sure about the reference.

sdrlana21: You might have to wait. It is quite a few chapters away.

GUYS SOMEONE SAID FANTASTIC IN A REVIEW AND I REALIZED THAT WE ALL GOT TO SEE NEWT SCAMANDER IN THE FLESH AND HE WAS AND FOREVER WILL BE THE CUTEST AND MOST LOVEABLE HUMAN BEING TO BE SEEN EVER, IN ALL TIME.

TaylorNReed: This is definitely the Remus-doesn't-think-he's-good-enough-for-Tonks-and-can't-stand-to-lose-anyone-else phase of his life. Which is sad, because he dies first and then Tonks is like _AAAAAAHHHHHHHH NOOOOO._ I feel like Hermione is secretly the most ironic and sarcastic person ever, because the more intelligent you are, the more likely you are to be able to word things in such a way that can mean something entirely different than what it actually does.

aimsm: Not going to lie, I sometimes have to go back and read the previous chapter so I know what I've done and what I haven't. So the Ron thing is going to coincide with the Lavender thing and also a McLaggen thing.

Guest: It's cute that you would think my life could ever get less busy with what I put myself through. Thanks, Bill is a tricky guy to get right.

I'm a Nerd and Proud: Stony huh? How was Civil War for you? Solidarity is a thing, stress, also a thing.

marvin1984: You'll know when something is wrong when I just decided to _KILL THEM ALL. *_ maniacal laughter as I realize you guys might take me seriously. As you should. _FEAR MEEEEEE_ *

Newsie35: I also forget about this story and then in punches me in the face. Generally when I'm about to go to sleep and I realize I didn't update in the months of October or November.

PSA: DON'T BINGE THIS 'CAUSE- Oh, it's chapter 54? Too late, oh well.


	55. Chapter 55- The First Daydream

"Where have you been?" George asked.

"Couldn't get out of the Burrow," Fred muttered, yanking his shirt over his head and marching into his room to change.

George nodded morosely, "Verity has been running the register. Business is, not surprisingly, down."

"We'll need to pay more attention to mail orders now," Fred's voice trailed out of his room.

"Y-You think it's all right that we sell love potions?" George asked, flicking his wand toward the kitchen. An orange bounced out of the basket and started unpeeling itself.

"That isn't what's bothering you, is it?" Fred stuck his head out of his room, skepticism clear on his face. George sighed.

"Angelina's at training."

"So?"

"So, no one is supposed to know where," George answered, anxiety moving his legs until he was pacing. There was a long pause as Fred waited for him to continue.

"But?!"

"The owner of the team is a bigot and an asshole," George said.

Fred strode out of his room wearing his staff robes. "You're worried about-"

"Him learning that I'm in the Order from his Death Eater pals and then- then he kicks Angelina off the team or worse- what if they hurt her Fred? What if they hurt her because of me?" George asked, all in one breath. Fred picked up his orange and started pulling it apart. George waited, still pacing, for the answer he should've been able to predict. Instead, his own thoughts dominated his mind.

It would be selfish not to break up with her. But that might draw even more attention to the relationship. And he needed her, much more than she needed him. What if she moved on while George was still convinced they could be together once the war was over? What if she didn't and he died? How could either get through this unharmed in some manner? It was impossible, but George didn't know which way was the best to minimize the damage.

"Why would the owner know who she's dating?" Fred asked, chewing thoughtfully on the first section of orange. George paused. "Why would anyone care?"

George wanted to fight it, this- this making Angelina insignificant. He even opened his mouth to, only to realize that he wasn't objective in the slightest about Angelina. He hadn't been since... when had he met Angelina? The train? He hated that his younger self had failed to remember their meeting. Too busy plotting the downfall of Hogwarts. George closed his mouth and opened it again, "She was in Dumbledore's Army."

"McGonagall and Kingsley made sure the full list of students was never released to the _Prophet_ because most were underage," Fred said calmly, "They couldn't even say Harry was in it."

George recalled very vaguely Hermione mentioning something to that effect. He shuddered, "What if she mentions it to a teammate and-"

"George, you're torturing yourself over nothing. Angelina can take care of herself, she'll be all right," Fred threw a piece of the orange at him. George watched it land on the floor after bouncing off his chin. He rubbed the spot lightly as he stopped to retrieve the fallen fruit.

"You aren't worried about Hermione?"

"Why would I be? She's at Hogwarts," Fred said, so plainly artificial. His back had straightened, and he'd started playing with the orange instead of eating it. George leaned against the counter next to him.

"After last year-"

"He was expelled, admitted to St. Mungos," Fred snarled.

The murderous rage in Fred's eyes wasn't directed at George. Most people failed to realize that once they had seen it. People liked Fred, but they were also afraid of him. He had it in him to go farther than George could ever bring himself to alone. George held his twin's gaze silently. Fred's eye twitched slightly and he clenched his fists.

"We can't both be scared," Fred said finally, looking away from George. "Hermione is... I can't stand to see her like that ever again. You- you don't know what it's like to see- she thought she was broken and unfixable, and I-"

Fred's voice cracked, and he didn't continue. George rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione is strong-"

"She's also a target," Fred whispered. He blamed Harry, George knew. Sure, Harry could survive the Killing Curse, but could he spread his immortality to the ones who would end up hurt because of him? Naturally not. The fate of the world in a sixteen-year-old's hands. George would not have wished the burden on anyone. Fred shook his head, "Why did we join the Order? It's only more to use against her."

"You don't think she'll be hurt because she herself stands opposed to You-Know-Who?" George asked after a moment. "If she didn't agree, she'd have dumped you and Harry by now. She's brave, Gryffindor through and through. She puts you and me to shame, really."

"That supposed to make me feel better?" Fred laughed drily.

"It worked either way," George shrugged and took a piece of orange. "We ought to get to work."

"Oh, so now that I'm miserable and you aren't, we can-"

"-go out and be judged by the public?"

"It is quite typical of you."

"I just remembered that I can see Ange in a week and a half."

"You're a bastard."

"Then so're you," George pointed out. "After all, we are identical."

~m~

"Excuse me," Hermione tried to squeeze past a few fourth years huddled in the corridor. Ron was lagging a carriage and a half behind talking to Lavender and the Patil twins.

"Hey, the lady said to move," Hermione could feel her stress double at the sound of his voice. Hermione slid by the younger kids, trying not to look back. She wished she hadn't left Ron now. She tensed when someone grabbed the back of her robes. Her heart beat tripled in pace.

 _He's in St. Mungo's, he's in St. Mungo's, he's in St. Mungo's._

"Let go," she ordered, clenching her wand in her hand. Sparks snapped out of its end.

"No thank you?" McLaggen grinned down at Hermione. He was too tall. Too cocky, too brash. Too... expectant. Not enough light in his eyes.

"I didn't ask for your help," Hermione tugged free of him. "You should go sit down."

"Actually, I'm off to meet Professor Slughorn. He's having a meal with some of the more important students," the child puffed up his chest, still grinning like an idiot. Hermione tried desperately not to roll her eyes at him. McLaggen winked at her, "I'm sure he wouldn't object if I let you tag alone."

"Hermione! There you are!" Ron appeared behind her, and she stopped dead, letting him catch up fully. "Who's this?"

He rested one lanky arm on the shoulder closest to him. Harry did it occasionally too. Hermione hated that they were all so much taller than her. Fred was a much more appropriate height.

"Cormac McLaggen," He narrowed his eyes, "I didn't realize you were together, Weasley."

He said the family name the same way Draco Malfoy did.

"Together?" Hermione scoffed. "As if. Run along to your lunch, McLaggen."

"We have Prefect duties to attend to," Ron flicked his badge and made a shooing gesture. Once McLaggen was walking away, he made a rude one.

"Let's find Harry," Hermione said, pushing him off her gently.

"What'd that creep want?" Ron asked.

"To take me to lunch."

"You think the twins would give me free stuff if it was to help you out?"

The question seemed innocent. But Hermione knew better. There was an ironic bitterness to it, slightly self-deprecating. Ron played chess, and he was testing her strategy.

"Ugh, probably," Hermione groaned, "You should tell your brothers to mind their manners. You know Bill burst drunkenly into my room convinced you and I were... well-" Hermione cleared her throat, "Being intimate."

"Really?" Ron snorted. Hermione had answered well enough that his suspicions had been put to ease. "Fred needs to get some so he'll leave you alone."

"Fred getting some would _really_ benefit both of us," Hermione couldn't help the smirk that danced across her lips. She couldn't wait to tell Fred about this. She couldn't understand what she was doing to Ron.

~m~

"The Slug Club?" Hermione asked Ginny, flinching. Every time she heard the word 'slug,' she thought of Ron vomiting them up second year.

"It does sound repulsive doesn't it?" Dean asked. Ginny had taken up residence in his lap, seeing as neither Ron nor Harry were around. Seamus walked by, and Dean's eyes followed him. Hermione wondered if they were having a row. "Harry's captain of the Quidditch team this year, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. She stared at Dean's hand where it rested on Ginny's leg. Harry would've been boiling. He'd developed feelings for Ginny that were perfectly mistimed. He hated any mention of her and Dean. She, on the other hand, felt hollow to her core. "I'm going to go up."

She collected her stuff and hurried up the stairs. Of course, Ginny caught her wrist before she reached her dormitory.

"Quidditch couldn't have scared you off that quickly," Ginny said brightly. "You all right?"

"Don't expect me to be happy just because you are," Hermione muttered, pulling away, "I'm going to take a nap."

"Oh- Okay," Ginny said, significantly dimmer.

Hermione went straight for her very first Daydream Charm.

~m~

Hermione drew her sword and turned slowly. Only six of them. Fools.

"What are you doing, all alone on the road, little one?" Hermione faced the man as he spoke. He was the leader, as no one sent him a scolding look to goad him into silence.

"What is a soldier doing in the clothes of a bandit?"

"What is a soldier doing in the clothes of a farmer?"

"I have the feeling only one of us deserted," Hermione ran two fingers up the blade of her sword. The curling runes on the blade flashed purple. "You will not take me alive."

"We shall see."

He was a distraction. The man behind her to the left was not so quiet as he thought he was. His foot scraped in the dirty gravel road as he moved toward her. Her sword split into two, and she whirled, bringing down the blade in her right hand. His blood contrasted brilliantly against the dark evergreen forest.

She jumped over him and landed lithely between the next two soldiers. They did not bother checking their fallen comrade. One spun axes over in his hands. He would have trouble blocking her blows.

The runes flashed green. Her sword melded together, growing into a much longer and heavier great-sword.

The runes flashed blue. She launched throwing knives at the largest of the men.

The runes flashed gold. She collected her spear from the back of a man.

Purple again. The last two men attacked her at once, the leader snarling. She pushed one back so hard, he tripped over his speared companion. He hit his head on a stone and was still. The leader didn't stand much longer. She was an expert at dual swords, the best in the kingdom. Six men to capture her was, quite frankly, insulting.

"That's a very unique sword," she sheathed the blade at his voice.

"Are you _still_ following me?" She answered, searching the bodies for supplies and clues as to where their camp might be. She was running low on food, and winter was fast approaching. She couldn't rely on the berries lining the sides of the roads much longer.

"It'd be much harder if you weren't so determined to use the roads," the man swung down out of the tree he'd been hiding in. She should've seen his bright copper hair between the trees. He'd probably used some kind of camouflage spell.

"Thanks for your help," Hermione said sourly.

"If I had joined in, you would be telling me that you didn't need my help," Hermione knew he was right. He didn't know that though. She scowled.

"You think you know me well enough to make judgements?" Hermione demanded, pulling a map from one of the soldier's pockets. It was crude but, hopefully, accurate.

"I think you're a very transparent person," the wizard said calmly. Hermione rolled her eyes. They all pretended they knew everything, when they could barely manage to see past their own noses. "Your mental shields are somewhat less impressive than your sword."

"Get out of my head!" Hermione growled, cursing herself. She had enough mental strength to keep the magically inclined from controlling her, but more often than not, her thoughts flew by too quickly for her to keep them completely safe.

"How can you hold yourself to such a high standard and have such a low opinion of yourself?" Hermione loathed the concern in his eyes. She drew her sword once more and raised it.

"Would you like me to cut out your tongue?" She asked. She imagined a wall, a wall of pure black obsidian surrounding her thoughts, penning them in and keeping him out. She needed to plan her attack, and if he saw where she would strike before she did, killing him would be _very_ difficult.

"Before you do, I have something to tell you and an offer to make you," he answered. The concern tensing his body was still not for his own well-being.

"I hope you don't expect me to remember your last words and proclaim them to the world," Hermione said drily. Judging by the his slight shifting of weight between his feet, he was anxious about how this would end. Perhaps he'd practiced. Hermione didn't think anyone had thought hard about their words before speaking to her before, and she'd been proposed to.

"First, I must warn you that I am Frederick of the House Weasley, and if you're going to kill me, my mother will shred you to pieces," he said with a small bow. "Secondly, I was sent by Albus Dumbledore himself to ask you to join us at Hogwarts College of Sorcery."

Hermione scanned him for the lies he must have been speaking. Slowly she said, "I met your brother William once."

"I didn't know you went to the White Cliffs-"

"I was sent to kill him."

Frederick paled slightly. " _You're_ the assassin he got drunk with?!"

"To be fair, at the time I was the King's Hand, and, well, I didn't know his betrothed was in the next room," Hermione shrugged, sheathing her blade with a dangerous smile. "Can I call you Fred?"

"No," he shook his head, then scratched it. "He owes you his life, you know."

"Technically, I wasn't told that I couldn't warn him that the King wanted him dead, or that there was no soldier presence on the South West Cysternian border, or that his wife-to-be was going to end up bait if he didn't keep her close."

"Is that any different from what I said?" Frederick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Still going to try to take me to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, her smiling faltering, "I didn't warn all of my targets."

"Do you regret that?" Frederick edged sideways, as if to begin circling her. Hermione twisted to follow him.

"Do you want a murderer on the loose in your precious college?"

"Dumbledore believes in second chances."

"I've had four," Hermione shook her head. "I've run clean out."

"You've had three," said Frederick quietly. "And after so many, will another really hurt?"

"My first was when I nearly wed a man I hardly knew," Hermione began to tick off her chances on her fingers, "My second was when I ran off the day of the ceremony to join the army, the third when I agreed to be the King's Hand, the fourth when I deserted to become a mercenary. Maybe, I'm on my _fifth_ , since I've left them too. I don't think your silly wizard school is going to keep me very long."

Hermione tensed as she felt something warm and bright brush against her mind. She clenched her fists, brought up that obsidian wall inch by inch until the light was gone. "I swear to the gods, if you don't stay out of my head-"

"That wasn't me," Frederick said lowly, scanning the woods. He reached out to her, "Take my hand."

"I don't think she wants to. She'd rather take my head off."

A second Frederick dropped out of a tree. Hermione's mouth dropped open. It had to be magic . . . Or maybe she was hallucinating? Frederick cursed, "Damn it all, I _knew_ you were following me!"

"You- What's-" Hermione blinked, pointing her finger between the two, "Did you copy yourself?!"

"William did when I was four. Mum was furious, as you can imagine," said the second Frederick. "Percival threw quite the fit, and it threw off balance all our team games-"

"We're twins," said the first, "This is George."

"You aren't in a very good mood, Freddie. The girl have your knickers in a twist? She'd love you to twist hers," Hermione turned red at the words and growled lowly, touching the sword at her hip. She might've thought that during her first encounter with Fred, but he got even more annoying with time. George winked, not at all concerned.

"The girl is Hermione, formerly of House Granger, the Army, the King's Guard, and the Wolf-Fang mercenary troop."

"Hermione," the second Frederick, George, repeated, paling. "Some girl."

"She's also the assassin William tried to adopt," Frederick said quietly.

"He did _what_?!"

"How old are you?" George asked abruptly, "You have a rather impressive resumé."

Hermione shrugged with a snarl, "If you don't watch your mouth I might add to it."

"Please don't tell me you're here on official business."

"It seems, as I suggested, I'm not wanted at Hogwarts," Hermione said. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel good or bad about being right. She settled for apathy. Apathy was good; it kept her safe. She told herself it didn't matter until it didn't.

"You're being fantastically helpful," remarked Frederick, glaring at his duplicate. If they started to move, Hermione feared she was going to mix them up. A minute was not enough time to be able to begin telling them apart, despite the fact that she was scouring them for any kind of difference.

"At your service," George bowed, starting to stalk around Hermione as Frederick had. She growled to find her mental shields crumbling slightly. He must've known. Hermione kept her eyes on Frederick, wondering how much convincing he would need to let her rid them of the nuisance that was his twin brother. "She struggles with mental shielding-"

"She thinks too quickly for it. She just needs practice."

"Yet when she tries to build it, she's so slow and panicked she sucks you into her own mind-"

"She's better than most are. Most would've trapped you inside with them!" Frederick snapped. "She asked you to keep your mind to yourself, why don't you respect her wishes."

"Be quiet," Hermione said, holding up a hand. She could've sworn she heard something beneath their arguing. She turned her head slightly, closing her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was an ability of her own or one granted to her by her sword, but occasionally, she could enhance one of her senses.

There was breathing, and a lot of it. Mostly the twins'. George's feet in the road as he came to a stop, filling his lungs to ask a question. Kicked stones skittering over one another, dirt grinding beneath them. The ringing of metal on metal as someone wearing chain mail shifted. Fabric pulling against skin. Joints popping slightly with sudden movement. The knotted sound of one clenching wood just a bit too tightly. The protesting of a squirrel as its home was briefly invaded. A leaf detached from its branch. A strong string pulled taught, fingers stroking feathers-

Hermione flung open her eyes, unaware that they were glowing slightly. She moved to take a step toward Frederick as she warned, "Archer!"

Then something hit her shoulder with the force of a large, charging animal, sending her spinning to the ground. Something wet seeped down her side and her arm.

"Son of bitch!" said one of the twins, "I'll find him, you stay with her!"

"Bastards," muttered darkly whichever twin it was that hadn't run of. Hermione suspected him to be Frederick, but she couldn't be certain. She noticed that a long wooden stick fletched with dyed red feathers was stuck nearby. An arrow. She turned slightly to see it better but, whatever had hit her shoulder hurt intensely. Frederick pulled on her shoulder then touched it lightly, and she cried out. Maybe the arrow wasn't just nearby. "I'm going to vanish this, but you're going have to let me hold it. Otherwise I could vanish . . . Something else."

"Just do it," Hermione gasped. She gritted her teeth. Frederick muttered something and then it was gone. "You have to stop the bleeding."

"I know," Frederick touched the wound, and Hermione twisted. There was a flash of golden light, but it did not stop the pain. "Time dilution. It'll wear down fast, but I'm not about to take your clothes off."

"I'd rather you see my chest than I _die_ ," Hermione grumbled.

"Ah, but I don't think I'm the twin you think I am," answered the copper haired man. Hermione groaned, trying to follow what he was saying. Did that mean he was George? Was he in her head again? Did he know she thought he was Frederick? Or did he think that she thought he was George? Did any of it really matter at all? There was a tapping on her cheek as she became to bored with her own thoughts to care. She wanted to sleep. "Hey, _hey!_ I need you to stay awake! Can you do that, just stay awake! _FRED!_ "

Hermione murmured something quietly and turned her head to the side. It was pulled back up abruptly as someone snapped their fingers in front of her. She forced her eyes to open sluggishly. There were two of them, and she couldn't tell if it was all in her head or not. Judging by the way they moved one at a time, it was both of them. But maybe she really was hallucinating.

"Hermione? Hermione!" She made her eyes focus on the scared one. She blinked at him as he blurred again.

"I don't think she'd mind!" said the other. For a brief moment there were four of them as her gaze slid to him.

"You've too many brothers," Hermione warned with slurred words. Then there was only two of them again and her arms were getting cold and so was her stomach but she didn't really understand because it was summer and the sun was gleaming off their hair as they poked and pulled and prodded at her. There was red everywhere, it was on her arm and her side and their hair and in the trees and on the ground. Then everything changed and she must've been dreaming because they were on a beach instead of in a forest but it still didn't matter because she was still dying so slowly and they still wouldn't let her sleep.

"Hermione?" She blinked again and looked at the pale one of the twins with her head pounding through her eyes. "I hope you don't mind, but the soldiers had us surrounded."

"You left me behind?" Hermione asked sluggishly. She wasn't sure she knew what was happening. The two men exchanged looks.

"No," said the pale one, shaking his head, "We took you east, to the sea."

"How? Have I been asleep?"

"Wizard's trick called Apparation," said the second man. "You just think of where you want to go and you're gone."

"Seems like you'd go places accidentally a lot," Hermione mumbled. They both chuckled the same way.

"When you're first learning it's near impossible to get anywhere," said the first. "You aren't bleeding anymore."

"That's good," Hermione sighed, pushing her head back into the warm sand. She started to close her eyes but there was that tapping on her cheek again.

"You don't get to go to sleep until we're positive you'll wake up," said the first twin. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Then how, exactly, do you expect me to recover?" She asked, shaking her head slightly. The sun glared at her angrily.

"Are we not magicians?" The second twin asked of the first.

"There's a town nearby; when you can stand, we'll take you there and buy a room in the Inn," said the first. "George will leave, but I will continue to bother you about enrolling at Hogwarts."

"It would be very rude to solicit an injured soul," Hermione picked up her head, fighting off the fuzzy darkness at the edge of her vision.

"Has your soul not been injured this entire time?" He asked quietly.

"I told you to stay out of my head," Hermione tried to sit. The second twin helped her, sending a smug look at his brother.

"Check your shields," said Frederick. Hermione tried to haul them up, but she couldn't even manage to see if they were intact or not. She guessed not. "You're basically shouting."

 _I hope you die burning in a fire that does not smoke enough to suffocate you first._

He laughed, as did George beside her.

 _That goes for both of you._

Frederick pressed an image into her mind. Warmth filled her to her toes as she saw what was around her.

The water sparkled as the sun caught on its movements. It was clear and bright, the color of a dazzling sapphire far from shore and something much lighter close to the sand. The sand was embedded with shells, and was not tan or yellowed, but pure white. A log of driftwood was being pushed around by the waves. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but a few birds skimmed over the water. Sand pipers skittered along the edge of the shore, ducking their heads into it occasionally. The water bubbled and fizzed at it reached high onto the beach before whooshing back to the sea. Waves curled and broke with white crests away from the shore as well, sending droplets flying into the air, where they too glimmered like jewels.

"The White Cliffs?" Hermione asked aloud, turning to look over her shoulder. Sure enough, the sea glowed warmly behind her.

"Just north of them," answered George. Hermione glanced down at herself. She wasn't wearing anything but her trousers, a wrap over her breasts, and a bandage over and around her shoulder.

"Did it go through?" Hermione asked, twisting to try and look at her back.

Another image forced itself on her mind. She lay on the road, stones clenched in her fists as she stared up at the sky, her mouth open as she gasped for air. There was movement and a hand pulled her off the ground, enough that the tip of an arrow could be seen peeking through her tunic. She groaned lowly, her hands shaking with what must've been pain or shock or maybe even something worse. It was no wonder Fred had lost his shit.

"St-Stop that," Hermione said, touching her head as if that would protect her. She tried to build that wall of hers, but she could barely raise it at all. She glared at George, "You could at least answer me like a human being."

"But then he would have to stop being an ape," Frederick shook his head. He winced, his fingers twitching slightly. George chuckled and Frederick snapped his teeth at him. Hermione struggled with her walls again.

"All right, have it your way," George held up his hands in surrender. "But I'll have you know that this is far less effective-"

"But far safer," Frederick growled.

"Who's ever overheard a mental conversation-"

"What wizard has ever controlled many others all at once without an already established mental link-"

"You're paranoid about other wizards."

"You're paranoid about non-magical folk."

"And _I'm_ paranoid about them all," Hermione muttered. The twins looked at her as though surprised she was still there. She checked on her shield to see in standing tall and immovable. She'd never understood mental shielding.

"Well done," Frederick said, surprising Hermione with a smile. She surprised herself further by returning it.

George cleared his throat and did something with his hands that Hermione didn't quite catch. Frederick snarled, "Not going to happen."

"What isn't?" Hermione asked.

"When a man makes love to a woman-"

There was a sharp _bang_ and a puff of smoke. Hermione watched as George shifted into a large, growling wolf. She smiled at his nearly blue grey eyes and touched his muzzle lightly. She didn't fear the curved, sharp teeth in the slightest. The Wolf-Fangs had had wolves too, and while they were dangerous, they never minded Hermione. Besides, this wasn't a real wolf, and if George bit her, it would be much easier to excuse her beheading of him.

She ran her fingers up his nose, between his eyes, and scratched behind his ears. "I like him better this way."

 _This is better than an iguana_ , said a warm voice in Hermione's mind. It wasn't quite through her walls, it was more like he was shouting up at them. Though, he wasn't really shouting at all.

"I thought you'd enjoy it," said Frederick with a far more devilish smile. George licked Hermione's wrist as she continued to pet him.

 _That feels really good, you know,_ George blinked his eyes at her as his tail began to kick up sand with its thumping.

"Don't encourage him," Frederick rolled his eyes.

"He's soft," Hermione said. There was no dirt, grime, or blood matted into his fine fur, which made him the cleanest wolf or man Hermione had ever touched.

 _Little Freddie is just jealous_ , George commented, nudging Hermione's hand with his head. He winked at her with those predator's eyes, _He doesn't like to think of you stroking other men-_

 _Enough!_ Frederick growled. His mind was subtly different from George's. There was still all that happiness and light, but it wasn't as bright, and there was a lot more anger simmering beneath it. He wasn't as naturally kind or giving as George could be, and it was much harder for him turn off the instincts that told him to lie-

Hermione gasped, clutching at her head. She repeated her name to herself over and over and over to cover what she thought she'd done. She'd gone past his shields. She didn't understand it; she didn't know how to do that, how to dig inside people's minds. It was a- a Wizarding trick.

Frederick touched the hands covering her head lightly, pulling them down. _It's all right. I let you see that. It wasn't . . . an invasion. I just wanted to help you understand._

And as she stared into his softened eyes, she did.

"George just doesn't like you 'cause he thinks we'll get along too well," Frederick said wryly, rolling his eyes at his twin. He shifted back into a human, already scowling.

"Do I have to stand, or can you just magically make us appear at the inn?" Hermione asked, eyeing her shaking hands as she pulled them away from Frederick's. She wasn't sure she could stand, but she definitely needed food. And water. Or wine, preferably wine. Anything to make the dull pain beginning in her shoulder stop.

"Apparating isn't like traveling. You can't start and stop and start. You get one jump, and then you have to start recompiling all the energy it takes," George explained. "You might manage three short jumps, but we took you halfway across the kingdom. It nearly killed you, and it would've if Fred had tried it alone."

"Oh," Hermione said simply.

"She gets less hostile with blood loss," George commented with a grin.

"I can still take your head off-" Hermione's hand drifted to her waist and she nearly died then and there. " _Where is my sword?!_ "

"And she's back-"

"WHERE IS IT?!"

"Freddie, why don't you take this one?"

" _I SWEAR TO THE GODS-_ "

"It's right here," Frederick said, pulling it from his back. It'd been wrapped in a leather sheet to protect it. Hermione wondered just how long she'd hovered on the edge of consciousness. They'd removed her clothes, taken her halfway across the kingdom, invaded her mind, and stolen her sword.

Why wasn't she killing them?

"Fuck your inn, I won't go to Hogwarts, and the only reason I'm hurt in the first place is you two buffoons," Hermione growled. The runes on her sword flashed, and it grew into a staff embedded with iron and artful whorls. She tried to stand using it. Frederick's hands steadied her before she'd reached a crouch.

"You had to say something," he grumbled at his twin. Hermione tried to pull out of his grasp. It didn't go well. He just narrowed his eyes in something that was almost anger. "You can't go off on your own. You'll die."

"I don't see why you would have a problem with that," Hermione snapped. No one else had ever been so . . . invested in her well-being. It was odd.

"You're a human being."

"Only barely," the words had left her mouth before she had done more than thought them. The dark part of her mind clamped her mouth shut; the exhausted part made her slump back into the sand until her hair was full of white flecks. She closed her eyes.

"Killing people doesn't-"

"I killed for money, power, and to end my own boredom," Hermione said. "You should be lucky the two of you are mildly entertaining, weak, and poor."

"Hermione-"

"You don't get to say my name like that."

"L-Like what?"

"Like I mean something," Hermione turned her head toward George. She didn't understand how Frederick could think that his brother was the happy one. Happiness generally annoyed her, and Frederick was very good at that.

Unfortunately, George had wandered away, leaving her with the sociopath who was likely about to end up hurting her. She looked up at Frederick. Now his anger was very recognizable. Even his thoughts-

She was worth it. If he died saving her, she was worth it. If she refused to believe her, he would tell her again and again and again and again , because no one deserved to think like that.

"Stop it," Hermione murmured, closing her eyes. Walls, she had walls, she needed them-

She wasn't damaged, wasn't evil, wasn't broken, and if she was, it wasn't anything she couldn't come back from.

"I said, stop it," Hermione repeated, with no more conviction.

"You wouldn't let me judge you; you can't judge yourself," Frederick said lowly. "Not like that."

"I- Why do you care anyways?" Hermione asked dully. "I thought _George_ was the caring one, and _William_ was the companionable one, and _Percival_ was the worrying one, and _Ronald_ was the foolish one."

"Well, _I'm_ the smart one," Frederick smiled slowly, "And you forgot Charles."

"Ah, the daring one, of course," Hermione rolled her eyes. Then she narrowed them, pushing herself up with a groan, "You never answered my question."

"If we're going, we need to leave-"

"Oh, come on, can you not even find a decent lie? I thought you were the smart one," Hermione challenged, poking his shoulder lightly. He held her eyes until heat flushed her cheeks, then leaned closer.

"Well, maybe I'd just hate to see such a beautiful woman waste her life," he winked.

"Are you always so boring?" Hermione asked drily.

"You've never been to bed with a wizard, have you?" Frederick cocked his head slightly, eyes drifting down her mostly exposed torso. "It's anything but boring."

"I do believe you're all talk, _Fred_ ," Hermione said.

"Oh, no, no, no," He shook his head with a half-smile, " _You'll_ be the one screaming. Mostly my name, but-"

"We should leave now, if we're going," George called, wandering back toward them. Hermione gifted Frederick with her most saccharine smile before creating a nonplussed mask to cover her face. She held out a hand to George. He helped her up carefully. She slipped in the shifting sands and steadied herself with one clenched hand on each twin.

"Easy," Frederick murmured.

"Oh, be quiet, _Fred_ , I'm perfectly fine," Hermione said with very little conviction. She released her hold on him (but not George) and took a careful step forward.

"On second thought, we could probably camp on the beach," George said, giving Frederick a meaningful look. Hermione clenched her free hand and tried to force another halting step from her shuddering legs. She could do this. Blood loss or no, she could certainly walk a short ways.

"I'll carry her," Frederick said quietly.

"I'm fine-" there was a _pop_ and a wolf had taken his place. Hermione glanced at George.

"He's admittedly not all that original," George shrugged. Hermione let her fist relax as soft, rust colored hair brushed against her. He was a quite massive beast.

 _You can't be serious. I don't think this is how you want me to ride you,_ Hermione thought at the thick wall of closely knit trees that now shielded Frederick's mind.

 _Are you going to get on or not?_

 _Are you sure you can carry me?_

 _Please, I know my limits,_ he snorted and licked her hand, making her jump. _Don't forget your surroundings. You have to be aware on two levels when you communicate mind-to-mind._

Hermione rolled her eyes, giving his ear a flick before mounting him in the not-fun way.

He surprised her by breaking into a sprint. George kept pace, an odd wind surrounding him. It was almost like his feet didn't need to touch the ground.

"I thought you were going your own way," Hermione said quietly.

"Eh, maybe in the morning," George answered tightly. Hermione left him to his magic running.

 _You're growing on him_ , Frederick explained. It was odd to hear him both panting and speaking with immense knowledge and clarity. Hermione tried not to focus on his words. She didn't often give people enough time that they started to like her. More often than not she was afraid that they'd do the opposite.

William had been easy. She'd been drunk; he'd been drunk. She didn't know if she could've tried to have a conversation sober with him. She wondered if Frederick would take her to Cystern.

It wasn't like she had anywhere better to go.

 _You think so quickly._

 _Stay out of my thoughts._

 _I'm not in them, you just start . . . Buzzing. It's how I tracked you._

 _Buzzing?_

 _Like this._ It was a low vibration, like a plucked string on a musical instrument, mellow and mature and rising until falling into silence. It was slow but it wasn't. It was so fast it gave the appearance of being slow. So deceptive, so much like her, who was deceptively strong, even if she did not see it. He wondered what it'd take to silence that humming, or quicken it-

"Wow," Hermione said aloud, feeling her face heat. They slowed to a stop. George helped Hermione clamber off of Frederick and he shifted back into his human form. He gave her a somewhat knowing grin as he pulled at his hair.

"Shall we?" George gestured through the trees. There was the small hustle and bustle of horses and people talking raucously behind closed doors. Hermione turned even more red.

"Not without something to cover this," she waved her hands at her still mostly exposed torso.

"George?" Fred smiled at his brother. George rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, leaving Hermione in an interesting new outfit.

"What is this?!" She demanded, pulling at the skirt of her pale blue dress. She scowled with a fierceness that could've killed a small bird. George reached out a hand for her sword. She gave it to him with a hiss.

"Your disguise," George answered. Hermione reached up when a breeze touched her neck. He'd even pulled up her hair. Hermione growled and started marching for the sounds of the road.

"You have to let yourself simmer down for a moment," Frederick caught her elbow in his hand, then slipped his arm through hers. "Remember; this is where the King has little hold. The old ways aren't exactly kind on young women, traveling alone."

"The one good thing to come from his blasted reign," Hermione said darkly.

"Try to remember that Freddie dearest will be ravishing you for all the world to hear tonight," George said slyly. Hermione groaned as the act became clear to her. They were betrothed, she and Frederick, and George was a chaperone of last resort. Fucking brilliant.

"Not now."

The inn went quiet for a moment as they entered, its occupants sizing them up. Hermione leaned into Frederick, a small whimper escaping her as she locked eyes with a man she should've killed but hadn't.

"It can't be," he stood, setting his mug down and turning to face her fully. The inn went even quieter, people examining Hermione closer. "Little Hermione comes running home."

"C-Cormac," she said softly, nodding her head. She wanted to ask George for her sword back, but he had twenty men on his side by the looks of things.

"Thank you for bringing back my lovely wife-to-be," his eyes slid sideways to Frederick. He narrowed his eyes and gave a little smirk.

"The way I understand it, she left you."

"She has no position to do anything of the sort."

"Sword," Hermione said, reaching back to George. He shook his head.

"Please, you couldn't touch me if you tried."

There was weight in her hand, solid glorious weight. She ignored her injured shoulder. With a flash of purple she held a sword in each hand. Frederick moved away.

"I've already killed six today," Hermione gave half a shrug and grinned, "Would you like a very fast trip to hell as well?"

"Not too fast, I hope," Frederick said with a small smile.

"Twenty-two to two, and you want to pick a fight?" asked the foolish, pompous, arrogant sod.

"Three," George said, but Hermione didn't risk a glance back at him. "I suggest anyone without a death wish leaves."

"Don't harm the girl," said the tall man, jerking his head toward the twins. "She's _mine_."

"Good luck with that," Frederick said. Then he summoned a sword from absolute nothing, _Mind your shoulder._

 _I can take care of myself._

Hermione jumped onto a table, launching herself forward at the bastard with a snarl.

 _Do you get in fights wherever you go?_ George asked. Hermione knew that he was completely still, weaving magic through the air.

 _No one seems to want to let me do what I want,_ Hermione growled, bringing down her swords. She ducked under a blade and tackled Cormac to the ground. Lightning crackled through the room, connecting with no less than a dozen of the men. They fell to the ground, twitching.

"You- You saved me?"

"No," Hermione said, a large smile on her face, "I've been looking forward to killing you myself for a year. I'm not going to let George ruin that."

And there was real, honest, immensely satisfying fear in his eyes, even as her shoulder dropped crimson blood onto him. Hermione straightened and winged a knife behind her; one of the men was sneaking up on Frederick.

 _I had him._

 _Sure you did,_ Hermione extricated herself from the floor. She collected her knife and rolled her eyes at Frederick's grinning.

 _You two are enjoying this far too much._

 _As if you aren't, George._

 _I'm not . . . At least, not as much as you are._

 _Watch it!_ Frederick slid past her and held up his arms. His hair shined as he incinerated an assailant.

 _Oh, Hermione, your lovely almost-husband is fleeing,_ George said flatly.

She looked at Frederick, _You coming?_

 _Wouldn't miss it for my mother's raspberry pie,_ they ran after Cormac, who appeared to be trying to make an escape via the roof . . . somehow. Hermione rolled her eyes at his idiocy. Why had she ever let herself believe he was more intelligent than her?

"You are more a fool than I recall hearing," Frederick commented to him when they'd cornered him. The window behind him was of thick glass, too small for him to climb through, and too high for him to escape through unharmed. Frederick hung at her elbow.

"Who is this guy?" Cormac asked her.

"No idea. We met only earlier today," Hermione admitted.

"Oh, the King will want him; as bait to draw you back, or just because he enjoys disillusioning people about whatever power they perceive to have," Frederick said quietly. And Hermione actually considered it.

 _Some of his men are waking up._

 _Why didn't you kill them?!_

 _There were too many, the bolt wasn't concentrated enough!_

"Please, not the King."

 _Try a sleeping blanket._

 _You think you're_ so _clever; I've already done that._

 _Then why are you complaining?!_

"I won't go to the King!" Cormac rushed forward. Hermione shoved Frederick out of the way and moved her sword in a merciless arc.

"No. You won't."

~m~

"Er, Hermione?" She jolted backward, her head smacking against the wall with a _crack_. Someone had waved a hand in front of her face. Hermione panted as she blinked away that fading image of her sword and Cormac's head rolling across the dirt stained wood- Lavender sat down on the edge of the bed. "You were way zoned out, even for you."

"D-Daydream Charm," Hermione admitted, nudging the box with her toe. She rubbed the back of her head with her good arm — no, her perfectly normal, usual arm. Her shoulder was perfectly fine.

"Oh, which did you choose? Purple for an ancient fantasy, green for a futuristic adventure, black for a pirate quest, deep red for . . . Oh. Wow. I need one of _those_."

"Just find a living, breathing boy, I'm sure you'll do just fine," Hermione slumped down in her bed.

"Like Harry?"

"Oh, God, anyone but him, Lavender," Hermione turned to bury her head into her pillow. "He's hung up on- on someone else."

"Ron then?"

"Just don't hurt him too badly," Hermione let out a muffled groan. "Then I'll get hell from _my_ Weasley."

Lavender giggled, which was a slightly less obnoxious sound than it had been, "We could really be sisters."

"Wouldn't that be something," Hermione groaned.

"Which one should I write to, to get a free one of these?"

"George. Fred'll recognize my handwriting; he's much more perceptive. But George might try to destroy you, if he thinks you know about us," Hermione turned her head, catching the slightest glimpse of Lavender's waving golden hair.

"And 'us' is?" Hermione shook her head slightly. "Still not letting me know which one you're-"

"Not a chance, Lavender," Hermione said, a note of boredom in her voice. "I need to get studying."

"You're such a bore," Lavender chuckled, set down the box for the Charm, and stood.

"We can't all be wild," Hermione grumbled.

.o0O0o.

Okay, so I haven't been as reliable as planned (no big surprise). I'm not sure why some chapters are spaced and some are just nauseating blocks of text, so I'm going to be trying out this method until I hear that everyone hates it. Also, may be re-uploading some chapters, if that's a thing I can do easily (which it probably isn't).

 **Side-note: If I did a Shallura fic ( _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ ) or a Zutara fic ( _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ ), would any of y'all be interested?**

aimsm: I missed you too! ^.^

CATCRAZYSTANLEY: Is this soon enough? I doubt it is . . .

Anon: I 'oh well' well who I want to 'oh well' *snaps fingers* (also soooorrry)

Rebekah: This is a chapter. I have a pirate daydream coming up too

OrangeColorSky: I was seriously concerned that you were gonna review each chapter, which would've been interesting, but time consuming. I'm glad I could temporarily occupy your attention.

brittanyjanee: Yeah, IDK what's up with the spacing ever. It's confusing to me too.

BananaNutSandwhich: I made you wait! Sorry!

katmeows4no1: Hahahaha that's meeeeee; I'm a serial binger and it isn't healthy.

cochran4444: The feelings of canon are rarely good.

AnotherAddicted: *bows*

LoonyGleek: Thank you, boi (which is not only the correct way to spell 'boy' but also the most fun)

StarGirlPotter: Life does happen, but I promise I won't die until I finish this story

Just 1 Thought: _I liiiiiiivvvee!_ Patience is a virtue (lmao I was in a presentation today where the speaker spelled it patients, as in a doctor's charge, my friend and I were dying)

Newsie35: Haha, next on HGTIIWCTM (please don't call this story that; the acronym is atrocious): Daydreams and Passageways

westc0astsm0ker: Sadness is a human emotion. Why would I write about humans if I wasn't going to make them sad every once in a while? *cackles maniacally* I feed off of tears anyways.

Raventhatfliesatnight: No idea why lol, but lol

I was BOTWP: Yeah, he's not obvious like Fred. Flirting can be a lot of different things, depending on the person, which is why IT'S SO FUCKING CONFUSING WHHHHYYYYYYY?!

Fandomqueen104: _NEWT SCAMANDER IS MY CHILD!_ I have also gone mad. But maybe we're the sane ones and society is the insane. Who knows?


	56. Chapter 56 - The Queen of Pirates

"Are you okay?" Tess asked, her brows pulled together. Hermione nodded silently, pulling her essay closer to herself and scribbling in a few things. "You don't look okay."

"It's harder than I thought it was going to be," Hermione said carefully. She sighed and dipped her quill in the pot of ink. She pulled a scrap bit of parchment out from under her essay and wrote, _color changing ink pot; appears black, actually pink/purple/yellow_. Then she wrote another line of her essay. Tess's patient eyes followed her hand. Hermione scratched her hairline absently. "We . . . decided not to write."

"'Cause they're checking all the mail?" Tess asked, glancing over her shoulder. Madame Pince had been slowly cycling through the library toward them. So long as they appeared to be studying, they shouldn't be bothered though. She couldn't imagine Madame Pince reporting to Death Eaters.

Hermione nodded, "We know that the Ministry has been infiltrated before."

There was a small pause. Hermione gave up on her essay, and Tess stopped pretending to read the book she'd been flipping through.

"Hey, erm, just — ahem — by the way, would you, uh, mind if I, you know, stayed with you over the holidays because my father tossed me out for good the day before term started?" Tess said, hesitant at first, then speeding into nothing less than a flood of words. Hermione blinked, working through the words as quickly as they were spoken.

"I don't mind at all," Hermione said immediately, offering her a small smile.

"Thanks," Tess said, her face red. She looked down at the book on the table in front of her. She just stared blankly at it though.

"What happened?"

"I said that, well, he wanted me to-to . . ." Tess sighed. "My parents belong to another century. And a couple years ago, I nearly killed my . . . betrothed, but he didn't tell them 'cause he didn't and I didn't tell them 'cause they would've killed me."

Hermione coughed, glancing around, waiting for someone to pop out laughing. But the library was unnervingly silent. Tess still refused to look at her. Hermione leaned over the table, " _You_ have a _betrothed_."

"He's an asshole," Tess muttered. "And I obviously could never be with him."

"So why'd you . . ."

"He heard 'I don't know how I feel about you because I've never felt this way about anyone' instead of 'I don't feel anything at all for you except disgust because you are letting this happen,'" Tess said, each word careful and devoid of emotion. "When I found you the day we first met, Jacob was afraid I was going to kill Sinclair because pretty much the same thing had happened to me. Confunding Charm, threw me around, destroyed my favorite set of robes . . . Only I didn't get rescued."

"Oh, Merlin, Tess," Hermione took her hand. Tess shuddered.

"Yeah, I'm kind of past it," she said, but Hermione could tell it was a lie. "Wasn't nearly as bad as when my ex's dad found me and her screwing around. _That_ was fun."

Hermione squeezed her hand. "What did your dad learn that made him kick you out?"

"I told him that I wasn't leaving Hogwarts to marry an asshole four years older than me; that when I turned seventeen, I wasn't going to- to go through with it," Tess said, an out of place Cheshire Cat grin creeping onto her face. "It's my choice, and I told him so.

"The next day he brought Death Eaters into our home. Sinclair's dad was one of the guys who broke out last year, did you know that? Ministry kept it quiet. But when he showed up at my house, I started screaming and throwing things. My mother had taken my wand; I couldn't do anything else. Sinclair — the old one — just laughed. My father tried to use the Imperious Curse on me," Tess swallowed. "But I fought it. He was going to snap my wand. He was going to do it; he doesn't make idle threats. I sort of punched him when I took my wand back. It wasn't my brightest moment.

"I can understand why people can lose their minds when the Cruciatus Curse has been used on them."

Hermione shoved to her feet, pulling her hands through her hair, "How are you still alive?!"

"I'm tougher than I look," Tess said with a slightly cocky smirk. "I didn't even get the chance to tell him I was into girls. I just hexed him, sprinted out of the house, and kept running. They expected me to Apparated but seemed to forget that _I can't Apparate_. It's honestly a miracle that I'm as smart as I am; my parents are complete idiots."

"I had no idea," Hermione said quietly.

"Slytherins are all about tradition, Purebloods too. It's how they keep power," Tess rolled her eyes, then frowned, continuing much quieter, "How we keep power."

"You aren't like them," Hermione said.

"Yeah, believe me, that point has been more than made to me," Tess grinned. "I don't mind it so much."

"Are the other Slytherins being-"

"Hermione, right now, a lot of the younger kids are terrified," Tess said quietly. "It's not just the other 'good' houses. Not all of us agree with our parents, and some of them are scared. It's playing right into his plans; the other houses are so scared of us just because of our parents and the colour of our ties. It's really easy to think that things will be better if You-Know-Who ran things some times."

"I-I didn't realize," Hermione said quietly.

"Do you know what the Order is?" Tess asked. Hermione tensed, looking back at her. "My father said there were Order traitors outside the house one night. Said he could smell 'the wolf' or something."

"What?" Hermione demanded. That could only mean Remus. "When?"

"Couple of months ago," Tess shrugged. Hermione let out a breath. She would've heard by now if he'd been hurt.

"Maybe the Order is a bunch of vigilantes or something," Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Or a part of the Ministry? I'm not sure."

Tess checked her watch, "Hey, you want to check out the Quidditch try-outs? Potter's Captain this year, might be interesting."

"You just want to watch Katie fly around," Hermione said with a smirk, collecting her things.

"You just want to make sure your future brother-in-law makes the team," Tess winked. Hermione laughed, and Tess took her arm with a suggestive eyebrow flail. Hermione pursed her lips and feigned seriousness.

"I hope you know that I am taken," Hermione said as they left the library.

"Taken?" Tess scoffed. "Please, you took him."

Now, Hermione Granger Confunded Cormac McLaggen for three reasons; Ron actually wasn't a bad Keeper and would likely work better with the team than a cocky toe rag, Hermione was getting less fond of said cocky toe rag by the second, and it was definitely what Fred would've done. Plus, Tess had called him an asshole and she only reserved that word for — actually she called everyone assholes at all hours of every day — but Tess had thought it was a good idea, and Hermione also really wanted to, and it was highly amusing to watch him stumble around the rest of the day.

The only problem was that Harry seemed to have noticed.

She hid from the boys in her room so as not to give anything away, carefully selecting her Daydream. She needed to see Fred soon — the real Fred. Daydreams could only get her so far.

~m~

Hermione pulled a grape of its vine, thoroughly enjoying the simple task. She nodded to the guard and he nodded to the next. Hermione examined the lines of color as they extended across the grape's skin. She didn't doubt that she could order someone to peel the grapes for her. But that would take the crunch out of the grape, and that simple sound of the skin rupturing between her teeth was indispensable. Hermione threw the grape into her mouth as the great wooden doors were thrown open and her next visitor entered. She paused in her chewing and sat forward slightly, beginning to smile. This visitor was interesting.

His scarred hands were shackled together. His once white shirt was covered in dirt and torn in some places. It barely reached his elbows. His shoulders were broad and he was shorter than the two guards who escorted him forward with menacing faces, but he wasn't necessarily short as a categorization. His face was just as pleasing as the rest of him looked be, well proportioned and all. Red hair brushed his shoulders, with just enough volume to be considered wavy. Unlike most her visitors, he smiled plainly and had a bright light in his eye.

"And who is this?" Hermione asked. The guards shoved him to his knees before her dais. She plucked off another grape and ate it, watching him.

"Frederick Gideon, of the Westerly Isles," the guard beside her said. She eyed his manacles as he continued to grin fiendishly at her.

"And your crime, Mister Gideon?" Hermione met his brown eyes lazily.

"Repossession," the man smiled ever broader. "Nothing too serious, just a spot of-"

"Pirating," said Hermione's guard over the man. His condemning glare did not faze the accused.

"Interesting," Hermione leaned forwards, "And who's goods did they find in your cargo hold, Mister Gideon?"

"Yours, your Excellency," said the man. "It was a terrible mistake. Funnily enough, I discovered the goods off Basilisk Bay, in the wreckage of one of your magnificent vessels. I was on my way to port to return the lost goods when I was boarded. I did not fight your men, my Queen, because I have done you no wrong."

The guard stepped closer to Hermione and bent to whisper, "We verified that he collected the cargo in the Bay, as he says. However, it is not clear whether or not he sunk the Lightning Bolt. And it is doubtful he meant to return anything."

"He didn't resist the boarding?" Hermione asked quietly.

"He merely asked if it meant he was going to see you, and that his crew be allowed to stay on the ship," the guard said, "It might be a plot to distract you; he may mean you harm."

"He doesn't have shoes on, and you expect him to kill _me_?" Hermione laughed openly. She addressed Gideon, "How fast is your ship?"

"The _Flighty Owl_ caught us without much of a fuss," answered the man.

"He speaks the truth; the _Lightning Bolt_ was the fastest ship in my fleet, he couldn't have caught her if he tried," Hermione turned to the guard, "Any word from Captain Potter?"

"We guess him to be marooned on the island," the guard responded. "It's doubtful that he should have perished in the waters."

"I want him retrieved at once," Hermione stood.

"And Gideon?"

Hermione took a step down onto the stone floor. She touched the man's chin and forced him to look up at her, "Undoubtedly it was those Silver Isle fiends that destroyed the Bolt. If you are fond of Griffin gold, you shall have it, so long as you bring me the spoils of snakes."

"They call you the Queen of Pirates," Gideon said with a low chuckle, "I am happy to see that the rumors are true. And to keep my head."

"Next time, don't admit so easily to being a pirate," Hermione released him and started off, the familiar sound of her ladies scurrying after her greeted her ears, "I shall now retire. Have Mister Gideon released and given new things. But keep him nearby."

"I won't fly the _Whizz Bang_ under your banner, my Queen. We are . . . Independent."

"Master Tortin, have Mister Gideon cleaned up. I will not negotiate terms with a man who smells and looks a pig," Hermione called without looking back.

"He does not look a pig," said one of her ladies with a giggle. "I bet he's handy in a duel."

"I wonder if he's handy anywhere else," Hermione said slyly. She ordered a meeting with the pirate and changed into another of the ridiculous dress she was obligated to wear. The evenings offered her more freedom from her advisors and the men seeking to rule her kingdom without her knowledge. She excused herself after dinner from an extremely boring meeting about some useless party her advisors were planning for the solstice and changed out of her encasing attire. Adorned in brown breeches that reached just to her tall boots and a tight shirt without sleeves, she made her way to the barracks. She had a bit of business she had to attend to before her meeting.

"My Lady, this is no place for you," said the soldier at the door.

"Nonsense; I own the building. It _is_ my place," Hermione waved him away. "I need to talk to your... Lieutenant William."

"For what reason?" asked the soldier as he began to follow her. The other soldiers frowned at each other, trying to determine what woman could walk so confidently through their midst. They were the best fighters in the archipelago, without any doubt and against steep competition.

"I believe we might have caught his brother," Hermione said. She spotted the man easily enough. He was one of the few officers willing to spend time with the enlisted. Perhaps it was because they were of a similar age. William had risen through the ranks quicker than most. His intellect was considered superior, and he was a genius at defensive stratagems. Hermione sat down on the cot behind him and cleared her throat. The copper headed man looked back and jumped to his feet. "Oh, stop that, I don't need a stir. Sit."

He did. "Your presence honors us."

"Does the name Frederick Gideon bear any significance to you?" Hermione watched his face carefully. He was surprised to hear the name, and he definitely recognized it. William swallowed nervously.

"What has he done?"

"Nothing terribly illegal," William rubbed his neck. Hermione smirked knowingly, "Well, he hasn't been caught doing anything too out of order, this time. I suspect there will be other times, and there have been, where he's on the other side of things."

"Then why are you talking to me?" William asked slowly.

"I need his ship, and for that, I need leverage," Hermione said, crossing her leg over the other. "I'm not demanding anything, Lieutenant Gideon; I won't ask you to forsake blood for me. But anything helps."

"He has a thing for brunettes," William admitted, "But I haven't spoken to my brother in some time."

"Why don't you accompany me? We can make it a . . . family affair," Hermione stood. William jumped to his feet after her.

"Of course, your majesty," William extended his arm, "But isn't it a little latefor dinner?"

"I don't dine with pirates, it's only a meeting," Hermione said with a laugh.

They managed to leave the barracks, but only after the entire assembled men had bowed to her, apologized, and saluted her. There was never a discreet soldier, at least not in Hermione's opinion. Some could not stop staring at her bare arms.

Once alone, or as alone as two people could be while being tailed by guards, Hermione said, "Do you have any other brothers I need to be worried about, Lieutenant?"

"Well, there's Charles, who's never one place long enough for a letter to find him. He's searching for a beast large enough to kill him," said William. Hermione nodded, wishing she could leave Griffin, and not for the first time. She'd never set sail, but she understood the call of the sea. Perhaps this was why she admired sailors so. As for having one of the most feared navies on the sea, she rarely felt deserving of their command. She returned her attention to her soldier, "Then there's Percival. Last I knew he was accounting for a merchant company . . . George was Frederick's womb-mate, he also engages in — repossession, I think they call it — I doubt he's far off if Frederick is here. Ronald sails under Captain Potter; he's first mate on the _Bolt_. I haven't heard from him in a while though."

"Here we are," Hermione gestured to the door on their right. A guard, likely stationed there to stop Frederick's escape, pushed the door open for them. She pulled her arm out of William's and lingered by the doorway, watching him look around the small room. Frederick shoved a book back into its place on a shelf and turned toward her. His eyes never made it to her.

"Bill?" He laughed, rushing forward and meeting his brother's tackle with one of his own. Hermione was concerned for a moment that they would fall over. They didn't, and she couldn't help but smile. Their laughter was something she needed to hear.

"What did you do this time?" William demanded, holding his brother at arms length. William looked him up and down, likely surprised by his attire. He wore the navy breeches, black boots, and lightly dyed blue shirt of a sea man in her navy. The dark brown coat that completed the uniform was laid over a chair beside the map table.

"Did I not promise to sabotage your career at every turn?" Frederick laughed, pushing his older brother slightly, "You have more bars on your sleeve than the last I saw of you."

"Your plans are failing miserably," William said with a chuckle.

"It would seem so," Frederick pulled on the gold stud in his ear, "How did you know I was here?"

"That would be me," Hermione said, stepping forward. Frederick turned to her, the smile on his lips changing into something less natural. It was something to hide his nerves. He was probably concerned about the effort she had taken to find his brother.

"I won't fly under your flag, it'll keep me from being allowed to port and that isn't good for business," Frederick said quickly.

"Fred," William muttered.

"No, let him speak his mind," Hermione held up a hand. Frederick stood taller. Hermione smirked slyly at him and tucked her hands behind her back. "I prefer candid conversation anyways, it generally leads to less miscommunication, yet here we are. Mister Gideon, I never said I'd make you fly the Griffin on your mast, I only said that I'd pay for snake silver."

William started to laugh as Frederick stared. Frederick narrowed his eyes, "You let me think that so I'd prepare my arguments for the wrong thing."

"Did I?" Hermione smiled. She arced around him toward the windows. He was smarter than she'd suspected. It was a pleasant surprise, "Do you need another hour? Or can we discuss the value of silver and gold?"

"I suspect you are about to cheat me," Frederick sighed. His brother dug an elbow into his side, and he wheezed, "As is your God given right."

"We are going to negotiate a fair price," Hermione twisted on her heels to face him, "Besides, if you think you can fetch a better price elsewhere, you aren't obligated to come to me. My interest is not in getting silver; it is in depriving my adversaries of it."

"You're a very odd woman," Frederick said bluntly. William smacked the back of his head.

"I apologize for my little brother, he's not often on land, it does funny things to his minuscule head-"

Before Frederick could do more than scowl and Hermione hold up her hand again, there was a quiet _boom_. Hermione frowned, she couldn't recall there being any storm clouds on the horizon. Funnily enough, the _boom_ was followed by no less than five more. Hermione took another step toward the window.

"Was that-"

"Get down!" Frederick tore through the room and pulled Hermione to the ground. The wall facing the sea exploded, the window shattering and allowing the light of the moon in. Hermione shut her eyes as the noise repeated several times. She could feel Frederick curl sideways to block stone from hitting her, and she gripped the front of his new shirt unconsciously.

"We're under attack," William said. He climbed to his feet, a risky move considering the room was still falling apart.

"Those bastards," Hermione crawled out from underneath Frederick and toward the hole in the wall. There was an entire fleet sailing by, but only one had stopped to fire at her castle. She didn't doubt that the rest were heading for town. A firm arm gripped her by the waist and she was pulled backward. She knew not to struggle, but she twisted to find the elder Gideon. "Lieutenant, mobilize your men to protect the townsfolk-"

"Fred, get her on the _Whizz Bang_ and get her away from here!" William ordered.

"Lieutenant!" Hermione protested.

"I'm following the Rose Plan, your majesty," William said quickly. Hermione's mind raced. That couldn't be possible. How did he even know about that?!

"But-"

"Come on," Frederick released Hermione temporarily. He grabbed his sword from the remnants of the map table and took Hermione's hand, pulling her across the rubble. William followed them, drawing his sword from his side. He passed them in the hallway, running toward the main courtyard. There was a sharp whistling, and Frederick pulled Hermione against his chest, then against the wall, "Bill!"

A cannonball tore apart the hallway between them, an involuntary cry leaving Hermione's lips as the ceiling caved inward. Frederick dragged her backward as she stared in horror at the hallway's abrupt end, "Lieutenant!"

"Fred, go!" came the immediate reply.

"We need to move," Frederick said, wrapping an arm around her waist to get her to move faster. Hermione continued to look over her shoulder. "Your worshipfulness, he's fine!"

"Don't call me that!" Hermione ordered.

"I'm no expert on your palace, what's the fastest way to the East Docks?" Frederick demanded. Hermione shoved him away from her and began to run down the long hallway. "Your majesty, _wait!_ "

Hermione stopped three corridors down. She cursed herself for being foolish enough to leave her weapon in her rooms. Unarmed, she faced no less than seven Vipers, the elite of Silver Isle's impressive army.

"We've caught ourselves the Pirate Queen," said one, chuckling. Hermione took several steps back as they advanced as wolves do. "I doubt we'll wait till dawn to hang you."

"Leave her alone!" Frederick barreled into their midst. He made quick work of three of them while they were still surprised. The rest fell soon enough. Hermione grabbed one of their unused swords and slew the last as he tried to cut at Frederick's ankles from the ground. Frederick met her eyes, and some unspoken communication flew between them.

"First right, then we have to sneak out the kitchens," Hermione pointed. Frederick nodded and took her hand again. "You don't-"

"As if I'd let you out of my sight again," he grumbled, yanking her into a run. They escaped into the chaos of the streets without further incident. There were Silver Isle men everywhere. Hermione was terrified; her city was aflame, the screams tearing apart the night seemed to blame her for every wrong act occurring. Frederick was forced to drag her away from a group of people, but on the next street he froze and released her, whispering, "Fleur."

"Who-" Hermione panted, but the red head was already sprinting down the street toward a group of men pulling a blonde woman out of a house.

"Fleur!" Frederick shouted, forcing Hermione into motion. He wasn't thinking straight. This woman must have been important to him. Hermione found herself mildly disappointed.

"Fred, please!" The woman sobbed, kicking at the men. She landed an impressive punch. Hermione snuck around the group as they turned to Frederick. He engaged them, his furious face lit by the burning of a nearby shop. Hermione gave a sharp cry as she beheaded the man holding the blonde. She parried several strikes and helped Frederick dispatch the vile intruders. The woman threw herself into Frederick's arms, "Where is Bill? Why are you even here, Fred?"

"I'm just here- it was- it doesn't matter. We have to get you to safety," Frederick said, looking over at Hermione, "Are you all right?"

"I'll be much better when I hold Malfoy's head in my hand," Hermione growled. She cleaned off her stolen sword carefully.

"This way," Frederick pulled away from the shaken woman and led them down to the docks. There were Silver Isle men attempting unsuccessfully to board his ship. He brandished his sword and shouted up to his crew, "Jacob! Albert! Lee! We have visitors!"

Hermione hefted her sword and placed herself between the enemy and the woman. She managed to edge around the Silver Isle men and the woman slipped between two of Frederick's men and climbed the wooden planks up into Frederick's ship. Frederick fought his way beside her, "Is this why you never come to shore for long?"

"We can handle this," the captain said instead of answering her. He grunted and swept at the leader of the enemy. "Get on board."

"Not until-"

"Jacob, hold them!" Frederick ordered. He hefted Hermione up over his shoulder and carried her onto his ship, ignoring her profane protests. He set her down, "Finnigan, man the canons! Let's give these silver bastards a proper farewell! Thomas, keep an eye on this one! You three, we're off!"

The crew members who'd been fighting climbed up onto the deck. Hermione grabbed the pistol out of Thomas's holster and shot one of the men trying to stop the three's escape. The sail above her dropped and the ship began to move.

"On my mark! Fire!" The canons sent their deadly projectiles across the sea.

"I told you to keep an eye on her," Frederick said angrily to Thomas, pulling the pistol from Hermione's clenched hands. She'd fallen asleep leaning against the wooden railing of the ship. She didn't quite know how she'd managed with all the canons going off. They'd been sailing quietly for some time. She was starting to believe that Frederick had understated the speed of his ship.

"I can take care of myself," Hermione murmured, her eyes drifting shut again. Without anything to hold, her hands fell awkwardly to the deck. There was a touch against the back of her knees and around her shoulders, then the wood around her disappeared into cold night air. She shivered and pressed closer to the warmth beside her.

"Your majesty," a nice, deep sort of voice said softly, "Don't fall asleep just yet. Look up."

Hermione fought to open her eyes. There was a chin and a nose above her, both handsome, then a sight so amazing she gasped. The sky was the clearest, deepest blue, speckled with the light of a hundred thousand stars. Each winked and flickered. A wide orb of white light shone brightly down at her. It was beautiful. Hermione mumbled something incoherently about the moon and buried her head in the warmth beside her, closing her eyes.

"Your majesty," said the voice again. There was a creak and the light turned softer. The air was replaced by something more substantial. Hermione caught the hand as it left her back, sighing quietly and turning her head into something plush and comfortable. She liked the voice. She didn't want it to go away. "My lady?"

"Captain," Hermione said sluggishly. "Find the captain."

"I _am_ the captain."

"Of course you are," Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, pulling on his hand. "Don't tell anyone."

"Tell them what?" The voice asked.

"Don't leave," she answered. She liked the warm hand and the nice voice.

She woke alone. It took her a moment to realize where she was. Hermione groaned, the events of the previous night flooding into memory. She had to make it back to Griffin. She couldn't leave it to the snakes.

A knock on the door made her start. She sat up, pulling at her hair in vain. It was hopelessly tangled. She adjusted her shirt, "Lady, the captain needs you."

"A moment, please," Hermione dragged herself out of the bed. She pulled her boots on, wondering when she'd taken them off. Hermione began to hastily braid her hair, pulling it tight to her scalp. It was the only thing she'd ever learned to do with her hair. Hermione opened the door and frowned at the man before her. "You are?"

"That's the captain's study," said the pirate, pointing across the wooden hallway. "You must be damned good between the sheets for him to take you on."

Hermione's hand twitched. The man was begging to be slapped. She settled for glaring coldly at him and entering the study. As soon as the door clicked shut, she hissed, "Frederick Gideon I swear by the sea that if you do not teach your men some respect, I will do it myself!"

"What did Lee say?" The captain asked, looking up from his maps with a grin. Her scowl grew deeper than the sea they sailed. The man beside him was staring at Hermione, that is, until Frederick nudged him, "Probably should've sent you, eh, Jacob?"

"This is not a day when I am easily amused, pirate," Hermione said, taking a step forward. He rolled his eyes lazily, and she used her most authoritative voice, "You _will_ return me-"

"Did we kidnap her?" The second pirate asked, looking at Frederick. Hermione growled under her breath. She was not at all accustomed to being interrupted. Frederick watched her with far too much amusement.

"No."

"Yes."

"I will not argue with you," Frederick stood taller, his amusement gone. He, too, was used to being in power. Hermione would have to fix that.

"Good," Hermione smiled, "Now, take me-"

"This is _my_ ship," Frederick came around the table to look down at her. Hermione steeled herself, staring between his eyes so she didn't have to look into them. " _You_ don't order me around on it. We aren't on Griffin anymore."

"I've definitely missed something," said the second pirate. Hermione didn't so much as spare him a glance, even as he continued, "You never listen to anyone, on land or sea."

"Jacob, meet Queen Hermione of Griffin," Frederick said, still looking down at her. Hermione took a deep breath. He smelled of gunpowder.

"Er, she's not going to hang us when we get back, is she?"

"Of course not."

"I haven't decided yet," Hermione said. She stared up at the captain, trying to gauge his emotions. She'd hurt his ego. He was going to try and assert himself. Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow, daring him to do something. If he wanted to be in control, he would have to make Hermione relinquish her own. No man ever had. At her unspoken yet oh-so-clear challenge, Frederick's eyes seemed to darken.

"Jacob, I need the room," he said slowly. Hermione watched him as his crew member left. She was trying to figure out why he was looking at her so strangely. Perhaps he'd accepted her challenge. She hoped so; she wondered what he'd cook up. He waited for the door to shut and turned away from her, resting his hands on the table and glaring down at the maps. "He'll spread the rumor. They might not believe him."

"Why shouldn't they?" Hermione asked. She followed him to the maps. The familiar sight of the Archipelago greeted her. Griffin had been marked in red, Silver Isle in green, Riverhome in blue, and Humbleby in yellow. The remaining islands hadn't been filled in at all.

"What's the Rose Plan?" Frederick asked. Hermione did not intend to answer. He was trying to gain leverage and control. Hermione preferred to keep both. She picked up a pencil from the table and reached into his jacket to grab a small dagger. She'd noticed it the night before. She suspected he had another in at least one of his boots. Honestly, she would've been disappointed if he didn't.

Her hand lingered on his chest longer than was necessary. Frederick was a fit man. She sharpened the pencil mutely, leaning against the table. She watched the shavings fall over the map. "Your majesty-"

"You know, I hate the way most people say it, but you've managed to turn those two words into the worst audible sounds in history," Hermione said sharply. It made everything too easy. They gave her things when she would have liked to fought for them. Sometimes she doubted that she'd ever earned anything.

Although it did keep her from being interrupted.

"Tell me what the Rose Plan is," Fred whispered, brushing the thin wood away from the map gently. He was entirely too close to Hermione but that was exactly where she needed him to be.

"No," Hermione said simply, setting the deadly sharp pencil down and meeting Frederick's stare. He was going to have to pry that information out of her with more than a soft voice. Alcohol would likely have to play a role. He moved sideways, grabbing the hand holding the dagger. He pulled it out of her grasp with his eyes locked onto hers. One of his legs fit between hers as he set the dagger down on the table behind her. Hermione struggled to breathe properly. He loomed nearer. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as his lips pressed against hers. Hermione grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. His tongue danced along her lips and she opened her mouth, trying not to make the sounds she wanted to. She could feel his lips twitching into a smile.

Frederick backed away, grinning, "Your majesty, imagine the uproar when they discover you fraternizing with a pirate."

"Oh, I get it, you think you're the irresistible man and I'm the foolish girl," Hermione said, masking her breathlessness carefully. She wasn't fazed by his attempt at nonchalance. She'd seen the way he watched her. That kiss may have been cold and calculating at the start, but the look he now gifted her with wasn't. It's was fiery and needy. Hermione could easily make him fail now, but there was no sport in that.

"Your majesty, I could never think you a fool," Frederick said with a smirk. "You know the consequences of your actions, don't you?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled back.

"And you know silence has a price?"

Hermione stood and approached him. She watched his reaction carefully, but he didn't have much of one. He was good, and he was in control, or at least he thought he was. She tested that thought with a whisper, "Just think hard about what you want your prize to be, _pirate_."

Frederick grinned back as her, truly unfazed now that his invisible mask had fallen back into place, "I'm no fool either, _your majesty_."

Hermione stepped back to the map, "Just use Hermione. It'll be much simpler. Call your men; we need to discuss strategy."

"You don't give orders on my ship, your majesty," Frederick said. "If you are trying to fill the room so you cannot jump my bones, you won't be getting any sort of satisfaction."

"Perhaps I should like to return to my home," Hermione looked over her shoulder at him. "Where there are respectable men capable of giving a woman what she needs."

Frederick's gaze turned to steel, "I find it difficult to believe that a man can be respectable and capable."

"And I suppose you're respectable?" Hermione asked drily, looking back to the map. Riverhome would offer her temporary sanctuary-

Frederick's arms were around her waist without warning. His teeth nipped at her ear as he whispered, "I think you'll find me more than capable, your majesty."

Before she could answer, the door opened, "Captain, the _Dastardly Devil_ is approaching."

"Thank you, Lee," Frederick grumbled, running out of the study, leaving Hermione reeling. This was not a part of the plan. Yes, she'd planned on taking him to bed on Griffin, but she hadn't planned on him being as good at the game as she was. She would not allow him to win it.

"Is it true what Jacob's saying?" Lee asked suspiciously. Hermione followed Frederick from the room, pausing only to deck the idiot pirate.

"Decide for yourself," Hermione spat. She pushed into the open air of the ship. The smell of salt hung thick around her. She'd expected the crew members to be preparing for battle, but they merely lazed about as the second ship approached them. The _Dastardly Devil_ came alongside them, and ropes were thrown between the two ships, which were of near identical size and shape. Hermione was almost completely unnoticed as several men swung across onto their ship.

Frederick greeted each as they boarded. Hermione edged closer, trying to see around the Whizz Bang's own crew. Frederick embraced a man who looked nearly identical to him. The only difference between them was the ear in which his golden stud was embedded.

"Guess what I found on Basilisk?" The second pulled another red head out of the pool of men gathering on the deck.

"Ron!" Frederick exclaimed happily, hugging him as well. Hermione spotted a familiar head of unruly black hair and rushed forward.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!" He shoved through several men and crushed her into a hug. She smiled as he touched her hair and laughed.

"What did you do to my ship?" Hermione demanded, stepping back to look at him. He didn't seem very hurt.

"Malfoy's son on the Serpent ambushed us in the bay," Harry said. "Most of the crew managed to get to safety- hold on, _what are you doing here?!_ "

"Freddie, do explain why you've got a girl on board," his twin said through gritted teeth.

"Not just a girl," his younger brother said, growing pale, "D'you know you kidnapped the Queen of Griffin, brother? Or was it an accident?"

A murmur spread through the crowd and Harry lifted his sword, arm still around Hermione's waist, "I swear, Gideon, if you touched a single hair on her head, I'll take yours!"

"Griffin is under attack. We had to follow the Rose Plan," Frederick said. Hermione scowled as she forced Harry's weapon down.

"Then why are you not already in Humbleby?" Harry demanded.

"She refused to tell us what it was," Frederick glared at Hermione, but she'd focused her attention on Harry.

"We can retake the kingdom faster-"

"I won't risk your death," Harry said plainly. "You have to hide."

"Set course for Humbleby!" Frederick ordered.

"George!" The blonde woman from the night before greeted the pirate with a kiss on each cheek.

"Come along," Harry touched the lower part of Hermione's back and steered her toward the captain's study. Hermione could feel Frederick's eyes burning through the back of her skull. "You can tell what he wants from just one of his looks."

"He's not very good at hiding it, no," Hermione said. Harry held the door for her. "He thinks you've gotten what he wants."

"As if," Harry snorted. Hermione sat down in the one chair. "Why haven't you told him-"

"About the Rose Plan?" Hermione said shortly, "He is a pirate. He can be amused, fed, clothed, entertained, and perhaps even taken to bed, but he cannot be trusted. Besides, we can do this on our own."

"Aren't you the one who said it wasn't a bad thing to have friends?" Harry leaned against the wall and leveled his gaze on her.

"Friends are indispensable but allies are wars waiting to happen," Hermione said very clearly.

"Naturally," Harry sighed.

The door flew open, "Scar face, George needs you. We're splitting paths. Close the door on your way out."

Harry winked at her roguishly and did as ordered. He didn't usually do that.

"You can't talk to him like that!" Hermione stood angrily. Frederick dug a hand into her hair and gave her the bruising sort of kiss she'd only dreamed of. He pushed her against the table roughly. She gained enough of her wits to pull away from him, "You cannot ignore me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Frederick rolled his eyes and looked back over his shoulders to the closed door. "Your sweet captain is a fool."

"You shut your mouth," Hermione said, shoving his shoulders to no avail. He was firm as iron. "Harry has been a brother to me since we were young."

"Brother?" Frederick scoffed. At Hermione's snarl he laughed, "The boy doesn't know what's in front of him."

"And what is that?"

"A beautiful, terrifying, intelligent, frightfully independent woman in want of a capable man," Frederick whispered, invading her space once more. "But I do suppose he is respectable."

"In every manner," Hermione stared at the space between his eyebrows because there was no other safe place to look. Then she met his eye as courage flowed through her, "And here you claim to be capable, yet you've brought no evidence to help your claims."

"All in good time," Frederick winked. He lingered within inches of her, waiting on her. It was torment, but it was also smart. He wasn't going to touch her again unless she admitted that she desperately wanted him to. She didn't want to cave. She vowed that she wouldn't. "Go on, little queen. Say it."

"You're imagining things," whispered Hermione, "You're the one boasting, and yet you kissed me, two times now."

Frederick played with the strings on the front of her blouse. He unknotted them quicker than she'd expected him to. "I seem to recall you grabbing me."

"Keep your enemies closer," said Hermione, letting him pull open her blouse slightly. She knew she should probably stop him but she couldn't deny herself this one moment of relaxation. The captain's fingers traced down to the waistband of her trousers. They ran along her skin as he untucked her blouse. "Captain."

"Oh," Frederick put his mouth to her ear again, "I like how you say that."

Hermione shivered as his hands trailed across her skin under her blouse. "You are the least respectable man I've ever encountered."

"You live a sheltered life," Hermione's breathing hitched as he kissed her jaw down her neck. He kissed back up to her chin and smirked, "Perhaps I should broaden your horizons."

"When was the last time you had any control over what you were doing?" Hermione asked.

"Sometime before I was conceived," Frederick shrugged. He nuzzled her neck, sucking on her collar bone. Hermione let out a small sound before she bit down on her tongue. Frederick chuckled, pleased with himself. "Sorry, I didn't catch that-"

Hermione brushed her hand against the seat of his trousers. His taunt died without a chance. Hermione grinned pleasantly as he took her hands and pinned her against the table. "Do anything else and I'll have you drawn and quartered."

"Oh, will you?" Frederick asked. "And how, exactly, do you propose to get off this ship?"

"I have a keen mind, I'm sure it won't be so difficult, _captain_ ," Hermione whispered. He stared at her, breathing labored. He released her hands and took a step back.

"You've played this game before," he accused.

"I'm undefeated," Hermione admitted, gripping the hem of her shirt. She pulled it over her head unceremoniously and threw it at him. "And to be honest, Captain Gideon, I plan to remain that way."

He dropped her shirt, grabbed her waist, and pressed himself closer to her than before. Hermione struggled to think as his mouth worked against hers. His hands roamed freely across her bare back.

A knock on the door interrupted them once more. Frederick's twin had his head in the room before Hermione had a chance to cover herself. Luckily Frederick had most of her blocked from view. He held her against his chest.

"George!"

"Fred, I swear to the sea-" George seemed to realize Hermione was hiding against his twin. "YOU CAN'T TAKE THE BLOODY QUEEN'S SHIRT OFF!"

"The Queen is a woman and a woman has needs-" Frederick said hastily as George turned his back.

"You shut your mouth," George ordered. "You've lost your ruddy mind!"

"Maybe I have, but I don't see how you're helping!"

"You need to catch up with Ron and Captain Potter," George said, rotating to glare at his brother, "And when we're through with them you and I are going to have a long conversation."

He closed the door when he left. Frederick had his shirt and trousers off before Hermione could do more than blink, "I won't wait any longer."

"Do you usually lose the game so easily?" Hermione yelped as he ridded her of her own trousers. He picked her up and set her down on the table. Hermione fused her lips with his. His heaving chest brushed against hers in the most brilliant fashion. "What are you waiting for, captain?"

She squirmed as he pressed two fingers against her. He met her eyes as he began to move them slowly, "Say it."

Hermione doubted her capability to say anything. She bit her lip and let her head fall backward, still groaning softly as he maneuvered his digits expertly. She could her climax building, let a small moan loose as she neared it-

Frederick pulled his hand away, pressing a feather soft kiss to her earlobe. "Don't you want the entire sea to know how much you're enjoying yourself?"

"You're- a bastard," Hermione panted, reaching for his cock. He pinned her hands to the table and kissed up the column of her throat. Hermione arced her back closer to him, pressing her chest further into his with her eyes closed. His thumbs made circles over her wrists as he attacked one nipple with his tongue. Hermione let out a soft mewl, "S-Stop doing-"

Her mind went blank as his tongue found her slit. He released her hands but she only twisted them into his brilliantly red hair. She stopped caring about control and the others on the ship and anything other than the rather skillful man between her legs.

Her climax crashed through her, leaving her gasping. Frederick pulled away from her, staring. Hermione held his eyes, breathing hard. His eyes kept flickering down to her exposed breasts.

"I have a meeting to attend," Frederick said, stepping away. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and used them to pull him closer.

"You have something to care of first," Hermione said, draping her arms over his shoulders. She looked down at his member with an arched eyebrow.

"I need to get back to the others," Frederick said, perfectly apathetic. What a skillful liar he could be. Hermione pushed her breasts against his chest as she yanked his head closer to hers.

"The others can wait," she said.

"What will your precious Captain Potter think?"

"He is not asked to think, and when he does, he is to keep his thoughts to himself unless they are asked for. He is my soldier before all else," Hermione said. Really, Harry was an obstinate fool who rarely listened to a word she said.

"Is that what you want of me?" Fred asked as she pressed a kiss to his jaw. "Obedience? Because you won't get it."

"Obedience is about the last thing I could possibly want from you," Hermione breathed, letting her hands wander over the hard planes of his chest. He pushed close to her once more.

"I hope we don't agree on anything more," Frederick whispered, kissing her cheekbone. Then he stepped away again, nearly pulling Hermione off the table with him. He dressed himself hastily and left.

"Men," Hermione growled, scrambling to follow him. She didn't bother putting her boots on. She was scowling as she emerged. The _Dastardly Devil_ had fallen back with some new heading, and the _Whizz Bang_ had turned against the wind. They were on course for Humbleby.

"Are you unwell?" Harry called, looking over Frederick's shoulder as he and his first mate conversed. Hermione cut her eyes at him and made a face. He barely managed to stop the grin spreading across his tanned face. Hermione's scowl deepened.

"I'm fine," she snapped, standing between him and Frederick.

"Humbleby offers a safe haven to anyone, but they won't help us wage war. They might agree to stop the Silver Isle's ships from coming to port, but I'm afraid that's as far as they'll go," Harry started.

"We could always go to the Queen of Riverhome," Hermione said, shaking her head. "The Silver Isle has been encroaching on her territory-"

"And she doesn't have the nerve to stop them. What makes you think she'll help us?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't have the army or the navy to stop them. We have enough willing men, we just need their scouts and intelligence-"

"I am not going to war," Frederick chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I run a business. War is not good for business."

"War is upon us whether you want it or not," Hermione snapped. "They invaded my home. They took my land. And you dragged me away from it. You are going to help me take it back."

"Is that so?" Frederick scowled.

"Captain!" Harry and Frederick both looked to Jacob, "Snakes off the port bow!"

Hermione followed the others' gazes to a whole fleet of Silver Isle ships. Silver and green sails on the fastest ship, which was closing on them alarmingly fast.

"Make for shallow water!" Harry ordered, "Their boats don't ride so high across the surface as we do."

"What are you standing around for, do it!" Frederick shouted. "Or would you rather be sunk here, where you cannot swim to shore!"

Hermione took a step closer to the railing. Could she swim in water so dark and endless?

"You don't give orders on _my_ ship," Frederick pointed at Harry, then chased Hermione and grabbed her arm, "And _you_ stay away from there."

He began dragging her to the back of the ship, her stumbling bare feet barely keeping up with his long strides. "Let go!"

"You're staying out of the way, where they won't see you and blow you to Hell with a cannon," Frederick growled. He threw open the door to the room she'd slept in and pushed her inside. "Enjoy my quarters."

He shut the door. Hermione rattled the handle, but he'd locked it. She pounded hopelessly on the door, "YOU RAT BASTARD! GET BACK HERE!"

She jumped as he gave an answering pound back, "Stay silent and out of sight! If they board this ship and try to find you-"

"If they sink this ship, I will be trapped!"

" _This_ ship does not sink!" Frederick answered. "Not while I live!"

"Frederick!" Hermione hit the door again as his footsteps receded. " _Gideon!_ "

He didn't answer, not that she expected him to. She let out a frustrated scream and scanned his room for something precious she could destroy.

It was bare. He had nothing, absolutely nothing. Hermione pulled the sheets from the bed and kicked them across the room. Anything to keep her focus away from the booming cannons and faint shouts. She tried the door again and again and-

 _Stay silent and out of sight!_

 _Out of sight!_

"There's a hidden space," Hermione whispered, putting her back to the door. Her eyes scoured the room, looking for anything out of place-

The chest in the corner had not moved when she'd kicked it, not at all. She approached it quickly, but she was thrown across the room as the ship rocked violently.

Hermione groaned, picking herself up carefully. That was going to leave quite the set of bruises. As the ship writhed beneath her feet, she stumbled to the chest. She threw open the top. There were neatly folded clothes in it. She pulled them out and aside, reaching for the bottom of it-

The cannon fire had stopped; the shouting hadn't. Her hands scraped against wood and she searched it for anything to grasp onto and there was a tiny little hole. The bottom layer was set beneath the floor; it slide aside with a push and a small breath of relief.

It was hardly even a crawl space, but it was better than nothing. She tried to put as many clothes as possible back in the chest before shutting the top of the chest, then replacing the false bottom.

Hermione thought she must have been in some corner of the hold. She pulled her knees up to her chest and listened. She could hear Frederick's angry voice. Most likely directed at Harry, for ordering his men about. They must have out run them.

The door made a rather cannon-like sound as it hit the wall; it was opened so forcefully. Hermione rolled her eyes. Frederick was being dramatic.

She still didn't move as men entered the room. Mad as he was, Frederick would've started by shouting something or other.

"We know she's on board," drawled a calm, frigid voice. "We will find her."

"Go to Hell," Harry growled. "This isn't even my ship, dumbass."

There was the low sound of fists on skin and Hermione cringed.

"Fair enough. Get the angry one," ordered the voice. Hermione stopped breathing as his heeled boots clicked on the wood above her. They came closer with alarming speed.

It sounded like they were trying to herd a wild boar into the room. People crashed against the walls of the ship.

"What, you want to take me to bed? Nothing's in here," Frederick snarled.

"Perhaps I ought to seek out your sister, Gideon, to encourage your cooperation."

"You should; she'll tear you to pieces with naught but her own fingernails. Bring me along that I might watch," Frederick suggested dangerously. "You were planning on making me, weren't you, you slimy little-"

Malfoy took several steps closer to the chest. He must've done something else as well; there was no way Frederick would give her away so easily.

"Such a temper," tsked Malfoy. He kicked the chest and Hermione closed her eyes. Then again. "You had a chest bolted to the ground?"

"I keep valuable texts in it from time to time. Magic scrolls and-"

"You are a more clever liar than Potter," Hermione curled into a tighter ball as the chest opened. A single beam of light reached through, touching on her collar bone. "No more organized I see . . . Oh, my."

"Did I leave someone's head in there? I thought I told Jacob to move that-"

"Do you smell that, Gideon?" There was wooden scraping and Hermione's beam of light disappeared. If she'd been looking, she would've noted Frederick's fear. Malfoy had pushed him over the chest, and he stared intently at the hole that almost left Hermione visible from above. "There's a woman down there. A very satisfied woman at that."

"You're mad," Frederick growled. "I don't smell anything."

"Was it you or Potter doing the satisfying? Somehow I don't doubt that filthy peasant stooped low enough to be with a pirate."

"Peasant?" Frederick was dragged backward as someone started pulling the clothes out of the chest. "I'm sure I have no idea who you speak of."

"She calls herself a queen," The invader said. "Apparently she's gotten more attractive since her father refused to wed her to me-"

"I don't know any queen," Frederick snapped.

"It was Potter, wasn't it?" Hermione opened her eyes and the false bottom scraped aside. She met the hateful silver eyes with her fierce brown ones, "You let that fool Captain touch you."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked allowing her fear to leak into her voice. She knew him though. It wasn't hard to tell, what with his pale skin, hair, and eyes. Malfoy stepped back and jerked his head.

"Leave her be!" Frederick tried to push past the snakes between them. "She isn't anyone, I swear it!"

Hermione scratched and flailed as the Silver Isles men pulled her out of the chest, earning her several more bruises. When she was free of the chest, they held her somewhat still. The others began to drag Frederick away, but he fought much better than she did. They couldn't force him anywhere.

Malfoy grabbed her chin, "Griffin will be mine, one way or another."

"Get away from her," Frederick growled. "She isn't your pathetic queen!"

"Leave," Malfoy touched the pistol at his side. "Or I will kill her where she stands."

"Fred," Hermione whispered, finding his eyes over Malfoy's shoulder. "It'll be all-"

"Get off her!" Frederick pulled against the men holding him. They started dragging him out, more men aiding the original. "Jean!"

Hermione found herself in the terribly painful predicament of having her head slammed into the wall. Malfoy laughed as she touched her bleeding forehead.

His fist took her hair and pulled her, dragged her, out of Frederick's room. She was twisted around, shoved toward the open deck. Harry and Frederick both tried to push through the line of snakes separating them. It was useless.

Hermione's eyes smarted in spite of herself as a blade was pulled to her throat, her head yanked back at an awkward angle. She looked up at the clouds in the sky. Her eyes wouldn't focus as they were supposed to.

"You really care for her, don't you Captain Potter?" said that soft, cruel voice. "So much fear. This ship, it reeks of it."

"You're going to release her," he answered, glaring behind Hermione at the man restraining her. She let out an involuntary whimper as she was jerked to the very edge of the ship.

"No!"

Hermione clawed at the hand on her throat. She'd been pushed until she leaned back over the railing. Any more force from her silver haired captor and she would fall into the sea. He watched Harry and Frederick instead of her.

"Please," Harry said quietly, "You- You don't have to hurt her. Just take me and leave the rest-"

"Is she going to bear your name?" asked the man, grinning, "Your child?"

"Leave her be," Frederick said slowly, "She's just an innocent woman we rescued from Griffin when-"

"Innocent?" scoffed her captor. His hand tightened around her throat and he yanked her closer to his sneering face, "I take it you don't make them pay for your services any longer?"

"You shut your mouth," Harry growled, reaching for the weapon that was no longer at his waist.

"I suppose you're going to make me," Malfoy pouted, pushing Hermione back to the edge. She teetered dangerously, trying to find better footing while she was forced onto the tips of her toes.

"Please," she ground out.

"Let her go!" Harry snapped.

"All right," he pushed her backward, the small amount of security he offered her gone. She flailed backward, driven over the edge with a second push.

"Hermione!"

She hit the water hard.

Hermione had never learned how to swim. Her parents had never meant for her to leave Griffin's shores. The Rose Plan was only for when all other plans failed. She doubted it mattered much, now that she was being dragged down through the crystal waters. The ship looked so strange from below.

Someone dove into the water nearby. Perhaps Malfoy had tossed someone more prepared into the water.

Hermione let her eyes close as her lungs threatened to burst. It was such an odd feeling. Painful, too.

Then there were arms like iron bands around her, hauling her upward to the surface. Hermione gasped, blinking water out of her burning eyes with a cough.

"You can't swim?!" hissed a remarkably angry man. "You have the most extensive navy to sail the Sapphire Seas, and you _can't swim?!_ "

"Thank you," Hermione let out a small breath, kicking her feet in the same way Frederick did. "Admittedly, pretending to be someone he didn't need wasn't our best idea."

A rope landed on them. Frederick looked up at the source of it.

"We'll bring her up first," Harry called.

"No," Hermione shuddered, still aware of Frederick's arms keeping her afloat. She glared up at Malfoy as he glared down at her.

"Hang on," Frederick ordered, wrapping the rope around his hand and wrist.

"You'll pull your arm clean off!" Hermione reached to remove the rope.

"Griffin is mine now. A birthday present from my father," Malfoy grinned. "Good-bye, little queen."

Harry drove his elbow into Malfoy's nose and grasped the rope. He was yanked out of sight before he could do anything.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, daring to paddle away from Frederick slightly. The rope dropped uselessly into the sea.

"Full sail! Leave them to the sharks!"

"That's my ship, you bastard!" Frederick bellowed.

"How long can you tread water?" Hermione asked. She knew it was definitely longer than she could. She gazed at the back of the ship — what did they keep calling it? The aft? She didn't remember — as it sailed away, picking up speed at an alarming rate. She twisted to look around. There was still a fleet of Silver Isle ships ahead of the _Whizz Bang_. "Where's your brother's ship?"

"Hopefully, halfway to Wereone Island," Frederick answered. Hermione paddled back to him. "Yes, yes, your precious captain told me where your sizable navy is rendezvousing, what a terrible crime."

"So long as he comes back for us," Hermione grumbled.

"Try not to drown. We're swimming there," Frederick pointed toward the island to his left. Hermione knew she wasn't going to make it. "Don't do that. You can rest whenever you need to, but you can't give up. You can't."

"I can hardly keep afloat as it is," Hermione shook her head. She could feel the familiar weight of her wet hair dragging her head back. Her scalp still ached from Malfoy's hands.

"I don't give a damn about what you think you can do!" Frederick snapped, floating closer to her with the aid of a small wave. He glowered at her. "You are the most intelligent woman to be born in a century. You are the ruler of the second most populous kingdom in the Archipelago, and your people need _you_. You are going to swim to that island, and after that, I'll fuck you against a goddamned tree if you want.

"But you are making it to that island."

Frederick Gideon was a difficult man to argue with. It took . . . Hermione didn't even know. Hours, probably, judging by how much the sun had moved. She'd just about give up when her toe touching something. She looked down, expecting, hoping even, for an aquatic beast with an appetite. But it was sand. Beautiful, golden sand.

Frederick started laughing, took Hermione's hand, and pulled them up onto the beach. He kissed the ground as Hermione rolled in the sand, panting. She lay on her back, not floated, but lay. She began to giggle. Escaping death was a good feeling.

Frederick rolled half onto her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he buried half his face in the warm sand, chuckling still.

"Told you so," he panted. Hermione laughed louder, staring up at the sky.

"You're wet."

"Bet I can make you wetter," he said slyly.

"There's no way you have the energy for that now," Hermione shook her head, not caring that it made sand take root in her curling locks. She licked her lips, tasting the salt left by the water.

"Please, I can swim all day, then some," Frederick picked up his head and surveyed their little island. "Stay here. You need water."

"I've had enough of water," Hermione groaned. She could feel the small amount she'd swallowed in her lungs if she took too deep of breaths.

"Trust me," Frederick gave her a devilish grin that completely negated the severity of his request. He wiped a bit of sand from her cheek and watched a wave roll in. Then he kissed her gently, as though they had eternity. He, too, tasted like salt. "Can't be too much trouble for you to stay clear of here. Try not to get eaten by the land sharks."

"Land sharks?" Hermione scoffed as he pushed himself up to his knees. "There isn't such a thing."

"If you say so," he winked and stood. Hermione noted his shaking legs as he strode up the beach toward the palm trees. The center of the island appeared to be something of a jungle. She pushed herself up and watched him go.

"Watch out for the jaguars!"

"You'll feel bad when I return, half-mauled!" Frederick turned and walked backwards for several steps.

"I think I'll say, 'I told you so' and leave it at that!" Hermione said, raising one hand to her mouth so he could hear. She snickered as he backed into a tree. His brief scowl was well worth it as he side-stepped the tree and wandered up the hill into the jungly heart of the island. Hermione rolled back over and decided to take a nap.

He'd clearly made a game of her slumber. There were pebbles, shells, and sand covering the lower half of her body.

"Gideon!"

"Please, call me Fred," he said, standing over her head, grinning down at her. His hair was wet. It dripped down onto her forehead annoyingly. "If we're going to be stuck here, you may as well."

"Any luck?" Hermione asked, pushing herself back and out of the sand. She tried to get to her feet but Frederick kicked her over once she'd crouched. "Stop being a prick."

"Here," Frederick reached down and handed her a hollowed out coconut. She raised an eyebrow but drank from it. Hermione had never been a fan of coconut, but it was the best thing she'd ever had. "There's enough fish and crabs to eat. We can make a fire at the edge of the beach, use some of the more dead wood from the jungle. I've already speared a decent amount of food."

"I didn't know you could do that," Hermione admitted quietly, narrowing her eyes slightly. "There's not a tribe of people at the jungle's edge you're taking credit from, is there?"

Frederick laughed, "No, this island isn't inhabited by much. Birds mostly. I managed to do a full lap of it. 'S'not that large."

"I don't like sharing small things. We ought to draw lines in the sand; mark my half and your half," Hermione said seriously. He laughed again, as expected. Hermione smiled just a little, "I think you need to find some shade soon, Captain. You'll get sun sickness if you aren't careful."

"I'm not a careful person," he said, offering her a hand. She took it and stood. She looked out over the water. He pulled the coconut from her hands and grabbed a stick out of the sand. There were four fish stacked at the top of it. He gestured at the spear he'd dropped in the sand and she picked it up. He'd used the shard of a shell as a spearhead.

"You're clever, you know," Hermione touched the plant fiber he'd used as rope. It was probably part of some kind of vine.

"I am quite the man," Frederick shrugged his shoulders with a cocky smirk. "I'm capable at a lot of things."

"Thank the seas for that," Hermione said under her breath, twisting around the spear. She was a master swordswoman, but she wasn't sure how she'd fare with a spear. She wasn't planning on killing Frederick, though, so it didn't really matter.

She taught him how to weave mats out of palm fronds as the sky began to darken. The fire crackled and popped. Even the driest wood wasn't dry. They weren't worried about being spotted. They'd been left for dead by the snakes, it wasn't likely that they'd bother to come and kill them. Even if they did, it'd take a quite feat to get to the island before Hermione and Fred spotted them.

"Fuck," Fred cursed, undoing a portion of his mat. Hermione laughed under her breath as her fingers moved expertly. "How are you so good at this?"

"I like to work while I think," Hermione said. She glanced at him and grinned. "I used to be worse than you are. And you're learning quick."

"It's 'cause I'm so clever," Fred said solemnly. There was a small moment of quiet. "You know Ron's a fair chess player. You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but he's a strategic mastermind."

"Harry gets by on sheer luck most times," Hermione admitted. "And stubbornness."

"I have a feeling that Harry and I are going to get along well," Fred said, finishing off his mat and handing it to Hermione for inspection. She looked it over quickly and placed it on top of the others. They needed something to sleep on. "If we ever get off this blasted island."

"We will," Hermione said quietly. She met Fred's eyes. "Our brothers . . . They'll come through."

"Don't forget: I'm a leader too," Fred laid back in the sand. "I can recognize a hopeful lie."

"I suppose so," Hermione sighed. "Come on, pirate. We need to spread these out."

"What should we name our island?" Fred asked as they made a square around the fire. They were careful not to get too close to it. They didn't need all their hard work going up in flames.

"Something about nearly drowning to death after being tossed off the side of a ship," Hermione suggested. Fred chuckled, straightening a mat with his bare foot.

"Really, can't you be a little more optimistic? Maybe . . . Queen's Salvation?" Fred gave her a gentle push.

"Pirate's Grave?" She pushed him back. He laughed.

"There's a million of those, come on now, be a little more creative," he commanded sternly. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"The Island of Everlasting Annoyance," she said, dodging him as he tried to tackle her. She spun away from his lanky arms, again and again, as she called out names. "Stubborn Foolishness . . . Red-Headed Idiocy . . . Freckled Baboons . . . Lackluster Weaving . . . Incapable Hands-"

He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up onto her shoulder. She shrieked through her laughter as he began to spin.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" She swatted at his chest. He cackled madly but stood still.

"I recall you enjoying my hands not so long ago," he said. Hermione tried to lift her head enough to see him.

"Put me down," she ordered.

"Where do you think the best spot to watch the sun set is?" Fred asked. Hermione looked to the sky and pointed. Fred started off through the sand.

"Your shoulder is going to go clean through me," Hermione grunted, hitting him lightly. "Put me down."

"You'll have to pay for it."

"With what?" Hermione scoffed. "You want me to build the fire for a week?"

"Fair enough," Fred chuckled. Hermione tensed as he slid her off. He steadied her slightly, "All right?"

"You're more attractive in the dark," Hermione lied, giving him a wicked smirk before sprinting off down the beach.

His laughing chased her to the edge of the island where the sun was setting. She paused as she saw the burst of color, skidding to a stop in the sand, sending it flying. She'd seen a lot of sunsets. This was the first she'd seen off Griffin. It was almost the same, except more peaceful. Quiet.

Fred finally managed to tackle her. She cried out as he dragged her to the ground. He pinned her easily, "You're cruel, you know."

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Hermione pouted.

"You did," Fred sniffled and picked himself off her, sitting in the sand facing the sunset. "I'd like you to apologize."

"Queens don't apologize to pirates," Hermione said, kicking Fred as she sat beside him, watching the sun glisten on the water. The world had become brilliantly orange. She leaned her head against Fred's shoulder with a sigh. "This is the longest I've gone without talking about taxes in five years."

"Why ruin a good thing?" Fred murmured, touching his head to hers. They watched as the colors shifted and darkened.

"Did Malfoy throw you off, or did you jump?" Hermione asked as the sun became a sliver of red.

"What do you think?" Fred murmured. He kissed her cheek lightly. She tilted her head so her lips met his.

"You jumped," Hermione whispered. Fred kissed her again, bringing his hand up to cup her face.

"I don't like it when beautiful woman I'm planning to do unspeakable things to die," Fred bit her lip gently. Hermione groaned slightly and pulled him closer to her. He growled low in his throat and pushed her onto her back. She yanked him along, threading her hands into his hair. He fell onto his elbows, fitting his legs between hers. He pulled away after a long moment, "If there was a bed within twenty miles of here . . ."

"I don't give a damn," Hermione said quietly.

"I know," he kissed her neck down to her collar bone. "But I doubt you want sand involved down there."

He slid his hands under her shirt, tracing her ribs. She kissed him again, distracting him long enough to twist and push him underneath her. She pulled her hair back over her shoulder and kissed him until she could hardly even remember to breath.

"At this rate, the island might have a couple more inhabitants before we're found," Fred grunted. Hermione smiled and tossed her shirt over head.

She didn't muffle a sound as his mouth trailed lower.

~m~

Hermione panted herself aware. She rubbed her forehead and glanced around at the curtains surrounding her bed. Her heart was pounding.

Being alone on an island with Fred really did sound like a dream. She let her head fall back against the pillows heavily. She needed to touch him — feel him against her. She dug her nails into her palms. Fred was sneaking in products to Hogwarts. She could mail order him.

She grinned at the thought.

Then jumped at the silver otter that danced into her lap.

" _I'm working Hogsmeade tomorrow night. Coming in early under the pretense of checking out Zonko's. Meet me at the One-Eyed Witch statue at nine. I might go mad if you don't._ "

Hermione's grin grew and grew.

.o0O0o.

Not gonna lie: I've been working on this guy since last summer. Tossed in the island bit at the end 'cause why not. To any and all confused about the Zutara thing - I'm working on it. It's not nearly ready for reading yet, and I don't think trying to upload two fics at once will go well, but I'm willing to try it. Maybe once it's summer again and I'm not mock trialing.

Also, didn't think last chapter was all that good but you guys just gave me the biggest ego boost ever with all your love for it! Thanks to all of you!

Infernalbooks: You know, I was thinking about uploading the Daydreams as separate fics, sort of one shot type deals, but I could probably expand on both of these stories and numerous more.

Raven that flies at night: I have seen Fantastic Beasts, and I have adopted Newt Scamander as my actual child.

nerd-herd leader: Thank you so much! I can't really think of anything to say, except I might try the whole stand-alone Daydream thing.

I was BOTWP: Thanks! I kept ending it and then continuing it once I read through it again and ending it and stretching it out, so I might end up not ending it at the end of things.

LoonyGleek: I don't blame you. I've thinking about how to keep the whole not-Daydream-no-Fred parts of year 6 interesting, so there's going to be a little more Lavender than the past, especially with the whole her dating Ron thing.

afraidofspiders: Zutara gives me life.

Fandomqueen104: _Don't you dare throw away your education to read my shitty little Fremione. Don't take naps when you get home from school, keep away from Monster and coffee, take breaks when you study but_ _ **keep studying**_ _, and go to sleep no later than 11:20 pm if you have to get up before or at 6:30. Otherwise we will be seeing each other in Hell very, very soon._

Newsie35: :D I pick out episodes of A:tLA to watch just for the Zutara bits.


	57. Chapter 57 - United

Hermione was making a particular effort not to skip through the hallways. Sure, Harry was cheating and trusting some strange kid who'd written in his potions textbook who knew how long ago, but she was going to see Fred in just a little bit.

"That's the biggest grin I've seen on you all year," she glanced at the wall. Albert was leaning against it, blue and bronze tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"That's likely because I haven't seen much of you," Hermione said, arching an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and pushed off the wall. She narrowed her eyes at him, "What?"

"It's just I feel like a shitty friend," Albert cleared his throat and dug into his bag. "Tess said your birthday was last week."

"You didn't have to get me-"

"And your parents are Muggles so they don't know the traditions," Albert held up a golden chain for a necklace of some sort. "Fred's got the other half, but . . ."

Hermione took it from him carefully, holding it up to the light. It looked old, but well kept. "So, what is the tradition?"

"Boys get watches when they become men," Albert said. "Most times girls are already—erm—technically, or biologically, rather, women by the time they're seventeen."

"What's the other half?" Hermione asked, carefully putting the chain in her bag. Albert's eyes followed it until she hit his shoulder.

"Oh, um, well, you'll see," Albert smiled, dimples flashing briefly. "Fred knew you didn't know, and-"

"Why do you have the chain?" Hermione asked rather suspiciously.

"Well, his mum's chain'll go to Ginny, and my mum," Albert cleared his throat, looking away. "I don't have any sisters for it to go to. Not any magical ones anyway."

"Albert, I can't-" Hermione started to reach back into the bag.

"'S'what Fred said," Albert shrugged, still staring at the floor instead of Hermione. "But you need it more than I will, or than my mum does."

"And your sisters?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know about any of this," Albert said, running a hand through his hair. Hermione let out a small breath.

"Is there anything special about the chain?"

"Not beyond wild superstition," Albert shrugged again but picked up his head to smile, "We wizards take that sort of thing very seriously."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Naturally."

"Look, Hermione, I know we aren't the closest of friends, but . . ." Albert took a deep breath, the hints of a smile still ghosting across his face. "I'd rather you not worry about paying me back or anything ridiculous like that. I- I probably won't live to give it to my daughter, if I have one, which I might not-"

"What do you mean you won't-"

"My mother is a disgrace to her family," Albert said tightly, fists clenching. "Went off, married a Muggle. Had three Muggle children. If things go south, and I'm not stupid enough to think that they won't . . . It's not going to go very well for me."

"Why-"

"Because if they put a wand to Erica, I will die trying to kill them _all_ ," Albert said very carefully, meeting her eyes with his shadowed ones. Hermione jolted a little, but she still reached out to touch his shoulder lightly. He deflated slightly before shrugging her hand off and starting back down the hall, away from the Gryffindor Common Room. "Happy Birthday, Hermione."

Hermione watched his slumped shoulders until he started down the stairs. Her mind had gone to a place she had been avoiding for a very long time.

They were going to come for her parents. No matter what happened, what she did, they would take them and do Merlin knew what to them. To make her pay for helping Harry, because they were Muggles, she hardly even cared why. There were too many reasons. She had to get them safe somehow. If they knew she was in trouble, they'd never agree to leave. And if she lied and told them they'd won, they wouldn't want to leave either.

But there had to be a solution.

~m~

"You're here early," Tonks said morosely. "You aren't on duty until eleven."

"Wotcher," Fred winked, turning slightly to look in the direction of Zonko's and Honeyduke's. "I have a business venture to attend to first, and then I will be right back here, rearing to go, at ten fifty-eight sharp to get this show moving."

"As long as you aren't late," Tonks said quietly. Fred opened his mouth to ask if she was all right, thought better of it, and started down the clear streets.

Hogsmeade was quiet. There was enough space for a Wheezes and Zonko's, but Fred would rather not deal with the competition. If the rumors were true, Zonko's wasn't doing as well as Wheezes was. It was too early to tell though, so Fred just appreciated the crisp autumn day.

He kicked at an orange-brown leaf that skittered across the cobble in front of him. The sun was already low in the sky, casting deep shadows over the village. The air was clean and fresh, nothing like London's. He wouldn't mind living here, he thought, as he turned to appraise the castle. Have their kids growing up in the shadow of the castle, Hermione reading _Hogwarts: A History_ as a bed time story, pointing out this tower and that hallway. Maybe Hermione could teach Muggle Studies. Fred would work at the Wheezes store in the village, whether that was a new store or what once was Zonko's.

Fred whistled as he strutted down the street, brushing a fleck of dust off his shirt as he pulled open the door to Honeyduke's enthusiastically.

"Weasley?" called the older woman behind the counter. She pushed a box off to the side and gave him a wrinkled smile. "Which one are you?"

"The troublesome one," Fred smirked, wandering through the aisles. No new products that he could see. Lovely.

"Here to run me out of business?"

Fred made his way to the front counter and leaned against it, tapping his fingers against his cheekbones, "Not in a million years."

"I'm not going to spy on Zed for you," the older woman turned away, hoisting up the box.

"Did I say anything about the prestigious owner of the second most successful prank shop on Great Britain?" Fred asked innocently.

"He'll charm chickens to run amok through the shop."

"I know several very good methods for getting animals to comply," Fred's fingers drummed a little faster until the woman turned back to face him, hands on her hips. "Never mind, never mind, I'll ask someone less reputable, my sincerest apologies. I wasn't trying to impeach your character."

"You bandy about big words like that and someone'll hex your tongue to the roof of your mouth—permanently," she warned sharply. Her eyes narrowed, "I'm taking this into the back. Touch anything, and I'll have your hands."

"Trust me: I now understand completely how annoying shoplifters are," Fred said, letting a dark note into his voice. She shook her head and kicked open the door of the back carefully. Fred glanced toward the stairs to the cellar, "I'll see myself out!"

"Good riddance to you!"

Fred flicked his wand at the bell on the door before slipping down the ever so familiar stairs to the cellar.

The passage was darker than he remembered, longer too. He held up his wand though, and that cast enough light over the somewhat familiar tunnel that he wasn't too concerned. He could feel the castle wards as he passed them. It was like stepping through hardened syrup. He shuddered and continued, glad it wasn't any worse but well aware that he had an obligation to let Dumbledore and Moody know that they needed to double up the protection on this passageway. He would gladly give up a few stolen moments with Hermione to keep her safe.

 _Hermione_. Electricity tore through him at the thought of her. His pace quickened and soon he was ascending the steps toward the inside of the castle.

He wished with a curse for the Map as he slowly pushed open the entryway. He didn't dare make a sound.

The smell of her hit him half a second before she did. She flung herself at him with such force that he nearly fell down the stairs. He took a careful step back and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head in her wild hair.

"I've been going mad without you," Hermione whispered.

"I love you," Fred sighed, lifting his eyes to the thin strip of candlelight streaming into the tunnel. "We can't stay here."

"There's an open classroom two doors down across the hall," Hermione said quickly. Fred grinned and took her hand, slipping out of the passageway into the hallway. He shut the statue-door hastily and tugged Hermione along. A flick of his wand had the door open and shut within moments. He muttered the usual Silencing Charms and sealed the door shut with a new one he'd learned from Bill. There were benefits to having him nearby.

"How's your year?" Fred asked quietly, pulling Hermione's arm up to his shoulder. He grinned as an idea sparked in his mind and he took her other hand. He touched her waist and tugged her closer, then began to take very measured rhythmic steps. He pulled Hermione along, swaying to the song always stuck in Fred's head.

"Ron's a prick, Dean and Ginny occasionally make me sick to my stomach, and Tess is kind of depressing without Anita to keep her in check," Hermione's nose wrinkled adorably and she looked up at Fred through her eyelashes.

He kissed her forehead with a chuckle, "Sounds like you've been miserable without me."

"The Daydreams hardly help," Hermione kissed his neck lightly. Fred thought this gesture far less innocent than his had been. "Especially when you aren't there to . . ."

Fred stopped moving, leaving Hermione swaying slightly. His grin grew ear to ear as he leaned closer to her, "Did you try the red one yet?"

Hermione's cheeks turned a delicate pink, "I—erm—I used the black one which was . . . infuriating."

Fred kissed her lightly, pulling back as she tried to suck him in, grinning still, "I bet it was."

There was a small beat, "Fred?"

" _Hmm_?"

"Why are you grinning like that?"

"Because I'm happy to see you, love-"

"What else was in the black one?"

"Well, love, black is a mix of all the colors, red included-"

Hermione hit his shoulder and he stepped back, laughing. "You made it-"

"You couldn't tell it was a deep burgundy? Honestly 'Mione . . . It was still a fantastic adventure, wasn't it?" Fred ducked around her second swat at him. She rooted herself to the spot, throwing her robes and wand into the nearby corner. He shrugged off his jacket and let it and his wand drop to the ground beside him. Hermione eyes never left his as he stepped out of his shoes too. She kicked her stubby heels at him. He dodged them and approached her cautiously as she yanked at her tie. He narrowed his eyes, "You can't be really mad at me for-"

"Oh, yes I can be," Hermione said plainly, flicking at him with her tie. Fred grabbed it, held tight to it even as Hermione tried to pull it out of his grasp. He pulled back and she surrendered a step toward him. "Perhaps next time I'll take up Cormac's offer to romp around between classes."

"Will you, love?" Fred tugged her a step farther.

"You think you can get me . . . Riled like that, when you aren't even there, without there being consequences?" Hermione asked as he wrapped the tie around his hand and yanked her against him.

"Riled?" Fred grinned wickedly. He touched her cheek lightly and kissed her jaw from ear to chin. "I just wanted you to think of me."

"I can't stop thinking of you," Hermione said lowly.

"Wonder why that is," Fred brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth. She lifted her chin to meet him properly. Her tongue danced along his for a moment before he pulled away. "I'm not sure 'riled' is the right word for that."

"Frustrated," Hermione suggested kissing him again. Fred's hand drifted under her skirt, and he relished the small moan released into his mouth.

"I was thinking more _aroused_ ," Fred nipped at her ear lightly. Another magical sound of hers greeted his ears and he kissed his way down her neck. He pulled down her skirt and lifted her up in one fluid motion. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the wall. Hermione pulled at his simple shirt until it was cast to the floor.

"You're the worst," Hermione panted as Fred fumbled with the buttons over her shirt. Fred kissed her in answer and tore her shirt open. He could repair it easily enough with a wave of his wand. Hermione gasped as he shucked it off her.

"I love you more than anything," Fred murmured against her. He kissed her closed eyelids before attacking her breasts. The small cry she gave was more music than Fred could ever need. He threw her bra at his pile of clothes instead of hers.

"I don't know what to do without you," Hermione answered, tugging at his belt.

"Liar," Fred accused, leaning back so that she was standing once more. She eyed him suspiciously as he knelt before her. His hand pinned her hips exactly where he wanted them and he kissed the inside of her thigh lightly, moving upward swiftly.

"F-Fred!"

She truly did make the most delicious sounds.

~m~

Fred conjured a blanket for them to lay on and Vanished Hermione's bra to his flat. She hadn't noticed yet; judging by the small lines she was tracing across his bare chest, she didn't think she had any more reasons to be pissed at him. He couldn't wait to spend a full, real, uninterrupted night with her. Where they could sleep in without the fear of being found.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, fingers exploring the hollow of his collar bone.

"Us," Fred answered quietly. He took her hand and kissed each of the fingers. "I've been doing it a lot lately." He took special care with her ring finger, kissing the knuckle as he held her eyes. "I'm going to put a ring on that finger one day."

"Oh, are you?" Hermione poked his chin lightly.

"Pinky swear," he whispered, moving on to the next finger. He and George had been researching Muggles a lot for the shop.

"You missed my birthday," Hermione murmured, tucking her head further into his arm. Fred released her hand and touched her hair gently.

"Missed but not forgotten," Fred hummed. He smiled, "Albert give you his half?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed watching him lazily. Fred kissed her lightly.

"I need my arm, love," he sat up awkwardly. Hermione groaned and rolled away from him. Fred poked her spine and dug through his trousers. He procured the small gift and closed both his fists, sitting down behind her. He held out his hands, nudging her. "Don't pretend to sleep, I need your opinion."

"On what?" Hermione turned over and rested her head on his knee. It was very difficult for him to focus when she was so close to his package, but he managed.

"Pick," he shook his hands. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she tapped his left hand. "How'd you know?"

She watched the lump of gold as if waiting for it to attack. Fred opened the clasp and showed her what was inside the small locket. Hermione's eyes widened and she smiled, sitting up. Fred's eyes followed her breasts — her eyes, her _eyes_ , of course it was her eyes — as she beamed and took the small locket from his palm.

"This is us."

"Uh-huh."

"You-you took that photo from my mum."

"It's a good photo of us," Fred admitted.

"And- they gave you a picture of them too?"

"Witches get lockets with their family in them for their-"

Hermione tackled him to the ground with her hug. He chuckled as he held her, rocking slightly.

"It's not too presump-" Hermione kissed him before he had the chance to fully ask. He was beginning to understand that he talked too much. He pushed her hair away from her face as she looked down at him, "Did I mention I love you?"

"I love you, too," Hermione kissed him again. Her hips ground against his in the most brilliant fashion.

"I- I don't have time," Fred groaned. Hermione was very convincing, her lips trailing lower and lower and lower, "'Mione- _f-fuck me_."

But she'd already done that once, and this was probably payback for the Daydreams if her painfully slow pace was any indicator.

Fred dressed quickly (before Hermione could discover her missing under garment), kissed Hermione again, and slipped out the classroom door.

~m~

Hermione could not find her bra, her favorite bra, and she knew exactly who to blame. She was fortunate enough to have bulky robes to cover her not-so-secure chest as she all but sprinted to her dormitory.

And she didn't care who read it, Bellona must have been at her window for a reasons. Owls were incredibly clever.

 _Return what you've stolen or your brother's life is forfeit._

She tied a quill to Bellona's feet, just to be sure. The reply came not long after. He had written it on duty, as she'd hoped.

 _I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about._

Hermione growled and carefully penned her response.

 _It's the nicest article of clothing I own with a considerable amount of black lace. I will find George, and I will drop him off Gryffindor Tower. He'll know it's for a good cause._

 _I didn't know you liked it that much._

 _I was wearing it to go see you._

 _Then you can't have it back until you see me again. Wouldn't want Cormac getting ahold of it, now would we? I think you look just stunning without it._

 _You're an irritating prick._

 _One you want at most hours of the day. You know you love me. I know you love me. George too, which is why he'd probably just take the bra back from me rather than die._

 _I thought you didn't know what I was talking about._

Hermione didn't get a response. She chalked it up to his idiotic brain being unable to form a response.

Yet Bellona did not return for a treat.

Hermione took to pacing by the window, arms crossed over her chest. She shouldn't have expected even one response. They weren't being very cautious, now that they needed to be more than ever. Hermione groaned and pulled at her hair with one hand. She shouldn't have distracted him.

Who was he partnered with? Tonks? Remus? She should've asked.

She pulled her hand from her hair and stared at her slender fingers. She had her mother's hands. It wasn't difficult to imagine a ring resting on her second to last finger. Fred might get her a ring with a diamond the size of her eye if he felt showy enough. Hermione didn't care much. She wanted something that meant more to her than the rest of the world could see just by looking at it.

Of course, she was being ridiculous. Fred wouldn't propose for a long while now. They were too young; there was too much going on.

Hermione leafed through his responses again, muttering some of his words under her breath. His handwriting was so artistically messy. It looked pretty, but it was hard to decipher at times. He had only one kind of handwriting. Hermione could write neatly, if she really wanted to or was going to give Ron or Harry notes. Otherwise it often fell shy of legible.

Maybe he hadn't been able to read her last message. He'd gotten better at it. If she hadn't gotten paranoid about the two of them writing one another, he probably wouldn't have any problem.

The only issue was that she had no idea how on earth she was meant ask him about it.

~m~

"This is idiotic even for you," Remus said. Bellona rested on his shoulder, preening her feathers calmly, and he held Hermione's latest note between his fingers, still rolled carefully.

"It isn't yours," Fred scowled, checking around the corner of a building before they turned onto the next street. They were just wandering 'strategically' through Hogsmeade looking for trouble. He was dying to make a snatch for the paper but knew he wouldn't be quick enough.

"You realize that anyone-"

"I know, Remus," Fred grumbled.

"Were you at least using code?" Remus said, watching the parchment as he flicked the small roll between and around his fingers. Fred was terrified he'd drop it and ruin it somehow.

"I- not really," Fred rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, eyes on the shadows of the alley in front of them.

"James and Lily always used code," Remus finally passed him the note. Fred unfurled it greedily. She hadn't written very much, but he smiled nonetheless. "A Muggle cipher. You choose a word and then change the letters to-" Remus noted Fred's blank expression. "I'll show you some other time."

"Why was Tonks so down today?" Fred asked, pretending not to watch Remus as he studied the note again. The werewolf stiffened and looked down at his shoes.

"She's—erm—it's tough, with the Ministry and the Order," Remus muttered. Fred arched an eyebrow at the older man. "She's over working herself and worrying about too much."

"I can relate to that," Fred said carefully.

"You're not the worrying type-"

"I'm in love with someone who is," he said casually, turning the slip of paper over. He could slip in notes with products he sent her. She'd used two of the seven Daydream Charms. He ought to get her Fainting Fancies or something for dodging McLaggen. Remus sighed, drawing Fred's attention back to him. "Not even a denial?"

"I'm not going to talk to you about this," Remus said, looking up at the night sky.

"Fine. Be miserable," Fred shrugged. "Make her miserable while you're at it. Spread the miserable to every living soul you can—some dead ones too. Merlin knows we could use some _more_ misery is this day and age."

"Fred."

"Dying old and miserable sounds just about as unappealing as it gets," Fred mused. "Personally, I'd much rather go out with a _bang_. None of that 'he was ready to go' nonsense. I'm going out kicking and screaming, like my old Uncle Bilius. He was a right charmer."

"I'm not _that_ old," Remus bristled.

"Sure, sure," Fred rolled his eyes. "You're only . . . Well, Harry is sixteen and his parents were twenty when they had him- ooh, thirty-six, you're practically Dumbledore's age!"

"You aren't as funny as you think you are."

"Perhaps," Fred grinned, "But even so, I'm still miles funnier than you."

"Doubtful."

"Said the mopey, _miserable_ werewolf to the owner of the most successful prank shop in Britain."

"The store is in England!"

"We mail-order across Britain and to Ireland!"

"IRELAND ISN'T BRITAIN!"

"FINE! WE'RE THE MOST SUCCESSFUL IN THE BRITISH ISLES!"

"I doubt you've sent a product to _Jersey_ , much less Rùm."

"Where the fuck is Rùm?!"

.o0O0o.

I LIIIIIIIIIIVVEEEE!

But only just. New trimester, more mock trial, snow out of butt-fuck nowhere, you know. Life.

Reader: I know, I suck at French, I realized that waaaay too late. I constantly have to remind myself: Fleur not Fluer. It's alphabetical (e comes before U).

carrierd: I get that. Honestly, half the time I'm writing the next chapter and the other half I'm reading the last four I wrote.

HubrisBrutus: This one has substance! Sorry about the Daydreams being so long, I didn't mean to do that but otherwise year 6 would be like eight chapters of nonsense. Thank you so much! You have no idea how motivating y'all can be!

Catrowline: I hope it doesn't go on like, forever, forever, but it's definitely not ending in the next like ten chapters or anything.

Hollowg1rl: I like pirates too! (In case you couldn't tell by the last chapter.) Thank you! I was thinking of doing like maybe just one or two on their own but I don't know. Running more than one fic probably isn't the best idea for me: I'm bad enough at uploading as is.

marvin1984: Thanks! Happy St. Patrick's Day!

ElianaxIsabella: Um, Fred might die, he might not, he might die and do a Harry, no one knows. . . Except me, that is. I know. So does my sister. Dat's it.

Infernalbooks: I inceptioned you! AAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Fandomqueen104: I don't know about you being younger than me, all things considered I'm on the young side, _however_ there's actually not that many comprehensive, long-term Fremione's out their, but I'm pretty sure that this one isn't **The Best** or anything.

I'm an Nerd and Proud: Thank you very much!

Newsie35: The premise of the Zutara is pretty much what would've happened if Azula had interrupted Katara and Zuko in the season 2 finale instead of Aang and Iroh, and the Zuko decided to go undercover in the Fire Nation to try and help the invasion succeed.

Raven that flies at night: Thanks so much!


	58. Chapter 58 - Communication in the Works

"I HAVE A PROBLEM!" Fred bellowed. George groaned as Angelina started. He handed her his shirt and rolled out of bed, wincing at the freezing floor on his feet. He grabbed a bathrobe from its hook on the wall and tied it around himself before sticking his head out the door.

"Fred, what the hell are you doing?! Go to bed," he hissed. Fred shook his head fervently as he passed into view. George muttered a prayer to all things magical and slipped out of his room.

"I have a problem."

"You mentioned that," George said, wiping sleep from his eyes as he trudged to the kitchen. "Very, very loudly."

"So, according to 'Mione-"

"Here we go."

"There's this new teacher who's an old teacher—Slughorn, right— and he's got this club of smart people-"

"Like Hermione."

"Yes, like Hermione, and Harry, and Ginny," Fred said. George frowned.

"What about Ron?" He asked. Fred shook his head, "I'm sure that's lovely to be around. What's it got to do with your problem?"

"Hermione asked Ron to go to this Yule Party the old lard is throwing, as friends," Fred reached into his pocket and unfolded a letter, "Only Ron doesn't think it's platonic."

"That is a problem," George glanced back at Angelina, who was leaning against the wall at the end of the hall. It was a mistake. She looked very nice, especially since she hadn't come for the night since the summer and was wearing shorts. She had a lot of leg. And her coach hadn't let them start wearing practice pads and jerseys until it'd gotten down to two degrees, so her skin had managed to get darker in the sun.

George cleared his throat roughly and went to the cabinet for a glass. He filled it with water and drained half of it without thinking.

"And he wants my advice," Fred added. George choked on the water as he laughed suddenly. Ron levels of bafflement had found their way onto Fred's face. George had never seen his twin so confused in eighteen years.

"Your what?!" George coughed, feeling his throat protest the forcefulness of it.

"Ad-vice," Fred said each syllable carefully. "Help, wisdom, knowledge!"

"He asked the right person, if he's really trying to bag Hermione," George said. Fred snarled and took a threatening step forward. "Okay! Okay, I get it, this is definitely not funny."

"What'd he say?" Angelina asked calmly. George drank some more water.

"I dunno. I stopped at 'I need your help with Hermione,'" Fred passed the letter—which was remarkably long—to Angelina and resumed pacing around the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Party, Hermione, help, Hermione, Harry . . . What?!" Angelina said shrilly. She looked up at Fred before she read aloud, "'She's been acting sort of odd and I think it's because she's worried I don't like her that way.'"

"What a sad misreading of the situation," George commented under his breath, earning him a glare from his brother. "Sorry."

Angelina went back to muttering under her breath for a time, then let out a low whistle, "You've got some serious competition in the mushy feelings for our favorite Muggleborn category: 'she can be so irritating but it's just 'cause she's always right. She's so intelligent and I don't think I'm good enough for her, but I think I love her.'"

"Why?!" Fred shrieked abruptly, throwing the candle on the coffee table across the room. Some of the wax shattered upon impact, but the bulk of it fell to the wooden floor with a thump and rolled back toward Fred. George jumped. "Are there no other girls?!"

"Shouldn't you be happy that you now know your taste in women isn't complete shite?"

"He has a problem," Angelina murmured, still reading the letter. George ducked a thrown magazine and raised his empty glass in a rather threatening manner. "Stop it, you two."

"Don't want to get in trouble with your lady?" Fred pouted.

"I will write 'Mione if you don't start behaving," Angelina warned. Fred rolled his eyes but said no more. "Ron is doing some teenaged-boy bullshit right now. God damn, can't you separate your dicks, your brains, and your hearts!"

"What do I answer?"

"Start with, 'Your biggest problem is that Hermione blows me on the weekends-'" The glass in George's hand shattered. He jumped, frowning at Fred, whose hands were shaking. "Where's your wand?"

"I don't need it to rip out your damned tongue," Fred said lowly. George swallowed, standing taller. Fred hadn't used magic accidentally since the Teddy Bear Incident.

"Boys," Angelina warned again. Fred cut his eyes at her and flopped down onto the couch. George looked down at the broken glass. He could take care of it later. He didn't think Fred had ever been . . . stressed before. If that was what this was. They'd breezed through life easily. The most unnerving thing George had ever done was ask Angelina out, and Fred had done that for him. Angelina had definitely known that though.

"Should I ask Hermione?" Fred mused. "No, that's stupid. This isn't her problem."

"Telling Hermione might ruin their friendship," Angelina said. "I know that him hiding something so big—well, I don't see how she could trust him after he hid something so big from her for so long."

"So long?"

"He says it started last year, but that he thinks he might've always had these feelings," Angelina answered George's question without looking at him. He carefully stepped around the broken glass and made his way to her side. Ron's handwriting was much bigger than his or Fred's, less cramped. "I mean, he doesn't even say he still wants to be friends."

"He says he's scared he won't be good enough in bed," George touched the parchment lightly. He blinked slowly, then looked to Fred. "What if-"

"He might not believe-"

"Tell him-"

"No! I'm not going to tell him that-"

"Then just say-"

"How is that any better?!"

"There were rumors about-"

"He didn't believe-"

"What are you two on about?!" Angelina demanded, making George jump. He'd nearly forgotten she was even there.

"We tell Ron he does need a bit more experience if he doesn't want to screw things up, and to get him to believe us—I mean me—I'll tell him that I tried things out with Hermione last year at Valentine's, because most people heard about it anyways, and I know for a fact that Hermione has more experience than she lets on and she likes to keep things private, which will only make him believe that there's no way in hell that she and I stand any chance because I'm so open about everything and he doesn't think I could keep my mouth shut if I'd so much as kissed anyone, although I might have been a little too sarcastic with him and he definitely thinks we made out last Christmas-" Fred let out a long breath, then picked up again even faster. "But that will also make him realize that he's going to be the worst snog she ever had since he doesn't know shit about it."

"So, you want him to use some other girl as practice?!" Angelina demanded. "How is that any better?!"

"It won't be Hermione," George said plainly.

"Maybe not, but it'll be some poor girl who thinks she stands a chance against her!" Angelina said.

"The idea," Fred said clearly, "Is that he'll hopefully get attached to the other girl anyway."

Angelina's beautiful dark eyes narrowed almost to slits, "You watch yourself. I won't let some poor girl get dragged into your schemes."

"Please, any girl willing to snog Ron has a thing or two coming," Fred muttered, rolling off the couch. "Care to help?"

"With?" Angelina glowered.

"My response. I'm probably only going to make things worse if you leave me to my own devices," Fred twisted to crack his back. George was giving him a neutrally flat look of mild distaste. He didn't really want to write a letter, and he didn't really want Angelina to either. He wanted to go back to bed with Angelina.

"Fine," Angelina stepped away from George, shaking out the parchment slightly. George groaned and shot Fred a sour look.

It took two hours. Two hours of squabbling, non-magical spell-checking, spilling ink, tearing papers, and rereading Ron's long letter. Their reply was longer than the original. Angelina insisted on answering every tiny fear and little question that Ron even implied.

"It sounds too much like you," George had complained to her an hour in. He was ignored. Fred wanted to do it correctly the first time.

They reread the answering letter, which was stupidly long at that point, and then decided he was right. Fred rewrote it, still answering everything, but much more dismissively.

"Despite Hermione accompanying me to Hogsmeade last Valentine's Day—Angelina, what is this shit?—put 'we went out, but your friend is kind of-'"

"Very."

"'Very particular about the guys she dates, and apparently handsome, funny, successful gingers aren't good enough for her,'" George finished.

"That sounds perfectly insensitive," Angelina mused. "Although, you weren't successful then."

"We were too!" They protested. George shoved her a little as Fred finished his (significantly shorter) reply. Angelina pushed him back and he made a grab for her wrists. She was too quick. George leaned forward, but Angelina held him at bay with a single finger on his chest.

"I want credit," Angelina said suddenly.

"What?"

"It'll sound more credible if you asked a girl," she shrugged.

"I thought you wanted no part in-"

"We only implied he find someone else," George grinned. "Isn't our fault if he misinterprets, is it?"

"Not at all," Angelina smiled back. "Just something simple Fred."

"' _Hope you don't mind, but I asked Angelina to make sure_ ' sound good?"

"Perfect."

"Sign that son of a bitch, get your fucking owl, and send the piece of shit," George laced his fingers with Angelina's. "We've got something to finish."

~m~

Ron got a massive letter in the mail from a very familiar owl. Hermione watched him tear at the envelope and offered Bellona some toast.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Letter from Fred," Ron answered.

"And what does he want?" Hermione hoped the appropriate amount of coolness transferred into her voice. She shifted forward onto the edge of her seat, calmly stroking Bellona's feathers.

"Trust me, you probably don't want to know."

"If you're thinking of helping them sneak more products into-"

"It's nothing like that, back off, woman," Ron waved at her like she was a nosy cat. Hermione scowled and reached for more toast. She'd have to ask the next time Fred-

A large barn owl dropped a package in Hermione's lap and soared off, back to the Owlery. Hermione licked her lips, recognizing the packaging. Had he really sent her something like that here?!

Of course he had.

Hermione was nearly as red as the package as she quickly stuffed it into her bag.

"Was that from Madame Scarlett's?" Hermione stiffened at Lavender's voice. She sent her a warning glare, shaking her head slightly.

"Madame Scarlett's?" Harry frowned. Ron shrugged, though his ears were turning red.

"Merlin, I wish I had a man who got me things from Madame Scarlett's," Parvati sighed, eliciting a giggle from Lavender. Hermione shouldered her bag and started to stand.

"'Mione, you've hardly eaten," Harry said as she used his arm to climb over the bench.

"I have to- school work," Hermione said. She grabbed a piece of his toast—already buttered—and took off out of the hall. She ate her toast thoughtfully, glaring at her bag-

And ran right into Tess.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Mudblood," the girl behind Tess spat.

"Shut up, Amarantha," Tess snapped, steadying Hermione. Hermione gave her an apologetic smile and continued on, cramming the rest of her stolen toast in her mouth. "'Mione, wait up!"

Hermione slowed and looked back at her dark haired friend, mouth full. Tess laughed and Hermione focused on actually eating. Tess looped her arm through Hermione's, "Don't you need to eat?"

"I think you've got that covered for the both of us," Tess teased. Hermione groaned and slung her bag around toward her.

"You would not believe what he's done now," Hermione opened her bag just big enough for Tess to see inside it. Tess gave a satisfactory squeal and tugged the bag shut.

" _No!_ "

"You just saw it," Hermione pushed her a little when she pulled the bag back open. Tess cackled.

"Any idea what it is?" She prodded Hermione's arm gently.

"Not really," Hermione sighed. She smiled wryly, "He knows I hate surprises."

"Oh, come on, you just haven't had enough good surprises in your life," Tess muttered. Hermione stopped and gave Tess a slightly sad look. Tess didn't meet her eyes.

"You don't have to be optimistic for me," said Hermione quietly.

"Anita is much better at it," Tess admitted. She offered the floor a smile, then finally looked at Hermione. "You know every time I walk into the Hall, I expect . . . I can hardly see the people."

"I'm scared too," Hermione touched Tess's shoulder. "But bravery isn't the absence of fear, but what we do in spite of it."

"I'm not brave," Tess shook her head. "I ran from my parents, when I should've-"

"Done what? Gotten yourself killed by them?" Hermione glanced back at the Great Hall. People were starting to leave. "Knowing when you're outmatched isn't cowardly."

"But?" Tess narrowed her eyes.

"Not trying to become better, not trying to fight," Hermione let go of her shoulder and stepped away. "That is."

"See you around," Tess said over her stomach's growling. Hermione grinned at her and nodded.

~m~

It was entirely embarrassing. There were three bras and three absolute scraps of excuses for underwear. Worse of all was the blasted note, written in loopy, fancy cursive that wasn't Fred's, George's, or even Angelina's.

For next time.

It wasn't signed, but he didn't need to have. Fred was the only one who could've possibility sent it. There was no 'next time' that anyone else was even capable of getting. Not anyone who knew to send Madame Scarlett's anyhow.

"How do you expect me to wear all three sets at once?" Hermione murmured, running a hand over one of the bras.

"Did you say something?" Hermione jumped and looked around one of her bedposts.

"Just talking to myself," Hermione gave Parvati a half-hearted smile and quickly folded the garments back up in their packaging. She stood and shoved it in her trunk, then locked the chest with a flick of her wand and leaned back on the bed.

She wanted to talk to Fred. Notes were too risky, as were letters. Everything was being searched.

Hermione twirled a piece of her hair over the tip of her wand. There was no way to trace this particular package back to Fred. Hermione couldn't send anything back though. Even if she tried to return a Daydream, claiming it was a defective product, there was no way to do so without tipping off Filch. If he found out about them, well, Filch might tell anyone. She trusted the old man about as far as she could throw him sans magical assistance.

Hermione turned and looked at her wand. The Order could use Patronus messages. It couldn't be that hard to figure out.

" _Expecto patronum_ ," Hermione murmured. Her otter settled on the bed beside her. "Find Fred, and tell him his gift was appreciated."

~m~

Fred glared at the silver otter taunting him. It danced around him, swam, spread warmth like a disease that filled him with the happiness he only felt in the presence of Hermione.

"Who sent that?"

"I dunno," Fred answered, letting out a slow breath. He could practically feel her beside him, hear her laugh echoing off the wall. He waved his hand through the otter, trying to get it to go away, but it felt like her hair twisting around his fingers. Fred groaned and turned away from his older brother, fisting his own hair in his hands.

"You all right, Freddie?" Bill asked, stepping forward. The otter nudged his neck. It even smelled like her. Fred took another fortifying breath and ignored it.

"I'm fine," Fred said, words slightly strangled.

"Listen, I just came to tell you you're on Hogsmeade duty this weekend," Bill said slowly. "But if you-"

"Get George."

"You realize I'm your brother, too. You can trust me."

"Not with this," the words had slipped out before Fred could stop them. He closed his eyes and lowered his hands. "I- I didn't mean- It's just . . ."

"Isn't your Patronus an otter?" Bill asked, as though Fred had said nothing at all.

"Uh, I can't-"

"Remus told me."

"I meant I can't do it every time, and I've never fought off a Dementer, but when I can manage, it's kind of otter-y," Fred cringed. Why was he still talking? And why was Remus telling people about his Patronus?!

"Do it now," Bill suggested. Fred turned back to give him a look that would've curled most's toes but for the otter making a nest out of Fred's head. Bill chuckled. "Who-"

"I don't know," Fred rolled his eyes despite the warmth seeping through him from being so near an extension of her.

"Wait, didn't Ron say something about Hermione-"

"Another of your crackpot theories?" Fred grabbed his wand from the counter.

"I know you've had sex with her," Bill said. "At least once."

"I have?" Fred raised his wand, thought of leaving Hogwarts and the old hag's face. " _Expecto patronum_."

As planned, only a silvery mist snaked its way out of Fred's wand.

"George is more comfortable with her than Harry."

"She's spent more time with us over holiday," Fred explained easily.

"You rise to her defense as soon as she's attacked."

"Someone has to."

"You think she's attractive."

"Objectively, she is."

"You know her measurements."

"I have a good eye."

"I caught you together."

"You didn't catch shit."

"You snuck into Hogwarts to see her."

"I was on Hogsmeade duty; I stayed in the village during my shift."

"And after it?"

"Went home," Fred leaned against the counter, "You want to keep trying?"

"You're in love with her."

"Wow, that came from no where," Fred sighed, then decided on a sarcastic tone. "How ever did you figure it out?"

Bill pointed. The otter was curled around his mist, as though it was a blanket.

"I don't know who sent-" the otter disappeared with a soft pop. Fred pulled at his hair some more. The room definitely seemed darker now. His own mist dissipated quickly.

"I'm onto you," Bill warned. "You said I didn't catch shit, not that you didn't do shit."

Fred rolled his eyes, "You didn't catch shit because we didn't do shit. I thought that was clear."

"She always wears bulky sweaters, there's no way you could possibly know her measurements."

"How do you even know that I know them?" Fred asked slowly, leveling his brother with another protectively terrifying look. Then he realized his mistake, "No- that was-"

"You know how odd Mum thought it was that she left the kitchen and her sewing patterns had been filled in with measurements she hadn't taken yet?" Bill brushed something off his shoulder and crossed his arm. "I managed to play it off, but you owe me, little bro, and I want an honest answer to one question."

"Shit," there was no way for Fred to back out; if he tried, even Charlie and the prat would be notified that Fred was a pussy of the highest degree, a cowardly liar who did not deserve to have gone to Hogwarts or tasted their mother's cooking.

"So, Freddie," Bill crooned. "I'd like details, by the way. How are things with Hermione?"

"I haven't been with her in a while. Doubt she thinks of me much." Lie, but laced with enough pain that it seemed like a sad truth. "She could do a lot better than me. Probably will, eventually." Merlin, I hope she doesn't realize that. "We don't write. We don't talk. Don't know what she's doing for Christmas. It's best we aren't involved. She doesn't need to be . . . I don't like the idea of Death Eaters going after her because of something that happened over the summer," Fred gave a hopeless shrug.

"No plans to woo her?" Bill asked.

"Not really," Fred didn't add that he didn't need one. He'd barely scraped by on half truths.

"That sucks, Freddie," Bill said.

"Yeah, so that's going no where."

"And I'm going home. I'll tell Mum you said hullo."

"Bill, don't tell her-"

"Turns out, I can be trusted with this," Bill said, before twisting and disappearing with a pop. Fred groaned, then prepared himself to send a Patronus.

.o0O0o.

Hello lovelies. Fridays have become the only night I have free. It's fun times.

livtheravenclaw: Credit goes to you for the timeliness of this update, and I'm glad to see you didn't try to read all of it at once.

kittkat95: Thank you! Don't fail your classes for this though! I discover AO3 literally a month and a half ago, so I've been thinking about it, but if I upload this story here, I'll redo the beginning because it's been a year and change since I wrote it so naturally I hate it.

Hollowg1rl: That seems like a really good idea! Thanks much!

Catrowline: If I die, I will leave instructions in my will for my sister to follow to let y'all know and release the ending (yes, it's tentatively done).

Hammylammy: Right?!

Infernalbooks: Albert is one of Jacob Williams friends, a Ravenclaw the year above Hermione. The funny thing is, in the story I wrote and stole him from, Albert is Albert Jacob Williams and Jacob Rex Williams is his father :O

I'm a Nerd and Proud: I literally went onto Wikipedia and looked up all the tiny islands in the collective British Isles. I don't remember where Rum is anymore, I think off Scotland? You're the second person to say Remus needs to get his head out of his ass, I'm dying. (Fun story, I'm not _yet_ in university, though I've been accepted and plan to go in the fall, so I'm right there with you.)

Raven that flies at night: YOU GOT MY MUSHU REFERENCE I LOVE YOU

Newsie35: I'm working on three fics right now my life is ending I swear it

Reader: Yeah, I know I spelled Fleur's name wrong, I'm sorry, I really do not know anything about France or the French language. I swear, I'm only dyslexic with her freaking name.


	59. Chapter 59 - Clandestine and Indiscreet

"I'll meet up with you later, I just have some things to do," Hermione said vaguely.

"But I thought-" Ron started. Their footsteps ground to a stop as Hermione took a step away from them.

"It's personal," she insisted. "Er, you know. Girl stuff."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'll be fine, Harry," Hermione said, exasperation more than evident. "Save a seat for me?"

"We will," Harry said. Ron and he left, grumbling about what she might be up to. Fred chuckled from where he lurked around a corner, waiting for Hermione.

"Girl stuff?" He called, crossing his arms over his chest. "Very subtle."

"It's all that gets through their thick skulls," Hermione rolled her eyes. Fred swallowed, tempted to tell her just how thick his brother's really was. Instead he offered her another jacket and tugged her toward the small inn Hogwarts students weren't allowed to go to. He'd booked a room though, and it was no one's business who went in there with him. He looked down at Hermione, bundled up so that her form was entirely marshmallow-esque. She puffed a breath out of her perfect lips, "Get on with it."

Fred glanced around the empty alley before tapping her over the head with his wand. Her curly brown hair straightened and lightened until it was the color of molten honey. A wave of his wand made her eyes blue, another gave her freckles, another changed the slope of her nose, the shape of her face. It was all illusion, proved when he touched her cheek and it was full as ever. It looked like he wasn't even touching her.

"I'm sorry," Fred muttered. He had insisted. It was better he was seen with some random girl than with her. The Death Eaters couldn't track No One.

"Let's go," Hermione hummed, taking his hand and pulling him toward the inn. Her voice was her own. Fred chuckled at her eagerness and pulled back. She gave him an innocent smile, "It's chilly."

"Allow me to make you warmer," Fred murmured, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She led the way up the steps to the inn's little wooden porch.

"Why should I?" Hermione mused. Fred rolled his eyes and yanked open the door to the inn. He pulled her down one of the hallways and retrieved his key. He'd managed to book one of the few rooms on the first floor.

"Because I'm hopelessly in love with you," Fred muttered as he unlocked the room and opened this door for her as well. He closed it behind them and locked it with Muggle and magical means. Hermione was peeling off her clothes layer by layer. Fred did the same, removing gloves and scarves and shirts until he was in nothing but his jeans and his underwear.

Hermione sat on the bed, crossing her legs. She was in jeans as well, but she'd kept a plain white tee on. Fred undid all the charms to alter her appearance and set his wand on the beside table. He sat beside her, taking her hands in his and rubbing them together.

"You're freezing," he chuckled. She gave a half-hearted smile and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "What is it?"

"What did you send Ron?" She asked quietly.

"Advice about this girl he's into," Fred brought her hands to his mouth and blew on them. Her face pulled into a frown and her eyes opened again. " _What?_ "

"He's been . . . I don't know, weird lately," Hermione sighed. "I thought it was Quidditch again, but maybe it's the Slug Club as well."

"It isn't your fault you're more intelligent," Fred brought her hands to his mouth again, kissing them softly.

"I miss you," murmured Hermione.

"I do too," Fred leaned forward to kiss her frozen cheek. "Now, you have work to do to keep me from losing my mind completely."

She practiced with her Patronus messages until he was satisfied he could at least feel what she was trying to convey, if not hear it word for word.

"You're brilliant," Fred nuzzled her neck from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Took me twice as long to get this far."

"You weren't properly motivated," Hermione pushed back against him, arcing her back as he nipped at her ear.

"And you are?"

"I have to keep you sane somehow," she said under her breath. Fred pulled away from her. This comment was not light-hearted as his had been. She was trying to solve him like a puzzle.

"George talked to you," he said. Not an accusation or a question. Just a fact that needed explanation. Hermione twisted to face him.

"He worries about you," Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "It is a little sad though, that you can't function without me. I do just fine on my own."

"Cocky witch," Fred pulled her toward him sharply. "You couldn't hope for a more _functional_ man."

"Is this the part where you get me pregnant to prove it? Because I found a book in the Restricted Section that says all the food at Hogwarts is laced with a magical contraceptive," Hermione raised her eyebrows. Fred tried to push the image of her carrying their child out of his head. He stared at her blankly for a long moment.

"I love you," he said. He could see her snapping at him about swollen ankles, painting a nursery, insisting she could do something she shouldn't. He brushed his nose against hers, taking a deep breath. "I _really_ do."

"I love you, too, Fred," she said softly, pushing onto her toes to kiss him. For a long moment they stayed like that, still and peaceful. Hermione's mouth moved against his lazily, parting slowly. He had all the time in the world, and so did she. He loved her and she loved him and he didn't think much else mattered.

"I think we ought to wait a few years before you bring up children again," Fred whispered against her.

"At least two," she agreed. Fred frowned down at her. He didn't know if she meant two years or two kids, but he was going to pretend she meant two years regardless. They were going to have more than just two kids. They could have two non-accidental kids, but there _would_ be more. Otherwise his brothers would never let him live it down. His mother would flay him living.

"You aren't having kids at bloody nineteen," he said. "I want to enjoy you for a while before I let someone else into your life. I'll lock you in the basement if I have to."

"Do you want to tie me up?" Hermione asked, her voice becoming lower. Fred's pulse pounded as the hand not twisting through his hair trailed down his chest.

"Do you want me to?" Fred breathed. He kissed her cheeks and her forehead, "Do you trust me?"

"I love you," Hermione grinned.

"You took the red Daydream," Fred grinned back. Hermione gave a coy smile. He bit her lip gently, hands slipping down to her ass to pull her closer again.  
Hermione pushed him onto the bed. He tugged her with, yanking at her shirt until it joined her other garments.

He groaned when he saw her bra. Nude lace that allowed him a near perfect view of her breasts. His gift. She kissed him again, straddling him. He twisted them so she lay beneath him, letting her crawl further onto the bed. He followed, kissing her jaw and her neck.

"Bite me," she moaned, tugging at his hair again.

"Where?" Fred leaned back to survey her, wondering just what he'd done to her in that Daydream.

"Everywhere."

Fred was not fool enough to deny her.

~m~

"Even with magic, hickeys are hard to hide, love," Fred teased, kissing an angry red mark on her bare shoulder. Then its sister near her collarbone. Up her neck to her untouched jaw, then her swollen lips.

"I have three scarves," she pointed out, then she dragged her tongue over his teeth. He pushed her back into the mattress, slid his knees between hers again.

"Was that a challenge?" He purred, kissing her lightly marked neck.

"I have to get back," Hermione said, angling her neck so he had better access. "And you aren't ready to go again."

"Try me," Fred winked. Hermione rolled her eyes. He nudged at her nether regions with his fingers.

"Fred," she groaned. "I need to get back."

"What are you going to tell Harry and Ron when after an hour and a half of girl stuff you return empty handed with a marked neck?" Fred mused. "Attacked by an owl? Or a niffler?"

"Nifflers don't give witches hickeys; they take their earrings and disappear," Hermione snorted. Fred grinned and kissed her again, idly moving his fingers against her. She bit his lip and rocked into him slightly. Fred groaned, more than ready to go again. Hermione released his mouth and shoved him gently. "Fred, I really do."

"If you insist," Fred sighed and rolled off her. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cleaned the sheets with a mutter. Hermione slid off the bed and hunted down her underwear. Fred stared at her.

"You could at least be helpful," she grumbled, pulling on her bra.

"I excel at taking those off, not putting them on," Fred laughed as she glowered, searching for his own boxers and jeans. She marched toward him, one hand on her nearly bare hip. "I don't have your bra with me."

"You'd better give it back, it was rather expensive," Hermione warned, poking a finger into his toned chest. Fred kissed her forehead.

"So was that," he pulled at the strap of her bra and found his shirt.

"But _this_ doesn't have support," Hermione growled, bouncing on her toes. Fred stared unabashedly at her chest. She had a point. Whatever it was she was saying. She was right. He was almost entirely sure. Hermione swatted him and went in search of her own shirt. Fred watched her for a long moment before realizing he should probably put more clothes on. It was cold outside.

"Really, though, 'Mione, what are you going to tell them?" Fred asked.

"I'm going to tell them it's none of their damn business," Hermione said under her breath, pulling a second sweater over her head. Fred picked up her knitted gloves and folded them so they were no longer inside out.

"That won't help with the Ron . . . situation."

"And why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because he feels like he's the only one who doesn't have someone to protect beyond his family," Fred said. "There's a war going on, 'Mione, and I'd bet you anything he's wondering if he's going to die before he's with a girl."

"Fred!"

"What?" He spread his hands, waving them about the room, "You think he's doing something like this behind your back? I don't know if you've noticed, but he's not exactly subtle."

"You don't have to be mean," she reprimanded softly. Fred swallowed.

"I'm being blunt. It's not the same."

"It's pretty close," Hermione tilted her head as she watched him. He closed his mouth before he could say something even more idiotic. "You want to tell him."

"I- I don't know," Fred pulled at the fingers of the gloves he held. "It might . . . what if- he wouldn't mean to- he might say something and then-"

"We can trust Ron," Hermione touched his hands lightly. She wasn't as cold as she had been. "And Harry. If you want to tell them, we should."

"We can't. Enough people know as it is. Harry is awful at Legilimens, he has a weird bond with Voldemort, what if he finds out and decides to-"

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Hermione whispered, reaching up to take his chin in her hand. He met her eyes after a long moment. "Be happy that we are together, not scared-"

"I am happy," Fred said. "I've never _been_ this happy before. But I won't let them take this from me. I won't let them take you."

"They aren't going to-"

"You may know everything there is to know about the past," Fred touched her hand gently, shaking his head, "But no one knows the future."

"You don't know what the Death Eaters will do," Hermione said. "I'm Muggleborn, they won't care-"

"They want to kill all of you," Fred frowned. "They'll kill me for loving you."

"So we keep it a secret," Hermione said. "Every time we talk about this, we come to the same conclusion. But I know that this is killing you, Fred. Far slower than the Death Eaters will."

"What, that I can't tell every witch and wizard I pass that the Brightest Witch her age deems to spend her precious time with me for a couple of hours every few weeks?" He kissed her forehead and drew her into his chest. "It's better than nothing."

"You don't have to sell yourself short all the time," Hermione kissed his chin. "You are _mildly_ intelligent."

~m~

Hermione twisted her hands as she waited in the Common Room. Poor Katie, everyone seemed to whisper, How dreadful.

Hermione couldn't get the sight, the sounds, of her screaming out of her head. Katie Bell, who she knew mostly in passing.

What if it had been Lavender? Albert? Tess? What if it had been Ron or Harry or George or Fred?

She ran to the lavatory and had barely slammed into a stall before she lost control of her stomach. The door slamming against its frame seemed to echo in the empty, tiled room. Hermione clutched the porcelain, trying to force herself to breathe. The boys had been worried, but they hadn't been terrified like she was.

 _In. Out. In. Out._

"Please, please, please," she said. She didn't know what she was begging of who, but she muttered it regardless.

"Hermione?" She flinched as the lavatory door opened. She reached back blindly for the stall door, trying to push it closed. She met resistance and then someone was pulling her hair back. "You're okay."

"I shouldn't have been there," Hermione muttered. "I wasn't any help. I didn't- I couldn't do anything."

She should've stayed with Fred a little while longer. Every time she saw him it felt like she had to chase away more shadows. She never asked about the Order. If anything important happened, he would tell her. But the nothingness and the anxiety it brought was dragging on him.

"You're seventeen, Hermione. You aren't supposed to know ancient counter curses to Dark Artifacts," Lavender said, stroking her hair gently.

Hermione said nothing. If she was going to keep Harry and Ron safe, she needed to know things not even the Death Eaters knew. She needed to be better and smarter and quicker. Because if and when they got caught, she would need to get them out of it before anyone ginger with a last name rhyming with 'easily' could be convinced to stage a rescue.

~m~

Hermione shot a glare at Harry that said she did not care for whatever had happened at Quidditch practice and went to the library in search of some quiet away from Ron. Apparently, she was partially to blame for something or other. She didn't even know _what_.

Things only got worse after the first game. She _knew_ she'd seen Harry slip something in Ron's drink. He'd _meant_ for her to think it. And somehow, despite Ron himself believing he'd drank Felix Felicis, _she_ was the one in the wrong. Not Harry, who had thought Ron needed to think he was lucky for them to win. _She_ was to blame.

And then Lavender. Had she not been expecting it, she would've doubled over right there. The joy on her face, the pride in what Ron had done—Hermione had had to hide that look every damn day since she'd started seeing Fred. She'd never gotten to fling herself at him for all the world to see and kiss him until the boys shouted for them to get a room already.

She went to the spot she'd always met Fred, that room with the stairs in the back. Where he'd kissed her and touched her and danced with her. She ran a hand along the wall, remembering those times when she'd been shoved against it. She came to a stop and sat at the bottom step, leaning her head against the stairwell's wall.

She practiced summoning those little birds Flitwick had them creating in charms. Happy little yellow birds that chirped like it was spring. She watched them flit around the room.

Harry came in not long after. She gestured to the birds and offered a terse smile.

"Hullo, Harry," she winced at the weakness of her voice. She didn't care. Ron could snog all the girls in the world. But why'd he have to do it so damned openly? "I was just practicing."

"Yeah," Harry winced too. Hermione knew he'd seen right through her. "They're, er, really good . . ."

He didn't know what to say. It was clear in the awkward half shuffle he made toward her. He wouldn't apologize for Ron, she knew that much. She appreciated it too.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations," she'd meant it to be dry but her voice cracked.

"Does he?" Harry asked, his voice a little too high-pitched. He must've seen them together then. Hermione sighed. He came and sat beside her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him," Hermione wiped at her nose discreetly. "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was-"

She jumped as the door burst open. She blinked at Ron's laughter, so similar to Fred's, until he came into sight, pulling Lavender after him.

"Oh," Ron said. Hermione tried not to think about the way his brother groaned the same syllable. Lavender giggled, cheeks flushed and hair mussed. She winked at Hermione conspiratorially.

"Oops," she pulled on Ron's arm but he had frozen, staring resolutely at Harry, refusing to look at Hermione beside him. Lavender backed out of the room, letting the door shut between her and Ron.

There was a long, terrible silence. Fred would've cracked a joke and been done with it, or left with a muttered apology. But Ron was not Fred.

"Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got off to!" Hermione cringed. Her birds flew straight for her and begin flying around her head as though to shield her for when Ron finally dared to look at her. She didn't know why he was acting strangely. He didn't look ready to apologize for thinking so poorly of her.

Hermione finally stood, unable to bare Harry's attempt at silent neutrality. She sent a moderately dark look at Ron and said, "You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside. She'll wonder where you've gone."

She moved stiffly for the door, wondering what she'd done to deserve everything she couldn't have thrown in her face. Didn't Ron care that they would hurt Lavender if it proved effective at hurting him? He must not have at all, and that was worse than anything he'd said to her. He simply didn't care about the consequences his actions brought. And she was sick of it, of him flaunting about while she kept everything she cared about close to heart but far from reach.

She really, _really_ , shouldn't have, but she turned back and cried, " _Oppugno!_ " before slipping through the door. She clenched her teeth against the sob trying to work its way out of her and went to find a new place to be alone. She could hear Ron's angry shouting a long ways off.

~m~

"I really don't mind that he's going out with Lavender," Hermione said. And she didn't. Harry made a noncommittal grunt. She supposed he was trying not to rise to Ron's defense and risk her wrath. He always did that when Ron and her fought. She also knew he didn't believe her. She touched his arm gently. They were in the library. Hermione didn't like to see Ron and Lavender together. It made missing Fred even worse. "Harry, look at me."

After a long moment of debate with himself, he did.

"I don't care what Ron does with who," Hermione said clearly. "I'd just he rather not do it in front of everyone."

"I thought . . ." Harry frowned.

"Trust me, I'm just fine on my own," Hermione winked and leaned back in her chair, just as Albert walked by from one of the stacks. Just as they'd planned. According to George, Ron thought Hermione was lonely or some such nonsense. They'd decided, along with Albert, that it couldn't hurt to show Ron she did not need his help to be satisfied in that regard.

George had vowed to keep Fred from killing Albert.

And that was how the young Ravenclaw came to drape himself over Hermione's shoulders, kiss her cheek, and say just loud enough for Harry to hear, "See you tonight."

Luckily, Harry was too busy staring at Hermione to note Albert's beet red face and hurried, awkward gait. She gave Harry an innocent smile and pulled her charms book closer to her.

"Who was that?!"

"One of the Ravenclaw boys," Hermione hummed. She turned a page. "Albert. He's a friend of one of Fred's."

"I didn't realize you even liked Fred," Harry muttered.

Hermione laughed, "He's a friend _of a friend_ of Fred's. Fred has nothing to do with Albert as far as I know."

Harry smirked, "You didn't deny liking Fred."

Hermione huffed, "Look at you, so clever. He's a lot more tolerable away in London. And I suppose he is mildly intelligent."

~m~

 _Love you_.

Fred sighed as the otter disappeared. After three weeks, everything was . . . not good, but not bad. Better, maybe. Definitely not worse. Hermione had perfected sending Patronus messages with only a nudge of guidance from him.

Ron was being absorbed by that Lavender Brown girl, apparently. Hermione wasn't sure why, but this meant Ron thought he was allowed to be flippant and rude with her. Fred was tempted to volunteer for Hogsmeade duty just to go and beat his ass. Hermione already had a handle on things, apparently, but it would definitely make him feel less useless. He supposed it was good he hadn't let himself. Hermione wouldn't be happy with that. She'd probably say something about testosterone and possessiveness or being a territorial mess or something.

Fred curled on his side, away from his room's window. He stared at the empty side of the bed. It had been too long since Hermione was in this bed. It'd stopped smelling of her.

Fred visited Hermione's mother weekly. Told her all the stories she wanted to hear of his adventures in entrepreneurship. Gave her slips of magical news to give context to the Muggle stories. They reassured one another over and over that she would be safe at Hogwarts, where she had been tortured, attacked, petrified, and nearly killed numerous times. Safe with Dumbledore. Safe with Harry.

Fred didn't know when he'd stopped believing it. Hearing her voice from her Patronus was barely enough to convince him she was even alive. Just like any other, he poured over the contents of the Prophet, searching for the names of those he loved while praying he wouldn't find them.

"Talk to Dumbledore," was George's only advice. "He'll let you see her."

He couldn't wait for Christmas break, that he knew. But any day before then was risking an awful lot.

Then an old, walrus-looking beast of a man waddled into the shop one Saturday.

"You wouldn't happen to be the owner of this fine establishment, now would you?" The man chortled as Fred and George mentally warred over who would have to deal with him. Fred hid his groan with a lazy smile toward the aging man. George sauntered off to help a middle aged woman who looked lost and angry about it.

"How can I help you?" He offered his hand, "Fred Weasley."

"Horace Slughorn," the man's skin was too soft. Fred shook his hand vigorously then tucked his hands behind his back. "I've heard you and your brother are remarkable potions masters."

"That greasy haired snake complimented us?" Fred asked skeptically, earning him a chuckle from the man. Slughorn picked up a Nosebleed Nougat off the shelf and held it up to the light.

"Your work speaks for itself, Mr. Weasley," the man carefully returned the product to its shelf. He gave Fred a winning smile, "Now then, a former student of mine who works at the Ministry said you had a delightful collection of Shield Accessories."

"We do indeed," Fred beamed. He glanced around the room quickly. "Are you interested in purchasing a gift for a loved one this holiday season?"

He and George had decided that, when it doubt, it was better not to imply a customer was incapable of performing a simple Shield Charm.

"Perhaps I should," Slughorn chuckled. "But I actually did not come here on matters of business."

"Oh?" Fred said mildly. Slughorn was a collector of people and influence. He lived off the goodwill of those he'd convinced owed him something. He did not want to be dragged into it. The Professor reminded him too much of Bagman already.

"I'm hosting a Yule Time Party at Hogwarts in a few days time," the wizard snapped his fingers and two periwinkle envelopes dropped into his waiting hand. He passed them to Fred. "I do hope you would honor me by attending. Harry Potter and your delightful sister will be going."

"We'll think about it," Fred promised, trying not to grin too much. As the door closed behind Slughorn, he couldn't help but think Hermione was going to be very surprised.

.o0O0o.

I've been busy doing other writing things. It's fine. Swear.

Sugarsnap26: Anyone with half a functioning brain wanted Fred and Hermione to be a _thing_.

Infernalbooks: Bill is smarter than the average bear.

AliciaHaryama: Big brothers are the best at being the worst.

I'm a Nerd and Proud: lol, you're _proud_ of me. Thanks, I'll try not to rip your heart to shreds come Deathly Hallows time. How could I not have Teddy Lupin?! I'm sticking as close to canon as I can!

sdrlana21: Ron finding out is going to be a **plot point.**

AnotherAddicted: Thank you!

Hollowg1rl: Sometimes I feel like I write Ron dumber than he is, and sometimes I feel vindicated by the idiocy of teenaged boys I know.


	60. Chapter 60 - Slughorn's Party

Hermione needed a way to walk to Slughorn's office without having to crouch down and hold her head in her hands and try to breathe until the crushing darkness in her mind and phantom unwanted touches left. It wasn't even in the dungeons, but something about the narrow hallway and the torches' silver flickering left a hole in her chest where her lungs ought've been. She usually walked to the meetings with Ginny or Harry if she could, but Ginny was preoccupied with making up for the last fight she'd had with Dean and Harry was off trying to find Luna—a difficult task which verged on impossible in Hermione's mind.

So Hermione was standing in the last, fully golden lit hallway staring into a blueish darkness. The outline of a door was facing her, taunting her to be brave and overcome her silly little fear of a man who was no longer free. She could even hear laughing and conversation, everyone invested in her battle to take a single step forward.

Hermione stared at her feet in the pinching shoes she'd spelled comfortable. They were such a lie; elegant, dainty little things that made her wobble just slightly if she moved too suddenly. Their powerful click as they struck stone had spoken to her on her journey down. They made her stand straighter and her calves look like she did something more athletic than just walk around the castle daily. She'd loved them, until this moment. Now they felt like another weakness should anything happen.

Maybe she should've taken Ron regardless of the situation with Lavender. At least an awkward, testy silence with him was better than a battle with her dressed up feet.

"Hello, love," and now she was daydreaming. Or hallucinating. She closed her eyes as a muscled arm pulled her back into a familiar chest. His chin ducked into the crook of her neck; her hair was all up and out of the way. "Did George tell you I was coming? It was meant to be a surprise."

Hermione shook her head, knowing she looked ridiculous and hoping no one deemed to walk by.

"Are you all right?" He asked, pulling on her waist so she moved to face him. He touched her cheek and she finally decided that this torture was enough, and she opened her eyes.

" _Fred_ ," she breathed, looping an arm around his neck to pull him down to her. He kissed her back hungrily, smiling against her so much it was difficult to kiss him at all. She bit his lip gently and his low chuckle rumbled through her.

"What's wrong?" He persisted after a moment. Hermione shrugged and looked down the hallway.

"We're late," she said simply. Fred's eyebrows pulled together but he let the lie pass. He kissed her forehead and pulled her against his chest.

"I was thinking—if we tell Harry I'm doing this as a favor to Ron, to keep you out of the evil clutches of semi-intelligent men, then you two-"

"Why would you do Ron a favor that has nothing to do with him?" Hermione asked, taking half a step away from Fred. He grimaced and touched his hair gently.

"I-I'm not actually-"

"Why would Harry believe it?" Hermione pressed.

"I'm not saying he would, he'd tell Ron and Ron might—I think it would help Ron and I and you be on better terms-"

"How do you-" Hermione glanced at the door before hissing, "Has he been writing you about _me?!_ "

"He didn't understand why you were upset, it wasn't-"

"Well, I hardly think you're qualified to decide what upsets me and dispatch this glorious knowledge to your brother," Hermione snapped. She turned on her stiletto heel and marched toward the door, heels clopping angrily. She could hear him scrambling to follow, cursing under his breath. "Even if this did help things, the moment he discovers it was all a ruse, things will three times as bad!"

Fred caught her arm and pulled her against the wall, pinning her in place. Her eyes flashed indignantly. He leaned close to her and said lowly, "If you keep shouting, the entire school will know. It'll be all right. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you would get angry. It was just a thought."

"I'm tired of everything being about Ron," Hermione said quietly. Fred kissed her nose.

"Then tonight is about you," Fred smiled. "I'd heard there was meant to be magical mistletoe."

"What is that?" Hermione asked wearily.

"A new product we developed that freezes the first victim in place until they manage to convince someone to come kiss them," Fred's smile turned feline. "Some of them have a time limit."

"How so?"

"The longer you put it off, the longer I have to kiss you," Fred hummed, touching his forehead to hers.

"Are you sure you want to go to the party?" Hermione breathed, closing her eyes.

"And miss McLaggen's face when I snog you until you can't stand?" Fred kissed her.

"You just like to show off," she murmured. Fred chuckled his agreement. He stepped back and offered his arm. Hermione took it and they proceeded to the party together. Fred knocked on the door.

"Your lips are swollen," he whispered in her ear. Hermione scowled at him in a very familiar way. The door opened to him absolutely smirking at her glare.

All appeared normal to anyone who'd seen them the previous year.

"You look like a man who's just gotten away with murder," Hermione warned as they entered the party. There were a lot more adults than Hermione was expecting.

"Mr. Weasley, you made it! Oh, and who is this- _Why_ Miss Granger!" Slughorn let out a booming laugh and clapped Fred on the shoulder hard enough that even Hermione had to take an adjusting step. "I love what you've done with your hair! Poof! All gone!"

With that, her professor wandered off, shouting a name and crossing the room.

" _Someone's_ had a bit much mead," Fred snickered. Hermione hit his arm lightly. She noted some of her classmates watching with far too much interest, among them Blaise Zabini. Though he was much more poorly masked distaste. Fred ducked his head close to her ear. "We're supposed to be having fun. It is a party after all."

"You're here for your brother," Hermione's gaze scanned the amassed partiers. "Imagine all the business connections you could make tonight. Slughorn collects influential people. You-"

"I don't want to think about the damn store," Fred muttered. Hermione leaned into him. "Want to dance?"

"Where?"

"Wherever there's a dark enough corner I can snog you senseless in," Fred said impatiently.

"You seem very insistent on-"

"Mr. Weasley," Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at Professor Snape's drawl. Her grip on Fred's arm tightened as he turned slightly. "As I understand it, you are no longer permitted on Hogwarts grounds."

"What?" Hermione looked at Fred, who was grinning.

"See, Fred and I aren't allowed on the premises. That's what it said, 'Fred _and_ George Weasley are not permitted on the premises' blah-blah-blah. However, Fred isn't here, so _Fred and George Weasley_ aren't on Hogwarts premises. Just George is. There's no rule saying I can't be here. Just that we can't both be here at the same time," Fred was truly beaming once more. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sucks when you don't account for the fact that we aren't conjoined."

"A true shame your education will be forever . . . Incomplete," Professor Snape sneered.

"Yeah, looks like if I came back this year I could've finally had a decent potions teacher," Fred said. His voice was so pleasant it took Snape a moment to register what he'd said. By that time, Fred was pulling Hermione off toward the small section of dancing people.

"You don't need to be rude."

"That bastard has been riding Remus's ass for a month over something out of everyone's control," Fred threw a dark look over his shoulder. "I'm sick of his shit. 'I didn't risk my life and betray the Dark Lord for a group of half-stunted nitwits to ruin it all.' Pompous prick."

"We shouldn't talk about that here," Hermione whispered.

"Can I talk about how that dress is driving me mad?" Fred stopped and took Hermione's hand and waist. It was of a smooth, slightly sheer fabric that clung to every angle and curve of her chest, then drifted down to her knees. It was deep scarlet with shimmering gold overlaid. Parvati had done her make-up with a similar scheme. "You look like the Queen of Gryffindor Tower."

"Really?" Hermione pulled him closer as they began to sway. He shrugged with a shy grin.

"You're beautiful," Fred said. Hermione rested her head on his chest. "And way too smart."

"You clean up nicely," she admitted. "But you could do without so many layers of clothing."

"Don't do this to me here," Fred breathed.

"I thought you wanted Cormac McLaggen to know-"

"Snape is in this room," Fred hissed. "Who knows what he has to trade to You-Know-Who for information for the Order."

"Dumbledore-"

"I bet all the Death Eaters say the same thing; don't worry, the All Knowing Dark Lord of Eternity trusts Snape."

" _Fred,_ " Hermione said, throwing another cursory glance around the room. Ginny and Dean had arrived. Ginny did not look happy. It did not improve when she noticed Hermione and Fred.

"Oh, shit," Fred muttered.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ginny spat.

"Dancing," Fred said slowly. Ginny glanced around them.

"You look like an old married couple, not a convenient hook-up. Stop talking so much," Ginny seethed. Fred opened his mouth to answer, "You're a good enough liar for the both of you. If anyone tells Ron, I'll hex their balls off."

"Ginny-"

"You, with me," Ginny took Hermione's arm and pulled her away from Fred.

"What was it this time?" She asked with a sigh. Ginny groaned.

"He didn't understand why I had to dress up so much. Said I didn't have to impress him, he'd already seen it all."

"What a bloody moron."

"You know what I'd give to have him look at me the way Fred watches you just once?" Ginny grumbled. Hermione rested her head on her friends shoulder a moment.

She spotted Harry through the crowd. He was staring somewhat openly at the pair, blinking far more than usual. Hermione had noticed a lot of long stares from Harry since the end of the summer. They were never for her. She waved and he raised a hand slowly. The crowd shifted and he was gone.

"You two seem to do an awful lot of fighting," Hermione admitted. Ginny stopped by the refreshments table and passed her a glass of a golden liquid. The ginger herself downed a full glass in one go. "Ginny!"

"I don't want to talk about this," Ginny poured herself another glass and hooked her arm through Hermione's once more. As they wove through the crowd, Hermione suddenly found herself motionless. Ginny jerked hard enough that she would've pulled Hermione to the ground had she not been frozen. Hermione was able to look up—and see the mistletoe looming over her. Ginny beamed but Hermione cursed.

"I'll see if I can't find Fred."

"You can't leave me here like-" her friend was already moving away. " _Ginny!_ "

Hermione nervously nursed her drink, waiting for someone to appear and offer to free her before Fred could arrive. He was taking his time, she had no doubt of that. She just wished he'd show up before McLaggen had a chance to.

"That stuff is the worst," Neville said empathetically as he passed with a tray of something or other. He didn't offer to help. Hermione was glad for it. Somehow she didn't doubt that he'd gotten stuck at least once already.

"You all right?" She twisted as much as she could to see her lover. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and looked moderately uncomfortable. There was something sad in his eyes and the way he wouldn't quite meet hers.

"You're doing it again," Hermione chided him. His mind was so dark and twisted. Most often humor left it, but when it didn't . . .

"Kiss me," Hermione said, glancing around to ensure no one else could hear. "Kiss me like you did at the Yule Ball two years ago."

"As long as you don't run off on me again," Fred smiled just a little. Hermione considered it her biggest victory yet. He touched her waist with one hand and kissed her softly, as though they had all the time in the world. Hermione moaned into his mouth and he pushed closer to her, his tongue sliding against hers. Hermione thought she could kiss him until the world ended.

"All right, enough of that," Fred jerked back with a pained sound. Hermione watched Ginny slip into the crowd and disappear.

"What the fuck is her problem?" Fred hissed, rubbing the back of his head irately.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. She knew exactly what her problem was. It was the same problem Hermione had with Lavender and Ron.

Hermione frowned as she noticed Harry trying to duck away from a group of people. He was being crowded, wincing at every other word spoken.

Then Filch dragged Malfoy in by the ear.

"I hate that little shit," Fred growled, taking Hermione's arm and pulling her to the other side of the room. There were significantly less people there.

"Shouldn't we rescue Harry?" Hermione bit her lip and stood as high as she could with her heeled shoes, trying to find him in the crowd. As tall as he was, she didn't think it would be so hard.

"Harry has proven time and time again that he's capable of rescuing himself," Fred murmured. "He can stop dragging you into things."

"He doesn't drag me," Hermione dropped a hand to her hip. Fred touched her jaw gently.

"Your mum said you were coming home for Christmas," Fred said. Hermione blinked, slowly smiling.

"You still talk to my mum?"

"Of course I still talk to your mum, I'm not an idiot," Fred laughed quietly and waited. When Hermione didn't answer whatever he was getting at, he added, "Why aren't you coming to the Burrow?"

"Because Ron doesn't want me there."

"I want you there. Mum wants you there. Bill wants you there."

"Bill wants to catch us in the act," Hermione played with the lapels on his jacket. "And your mum doesn't realize I'm not on good terms with Ron at the moment."

"George wants you there."

"So you won't be mopey," she gave a sharp tug on them and smoothed them down.

"Please," he whined, making the saddest eyes and pouting. Hermione wondered when he'd developed that skill and why she'd never seen it before.

She blinked twice, "No."

"You heartless fiend," Fred poked her in the side and she squirmed with a laugh. "Even Mum will fall for that one!"

"I'm not your mother, Fred," Hermione reminded him, shoving him gently. "Besides, Tess is staying with me."

"Why?"

"Because she asked," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. Fred nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Okay," he said simply. "I'll try to sneak out as much as I can, but Mum can only take so many excuses."

"Tell my mum I love her next time you see her," Hermione requested. "Her and Dad."

"And that you're having a friend over for the holidays," Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Please, they'll be elated. They never get to meet my friends," Hermione smiled.

"Can we leave now?" Fred asked.

"In a little bit," Hermione hummed.

Fred's eyes flicked to the side and he hissed, "Smack me."

She did. She scowled, eyes flicking to the side to see Blaise Zabini watching them. Fred groaned, touching his cheek.

"Presumptuous bastard!" Hermione spat, loud enough for the Slytherin to hear. She started moving toward the door.

"Hermione, wait, I was just- Granger!" She dipped through the people, making her way to the door. Fred followed.

She was back in the dimly lit hallway in moments. Fred cast a glance over his shoulder toward the party they'd left and slipped his hand into hers. They half-ran out of the area, Hermione giggling as he complained about her immediate compliance and the force of her slap. They'd only just made it to the Great Hall when Fred pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her. Hermione's toes curled as he pinned her hands beside her head and canted his hips against hers.

"Mr. Weasley," Hermione squeaked, burying her head in Fred's chest so she didn't have to face the mortification of being caught. "If you would please give Miss Granger the chance to breathe?"

"Sorry, Professor," Fred turned to grin sheepishly at the Head of Gryffindor House. "I'll try to keep it in mind."

Professor McGonagall humphed and moved away, shaking her head.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be hearing from Remus shortly," Fred muttered, watching her go. Hermione closed her eyes.

"We need to go somewhere else, please," Hermione muttered. Fred agreed with a grunt and took her hand again.

~m~

The trip to and from King's Cross went off without a hitch. The only problem was that George had seen Hermione for a brief moment as her parents met Tess, and he had not been allowed to go say hello. As everyone settled into the Burrow, their parents to go take naps and Ginny off to mourn Hermione's absence or write her boyfriend, George found himself in the kitchen with Fred, Ron, and Harry. It was an awkward spot to be in. Harry was trying to maintain a friendship with Ron despite his idiocy with Hermione. Fred wanted to rip Ron's eyes from his sockets, an urge that made him guilty without ever fulling it. Ron was grumpy and irate, especially with Fred. George wished he could take Harry's route, but he knew he couldn't. If Ron said a single vile thing about Hermione, George was liable to break his nose.

"Why isn't Granger joining us?" George asked as Fred skulked off. He'd yet to weasel it out if his twin. Harry followed his twin, Ron's eyes pinned on him before he deemed to even consider answering. George splayed his hands, waiting. Ron leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"She's being a bitch."

"Excuse me?!" George stood straighter, his fists clenching.

"She used Fred at Slughorn's damn party to make me _jealous_. I don't understand. Fred is supposed to be on _my side_ , and he just went along with her. Maybe she Confunded him," Ron grumbled.

"You're an unbearable fucking bastard, aren't you," George sighed. "You know full well that was probably Fred's idea."

"So, what, this is his way of punishing me for bothering to ask for his help?!" Ron snorted. "Is that why he told me to find another girl? So you two can laugh at my misfortune the same as always?"

"That isn't-"

"And Hermione, of course he picked Hermione, he's trying to turn her against me because he just wants me to be miserable!"

"Ron, you don't know what you're talking about!" George warned.

"Did that slimy git use one of those love potions to trick her into sleeping with him?! Did he even need to, or did she-"

George hit him, hard. And he almost hit Ron again, but instead he was shouting, "Open your fucking eyes, Ron, he's in love with her!"

George shut his mouth and clenched his teeth, but it was too late. He let out a short breath and rubbed at his forehead. Ron gaped at him, his lip split and bleeding down his chin slowly. George snatched up his wand and cast a Muffling Charm. Ron sat down at the kitchen table, wrinkling one of the placemats, holding one hand to his mouth.

"If you don't keep your damn mouth shut, I'll rip your tongue out," George warned quietly. "I highly doubt Hermione knows how long it's been going on. I don't know if _I_ really do. So if you fucking tell anyone, _anyone_ -"

"You're in the Order now! Isn't it bad enough that she's Muggleborn?!"

"Why do you think that he's always treated it like some convenient fling?" Ron didn't do anything but scowl. "So if anyone caught wind of it, they wouldn't think to use her against him!"

"How- that isn't fucking fair to him, stringing him along like a damn-"

"Fred is an adult. _Hermione_ is an adult. She's not great at picking up all of Fred's tells, but he's happy to get what he can. What is she supposed to do, take up Legilimens for the sake of Fred alone? _Stop blaming her_. Get over yourself," George said, shaking his head. Ron clenched his haw and offered no new arguments. George dropped his Muffling Charm and went to go find Ginny.

Who might just kill him faster than Hermione or Fred would.

~m~

"You did _what?_ " Hermione gaped at her boyfriend's twin, leaning against the doorway so her parents (and Tess) couldn't see him. Fred was taking a shift in the shop.

"I punched him, then I told him," George repeated under his breath. Hermione sighed and pressed her hand to her temple.

"Told him what, exactly?"

"Hermione, who is it?" Her mother called.

"George," she answered over her shoulder, giving him a ruthless little smile.

"You know I can't stay-"

"George?" Hermione's mother opened the door further and beamed at him. "Well, hello, it's been a long while. Come on in."

"Tess is just dying for some wizarding company," Hermione grabbed his shirt before he could flee and yanked him into the house. She shut the door and smiled innocently at her mother.

"George Fabian Weasley," Tess put her hands on her hips. "You never sent me the Instant Darkness Powder I asked for."

"Shortage; we're backlogged by a month. Check your stocking for a lump of coal," George grumbled. Tess grinned and flopped down onto one of the couches.

"Have you ever watched the sun light telly shows?"

"Day time," Hermione's father corrected with a chirp. Tess snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, that. It's quite entertaining," Tess said. She pulled one of the blankets hanging on the back of the couch over herself. Hermione had noticed that she was always cold. Her parents hadn't asked about Tess's parents, for which Hermione was remarkably glad.

"George," her father marched over to him and extended his hand. "What brings you here today?"

"Just . . . Stopping in, to—erm—check on 'Mione," George said, red to his ears. He shook Hermione's father's hand vigorously, if reluctantly. "Do you mind if I steal her for a bit?"

Her father's eyes narrowed, "You _are_ George right?"

Hermione nearly cursed herself. The Ministry's security measures! Mr. Weasley would have her hide if he found out. "Are you Gred or Forge?"

"Gred," he said without hesitation.

"It's George," Hermione confirmed, grabbing him by the front of his robe. She pulled him to her room and shut the door, casting Harry's Muffle Charm before releasing him. "I cannot believe you!"

"He's not going to tell anyone, I swear, I already threatened-"

"What did you say?!" Hermione demanded. George relayed every spoken word, his memory surprisingly good. Hermione began to pace, flinching every now and again.

"Hermione, I am so sorry," George said softly. "I- I didn't mean to."

"I can't believe you hit him," Hermione murmured.

"He was just-"

"George," Hermione touched his arm gently. She smiled at him, even though she easily recognized the guilt twisting through him. "Thank you, for defending me. You didn't have to, and I'm not angry that you did. I just wish you hadn't needed to."

"I should've just asked Ginny. None of this would've happened," said George, a touch morosely. Hermione hugged him. He was still for a moment before returning the embrace.

"Try not to give Harry a black-eye before term resumes," Hermione said lightly. George chuckled.

"I came here expecting to leave without my balls."

"That's why we didn't do this in front of Tess," Hermione pulled away from him, fiddling with her hair. Had she ever hugged George before? She wasn't sure, and it struck her as vaguely sad. "I assume you're going back to your mum's for dinner?"

"Someone has to cover for Fred's being here," George grinned, backing toward the door. "By the way," he pointed behind her, clearing his throat. Hermione turned scarlet and started shoving him out of her room. She flicked her wand at the pair of Fred's boxers and they soared to the bottom of her hamper.

George's laughter was bright and lifted an unsteady weight from her. Hermione shook her head, smiling and following him out to the living room. He was already chatting amicably with Tess and her mother.

"What are those things called again?"

"Tyres?"

"Yes! Tyres!"

~m~

"Will you keep your voice down?" Fred hissed. Remus rolled his eyes. They were stuffed away in the laundry room at the Burrow.

"You cannot sneak into Hogwarts to see Hermione. You cannot sneak into Hogwarts to touch her inappropriately in public. If you were seen by anyone other than Mum-"

"I didn't sneak in; I was invited! And don't _say it like that!_ " Fred protested. "Wait, did you just-"

"You and George are banned from the school grounds," Remus hissed.

"Not individually," Fred insisted.

"That not how that works!"

"It doesn't say 'neither Fred nor George', so I'm pretty sure it is! Besides, what are they going to do? Put me in detention?" Fred shook his head, "Expel me? I already didn't finish! And Dumbledore's headmaster again, I'm pretty sure that undoes all the hag's decrees."

"That isn't how laws- You have to stop this," Remus pushed his hand through his grey streaked hair. Fred crossed his arms over his chest.

"I won't sneak in again," he muttered.

"What happened to your technicality?" Remus's eyes narrowed immediately. Fred shrugged guiltily. "Oh, you son of a bitch."

" _One_ time-"

"For fuck's sake," Remus grumbled. "Do. Not. Do. That. Again. And if you do, don't wait around to report the flaws in our security!"

Fred wasn't sure if that was enough room to do it again. The glare Remus leveled him with said it was not. Fred made a perfectly innocent face and shuffled toward the exit of the laundry room. Remus followed him, dragging a hand through his greying hair. Fred apologized quietly.

Now that McGonagall knew, maybe he could get some kind of permission slip. Of course, there'd have to be some kind of occasion for it.

His little brother's birthday might do.

.o0O0o.

A/N: It's a me. *runs screaming from the hordes of people asking for updates* I _promise_ (I think) that I'm not going to go that long without updating again. I just haven't ever had anything planned for Year 6 and feel like it shows. Regardless, I am not abandoning this . . . yet (lol, don't hurt me).

Also, dickish rant: I know the whole bit where she get's assaulted should probably have a trigger warning, but honestly? It's rated M and I don't mean to offend anyone who has an issue with PTSD or anything like that, but it ruins the suspense of the chapter to put a warning at the beginning that says **_WARNING SEXUAL ASSAULT_**. So, I'm sorry if it caused anyone an issue, but I'd like someone to point out to me where that happens in an actual book.

: Thanks!

livinginamuggleworld: Thank you so much! I'm glad you didn't try to read it all in one sitting, it's a bit long for that lol.

dinogirl2210: Thank you so much! Don't worry about what to say, even if you just keyboard slammed, it's encouraging.

RazieLynn: That's why I wrote this! Not enough Fremione is one of the world's biggest problems! (Not actually.)

Arizona Redbird: 1) Thank you! 2) Dyslexia does run in my family, so figuring out how to spell Fleur is one of life's greatest challenges for me. 3) FREMIONE IS LIFE 4) THANKS, I NOW HAVE TWO ZUTARA FICS BUT I MIGHT SCRAP THE FIRST COS I LIKE THE SECOND BETTER 5) Thank you so much! 6) :3 7) I hope this sufficed! 8) I'm working on it, swear 9) Lol, glad for that ocean (not really, crazy is my type of person) 10) I literally cannot spell 'flower' right in French, you're fine

LazierReader: Not even gonna lie, you caught me. This story is hella filler, but hey, why not? I've been working on it for nearly three years now (holy fuck that doesn't sound right, but it is) and there's a lot I would change, but I promised to finish it before overhauling it, so here we are.

Infernalbooks: 'Please don't kill Fred in this one!' Oh, honey. There are worse things than death . . .

Raven that flies at night: South? A fic about to go into the war?

Hollowg1rl: Gracias!

LoonyGleek: What is this soon you speak of?

thewinnowingwind: WIP's are a bitch (:


End file.
